Avoir une famille
by yoru-san
Summary: AU/part 2. Comment Sirius va réussir à construire sa famille? Après avoir adopté Draco et Harry, Sirius vient habiter chez les Snape. Devenir un père, c'est vraiment compliqué! Surtout quand on lui met des batons dans les roues!
1. Prologue

PETIT ANGE

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 0**

**Résumé de 'Protégé dans l'ombre'**

Harry n'a jamais été heureux. Battu par sa famille (Vernon Dursley, son oncle, Pétunia Dursley sa tante et Dudley Dursley son cousin), ayant pour chambre un placard miteux, il n'a jamais connu le bonheur. Jusqu'au jour ou une famille emménagea à côté de chez lui. Severus Snape, ses deux plus jeunes enfants –Lisah et Noah- et Draco Malfoy envoyé en mission par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwart arrivèrent a apprivoisé le petit brun.

Aidé par l'institutrice Maëlle Jonas –mariée a Jezabel Orson, ancien élève de Severus et ami des jumeaux- ils réussirent à briser la coquille.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent fut plus horrible que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Severus, alors, s'attendri devant l'horreur et se prit d'affection pour le petit brun.

Pendant le Noël 1989, Harry fut soigné et rencontra Remus Lupin. En même temps, Lisah délivra Sirius Black de sa prison. Malheureusement, Harry dut revenir chez lui.

Narcissa Malfoy fut retrouvée morte chez elle avec Severus Snape agonisant à ses côtés.

Le 16 Février 1990, Harry endura la pire des humiliation : il fut vendu par son oncle à Gurvan Red, chef de la Mafia anglaise. Lisah arriva à l'improviste, et malgré son jeune âge, tua Red, blessa Dursley et soigna Harry. Elle sorti indemne grâce aux relations d'Elyon ey Daimonia, prince du royaume de même nom –et accessoirement son futur fiancé-.

Harry fut emmené à l'hôpital avec son parrain ou il fut soigné et envoyé dans la même chambre que Severus Snape. Il mit un mois à se rétablir (et Severus mis un mois à se réveiller). Suivit la plainte, le procès et les adoptions de Draco puis d'Harry.

Malheureusement pour sa protection, le petit brun devait habiter un mois chaque année chez sa tante (condamné seulement à 3 mois de prison). Mais ça lui importait peu, puisque le reste du temps, il habitait à Hogwart et à Galaë's Manor (maison des Snape) ainsi qu'a Daimonia, pays d'une rare beauté.

Durant la semaine qui suivit le procès, Sirius, Remus et les deux petits habitèrent à London, au Leaky Cauldron, un auberge sorcière. La réhabilitation de l'héritier Black prenait du temps et donc il du se cacher. Le soir du 18 mars, Sirius demanda à Draco et à Harry de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Black commença ses explications.

''Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve une maison et que mon nom soit rétabli.

-Dit, Sirius ? Intervint Dray. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Papa ? Parce que t'es mon Papa maintenant, et que ça lui ferai les dents. Maman disait toujours que des vrais parents donnaient des câlins, alors je pourrais avoir des câlins aussi ? ''

Sirius regarda étonné l'enfant blond devant lui qui lui faisait de grands yeux trop mignons. Pris dans un élan, il enlaça le petit blond et lui dit ''Bien sur, Draco, si tu le veux tu peux m'appeler Papa… et tu peux me faire autant de câlins que tu veux.

-Est-ce que moi aussi… ? Commença Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obliger, Harry. Va à ton rythme, mini puce, dit Sirius en l'enlaçant aussi.

-D'accord… répondit le petit brun en profitant de la chaleur de son Parrain.

-Servi… je veux dire Severus m'a proposé de venir habiter dans sa maison… enfin, il a été grandement poussé par ses enfants, alors je voulais connaitre votre avis. Vous préférez une petite maison avec tous les trois ou bien habiter avec Severus, ses crapules et Remus ? Demanda Sirius très concernés.

-Bah, je me suis fait à la vie avec eux, alors ça ne me dérange pas… dit Draco.

-Je… je serai plus à l'aise avec eux… murmura Harry en regardant le sol.

-Okay, je leur dirai demain… et demain, nous devrons aussi acheter des vêtements, des jouets, quelques livres… ça me rappel ma jeunesse… qu'est ce que j'étais dépensier… dit Sirius les yeux dans le vague.

-Chouette ! Lança Draco''

Harry ne répondit rien, mais sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme des deux Black à l'idée de faire les magasins. C'était bien mieux que chez les Dursley, y'avait pas photo. ..

* * *

**Yoru** : Voici le prologue d'Avoir une famille, seconde partie de PETIT ANGE. Elle est en continuité avec Protégé dans l'ombre et se situe du début de la famille Black, jusqu'à l'entré à Hogwarts de Draco et Harry. Donc du 18 Mars 1990 au 1 Septembre 1991.

* * *

Merci à **Gwladys** (la suite arrive bien plus vite, hein ?), à **666Naku**, à **History**, à **lady** **hermione** **malfoy** et à **adenoide**, à laquelle je vais répondre.

-Comment Dumby sait pour le sacrifice de Lily ? Dans les bouquins, il le sait, par supposition ou autre, Harry ne lui a rien dit, donc j'ai repris cette excuse.

-Quand à la protection, il est bien dit que c'est une protection de sang –pas d'amour- donc peut importe qu'elle l'aime ou pas, elle ne l'a jamais frappé. Brimé, oui, ignoré, oui, mais jamais frappé, donc il y a bel et bien des protection. Harry a été sauvé par l'amour de sa mère et cette protection est valable grace au sang Evans.

-Severus a été aveuglé par sa haine des Potter –comme dans les livres- c'est pour cela qu'il a été aveugle mais une fois qu'il a vu ce que Harry a vécu, eh bien, il a tout fait pour se rattaper, non ? Ses enfants n'avaient aucun liens de vécu avec les Potter, donc ils étaient objectifs… et comme eux même ont vécu des choses difficiles, ils ont plus facilement repérés les sévices qu'Harry a subit.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Harry se serai enfui parce que pour lui, être battu était _normal_. Il ne serai pas enfui, mais aurait enduré, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Hagrid, parce qu'Harry n'a pas développer son estime de soi. Bonne et heureuse année a toi aussi.

* * *

Bisous à tous et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.


	2. Chapitre 1

PETIT ANGE

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Ceux qui découvrent Galaë's Manor.**

-25 Mars, fin de matinée, Galaë's Manor, près de Rochester, Kent, Angleterre-

La nouvelle famille Black –Sirius Orion Black (officiellement le père), Draco Sirius Black (le fils ainé qui a horreur qu'on lui rappel son géniteur) et Harry James Black Potter (la mini puce)- venait de découvrir l'habitation des Snape –qui officiellement appartient a parts égales aux quatre membres de la famille -Severus Snape, le père, Elijah Severus Estel Snape Jones Morgan, le fils ainé, Elisabeth Estel Meagan Morgan Snape Jones et de Noah Estel Sevy Jones Snape Morgan, (adepte des noms longs et héritiers de trois des douze grandes familles d'Angleterre), les jumeaux. Remus lui connaissait déjà l'endroit alors il n'en fut pas plus impressionné que ça.

Le manoir se situait en dehors d'un village près de Rochester, pas loin des falaises (environ deux kilomètres) : il possédait également 4 hectares de terrain ou il y avait une forêt et un lac. Le manoir n'était pas immense mais était d'une belle taille ; du style victorien sa façade de brique n'inspirait rien de bon mais il y avait un sentiment de paix qui flottait dans l'air.

''Maman a fait toute la déco pendant que Papa s'occupait de nous ; la maison a trois étages et un rez-de-chaussée en plus du grenier de la cave occupé par le labo du grognon, expliqua Elijah.''

Tout le petit monde entra dans la maison (comme il l'a nomme) : l'entré, d'une couleur vert d'eau était calme et paisible et grande ; on voyait tout de suite les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Les affaires qu'ils avaient amené furent tout de suite monté aux étages par Mindie –elfe de maison employé par la famille, c'est-à-dire payé et ayant des congés-. La visite commença…

La première pièce qu'ils traversèrent fut un salon intime d'une couleur blanche qui faisait ressortir la cheminé noire. Ils ressortirent de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine-salle à manger-salon qui occupait la moitié du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était bien répartie avec une cuisine –beige et marron- américaine ouverte grâce au bar par loin de la salle a manger avec sa longue table noire et son vaisselier d'un joli vert bouteille et le coin salon avec son canapé en angle et ses trois fauteuils –verts également- entourant la cheminé. La salle a mangé était ouvert dehors avec ses baies vitrés donnant sur la terrasse de bois devant le paysage féérique que donne le jardin (a droite le potager et a gauche on voyait la forêt).

L'autre bout de rez-de-chaussée était occupé par la grande bibliothèque –étendue sur le premier étage avec sa mezzanine- qui n'avait pas que des livres mais aussi un coin lecture assez grand avec une méridienne, quatre fauteuils, une table de dessin, deux tables de travail situés sur la mezzanine-. Les hauts plafonds avec les grande fenêtre faisaient le l'endroit une petite merveille. Sirius, Dray et Harry étaient impressionnés par la maison ; ils s'y sentaient déjà chez eux. Le premiers étages était disposé pour les bureaux (4 en tout) et la moitié de la surface était occupé par la salle d'entrainement. Le second était dédié aux chambres des jumeaux (chambre communicantes avec une salle de bain commune), d'Elijah (la plus éloignée), de Severus (la plus grande chambre avec salle de bain privative) et de Remus (quand il était de passage) et d'une salle de bain.

Le troisième étage était celui de la famille Black : il était composé de quatre chambres. La première –celle de Draco- était décoré d'un léger vert avec des touche de noir et de blanc avec un grand lit en ébène collé au mur le plus foncé d'un gris vert plus soutenu. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire et un bureau- en bois noir.

La chambre d'Harry était sensiblement la même sauf qu'elle était de couleur blanche avec un mur beige. Etait collé le lit baldaquin en bois blanc ou était disposé des draps verts émeraudes. Un balcon donnant sur les rivages de la mer du nord (de même de celle de Draco) était tout au fond de la chambre. Ils se partageaient une grande salle de bain dans les tons jaune.

Celle de Sirius était d'un bleu assez léger avec un mur bleu royal près de son lit de bois noir assez bas. Il y avait des fauteuils près de la cheminé, une grande armoire et une salle de bain assez grande.

Il y avait une autre chambre –pour les invités-. Et le grenier était le débarras.

''Vous pourrez changer de décoration si vous voulez… après tout c'est votre étage, dit Severus. La maison est magique et peut opérer tous les changements que vous souhaitez.

-On peut voir vos chambres ? Demanda Harry.

-Bah… disons que… commença Lisah.

-Vous voulez savoir ou est l'armurerie ? Lança Noah. Allez dans la chambre de Lisah !

-Roh c'est bon, la tienne n'est pas mieux ! Rétorqua sa sœur. La moitié de la bibliothèque est dans TA chambre !

-C'est vrai, mais le pire est surement celle d'Eli… dit le jeune Snape. N'y mettez jamais les pied pour votre survit…

-Et celle de papa… bah, on y jamais mit les pieds… finirent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Dans la mienne il y a plein de chocolat et de bonbons, confia le loup, mais chut…''

La visite terminé, il fallut redescendre (Harry dans les bras de Sirius) pour aller déjeuner. Au menu : en entrée salade de tomate, plat lasagnes et désert gâteau au chocolat. Pour bien se remettre de tout ce voyage.

Bonjour la cohabitation !

-Dans la nuit du 25 au 26 mars, Galaë's Manor, troisième étage-

Sirius ne dormait pas. Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azcaban, il dormait en effet très peu de peur de se réveiller dans sa cellule à la prison. C'est pour cela qu'il étendit très distinctement quand son petit Harry cria. Un cri de pur peur, de pure panique et de douleur. Deux mois qu'il faisait des cauchemars, et même si ça allait de mieux en mieux, dès qu'il était un peu stresser, ses cauchemars refaisaient surfaces. Il se précipita vers son petit, le pris dans ses bras. Harry, toujours dans son cauchemars le frappait de ses petits poing mais il finit par se calmer. Sirius sentit son fils se détendre et reprendre sa respiration. ''Chut Harry, ça ira… murmura Sirius.

-Je…dé…solé…dit Harry sur le même ton. Je te réveille à chaque fois.

-C'est ce qu'est supposé faire un père, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, repris Sirius. Je vais rester avec toi, okay ?

-J'veux bien, dit Harry. Quand t'es là je ne fait plus de cauchemars. B'nuit''

Le petit se leva un peu et embrassa son gardien et se cala un peu plus dans ses bras. Depuis deux mois, le parrain et le filleul s'étaient considérablement rapproché même si Harry ne se risquait pas à des marques d'affection. Il n'était pas encore rétabli de tout ce qu'il a vécu : le petit n'aimait pas les cris, les gestes brusques, était calme et obéissant. Sirius ne désespérait pas, il savait qu'un jour, Harry l'accepterai et qu'ils formeraient une vraie famille.

Pour Draco, eh bien, ça a été bien plus rapide. Dès l'adoption, Dray avait demandé à Sirius de l'appelé 'Papa, parce que Lucius ne voulait pas de marque d'affection… et puis ça lui fera les dents !'. Un vrai petit Black ! Le petit blond était très affectueux, demandant des câlins, posant des questions et testant déjà ses limites. Il essayait avec peine d'entrainer Harry mais n'y arrivait pas souvent. Mais ce n'est pas grave… Dray et son petit Harry s'entendait très bien. En parlant du loup…

''Papa ? Murmura Draco –cheveux en bataille, yeux a semi-ouverts son pyjama gris en soie descendait sur son épaule gauche et en plus, il frottait son œil droit de son poing-. Harry a encore fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, souffla le plus vieux. Il s'est endormi… tu veux rester ?

-Vi''

Le petit blond s'approcha du grand lit, se mis de côté droit –à l'opposé de Sirius- d'Harry, se leva, fit un bisou a son Papa, se baissa pour embrasser le front du petit brun, se cala contre lui et dit 'B'nuit'. Ca valait la peine. Tous ces efforts, vaudra cette peine. En regardant ses enfants –SES enfants- dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, Sirius lui aussi s'assoupi, trouvant la paix qu'il recherchait.

Bien entendu, à l'étage en dessous, Elijah récitait mille et une façon de faire souffrir ses ennemis dans son sommeil, Lisah et Noah ronflait en dormant dans des positions impossibles, Remus rêvait de chocolat et Severus… ah vrai dire, personne ne le sait. Cette maison était un havre de paix.

-Le 26 Mars au matin vers sept heure, Galaë's Manor, dans la chambre d'Harry-

Le petit brun se réveilla doucement. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir cauchemardé et que son parrain était venu le consoler. Il pouvait sentir aussi un autre corps à sa droite et su que c'était Draco –ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ils étaient tous gentils, et Draco était particulièrement protecteur. Harry enviait sa faculté à s'adapter : Dray avait mis si peu de temps à s'habituer à avoir Sirius comme père. Avant, il avait toujours une réserve dans ses mouvements et même dans ses paroles !

Maintenant et même s'il avait 9 ans il réclamait des câlins comme un petit enfant. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu ces marques d'affections étant enfant et donc qu'il rattrapait le temps perdu et que c'était normal qu'Harry ne réagisse pas pareil.

Le petit Black Potter s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Sirius et de Draco, mis ses lunettes, ses chaussettes et ses chaussons, un gilet bleu sur son pyjama de soie noir et descendit pour aller manger dans la cuisine. Il y trouva la seul lève tôt de la famille, Severus Snape, devant sa tasse de café, déjà habillé (en noir) et lisant le journal Daily Prophet. Le petit se hissa sur un tabouret du bar. ''Bonjour Severus, dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit le patriarche Snape et continuant de lire, toujours le premier debout ?

-Oui, les deux autres dorment comme des loirs. Bonjour Mindie.

-Bonjour Maitre Harry, salua l'elfe de maison. Que désirez-vous ?

-Hum… un bol de lait au chocolat… des toasts à la marmelade d'orange et… un yaourt s'il vous plait, énuméra le petit brun.

-Bien sur Maitre Harry, répondit Mindie.''

Elle claqua des doigts et le petit déjeuner d'Harry apparu comme par magie. Le petit était toujours étonné de ce que la magie pouvait faire ; c'est extraordinaire. Il commença à manger les toasts (3 en tout), but son chocolat petit a petit et finit par le yaourt. Ses habitudes alimentaires –quasi inexistantes- se sont grandement améliorées depuis que Sirius avait sa garde. Au début, à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait même pas avaler un yaourt sans le rendre. Oui, il avançait pas à pas. Alors qu'il avait fini de manger, il demanda à l'adulte ''Quand est-ce qu'on reprend l'école ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas, répondit Severus. Normalement les enfants sorciers sont éduqués pas des précepteurs qui enseignent les rudiments de Métamorphose, de Potion, de Sortilège, de Latin… mais il serait peut être mieux pour toi de te socialisé, d'aller dans une école muggle pour apprendre les maths, l'anglais, des rudiments d'histoires. Je crois que Black… je veux dire _Sirius_ te laissera choisir, tout comme Draco.

-Et Noah, et Lisah et Eli ? Ils ne vont pas à l'école ?

-Ils ont été élevés pas des elfes –de lumière, des bois et des ténèbres- et sont en avances. Je crois qu'ils vont continuer à être entrainés par leurs maitres, expliqua le maitre de maison. Ils ont un régime spécial… mais je crois que ce sera a eux de choisir aussi, ils sont assez grands.

-A dix ans, on est grand ? Questionna Harry d'un air innocent.

-Je crois qu'ils sont assez grands pour prendre certaines décisions, dit posément Snape. Et Draco et toi aussi. Reste à savoir si Sirius est du même avis, ce qui m'étonnerai fortement.

-Vous êtes drôle, dit Harry, le visage posé entre ses deux mains en coupe avec un grand sourire''

Il était adorable, plein d'innocence dans ses yeux verts, malgré qu'ils soient voilés par ce qu'il a vécu. Fait incroyable, Severus sourit en réponse à Harry. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore et il dit ''Tu as l'air plus ac-ce-ssi-ble quand tu souris…'' en articulant bien le mot de quatre syllabes.

''C'est pour cela que je ne le fait pas beaucoup, répondit Severus sans sourire. J'ai fait certaines erreurs dans le passé et je crois que je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

-Je pense la même chose… souffla le petit. Si mon oncle était si méchant, il faut bien qu'il y est une raison, non ? Est-ce que j'ai été méchant par le passé pour mériter ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Il existe des personnes qui sont méchantes de nature, répondit Severus. Ton oncle avait peur de toi, de l'inconnu que tu représentes. Il était aussi jaloux du fait que tu sois plus beau, plus intelligent que son propre fils… mais jamais tu n'as été méchant ! Quand ils t'ont recueilli, tu n'avais que quinze mois… crois-tu réellement qu'une bébé de quinze puisse faire de méchantes choses ?

-Non… un bébé est innocent, je crois, répliqua Harry. Alors, mon oncle me frappais parce qu'il était jaloux ?

-Et qu'il était guidé par sa peur, oui, affirma Snape. Alors, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mieux, car malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as enduré, tu restes innocent et pur. En fait, la supposition la plus crédible est que ton oncle voulait te briser… et en cela, il a lamentablement échoué, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais est-ce une bonne chose d'être pur ? Parce que ça ne nous protège pas… plus on l'air d'une brute, moins les gens nous attaque…

-Je ne crois pas. La peur qu'apporte les brutes, les rendent seules ; toi, tu es gentil et doux de nature. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne peux pas de te défendre. Regarde Lisah, elle est petite, à l'air d'une ange mais peut tuer tout ce qui se trouve dans son passage. Demande a ton parrain de t'apprendre a te défendre… tant que tu ne t'en sert pas pour terrifier les autres…

-Pourquoi faire ça ? On attire la sympathie des autres en s'ouvrant à eux !

-Oui, c'est exact, dit doucement Severus. Alors, à part l'école et apprendre à te défendre, que désires-tu faire d'autre ? Du sport peut être ? Ou de l'art ? De la musique ? Du dessin ?

-Il y avait une élève de ma classe qui jouait du violon… j'aimerai bien apprendre à en jouer, confia le petit brun.

-Pourquoi pas, lança une voix inconnue.''

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Sirius, souriant. Le parrain s'approcha du bar a petit déjeuner et pris Harry dans ses bras, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le petit au début, se tendit, puis se relaxa. Sirius repris la parole.

''Je suis un peu attristé que tu ne m'en a pas parler… mais je suppose que le cré… hum, Severus à plus l'air d'une figure paternelle. Juste pour que tu saches que je serai là si tu veux parler. Pour ta défense, je crois que je pourrai demandez à Maitre Aira de t'enseigner… c'est lui le Maitre de Lisah. Et puis, pour le violon si tu le veux vraiment je ne t'en empêcherai pas, Harry. Ton bonheur m'importe et si tu ne me dit rien, eh bien, ça sera plus compliqué… finit Sirius en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraudes du petit.

-D'accord Sirius… murmura Harry.''

Il se leva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et finit par un 'Merci !' plein de vie. Oui, ça avançait. Lentement mais surement…

* * *

**Yoru** : Donc, voici le premier chapitre… la suite arrivera moins vite étant donné que je vais mieux et que je vais aux partiels… donc pas avant la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance. Maintenant, réponse aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

* * *

**Gwladys Evans** : il fallait bien un petit résumé au cas ou ceux qui n'ont pas envie de lire la première partie peuvent quand même suivre. Et puis deux reviews… comme c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Miminuts : **c'était suffisant pour me convaincre… merci ! Et voila la suite !

**Adenoide : **l'histoire est un Univers Alternatif, dans les vrai livres, Harry est ignoré mais pas battu. Donc, il a bien plus d'estime de soi dans les livres que dans mes fics. C'est vrai, Sev n'a jamais tenté de connaitre Harry, mais si tu as été brimé toute ton enfance par un type et que plus tard tu enseignes a son enfant ; certes, ce n'est pas le type en question, mais ça joue quand même.

Severus était proche de Narcissa durant la scolarité et il est aussi le parrain de Draco, c'est pour cela qu'il l'aime bien. Il a 'fait suer le peuple' comme tu dit parce qu'il a été élévé avec les idéeaux de son père… dans le dernier tome, il se retourne car pour lui peu importe les camps tant qu'il peu protégé sa famille. Dans mon histoire, il a 9 ans quand il a été enlevé à l'éducation de son père et donc pas encore endoctriné.

Je ne crois pas que ça aurait dérangé l'ego de Severus de voir que la vie qu'il a révé pour Harry se trouve être fausse. Il a présumé et n'a jamais été plus loin. C'est dommage mais compréhensible. Maintenant, il voit plus de Lily –sa meilleure amie- dans Harry plutôt que de James, ce qui change la donne. Voilà, merci de dire ton avis, j'y répond avec plaisir. Bisous et à la prochaine.

**JTFLAM** : meilleur vœux a toi aussi. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Bisous et a la prochaine.

**Potterstoriz** : la suite me trottait dans la tête mais entre les vacances très occupé avec les révisions, je n'aurai jamais pu écrire pour la suite. Pas grave que je sois malade, je suis habituer depuis le temps… Pour Assiah, je dois encore y réfléchir… mais je ne sais pas, je l'ai commencé a écrire alors que je n'avais que 15 ans… j'ai changé en 4 ans… si jamais je ne la continue pas, je vous posterai la trame avec la fin. Je sais, c'est ignoble d'abandonne une fic, mais je préfère ne pas la dénaturé plutôt que la baclée. Merci d'aimé mes histoires… Bisous.

Et merci aussi à **Firerblade 71** et à **Cristal of Shadow** pour leurs messages.

* * *

Bisous a tous, et a bientôt pour la suite. ! Ah ah ah, merci beaucoup, dites vous que plus je reçois de messages, plus la suite arrivera vite. Chalut !


	3. Chapitre 2

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Ceux qui découvraient de nouveaux mondes…**

-2 avril 1990, école privée Charles Dickens, Rochester, Kent Angleterre-

Sirius avait réussit en une semaine à faire accepter ses enfants dans une école muggle huppé du Kent, Charles Dickens' school. Une belle et grande bâtisse pas loin de la cathédrale de Rochester. Bon d'accord, ça change d'une petit école publique. Mais pour Harry, c'était comme un monde nouveau. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Draco l'accompagnait et pour lui… bah, sa faculté d'adaptation avait encore frappée ! Et puis, selon Sirius ils étaient –je cite- 'trop a croquer dans leurs petits uniformes' (un pantalon rayé noir et gris, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue, un pull bleu marine et une veste noire). Ouai, Papa gâteau a encore frappé !

Bref, les trois compères attendaient l'arrivé de la directrice qui devait présenter les deux galopins à leur futur classe (Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés). Elle avait l'air très stricte et ressemblait étrangement au Professeur McGonagal –selon Sirius-. Elle se présenta et emmena directement les deux petits dans leur classe (avant dernière de l'école primaire). Draco ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle comme il l'a promis à son père ; ainsi ils s'assirent cote a cote dans leur nouvelle classe après s'être présenté. Les cours se passèrent sans encombre et la pause arriva. Les élèves curieux posèrent leurs questions aux nouveaux : Draco, bon joueur répondit mais Harry se tu, s'adaptant a sa vitesse a son nouvelle environnement.

La journée passa tranquillement. Ce fut Sirius qui vient les chercher en voiture. Il eu même droit a deux boulets qui se précipitèrent vers lui (un brun et un blond).

''Je vois que je vous ai manqué, dit le plus grand en soulevant le petit Harry.

-Ouai, c'est une bonne école et tout le monde est gentil ! Répondit Draco.

-Mais tu m'as manqué, dit doucement Harry, en serrant un peu plus Sirius.

-Oh, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué… une journée entière sans vous… mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Aller, le gouter maintenant. En route, mauvaise troupe !''

Chacun pris la main du grand brun qui les conduisit à la voiture. En route pour Galaë's !

-2 Avril 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 16h-

''… et puis Julie est trooooop gentille, elle nous a pris sous son aile, nous a présenter a tout le monde, expliqua la blond –le seul, l'unique-. C'est la cheftaine de la classe… elle un peut snob mais bon on fait avec !

-Parle pour toi ! Rétorqua son frère. Moi, elle me tape sur le système a parlez tout le temps ! Et à se mêler de choses qui ne la regardent pas…

-Bah, c'est pas grave. Ce n'est que le premier jour, et puis peu importe les autres, 'Ry, tant qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre ! Dit Draco.

-Comme tu dis, souffla Harry. Alors, je commence quand les cours de violon ?

-La semaine prochaine. Je t'ai dégoté un grande professionnelle réputée, plaisanta le père.

-Mais où va le monde… soupira Severus. Et vous autre, chaire de ma chaire, qu'avez fait de votre journée ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, répondit Noah. J'ai regardé la télé mais bon, rien de très intéressant. Par contre, Lisah elle a eu beaucoup d'occupation et a passé l'aprèm à maudire un certain elfe.

-Oh, ferme là toi ! J'ai du lire en entier 'Juridiction de Daimonia' volume 1, 2 et 3 et ce qui en est sortie c'est que ces elfes sont sexistes, et machistes… sans parler du mygoninisme dont fait preuve ce royaume… rien que d'y penser, ça me hérisse le poil. Et du côté d'Eli, eh bien j'ai entendu de grand éclat de rire diabolique… rien de bon en sommes.

-Oh, j'me suis bien amusé… j'ai invité More… oui, celui a qui vous pensez… donc on a passez la journée à inventer de nouvelle torture… ce qu'on s'est amusé… -nous entendons en second plan Severus souffler… fort-

-J'en doute pas, conclu Sirius. Donc, -se tournant vers Dray et Harry- vous avez des devoirs à faire ?

-Oui, des exercices de vocabulaires, dit Harry. Tu peux nous aider ?

-Bien sur mon Ange. Allons-y !''

Severus retourna a ses potions (il était en train de terminer son projet de recherche la potion qui diminue les effets de la pleine lune sur un loup garou) Noah et Eli se disputèrent dans une partie endiablé d'échecs, Sirius en plein devoirs avec ses deux petits monstres et Lisah _passionnée_ par les énormes volumes qu'elle se doit de lire. Bah oui… qui a dit que devenir princesse c'était juste avoir de bonnes manières et de faire potiche ? Pas chez Lisah. Elle veut juste réformer son pays. Ca va être drôle…

-11 Avril 1990, Galaë's Manor -

Harry était surexcité. C'était la première fois depuis son adoption. Aujourd'hui, il avait pour la première fois un cours de violon. Bien qu'il soit assis dans le premier salon, il était plein d'énergie. Sirius, a côté de lui, posa son bras sur ses épaules et essaya de le calmer, bien qu'il soit content de voir son fils si content de quelque chose. Et si impatient, lui qui d'habitude vit juste les choses.

Il était aujourd'hui habillé de blanc et de beige ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts étincelants derrières ses lunettes et se cheveux hirsutes. En un mot, adorable. Pile à l'heure dites, une femme d'environ trente se présenta devant le manoir. Elle avait des cheveux roux auburn, des yeux bleu foncés, une peau mate, était petite et très fine. Elle portait une boite noire et sourit en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui l'avait embauché. Elle se baissa à la hauteur du petit brun et se présenta.

''Bonjour, tu dois être Harry ? Je suis Georgia Hawkins ton professeur de solfège puis de violon, enchanté de te rencontre.

-Moi aussi, dit tout doucement Harry pendant que son professeur se releva.

-Alors aujourd'hui, je vais juste te jouer un peu de violon et t'apprendre les bases du solfège : les notes. Okay ? Tu veux que ton papa reste avec toi ? Demanda la femme avec un sourire.

-Non, ça sera bon. De toute façon, Sirius doit s'entretenir avec Lisah… souffla le petit brun.

-Ah bon ? Lança Sirius. Oh… merde. –il s'élança a grande vitesse pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'est encore endormis dans les énormes livres qui Sirius doit aussi lire.-

-Allons là haut, il y a un bureau, dit Harry en prenant la main du professeur et en l'entrainant au troisième étage.

-C'est une très belle maison ! S'exclama Georgia.

-On est heu… huit a habité ici. C'est le manoir Snape Jones Morgan Black Potter. Tous les noms de famille des habitants. C'est vrai que c'est une belle maison. Dites, on commence par quoi ?

-Attendons d'être installé, dit la femme totalement sous le charme du garçon.''

Elle joua du Bartók a un Harry enchanté, puis commença sa première leçon de solfège en clef de sol : do ré mi fa sol la si do. Et quelques rythmes (noires, blanches et croches). L'heure et demie passa très vite. La femme s'en alla sans avoir revu le beau Black –encore dans la bibliothèque à se lamenter sur son sort- qui ne lui semblait pas insensible. Mais elle avait totalement craqué pour le petit brun Black. Qui ne craquerai pas pour ses magnifique yeux et son sourire magnifique. La preuve, même Severus Snape a craqué pour lui –d'ailleurs il éternua sur la poussière de fée et se maudit pas la suite…-

Harry par la suite s'occupa à jouer à une bataille explosive avec Draco. En fait, ils passèrent l'après midi a ça, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Quand aux autres, Remus était parti chez lui pour s'occuper de petits problèmes, Noah était chez sa reine pour une raison obscur, Eli était retourné en Russie pour résoudre également quelque problèmes –lié à la mafia, ne demandez surtout pas ce qu'il s'est passé- et Sirius et Lisah toujours dans leurs bouquins en maudissant Elyon et ses ancêtres pour leur imbécilité congénitale.

Par la suite, Sirius se libéra de ses obligations et passa la soirée avec ses fils à parler de tout et de rien. Et Harry demanda comment ces parents se sont mis ensembles. Du coup, avant d'aller dormir, chaque soirs, Sirius racontait une vignette de la vie en couple de James et Lily.

Ce soir, Harry bien blotti dans son lit, ses peluches (un chien, un loup et un serpent) bien contre lui et a côté de lui Draco –les cheveux ébouriffés- avec son doudou, un Dragon, regardait patiemment Sirius se préparer a son histoire.

''En fait, tes parents ne s'aimaient pas, jusqu'à leur dernière année. James avait la tête enflé par ses capacités et ta mère détestait ça. Et ils se disputèrent TOUS les jours. Hogwarts en avait marre de toutes ses disputes infantiles. Alors, tout le monde s'est ligué pour les enfermés dans une pièce. Ils ne pouvaient sortir que s'ils avouèrent leurs sentiment. Ce qu'il faut savoir –Sirius regarda ses deux enfants droit dans les yeux- c'est qu'ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre… ils ont mis trois jours à admettre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Trois jours de paix pour nous… parce que après, même s'ils étaient ensemble, ils se disputaient tous les jours.

-Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment alors… dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Au début de leur relation, ils étaient fondamentalement différents. Lily était rigide sur le règlement que James se faisait une joie de briser. Mais petit à petit, eh bien, ils ont déteint l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui fait que leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Pour le bien être de nos oreilles. Mais ne doute jamais de leur amour, envers eux et envers toi. Quand tu es arrivé, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi heureux. Leurs petit bijou…

-Je sais… je le sens… merci 'Pa, souffla Harry avant de sombré.''

Draco s'était assoupis aussi. Mais ce que retient Sirius fut le dernier mot d'Harry. 'Pa, diminutif de Padfoot ou de Papa. Harry ne l'a que très rarement appelé Padfoot. Va pour Papa… oh qu'ils sont trognons ses enfants. Il embrassa le front d'Harry, pris Dray dans ses bras pour l'emmené dans sa chambre. L'embrassa également sur le front et parti dans sa chambre.

Il s'endormit paisiblement, en pensant à l'acceptation d'Harry. Un pur bonheur. Ils étaient à présent une vraie famille.

-16 Avril 1990, école privée Charles Dickens-

La journée d'école allait bientôt s'achever et la paix de la classe des deux Black fut interrompu par l'arrivé de la directrice et d'uns jeune fille aux traits délicats et aux cheveux noirs. Harry et Draco levèrent simultanément la tête pour voir sourire Lisah. Ils furent prier de sortir maintenant et suivirent Lisah jusqu'à la limousine. Elle prit la parole et s'expliqua.

''Sirius est en conseil, son premier et il avait l'air enchanté… croyez moi, dans quelques jours il ne sera plus enchanté. Donc, aujourd'hui, vous aller découvrir le magnifique pays de Daimonia. Et vous allez aussi rencontrer mon imbécile de maitre… ''

Oui, elle avait toujours des sobriquets intéressants pour les autres. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Vinya –garde fou du prince et ami fidèle de Lisah- les attendaient dans ses habits d'apparats : un pantalon large vert clair, une tunique marron foncé, des bottes noires. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs attaché en catogan dont quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux dorés. Très grand (1m90) il adorait vraiment Lisah (parce qu'elle est la seule personne à tenir tête a son prince –et meilleur ami).

Il conduisit les trois enfants dans la foret de la propriété et ouvrit une brèche. Il fit passer les trois petits avant lui, puis passa, puis ferma la brèche. Il s'élança devant en s'assurant que les trois le suivirent (même si Lisah connaissait la route) jusqu'à arrivé a une petite maison toute en pierre et bois à l'aspect rustique. La forêt entourait la propriété mais elle se tenait assez éloignée de la maison.

Devant elle, se tenait un elfe, plus âgé que ceux déjà rencontrer : grand, longiligne, cheveux blond scandinave, peau foncée, yeux bleu très clair ; habillé d'une tunique longue blanche avec de lien de cuir et d'un pantalon large bleu marine. Il arrêta ses exercices et sourit en voyant ses arrivants.

Lisah s'élança dans ses bras et il la fit voler ; on voyait qu'ils étaient proches. Après tout c'est bien lui, Aira gardien de la porte des mondes, ancien chef des armées d'ey Daimonia et maitre de la petit Lisah. Après leurs retrouvailles, Aira lâcha la petite fille, serra la main de Vinya et souri en voyant les deux Black. Il se baissa à la hauteur d'Harry et le jugea ; bataille de regard durant cinq minutes. Finalement, Aira sourit et dit ''Un autre élève, pourquoi pas, il m'a l'air très bien ce petit'' en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns d'Harry.

Le petit groupe continua la route vers le village. Toute en pierre blanche parsemé de lierre. Les maisons en bois et pierres claires, petites en parfaite harmonie avec les arbres. L'allée principale, faites de pavé gris, était large et se dirigeait vers le grand château, surélevé sur une colline surplombait le petit village.

Il avait de hautes tours blanche effilées et une partie centrale à la façade bleue claire. Une haute porte ouverte était l'ouverture pour y rentrer. Il y avait quatre gardes devant qui protégeaient les habitants du château (en bref, les conseillers du roi –vieux jeu, misogyne et j'en passe…-, le roi, ses proches). Quand les gardes virent qui arrivait –Aira, Vinya et Lisah (appelé ici Elena)- ils se mirent au garde a vous (tout droit, mains sur l'épée, regard fier).

Du côté d'Harry et de Draco, ils étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient ; les elfes étaient très grands et longilignes. Les villageois s'activaient et saluèrent avec respect les trois elfes –on peut considérer Elena comme une elfe-.

On y respirait la paix, la sérénité.

Quand le petit groupe entra dans le château, ils se dirigèrent directement vers un salon assez intimiste ou les attendaient Sirius –qui se précipita vers ses garçons- et Elyon –qui salua Aira respectueusement, embrassa Vinya et pris dans ses bras Elena un bon moment-. Ils s'assirent tranquillement excepté Vinya qui partit faire son boulot. Sirius, Harry et Aira parlèrent du futur du petit brun. Draco en bon grand frère écoutait attentivement.

Elena, elle parlait en elfique avec une domestique tandis qu'Elyon, toujours près d'elle, la regardait. Avec un regard transit d'amour dégoulinant. A définir : imbécile ou juste amoureux de la seule personne capable de le remettre dans le droit chemin ?

Le couple –pas encore, mais ça devrait pas tarder…- laissa les garçons a l'établissement du programme d'apprentissage pour Harry. Et Aira –comme tous ceux qui ont croisé le regard du petit Potter- avait craqué pour le petit brun aux allures fragiles et aux traits délicats. La soirée se passa sans encombre, Sirius racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la réunion sous les yeux somnolant de Draco –qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire- et Harry écoutait pleins de petites anecdotes sur Aira.

Harry se sentait enfin dans une famille. Et il acceptait le monde de la magie. Il savait pertinemment que ses ombres ne disparais seraient pas, mais elles s'atténuaient de plus en plus. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de faire partie de cette famille. En fin de soirée, appuyer sur Sirius qui le ramenait en le portant, il lâcha un pur soupire de bonheur en soufflant un 'j'taime' a son père. Qui sourit d'une oreille a une autre.

* * *

**Yoru** : voila le second. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que je veux respecter le parcours psychologique d'Harry. Et, j'ai mis du temps à me décider de ce qui serait le plus correct. De plus, eh bien, j'avais plein de choses a récupéré à la fac… mais bon, je suis bonne pour le rattrapage… mais vous vous en foutez. Donc voici les réponses aux reviews (d'ailleurs mille merci pour tout ces gentils mots ! En puis, le chantage, ça marche ! J'espère que j'en aurait autant par la suite…)

* * *

**Caro06** : la petite suite (5 pages Word, c'est une petite suite ? Bah, a voir) la voici la voilà ! Bisous !

**Gwladys Evans** : Ah, je sais qu'il est stupide de lire une suite sans lire le début, mais bon, je préfère prévenir que guérir. Oh, que de mots gentils sur 'Protégé dans l'ombre' ? Sans fausse modestie, c'est surement ce que j'ai écrit de mieux sur ce site. Parce que c'est le petit dernier… Et pour Remus… il faut bien qu'il est un petit caprice… la chocolat est tellement rependu que pour moi c'était un acquis. J'ai vérifié et effectivement, il n'est pas dit dans les livres qu'il soit accro au choco, juste qu'il était prévenant avec les Détraqueur. Dans ma fic, si. Comme moi (filet de bave en pensant au chocolat). A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Miminuts** : oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'abuser des bonnes choses… mais quand on voit, en tant qu'écrivain, que 300 personnes ont lu le chapitre et qu'une personne a laissé un message, ça me fait poser de drôle de questions. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Sinon pour la chambre. Le vert et le rouge peuvent très bien s'assortir, puis que ce sont des couleurs complémentaires. Seulement, je vais changer puisque une couleur si forte dans une chambre d'un enfant traumatisé, mauvaise idée. Bisous, et a bientôt.

**Adenoide** : hum, il est sur qu'Harry doit surmonter cette épreuve. Mais il faut du temps, il ne suffit pas d'un claquement de doigt pour y arriver. Pour le seconde partie de la review… eh bien si on le prend au pied de la lettre, effectivement, ces de là d'où vienne ses cauchemars. Qui n'en aurait pas après ce qu'il a vécu ?

Je remercie également **crystal of shadow**, **firerblade71**, **lady** **hermione** **malfoy**, **666Naku**, **zaika** et **Eidole** **Shinigami** (encore merci pour ta remarque !)

* * *

Bisous a tous, merci pour tous vos messages de gentillesse et a bientôt pour la suite. Bien évidement pas de quotta de review, mais plus il y en as, plus la suite arrivera vite !

Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapitre 3

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Celui qui découvrit la magie elfique.**

-18 Avril 1990, Galaë's Manor, cuisine vers les 9h du matin-

Pour un mercredi d'Avril, il était beau et ensoleillé. Harry venait juste de se lever –ce qui était rare de le voir debout si _tard_-. Il s'assit et attendit que son petit déjeuner arrive. Il était seul puisque les autres se levèrent plus tard (bien que Draco se lève vers 9h habituellement). Severus était parti à Hogwart pour une raison obscure et donc Harry mangeait seul. Aujourd'hui était la première leçon de défense pour le petit brun (supervisé par Lisah). D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la première leçon était théorique, et posait les bases de son apprentissage. Rien de bien folichon ; une journée tranquille –parce que sa santé était encore précaire, et que Sirius s'inquiétait encore et toujours-.

Ah, une tête blonde. Il y en avait qu'une seule dans la maison, ce n'était donc pas difficile de deviner qui arrivait. Il trainait derrière lui son dragon en peluche. Il était en effet très enfantin par moment… notamment pour son doudou. Qu'il trainait partout… sauf à l'école. Oui, Sirius leur avait fait faire un compromis… il ne se démerdait pas mal pour un papa tout neuf.

Vers 10h tout le monde était prêt : Draco, vêtu de blanc et beige attendait patiemment que Sirius finit de tout prendre et Harry, habillé d'un jean noir, d'un tee shirt émeraude ayant l'inscription 'I'm so cute !'Et de grosse chaussure, ne tenait plus en place. Lisah –oui, debout si tôt et prête a l'heure- elle aussi attendait le Lord Black –bah oui, les autres sont tous morts, alors c'est lui qui a raflé la mise-, en pleine crise de 'comment j'vais m'habillé ?'. Eh oui, cher lecteur, le grand brun est coquet. Très coquet. D'ailleurs, Remus se moque souvent de ce trait de caractère. Ainsi que Severus, qui se venge des années d'humiliation, bien que lui aussi s'attaquait aux Griffindors. Mais bon, c'est le roi de la mauvaise foi… alors.

Ils arrivèrent en retard. Aira, habitué aux aléas des horaires de Lisah ne dit rien. Ils s'assirent tous en rond sur l'herbe bien verte. Et Aira, Maitre Aira commença ses explications.

''Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons juste mettre quelques points en avant, dit Aira dans un anglais dépourvu d'accent. Vu ton état de santé, nous allons commencer par la théorie, à savoir où est ton noyau magique et savoir comment l'utilisé. Et en second découvrir ton premier élément.

-J'en aurai plusieurs ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Oui. Vu ta puissance tu en auras trois : l'air, le feu et l'eau. La terre est trop dure a contrôlé pour les sorciers. Aller Harry, au milieu et mets toi assis, les jambes croisées –le petit Potter le fit promptement-. Bien. Maintenant, tu cales ta respiration en deux mouvements… de grandes inspirations suivies de grandes expirations. Détends toi, ne penses a rien et suis ma voix…''

L'elfe murmura quelque chose en elfique. Un halo se forma autour du petit… qui brilla quelques minutes. La recherche du noyau a magique dura un bonne heure… c'est la partie la plus dure.

Sirius sembla fasciné. En effet, il a du faire cet exercice en cinquième année pour devenir Animagus… mais sinon, la formation de magie ne traitait pas du fonctionnement de la magie, ni d'où elle vient. Ce qui est un tord, car d'après Elijah, la magie noire non contrôlée mange le noyau magique jusqu'à la fin. Pour l'ainé –et le patriarche-, il n'a pas refait l'erreur de son ancêtre : il a séparé son noyau en deux. Une partie pour la magie noire, une autre pour la magie blanche, et elles ne sont pas reliés, donc ils gardent le contrôle de leur pouvoir.

Harry prit la parole ''C'est magnifique… que de couleurs –haussement de sourcil de la part des deux adultes et de Lisah- du mauve-rose, de l'or, du blanc, du rouge, du vert… et tout se marie parfaitement. Il scintille… c'est tellement joli…

-Bien. Harry, tu vois ton noyau. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrives à le contrôler… quelle forme a-t-il ? Questionna Aira, d'un voix hypnotisant.

-Il est tout éparpillé… comme des nuages, ou comme une aurore boréale que j'ai vue dans un livre…

-Bien, donne l'ordre de se rassembler en un boule. Penses juste à réunir toutes couleurs… vois-tu une dominante ? Continua l'elfe.

-Oui… le blanc… j'essaie mais elle ne veut pas m'obéir…

-Respires profondément… ferme les yeux, penses juste à sa forme… que c'est a toi qu'elle doit obéir…''

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure ou Harry sua sang et eau et fit peur à sa famille, il ouvrit les yeux. Fatigué mais heureux comme il le décrit.

''J'y arrivais pas et puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux ! Les nuages s'étaient regroupés en une boule compacte et c'était encore plus beau ! J'ai réussi ?

-Oui, mon élève, tu as réussit. Dans un temps remarquable, qui plus est ! Félicita Aira.

-Il dit ça parce qu'il a mit plus de temps à le faire quand ça a été son tour… se moqua la fille.

-Roh, quel respect pour son estimé maitre ! Dit le dit maitre.

-Bah oui, coureur de jupons. T'as pas honte à ton âge !

-Je n'ai que 943 ans !''

Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'était rien.

Harry rentra épuisé mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sirius le porta dans sa chambre, le changea et le borda. Le petit s'endormi comme une masse. Son père l'embrassa sur le front et sorti, laissant la porte entr'ouverte, au cas où. Il descendit et rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon. Noah et Lisah, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, Draco près de son parrain, Rémus non loin des deux tête brunes et Elijah, somnolent de l'autre côté. Severus écoutait le récit de Lisah racontant les bêtises de son maitre. Draco était passionné et Severus un peu inquiet –non pas pour sa fille, mais de l'éducation qu'elle a eu-.

Sirius s'avança et s'assit à côté de son fils blond ; la prison l'avait changé. Bien sur, il était toujours allergique à la magie noire et a tout ce qui y touche, mais il arrivait –au prix de grands efforts certes- à parler avec Snape. Et même si il a encore du mal à lui faire confiance, ses enfants n'ont pas ce problème. Draco s'agrippait à son parrain souvent, et Harry paraissait moins timide devant lui. Mais le Slytherin n'était pas à plaindre, non. Bon, d'accord, ses enfants étaient totalement barges, mais gentils. C'était ce qu'on appelait une famille dysfonctionnelle selon le ministère, d'où la séparation brutale. Mais bon, ils auraient pu être pire avec la mère qu'ils avaient.

D'après ses souvenir, Estel était une belle garce, avec un quotient intellectuel très élevé, et totalement cinglée. Pour vous dire, plus que sa cousine Bella. Et ce jour là, Sirius eu de l'admiration pour l'ancien Deatheater ; parce que supporter Estel tout ce temps, c'était vraiment courageux. Un vert et argent courageux… qui l'eu cru ?

Sirius fit un sourire tordu que Snape dut voir car il demanda –agressivement- 'Quoi encore Black ?

-Oh rien. Tu sais que vivre avec Estel était soit du suicide, soit du courage ? Et rien que pour t'emmerder, je dirais du courage…

-C'est une insulte, sale cabot ! Et en même temps, c'est vicieux… un vrai Slytherin''

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

-19 Avril 1990, Charles Dickens' school, vers 15h30-

C'était la fin des cours pour ce jeudi. Et aujourd'hui, la maitresse souhaitait voir le père des deux petits nouveaux, pour faire le point. Alinor Duncan était cette maitresse. Une grande femme (environ 1m75) d'un trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs brillants et aux yeux vert eau. Assez quelconque, mais adorant son métiers, et les enfants. Divorcée d'un ivrogne chronique qui levait de temps en temps la main sur elle, elle avait refait sa vie a Rochester, dans une école réputé et quelque peu coincée.

Alors, quand elle pensait aux parents, c'étaient des pets secs, mettant leur enfants sur un piédestal et parlant avec elle comme si elle était une domestique. Mais elle ne pensait pas que le père de Draco et d'Harry soit comme ça. Bien sur, le petit blond peu être quelque fois condescendant –s'en rend-t-il compte seulement ?-, et Harry timide et un peu craintif, mais faisait de grands progrès. Elle s'attendait presque a un bon cinquantenaire ennuyeux…

Mais certainement pas à ce beau trentenaire –ou plutôt dans la vingtaine- beau comme un Dieu, sourire charmeur. Pas du tout.

Sirius avança doucement, trainant derrière lui ses deux canailles –enfin !-. Leur prof était pas mal, mais si jamais il faisait un connerie, Rem lui tirera les oreilles. Il est comme ça, le lycan. Et surtout, Snape se moquera de lui… brrr, ne pas y penser. 'Aller, présente-toi, papa. Bordel, j'aurai jamais cru que je serai papa avant mes quarante ans…' pensa t-il.

''Sirius Black, enchanté M'dame ! Dit Sirius d'un ton plein d'entrain.

-Alinor Duncan, se présenta la maitresse. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous faire part des progrès de vos fils…

-Vous êtes étonnée ? Demanda Black, devant l'air étonné de la femme.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à voir, eh bien ça. D'habitude, les enfants sont gentiment dehors car ce sont des discutions d'adulte qui ne les concerne pas.

-C'est de leurs progrès et de leur avenir, ça les concerne en premier plan. Je ne suis pas Papa depuis longtemps, mais j'ai capté ça dès le départ… répondit Sirius.

-Ce ne sont pas vos… commença Alinor.

-Papa nous a adopté, intervint Draco. C'est mon cousin au troisième degrés –c'est ça ?-

-Je crois, j'ai jamais été doué pour parler de la famille… souffla le grand brun. Et Harry est mon filleul. Ses parents sont décédés.

-Et pour les parents de Draco ? Demanda la maitresse visiblement intéressé.

-Ma cousine Narcissa est morte il y a moins de quatre mois, répondit Sirius. Et son père…

-Géniteur, papa, c'est toi mon père, rétorqua Dray, un peu sur la défensive.

-Oui, Lucius, eh bien, j'ai jamais pu le saquer ! Finit Sir sur un ton joyeux.

-T'as pas jamais pu saquer Severus et tu vis avec lui, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

-Et James se retourne dans sa tombe… j'aperçois même Lily chanter 'j'te l'avais bien dit !'… dit distraitement Sirius.

-Mon papa et ma maman, répondit Harry à l'interrogation muette de son instit.

-Oh, vous êtes gay ?

-Diable non, répondit Sirius vite. Et certainement pas avec Servi… heu, Snape. Disons qu'il est le parrain de Draco, qu'Harry l'aime bien, que mon meilleur ami Remus –également oncle des deux tornades ici présentes- est le parrain des jumeaux et que j'aime bien ses enfants.

-Ils sont scolarisés ou ? Interrogea Alinor.

-Ils ont un tuteur… ils travaillent trop vite pour des classes communes, répondit Sirius.

-Et leur position sociale ne leur permet pas de se mêler… commença Dray.

-La tienne non plus, Dray, et pourtant t'adore l'école ! Rétorqua Harry.

-Mon ex mienne… quoique –il se retourna vers son père- t'es le dernier Black en vie ? Maman disais toujours que l'héritage ira a sa sœur Bellatrix…

-Mais quelle horreur. Bella est en prison, Merci mon dieu… alors oui, ça fait de moi le dernier héritier Black encore en vie, dit pensivement Sirius. Bien fait pour ta gueule, _mère _!

-Voyons mister Black, on ne parle pas comme ça de ses parents ! Dit la maitresse visiblement choqué.

-Oh, si, c'était un garce, dit Black, restant sur ses positions. D'ailleurs, si les parents de James n'étaient pas là, je serais mort.

-Maman ne les aimait pas trop, rétorqua le petit blond.

-Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler généalogie, n'est ce pas ? Alors, ils sont gentils en classe ? Demanda Sirius, très intéressé par l'éducation de ses enfants.

-Oh, hum, oui, ils sont appliqués. Draco s'est bien adapté dans toute la classe. Harry est plus discret, mais travaille très bien. Il est même en avance. Et il adore parler de ses cours de musique. Il n'y a pas de problème, cette rencontre est juste la routine, dit Miss Duncan. Merci d'être venu. Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez. A demain les enfants.

-A demain Miss Duncan ! Lancèrent les deux en cœur.''

Sirius partit avec à droite Harry et à gauche Draco. Une des collègue de l'école rejoignit l'instit sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Comment deux enfants pas pourri gâtés ont-ils pu rentrer dans cette école ? Maintenant, elle avait la réponse. Un lord. Sacrément bien foutu et drôle. ''C'était qui le beau gosse qui vient de partir ? Demanda sa collègue.

-Le père des deux nouveaux. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il vient juste de les adoptés. Et c'est un Lord majeur. Et tient toi bien, il a juste 30 ans.

-Ouah, t'es sous le choc…

-Il parle assez familièrement, pense que ses enfants ont le droit d'entendre tout ce qui les concerne… désolée, mais on est pas habitué a ça, souffla Alinor.

-Moi, j'me le ferai bien !

-Et dire que t'es prof…''

-22 Avril 1990, Galaë's Manor, sur la terrasse vers 13h-

Severus avait invité Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall à déjeuner pour parler de l'année prochaine. Les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Minerva furent… assez tumultueuse. Mais bon, maintenant, le repas se passa sans encombre. Minerva fut enchantée de rencontrer le fils de James et Lily, si bien élevé. Il a beau ressembler physiquement à son père, pour le reste c'était sa mère tout craché. Bien que si Sirius les élève… ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passera dans un an et demi. Surtout avec les jumeaux qui vont débarquer aussi.

''Alors vous étiez ami avec mon papa et ma maman ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai été leur professeur, tout comme avec Remus et Severus, ainsi que ton papa. De vraies petites teignes…

-Papa nous raconte. La dernière fois, on a eu le droit à la première rencontre entre James et Lily, dit Draco.

-Mémorable, se souvient Minerva. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu la paix dans la tour de Griffindor. J'en suis la directrice. Et Severus est celui des Slytherin. Albus est le directeur. Vous pourrez venir pour visiter le château. Je suis sur que vous aller adorer.

-Papa a dit qu'on pourra y aller quand Parrain enseignera, dit Draco. Mais bon, là on va a l'école muggle.

-Vraiment ? Ca, c'est ce qui s'appel de l'ironie ! S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

-N'est ce pas ? Et pi en plus, j'adore l'école, rajouta Draco. On y apprend pleins de choses, tout le monde est gentil, et pi y'a Harry.

-C'est vraiment ironique… et donc, le monde muggle vous plait ? Continua à interroger la vice directrice.

-Oui ! J'apprends même le violon ! Lança Harry. Et on a rencontré des elfes. Maitre Aira m'entraine. Ils sont tous gentils ! Et pi, papa, il nous protège et nous fait plein de câlins, même si Papa et Severus se disputent souvent. Remus est toujours là pour leur éviter d'en arrive aux mains, et ça fait rire les jumeaux.

-Et Parrain nous apprend les bases des Potions, et c'est génial ! S'exclama Dray.

-Ca ne m'étonnes pas de lui.''

Le printemps était là, il faisait agréablement bon. Un beau soleil dans une ciel sans nuage, sans aucune brise. C'était bon de se retrouver ainsi. Le directeur s'amusa de voir les ennemis jurés assis à une même table parlant sans s'insulter. Oui, tout s'arrangeait.

Voila une famille atypique, mais fonctionnelle.

* * *

**Yoru : **le petit troisième. Il a mit longtemps a venir car… eh bien, ma motivation est les reviews. J'en ai eu quatre pour environ 400 visites. Ca commence à bien faire. Alors, je réitère le chantage. 7 reviews au minimum avant d'avoir la suite. C'est site d'échange. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plait, s'il y a des incohérences… alors, dites-le. Ca prend pas longtemps a sa me fait drôlement avancé. Et c'est aussi le cas pour mes autres textes.

* * *

Enfin bon, merci a ceux qui m'ont écrit : **666Naku**, **cristal of shadow** et **zaika.**

Et je réponds à ceux a qui je ne peux pas répondre :

**Gwladys Evans** : ah, le chocolat. Jamais je pourrai m'en passer. Oui, on voit souvent Remus et chocolat, alors maintenant c'est un acquit. Mais je trouve que ça colle bien a sa personnalité. Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait tout autant, bien qu'il soit un peu plus court. A bientôt !

* * *

Bon voilà. A oui autre chose, quand vous me mettez dans vos alertes, ou préféré merci de laissé un message. Je trouve ça d'une impolitesse…

Bisous a tous et a bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Celle qui a été traumatisée...**

-23 Avril 1990, Charles Dickens' school, vers 15h-

Tout le monde était parti excepté Draco et Harry. Pour la première fois, leur père les avait oubliés. Miss Duncan et sa compère qui s'occupe du grade d'au dessus, Amelia Thorne, meilleure amie et colocataire avait appelé chez les petits. Personne n'avait répondu. Les deux professeurs ne pouvaient attendre, donc elles décidèrent d'emmener les deux petits chez eux. Une exception qui pourrait leur couter cher, mais là, seule la sécurité des enfants était importante.

Au bout de trente minutes, les deux femmes découvrirent le manoir à l'écart du village où habitaient Draco et Harry. Une très belle baraque par ailleurs. Les deux frères ouvrirent la porte et invitèrent les deux adultes à rentrer.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à salon blanc pour voir Elyon, habillé d'une chemise verte émeraude et d'un jean noir, installé à lire, caressant de sa main droite la tête de Lisah, habillée d'une tunique large noire et d'un pantalon blanc, apparemment endormie. Il fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et eu un air étonné en voyant les deux femmes. Il les salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de replonger dans son livre tout en s'excusant…

''Normalement, j'aurai du la réveiller mais elle a mal dormie cette nuit et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la faire. Mais je vois que vous êtes arrivé à bon port, chuchota le prince. Votre père est retenu à la réunion…

-Où tu devrais être, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Il paraitrait que je suis trop immature et trop jeune pour y assister, souffla Elyon. Bonjour miss. Merci d'avoir ramené ces galopins à bon port. Severus est enfermé dans son labo, et la règle d'or est de ne jamais le déranger. Noah est chez lui, je n'ai pas demandé de détails. Pour Elijah, à vrai dire je ne sais pas ou il est… -il tourna sa tête pour parler aux deux femmes- vous prendriez bien un thé ? –Lisah bougea et se retrouva sur le dos-

-On ne voudrait… commença Alinor Duncan.

-Mais avec grand plaisir, finit Amelia Thorne.

-Okay, j'y vais, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Merci mini puce, dit Elyon. Assoyez-vous, miss. Je me présente, je suis Elyon et mon lien est difficilement descriptible pour vous. La jeune fille est Elisabeth, mais appelez là Lisah, elle est assez susceptible de ce côté. Severus est le patriarche, le père de Lisah mais également celui de Noah et d'Elijah. Il est également le parrain de Draco. Je suis désolée, Sirius est en conseil dans mon pays, et il y avait beaucoup à débattre aujourd'hui…

- Comment vas-tu expliquer un 'pays' à deux muggle, Elyon ? Demanda Lisah d'un air endormi et sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment … ? Demanda Alinor.

-Mon travail est de protégé cette tête de mule, je ne vous aurai pas laissez approcher si vous représentiez un quelconque danger, continua la jeune fille.

-On est en sécurité ici, _chérie_, tu n'as donc pas besoin de te tenir sur tes gardes, dit doucement Elyon tout en continuant les cercles sur la tête brune.

-On ne sait jamais, crétin, rétorqua Lisah en se levant et ne s'étirant. Waouh, j'ai bien dormi ! Salut les gars… -elle tourna la tête vers les deux intruses pour dire-, pas le moindre danger. Bonjour et bienvenue chez moi !

-Attention, c'est chaud, dit Harry en tenant à bout de bras le plateau contenant. Salut Li', bien dormie ?

-Oui, merci Harry. T'as passé une bonne journée ? –Sans attendre la réponse et se tournant vers Elyon- T'aurais pu l'aider ?

-Je ne voulais pas bouger et ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce genre de corvées… dit le prince entre ses dents.

-C'est ce qu'on verra… chuchota doucement la jeune fille. Merci Harry.''

Tout le monde remercia le petit garçon, et bu son thé doucement. Dans deux fauteuils étaient installés les deux professeurs. Sur le premier canapé, le plus petit était assis les deux frères. Et dans le dernier, Elyon était posté près de la cheminée avec Lisah affalée sur lui. Ce fut le professeur des deux Black qui rompis le silence.

''Une petite précision : Prince ? Muggle ?

-A-t-on le droit d'en parler ? Demanda Harry.

-Le Ministère ne peut pas nous punir et ce ne sont que des crétins, dit doucement Lisah. Et je ne crois pas qu'elles vont dire a tout vent notre petit secret, n'est-ce pas, Misses ? Donc, oui, je pense même que pour éviter de nous expliquer à l' avenir, ce serai correct. Alors, simplifions. Croyez-vous à la magie ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est absurde ! Répondit Amelia Thorne.

-Ce ne sont que des fables pour enfant, ma petite, dit calmement Duncan.

-La magie, existe. Elle est aussi réelle que vous, assura Elyon. Elle choisit certaines personnes qui sont habités de pouvoir magique, appelé sorcier –le dernier mot a été prononcé de manière hargneuse-. Les sans pouvoirs sont appelés muggles. Vous êtes deux muggles. Harry et Draco descendent tous deux de familles anciennes liées à la magie, comme Lisah, Noah et Eli. Je suis moi-même un roi…

-Hum hum, Prince, hum hum… intervint Lisah.

-Oui, c'est bon, Prince, je serai roi quand je t'épouserai…

-Hum hum, Si, hum hum… ré-intervint la jeune fille.

-Enfin bon, je fais parti du peuple des elfes, plus particulièrement celui des bois. Tous les habitants de cette maison sont des _sorciers_ mais sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre aux elfes ce qui est un grand honneur ! Finit Elyon, plein d'emphase.

-Ecoutez pas cet imbécile, il est resté trop longtemps dans son cocon. Bref, un petit aperçu… pour vous convaincre. Normalement, les jeunes sorciers de moins de onze ans ne contrôlent pas leur magie, dit Elisabeth. Mais, nous sommes des exceptions. –Elle joignit les mains, ce concentra et une boule de feu-. C'est bon ? On peut aussi faire voler les objets…

-Leur montrer les expériences de Parain, proposa Draco.

-Non ! Crièrent en même temps Li, Elyon et Harry.

-Rabats joie, marmonna le petit blond.

-La magie… existe ? Vraiment ? C'est un peu gros à avaler… dit le professeur des deux Black, stupéfaite.

-C'est la vérité, et la vérité est toujours dure a avaler, dit Harry.

-C'est bien vrai, Harry, dit Miss Duncan. Bon, nous allons y aller. Bonne soirée les enfants…

-Bonne soirée Miss Duncan, dirent en cœur les deux frères Black.

-Mouai, 'nuit, marmonna Lisah avant de se ré-endormir.

-Au revoir mesdemoiselles, souffla Elyon –bah oui, il faut pas que le point mort sur son ventre l'entende- aie –perdu…-''

Sirius rentra tard. En fait, tout le monde était attablé pour manger, sauf Lisah qui avait de la fière et qui était au lit, entouré d'Elyon qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il devrait partir d'ici peu, la laissant sous l'œil protecteur de son meilleur ami, Vinyan. A table, Draco et Harry discutèrent joyeusement avec Severus qui répondit calmement aux questions des deux petiots. Noah, lui, broyait du noir et Elijah marmonnait ce que personne ne voulait entendre. Une bonne petite soirée en famille. Et même Remus, revenu d'un voyage, s'y joignit et raconta plusieurs anecdotes aux petits, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

-24 Avril 1990, Charles Dickens' school, 14h-

La journée s'est passée tranquillement, entre anglais et maths (bizarrement, Harry aimait les maths, mais pas Draco), et histoire (là, Harry fit une bonne petite sieste alors que Draco écouta avidement). La leçon sur les colons du Mayflower fut écourtée par un homme à la haute stature qui ouvrit la porte de la classe avec fracas. Un homme blond, aux cheveux longs et a une canne d'argent ; vous reconnaissez ?

Eh oui, Lord Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur. Draco déglutit, Harry toucha son collier et murmura 'Papa' et 'Lisah'. Malfoy cria 'tais-toi femme' a l'institutrice qui l'eu mauvaise. Le grand blond s'approcha de Draco, le pris par le bras et l'emmena de force vers la sortie. Mais sous l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Vinyan Wen, avec dans ses bras Lisah, emmaillotée dans une couverture qui dit doucement ''tain Harry, t'en a de bonne toi…

-Lisah, ouvre les yeux, murmura Vin.

-Pas de force, fais le toi.

-Ouvre les yeux, Lena, dit un peu plus rudement l'elfe.

-Quoi Viny –elle ouvrit les yeux et dit- ah. –elle leva la tête vers l'elfe- tu le connais ? Demanda la jeune fille, les yeux fiévreux.

-_L'attaque, c'est lui qui commandai,_ chuchota Vinyan à son amie.

-Le crétin fera la queue comme tout le monde. –elle tourna la tête vers le Lord- Bon, Lulu, soit un ange et lâche Draco…

-C'est MON HERITIER, fillette et laissez moi passer ! Dit hargneusement Malfoy.

-LACHE TOUT DE SUITE MON FILS MALFOY ! Cria une voix qui se trouva être Sirius Black, en pétard.

-SALE POUILLEUX DE BLACK, IL EST MON HERITIER ET CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE CES MISERABLE ELFES T'ONT RECUEILLIT QUE TU AS LE POUVOIR DE T'OPPOSER A MOI ! Cria Lucius, en colère.

-Viny, soit un chou, rapproche toi de lui, chuchota la jeune fille –ils s'approchèrent du blond, Lisah a hauteur de lui. Elle lui envoya sa magnifique droite en plein dans le nez qui s'en prit un sacré coup- Bon, maintenant, Sirius, veux-tu bien jeter ce _trucs_ dehors ?

-Avec plaisir, beauté. Allez, Lulu, dehors –le grand brun prit son ex cousin par le col et le jeta dehors. Il ne vit pas l'elfe murmurer quelque chose et Lisah sourire et ferme les yeux. D'ailleurs, Sirius se tourna vers Vinyan- Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Malédiction de base, il ne pourra plus faire de mal a son héritier comme il disait, dit en anglais l'elfe. Aller, je rentre avec Lisah, elle est encore fiévreuse et elle tousse. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de prendre ta journée et de ramener les deux petits avec toi. Et n'oublie pas le tour de passe-passe.

-Pas de problème et merci.''

Sirius s'approcha de Draco, tremblant, pleurant et visiblement traumatisé et Harry s'approcha d'eux et il y eu un gros câlin familial. Sirius porta son fils blond, prit Harry par la main lança le sort d'oubliette a tous les élèves, répara la porte, dit au revoir et parti. Draco, les poings serrés sur le vêtement de son père, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sirius respirait lentement, le visage rouge. Sirius le calma en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes. Bon côté ? Ce désagrément va servir leur cause. Mauvais côté ? Ses deux fils choqués.

Arrivés à Galaë, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour se calmer, tous. Harry laissa sa peur de côté pour calmer son grand frère. Sirius, le cœur brisé en voyant ses deux enfants blessés les cajola. Draco finit par s'endormir s'épuisement. La journée a été pourrie, mais Lucius s'est discrédité tout seul. Il n'a pas découvert l'identité du père de Lisah –en fait, très très peu de personne le savent, du fait d'une malédiction lancé par Estel-.

Toute la nuit, on entendit les toussotements de Lisah, les éternuements de Noah, les cris de Draco, les chuchotements d'Harry et de Sirius. Et, sans que personne ne le sache, les murmures de Severus, au chevet de ses deux enfants, changeant les linges sur leurs fronts et les veillant toute la nuit. Les jumeaux sont plus forts ensemble. Ils récupèrent plus vite ensemble. Et, _of course_, ils tombent malade ensemble.

Mais bon, ils auraient pu être pire comme enfants… quand on a rencontré leur mère une fois, on a vu l'enfer. Tout le monde le sait. En fait, Estel n'a apprécié –et le mot est fort- qu'une seule personne. Remus Lupin. C'est elle qui a choisi de le faire parrain (le Ministère a d'ailleurs tempêté). Severus a choisi la marraine. Lily, sweety Lily. La dernière fois que le professeur l'avais vu, elle venait d'accoucher. Et elle était rayonnante. Severus ne l'a jamais avoué mais le paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras était adorable. La moue, les grands yeux verts observateur. C'était un gamin adorable.

A cette époque, les jumeaux avaient dix mois. Jamais Estel ne les avaient prient dans ses bras. Ni eux, ni Elijah. Ca a toujours été Severus qui s'en ait occupé. Lorsqu'il est allé à Azcaban, c'est Albus et Minerva qui s'en sont occupés. Etant bébé, et même petits enfants, ils étaient adorables. Elijah avait toujours le sourire et adorait jouer avec les jumeaux. Et les jumeaux, étaient des rayons de soleil. Severus est sorti blanchi. Puis, Eli a été expulsé. Les jumeaux sont allés à Hogwart. Et tout a dérapé. Depuis ce jour, le sourire lumineux se fait rare.

Noah l'avait encore, il avait la foi dans les hommes. Lisah… l'avait retrouvé. En fait, Elyon le lui avait fait retrouver. Lumineux, atteignant ses yeux. Et Elijah. Son sourire faisait peur. Mais quand il regarde son frère et sa sœur, il est doux et tendre. Et certaine fois quand il regarde son père. Et même les deux petits black, surtout Harry.

Severus replaça les linges humides sur le front de Noah quand une voix fluette l'appela.

'Pa ?

-Oui, chérie ?

-Il va bien Noah ?

-Il est aussi malade que toi hier. Repose-toi, Lisah.

-D'accord. Merci d'être là Papa…''

On a beau dire, avec Azcaban, le pire moment de sa vie, ça a été la séparation avec ses enfants. Ils sont peut être diablement intelligents, ils connaissent peut être des secrets millénaires que personne ne devrait savoir, mais a certain moment, ils sont des enfants de dix ans. Noah a encore peur du noir et Lisah de certains bruits. Mais quand ils sont ensembles, ils sont invincibles. Et ce genre de relation est celle que sont en train de se construire Draco et Harry. Deux opposés, deux complémentaires. Deux caractères qui seront puissants.

Noah remua, fit tomber la serviette mouillée que Severus replaça. Il alla en faire de même avec Lisah. Une longue nuit l'attendait.

Du côté des Black, les trois étaient dans la même chambre. Draco tremblais encore de la visite de son géniteur. Harry le réconfortait autant qu'il le pouvait et s'était finalement endormi. Sirius, a gauche de Draco veillait sur les deux. Il aurait des cernes demain mais que ne ferons-nous pas pour nos enfants ? En fait, pour les apaiser, Sirius chantait. Eh oui, Lily n'aimait pas chanter et James… l'entendre chanter était une torture. Et c'était donc au parrain de faire cette distraction. Les réactions d'Harry prouvaient qu'inconsciemment, il se souvenait de son vieux parrain. Ca faisait chaud au cœur.

Les cris de Draco s'étaient apaisés. Et Harry continuait de dormir comme un bébé, le poing près de la bouche, un filet de bave, les cheveux en bataille. Et Sirius se dit 'qu'il est beau mon fils ! Un parfait mélange entre l'explosive Lily, et le malicieux James, ils n'auraient pas pu faire mieux.' Et a côté, Draco, blond scandinave, yeux gris des Black, petit, peau très pâle, très fin. Studieux, à des tics d'adultes… Harry lui, était plus bronzé, avec ses yeux verts étincelants, avec des traits plus marqués et ses cheveux plus courts toujours aussi indomptables. Ses enfants. Ses petits. Sa fierté.

* * *

**Yoru : **je m'améliore pour le temps entre deux chapitre… ch'ui fière de moi. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, avec j'espère, pas de fautes. Et maintenant, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre a dire, les RAR…

* * *

**Yudith** : Merci de l'adorer ma fic, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal… voici la suite. Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

**Egédan** : eh bé, tout d'un coup ? C'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas longs par rapport a ce que je fait d'habitude, mais ça permet une publication plus soutenue. Et tu avais raison sur l'orthographe… en fait, je ne m'étais pas relu… ne plus jamais faire ça. Normalement, je ne fais pas fautes énormes. Mais là, ça m'a fait honte. Et donc, voici la suite ! Ca déménage chez eux ! Aller, bisous et merci pour ta review ! Et, en effet il n'y a qu'un de trait d'union avec mets-nous là vite. Et bizarre ne s'écrit pas avec un d. Juste comme ça, hein ? ^_^

**Bianca17** : salut ! Une nouvelle, chouette ! Donc, ah, la nouvelle vie d'Harry. Elle sera mouvementée et pleine de surprises. Merci pour les compliments et ton petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et un auteur comblé, avance plus vite ! Et donc, voici la suite… le reste viendra plus tard… aller, bisous et à bientôt !

Je remercie également **zaika**, **crystal of shadow**, **eidole shinigami**, et **rubie blackie** pour leurs gentils petits mots et leurs encouragements.

* * *

Et j'espère avoir autant de review pour ce chapitre. Aller, gros bisous a tous, moi, j'vais me relire le dernier Coben. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Lisez _Dans les bois_, vous allez adorer. C'est pas le dernier, mais le dernier, _Sans un mot_, fait référence au premier alors… aller, gros bisous !


	6. Chapitre 5

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : Tout d'abord, je ne m'excuserai pas pour le coup de gueule ni les choses que j'ai écrite. Ca, non. Ensuite, je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu une réaction. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, car je l'ai totalement réécrit. Au départ, ça ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça mais je me retrouvais avec un paradoxe. Donc, j'ai du le remanier entièrement ce qui est la cause de mon retard.

Ensuite, je ne publierai pas avant au moins un mois. Pourquoi ? Un merveilleux, mot : PARTIELS ! Eh oui, et ce jusqu'au 3 Juillet car j'ai loupé le premier semestre. Si jamais je me dégote un boulot, peu être que je pourrai publier la semaine prochaine. Compliquer a expliqué, mais en bref, c'est soit mon année, soit un boulot très bien payé. Choix vite fait était donné que je change d'orientation. Croisons les doigts pour que ce soit cette solution.

Enfin, historiquement parlant, en 1990 au Royaume Uni, le Premier Ministre était Margaret Thatcher. Elle est arrivée en Mai 79 et est partie en novembre 90. Dans mon univers, j'ai fait accéder un nouveau Ministre plus tôt étant donné qu'ils alternent (une élection en Mai, et une en Novembre) et je n'ai pas pigé le nombre d'année d'un mandat. Donc, il vient juste d'accéder au pouvoir, mon bonhomme et ce jusqu'en 1997, je garde le même temps que les vrais. Quand à Fudge, j'ai trouvé qu'il a été élu en 1990. Je l'ai donc fait élire en début 1990, voila pourquoi il était déjà dans 'Protégé dans l'ombre'. Voilà la petite précision. Bon chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Celui qui découvrait les merveilles de la magie… ainsi que les faces cachées.**

-4 Mai, Galaë's Manor, vers 9h du matin-

Normalement, à cette heure ci, les enfants sont à l'école. Mais en ce vendredi d'exception, Harry et Draco ont une surprise : la visite de Hogwart. Avec tout le monde : Sirius, Severus, mes jumeaux et Elijah, qui y va pour la première fois. Ils tranplanèrent tous devant le grand portail annonçant 'école Hogwart'.

La grande allée pour aller au château était dégagée. Pour un début mai, il faisait bon, ça sentait l'herbe fraichement coupée, le soleil brillait, le printemps est là. Et de cette route de terre, le petit groupe voyait ma cabane d'Hagrid, le lac ou il y avait un monstre, et bien entendu, l'immense château, majestueux, grandiose, et surtout magique.

Devant, Sirius (portant un jean noir le mettant en valeur et un polo blanc avec une phrase sur le dos 'Bouddha loves you and Jesus saves') tenait par la main Draco, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc avec l'inscription 'Ask DNA', d'Harry en pantalon beige et d'un tee shirt vert avec l'inscription 'Oh yeah !'. Derrière, Severus toujours en noir et avec des épaisseurs non comptées, se tenait très éloigné des jumeaux, assortis. En effet, Noah avait un pantalon gris à rayures noires et blanches, un haut chinois bleu pervenche et une simple veste grise anthracite. Lisah avait la même tenue mais pour fille : une jupe courte plissée de la même couleur que le pantalon, d'un haut du même style et de la même couleur, et d'une veste patelot de la mêle couleur s'arrêtant au dessus de la taille. Ah, et elle portait ses lunette.

Et Elijah ? Derrière le rideau de cheveux et de ses lunettes, il paraissait peu réveillé. Il avait donc pris ce qui lui passait par la main, un pantalon de coton noir, un tee shirt noir avec des arabesques améthyste, de grosses chaussures et une robe de sorciers ouverte. Et aujourd'hui, la ressemblance entre les trois enfants était d'autant plus frappante, surtout qu'ils étaient les uns à côtés des autres.

En bref, Sirius était plus que ravie de revenir a la maison, Severus aussi même s'il ne le montre pas –c'est surtout pour sa délivrance…-, Harry et Draco aussi de découvrir la légendaire école, les jumeaux étaient ravis de voir tous ceux qu'ils connaissent et Elijah… non, n'en parlons toujours pas. C'était l'heure du repas et donc, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Les lourdes portes étaient ouvertes et laissaient passer les bruits de vaisselle et de parole. Personnes ne les remarquèrent, jusqu'à ce que Noah prenne la main de sa sœur, s'avança et cria 'ON EST DE RETOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !' à faire frémir les professeurs. Et glapir les élèves qui se souviennent d'eux. Et soupirer leur paternel. Et puis, des hourra des plus vieux élèves et des 'Par Merlin' des professeurs.

''Tous le monde, voici Draco, Harry et Sirius. Et le petit minus, c'est notre grand frère, Elijah, encore plus frapadingue que nous !

-Et on à plus cinq ans, on est encore plus terrible ! Dit Lisah. Tremblez petits professeurs !

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça que j'étais content, murmura Severus.

-Eh bé, ça promet, dit à son tour Sirius. Oh, non professeur, on a déjà mangé. J'vais aller visiter l'école avec les deux petits. Je suppose que Snape va aller au cachot et les autres zouaves… bah, vous avez des amis ici ?

-Oh oui, répondirent les deux jumeaux –avec un grand sourire-

-Oh non… se lamenta le professeur.''

Tous les élèves au dessus du grade de cinquième année, se souviennent des terribles jumeaux. Le professeur Snape est réputé pour être irritable, sadique et plein d'autre chose, mais quand ses jumeaux arrivaient, il semblait plus humain. Et les jumeaux était très, mais alors très, facétieux. Et surtout, redoutablement intelligents. Les derniers à avoir été tout cela se nommait James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

A peine arriver, déjà des problèmes. Vinyan arriva en courant, criant que Lisah était en retard pour la réunion prévue depuis les lustres avec le Premier Ministre anglais.

''C'est demain, non ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est aujourd'hui. Vas te préparer, je t'attends, dis doucement Vin.''

Elle se montra quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe beige mettant en valeur don teint de pêche, courte devant longue derrière. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux, avait une taille empire et le bas était un jupon, avec des ballerines assorties. Elle était adorable… si se n'est la dague sur sa cuisse et surement d'autre armes. Elle avait réussit à rassembler ses cheveux en un chignon bas, parsemé de rubans blancs. Elle embrassa Sirius, Draco et Harry, fit un bisou a Severus, pris dans ses bras ses frères, et pour finir prit la main de Vinyan et disparurent tout deux. En un clin d'œil.

Noah décida de rester avec ses connaissances de Griffindors et de Ravenclaw, Severus alla dans son laboratoire, demander des précisions au professeur remplaçant Slughorn, et donc, il resta la famille Black et Elijah. Tout au long de la visite, Sirius raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur son adolescence et sur celle de Narcissa, Lily, Remus, James et même quelques fois Estel, voir Severus. Le placard où on été enfermé le futur couple Potter, les escaliers changeants, donnant des fous rires a Sirius quand il a su pourquoi ils étaient si changeant de la part d'Eli 'en fait, c'est le mélange de quatre sortilèges. Les Fondateurs n'arrivaient pas à décider et donc, ont lancé le sort en même temps, et voilà le résultat.'' Véridique.

Ils ont aussi visité la salle de classe de tous les professeurs, excepté celle de divination qui se passe de commentaire. Les enfants Black s'amusaient comme des petits fous et même Eli souriant doucement.

Ils visitèrent même le bureau directorial. Un must qu'a bien connu Sirius du fait de ses frasques. C'est qu'il le connaissait le bureau amoncelé sous des tonnes de papiers et de livres, le phénix pas très loin de la fenêtre, les expositions de drôle d'objets… et le Sorting Hat (Choixpeau magique). Vous ai-je dit que les jumeaux savaient déjà là ou ils pouvaient être à Hogwart ? C'est de la faute du directeur, il n'aurait jamais du les laisser seuls dans son bureau.

Et puis, Allister –nom qu'il s'est octroyé lui-même - avait été ravi de rencontrer les descendants de deux grands sorciers. C'est qu'il a beau être un chapeau quelque peu modifié, il s'ennuyait grave. Inventer une nouvelle chanson prend une bonne semaine… parlé un peu avec le Directeur et ses activités se limitent à ça. Ah, Hogwart va dépoter avec l'arrivage de 1991 !

Donc, la journée était magnifique pour tous, chacun dans son coin pour certain. Mais il y a des journées où tout peux basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qu'il se passa lorsque Noah arriva en courant vers eux, pleurant et criant d'aller chercher sa sœur. Eli alla vite chercher son père, Sirius confia les deux petits au personnel enseignant (McGonagall) et parti aussi vite que possible (il n'a pas encore appris à transplaner en passant les défenses). Il y découvrit un spectacle des plus horribles…

-Quelques heures avant, bureau du Premier Ministre, 10 Downing Street, Londres-

Lisah arriva en courant, encore en retard. Elyon ne s'en offusqua pas, il était habitué. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Premier Ministre ; en effet, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire venir son garde du corps. C'est ce que le prince le lui avait dit. Il remercia d'un sourire son assistante personnel pour la tasse de thé, Elyon en fit de même avec un sourire charmant. Et se fit rétamer par une jeune fille. Elle avait peut être, dix ans, tout au plus, et tenait par la main un homme d'une grande beauté. Elle dit quelque chose dans une langue mélodieuse, le prince tira la langue et se mis à bouder. Elle prit la parole ''Veuillez excuser cet imbécile, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, il a encore quelques problèmes à se retenir…

-Hey, je suis le Prince et tout le monde dois m'obéir ! Lança haut et fort Elyon.

-Non, dirent en même temps Vinyan et Lisah –direct et cassant-.

-Je te signal que je suis ton garde du corps, mais avant tout ton garde fou. Alors, conduis-toi en vrai Prince, parle politique avec le Monsieur, là, et ne nous fait pas passer pour des idiots congénitaux !

-Je ne peux être que d'accord avec Lena, Prince, rajouta le bras droit.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'en ai perdu mes bonnes manières. Je me présente, je suis Elisabeth Estel Meagan Morgan Snape Jones, au royaume de Daimonia je me nomme Elena. Je suis le garde du corps du Prince, la porte parole de la garde royale et la future chef des armées. Et oui, j'ai dix ans, je suis juste très en avance. Enchantée –finit-elle avec un sourire- Et voici Vinyan Wen, le meilleur ami du crétin là.

-Enchanté, dit simplement Vin en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Dix ans ? A un poste si haut placé ? Dit éberluer le Ministre.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, il faut juste survivre a sept jour dans un puits vraiment très profond avec seulement de la magie, trois fois rien… dit d'un ton badin la jeune fille.

-Parle pour toi, marmonna Elyon. Bon, si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous présenter. Oui, bon, on l'a pas fait avec votre prédécesseur mais le pays a été plus que troubler par des… hum…

-Imbécilités commises par un incompétent mis au pouvoir et manipuler par une bande de salopards mal intentionnés ? Proposa Lisah.

-Un truc dans ce bout là. Mais bon, tout est réglé, raconta avec un grand sourire Elyon.

-Surtout pas grace au dit incompétent mis au pouvoir et manipuler par une bande de salopards mal intentionnée, murmura Vin. Vous l'avez deviné, celui dont on parle est juste devant vous.

-Mea Culpa, mais j'ai tout arrangé. Donc vous avez déjà eu la visite des crétins ? Demanda le Prince.

-Traduction, il veut savoir si vous avez déjà eu la visite du nouveau Ministre de Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Et vu votre air, oui, vous l'avez déjà vu, détailla Lisah.

-Il est difficile d'oublier un homme sortant d'une cheminée, dit calmement le Ministre. Mais une fois tout expliqué, il est difficile de ne pas y croire. Donc, vous êtes des créatures magiques, d'après les explications…

-Ne dites plus rien, Fudge est vraiment un imbécile. Nous sommes des elfes, des êtres supérieurs aux stupides sorciers, s'emporta Elyon.

-Les sorciers ont asservis certains elfes et de ce fait, les elfes des bois ont du mal à pardonner et ça a dégénéré vu que la famille royale a été tué au court d'un raid de sorcier, modéra la jeune fille. Je suis une sorcière de sang, mais cette communauté m'a exclue dès mon plus jeune âge, moi et mes frères. Ca a été une erreur, mais chut. Fudge à accéder au pouvoir pendant une période de paix, il est encore tout frais. Et se crois tout permis. Il était avant au service de la régulation de la magie et nous a gentiment expédier aux quatre coins du monde avec délectation, si je puis dire. Bref, ce n'est pas un bon représentant.

-Nous représentons les elfes des bois, un peuple d'environ 100 elfes, réparti dans un endroit inconnu pour vous. Nous sommes bien plus proches de la nature que les deux autres peuples, les elfes de lumière, baigné dans la magie la plus pure, et les elfes des ténèbres, peu recommandable, continua Vinyan.

-Roh, c'est pas vrai, ils peuvent être très drôle, se moqua le Prince.

-Les sorciers nous ont casé comme des créatures, tout comme les vampires…

-Avec raison, murmura Elyon.

-Les loups garous…

-N'en parlons pas, ça va dégénérer, murmura Lisah.

-Et les animaux proprement dit, des êtres non dotés de la parole, termina Vinyan. En bref, ce ne sont que des crétins.

-Voila, tout ça pour en arriver là. Donc, les elfes sont des êtres pacifistes, calmes et évitent toutes sortes de conflits, conclu la jeune fille.

-Bon, il nous arrive de nous défendre, d'où la présence de l'armée… et quand je parle d'armée, ce ne sont que la garde royale soit… hum… 25 elfes. Finit Elyon.

-Mais tous très bien entrainés… repris Lisah avant d'être interrompu par une arrivé impromptue. Quatre arrivants : Dolores Ombrage (femme à la face de crapaud, habillée tout en rose), alors directrice de département de la régulation de la magie, un Auror, et deux Langues-de-Plombs (**NdA** : je suis désolée, je ne connais pas le terme en anglais, je le changerai dès que je le trouverai). Et c'est là que ça dégénèrera. Lisah ne quitta pas des yeux les deux Langues-de-Plombs. Et ce qui étonna le plus les deux elfes, c'est qu'elle était effrayée. Tétanisée. Et qu'elle cria…

Ombrage cria d'arrêter la jeune fille pour avoir écourté son exil ; les Langues-de-Plombs s'élancèrent et la prirent violement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle ne se débattu même pas mais pleura, sans sanglots. Et là, Vinyan compris. Et le si calme, le si pacifiste Vinyan Wen avait envie de commettre un meurtre, avec torture qui plus est. Il rattrapa la jeune fille, la fit atterrir dans les bras d'Elyon, et elle se débattit avec force.

Là, arriva en force Severus, Sirius, Noah et Elijah. Et le père et le jumeau reconnurent les deux Langues-de-Plombs : Robert McKillan et Jim Gael. Emprisonné et condamné à passer le restant de leurs vies à Azcaban. Pour avoir kidnappé et violé Lisah. Imaginé la colère de tous. Elyon ne le savait pas mais Vin oui. Elijah l'avait deviné. Et Sirius ne comprenait rien.

Severus était le plus en colère. En fait, il avait dépassé le stade de la colère il y a bel lurette… et pour lui éviter d'aller en prison, il espérait que Dumbledore arrive vite.

Ca alla très vite : Vin pris a la gorge McKillan et Elijah mis en joue Gael avec son épée. Ombrage était hors d'elle, criant de les mettre en prison. L'Auror, lui, attendait.

Lisah tremblait de tous ses membres mais avait accepté l'étreinte d'Elyon. Il essayait de la calmer, de la détendre, sans s'occuper de se qui se passait car le plus important est d'être là pour elle. La voir si désemparée n'était pas un bon signe, elle qui était son roc. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'a jamais craqué, ce qui est impressionnant pour une fillette. Mais aujourd'hui, Elyon se sentit important pour elle. Même si ça faisait mal au cœur.

Avant qu'il n'y ait eu des têtes de tombées, Albus Dumbledore arriva. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au bureau, et dans tout sa splendeur d'homme le plus puissant et de toute sa colère, il prit la parole ''Que font ses deux jeunes hommes hors d'Azcaban, Miss Ombrage ?

-Comment osez-vous m'interroger ainsi, Dumbledore ! Laissez ses jeunes hommes, messieurs ! Cria Ombrage. Ces trois enfants sont des erreurs de la nature et doivent être enfermés ! MAIS LACHER VOS EPEES ESPECE DE BARBARE !

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité, vous n'êtes pas la justice, Miss. L'exil forcé de ces ENFANTS n'a jamais reposé sur des lois. J'ai démonté votre théorie, et je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont un danger pour la communauté. Et cessez donc de vous donner en spectacle, repris Albus, furieux. –Pendant ce temps, Severus et Noah se rapprochèrent de Lisah. Severus la pris dans ses bras et la berça, Noah lui caressa le dos, et Elyon garda sa main-

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? Cria une nouvelle voix.

-Il se passe que vous choisissez mal votre personnel, Cornélius, dit froidement le directeur de Hogwart. Miss Ombrage est ici présente pour emmener en exil les trois enfants Snape. Ce qui est illégal. De plus, Messieurs McKillan et Gael devraient être emprisonnés pour kidnapping et viol sur la personne d'Elisabeth Snape…

-QUOI ? QUI A OSE ! ESPECE DE… commença Elyon, hors de lui, rouge de colère.

-Lyon…murmura Lisah. Cri pas…

-Oui, d'accord ma puce, pas crier… chuchota le Prince. Vin, tue-les.

-Personne ne va tuer personne, continua toujours aussi calmement l'ancien professeur –il se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela le département de la Justice- Amélia, pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ? –il y eu un éclair, et une femme d'un certain âge à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris courts.- Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la magie, vous connaissez Cornélius Fudge, Dolorès Ombrage, l'Auror Dawn, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lisah Noah et Elijah Snape, le Premier Ministre, et les elfes Elyon ey Daimonia, et Vinyan Wen. Vous souvenez vous du procès, il y a quatre ans ? Le Magenmagot a condamné trois jeunes sorciers pour le kidnapping et le viol de …

-Miss Snape ici présente, oui, je m'en souviens Professeur. Et, si je ne m'abuse les accusés sont devant moi, ce que je ne comprends pas. Comment cela est-il arrivé, Miss Ombrage ?

-Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des Langues-de-Plombs, répondit vertement Dolores.

-Donc, Auror Dawn, mettez aux arrête ces deux jeunes hommes. –Amelia se tourna vers les groupe composer de Snape et d'Elyon- veuillez excuser ce manquement de justice. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je promets de la trouver.

-Tuez les, c'est rapide et efficace, intervint Elyon.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Quand à vos exils, ils étaient injustifiés, néanmoins, une attaque contre un membre du Ministère ne peut pas jouer en votre faveur.

-Ils ont fait du mal à ma sœur, Mrs Jones, dit d'un ton plat l'ainé Snape. Et il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en Russie, la famille est très importante. Et je me souviens de mes agaçants petits frère et sœur, qui avait toujours le sourire. Expliqué moi pourquoi a dix ans, ils ne l'ont plus ?

-C'est intolérable, mais ça ne mérite pas la violence, ils seront envoyés à Azcaban, là ou ils auraient du être et les responsables seront trainés en justice. Ce dont votre sœur a besoin, c'est de son grand frère et non pas d'un vengeur.

-Alors faites en sorte de rendre justice, conclu Elijah, en se joignant a sa famille.

-Ce sera fait. –Elle vit que le Ministre, Ombrage, Dawn et les deux coupables étaient partis, surement au QG des Aurors et elle se tourna donc vers Albus Dumbledore et demanda- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je le crains oui. Pourrions-nous en parler plus tard, Amélia ?

-Bien évidement, Professeur, dit Bones.

-Je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps, Amélia.

-Vous le serez toujours. Je viendrai demain pour qu'on en discute. Au revoir''

Restant dans le bureau, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black ne voulant pas comprendre, le groupe calmant Lisah endormie, Vinyan broyant du noir et le Ministre. Qui pris la parole ''Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Severus, ramener à la maison tout le monde, et prenez du repos. Sirius, parlez avec Draco et Harry, expliquer leur qu'il faut laisser Lisah tranquille. Votre Majesté, aller y aussi, je vais tout expliquer a Mister.''

Tout le monde s'en alla en silence. Arriver a Galaë, Severus monta Lisah dans son lit, ou Noah se glissa aussi. Vinyan se cala devant la fenêtre et Elyon se mis aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle va faire des cauchemars, c'est inéluctable. Elle qui se remettais à peine de son agression, qui l'a fait grandir bien trop vite. Ils passèrent tous la nuit ici. Elijah pour sa part garda la porte.

Sirius ramena ses enfants, et leur expliqua qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, que Lisah est malade et que tout le monde était très inquiet. Sirius les coucha tard le soir dans leurs chambres. Draco s'endormi mais pas Harry. Il se leva, pris son doudou, une couverture et rejoignit la chambre de la jeune Snape. Eli ne dormait pas et le laissa passer. Severus aussi ne dormait pas, il lisait mais tout le monde s'était assoupi. Lisah était en sueur et avait le visage crispé. Et Harry fit quelque chose de totalement Griffindor, il prit son doudou et le cala sous le bras gauche de Lisah. Et reparti se coucher pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

Quand tout va bien, il faut toujours qu'il y est quelque chose qui tombe. Cette fois ci, il va falloir du temps avec que tous se remettent. Aujourd'hui, Lisah a été brisée. Noah aussi, et Eli aussi. Aujourd'hui, ils sont redevenus des enfants perdus. Qui avait cruellement besoin d'une figure parentale. Aujourd'hui, Severus se sentit père.

* * *

**Yoru : **bah ça c'est du chapitre ! Bon, j'espère que, eh bien ça ne vous a pas trop choqué. Je crois que c'est un des chapitres avec lequel je me suis le plus débattu. Le plus complexe aussi, puisque je devais réfléchir aux répercussions. Bon, le passe de Lisah, c'est fait. Reste le plus complexe, celui d'Elijah.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plus, même si la moitié n'est pas consacrée aux petits Black. Sirius est aussi plus absent, mais il ne connait pas grand-chose à cette famille. Le Ministre aussi est très important, car Daimonia se remet juste du bordel causé par… ah, non, plus tard ça. Bref, il va revenir plusieurs fois.

Et bien sur, Elyon qui a été protégé, aimé et chéri par sa famille –morte tragiquement- et par son pays n'en reviens pas. Je crois qu'à cause de cet évènement, il va grandir, murir et devenir plus responsable. Et qu'Eli devient vraiment le grand frère protecteur, autant des jumeaux que de Draco et d'Harry. Et j'aime beaucoup ma fin, puisque, quand je me relie, Severus ne faisait pas assez père a mon gout. La suite sera moins dure, plus légère.

Voila, maintenant les réponses aux reviews. Que je suis bavarde ce soir… ça m'évites de penser aux exams… aller, assez de digressions.

* * *

Réponses au chapitre 4

**Shan** : rho, j'aime les compliments. Oui, mon imagination est débordante, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop. Merci pour ce gentil mot et les compliments… j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Laure** : des personnages attachants ? J'espère, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le réalisme et la psychologie des personnages. Merci pour le courage, je le prends volontiers et voici la suite.

Réponses au coup de gueule :

**Krystal** : il n'a jamais été question d'arrêter quelque chose que j'adore. Je continuerai contre vents et marées, mais plus lentement. Mais merci.

Brigitte : oh, merci beaucoup. C'est agréable de lire que c'est bien écrit. Et pour la tendresse, eh bien à cet âge… c'est chose courante. Merci pour cet agréable mot. Et voila la suite. Bisou et espérant que ça te plaira.

**Shan** : ah, le système de ce site. Il change assez souvent… mais bon, tu es pardonné, il faut un certain temps d'adaptation c'est normal. Et en fait, de part ce coup de gueule, je visai non pas ceux qui ont déjà laissé un mot –comme toi- mais ceux qui ne font que lire. Et je ne crois pas que je peux accepter plusieurs reviews. Je vais chercher et vois, on ne sait jamais. Ah, donc la dose de travail se voit ? Chouette… surtout pour celui là, je me suis cassé la tête pour comprend le système de ministre anglais, pour la psychologie aussi. C'est un chapitre important, alors j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté. Ce que j'e que j'espère ne pas rater est les enfants Snape, qu'ils sont différents mais aussi semblables. Un vrai casse tête.

Et là, tu me poses une colle. Mais comment je me suis inscrite ? En haut, a droit dans la barre bleue, il y a _sign up_, clique là et après il faut entrer. J'ai même mieux. Y'a Alixe, une écrivaine de talent qui a créer un site pour expliquer . Voici le lien : . Tout y est expliqué! Voila, merci pour cette longgggggue review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère avoir pu t'aider. J'irai te lire, promis, si tu publie un jour ! Bisous !

**Raziel** : ouah, que de développement ! Je n'en demandais pas tant. Merci, ma grève a été agréable, j'ai vu que c'était la mode et je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Que de philosophie en une phrase… Je suis une enfant… eh bé, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu es. Mais bon, tu ne reviendras pas donc j'écris ce mot pour rien, mais je le fait quand même. Pourquoi ? Car tu as eu l'effort incroyable d'écrire deux lignes. Deux minutes de ta vie perdue, ça fait donc si mal que ça ? A bon entendeur qui je suis ne viendra même pas.

**Ryter** : Bon, je n'ai jamais dis que je n'écrirai pas la suite, juste que le temps de publication serai plus long. Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire même si tu étais débordé.

**Elfi** : histoire géniallissime ? Tant que ça… rho que c'est gentil. Merci. Oui, les lecteurs se sont bel et bien manifestés, mais c'est dommage d'en arrivé jusque là. La suite, la voici la voilà ! Et plus longue que d'habitude ! Aller, j'espère que ça t'a plu et a plus tard !

**Miette** : tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo. Tout mignon. Et ta review m'a particulièrement plu car tu m'as fait me rendre compte que, en effet, Draco n'a jamais été adopté. En tout cas, je n'ai pas lu de fic de ce genre. Et un Severus différent aussi, mais il n'est pas gentil pour autant. Imagine les frasques que vont faire Draco et Harry, élever par Sirius, voir même Remus… oh, j'ai hâte de les écrire ! Donc voici au moins un chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que ce qui va venir également.

**Anonym** : ma fic est sublime ? C'est plus que gentil ça, je sais qu'elle est pas mal mais de là a dire sublime ! Au moins quelqu'un le crois ! Mille mercis Je voulais surtout travailler sur le fait qu'une action peut avoir des répercussions sur le futur, mais là on tombe dans des réflexions poussées. Ce n'est pas que des 'et si' mais une décision qui a eu une influence sur un monde entier. L'idée de départ, c'est ça. Draco et Harry sont des enfants, et les enfants récupèrent vite. J'ai vraiment voulu développer le côté enfantin, ce qui les fait devenir 'chou'. Encore un compliment sur mon écriture, merci beaucoup ! La suite est arrivée, elle est plus dure mais bon, il fallait passer par là. Ah, beaucoup de personne sont d'accord avec mon coup de gueule, en fait je pensais recevoir plus de réponses négatives mais non. Et c'est vraiment un soutient. Je ne me laisse pas abattre par ce manque de réaction, je ne suis pas de ce genre, mais c'est comme partout. Le respect s'en va…. Merci en tout cas de ce mot ! Et a bientôt !

Merci également **Bianka17** (encore désolée de cette fausse joie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), **Lunarosenoire** ,**Zaika**, **Sophiepieri**, **Firerblade 71** (tu n'es pas obligé a chaque fois… mais une fois de temps en temps c'est suffisant !), **Angelista** et **Blackmoony83**. Je remercie même les mots négatifs, car ils ont prit le temps de dire leur avis et c'est ça que je voulais. Une réaction. Donc, merci a **ugo2** (eh oui, je ne reviens toujours pas que le mot 'enfant' soit une insulte. Que d'insulte dans ce bon monde ! Et oui, je connais le respect mais je ne le donne pas a ceux qui ne me respecte pas.) A près tout, chacun son avis.

* * *

Bon, le petit bouton blanc en bas, avec du vert. Cliquez dessus… voila et laisser un petit mot, ou un gros… enfin faites comme vous voulez. J'ai crié un bon coup, ça va mieux, mais ça peut revenir. Que voulez vous, je suis humaine.

Aller, à bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 6

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : Ouah, je suis dans une forme olympique cette semaine ! Deux chapitres ET les partiels. Eh, c'est y pas beau ? Bon, voici un chapitre moins lourd que la semaine dernière, où vous verrez plus les deux petits Black et Sirius. Un chapitre important, non pas dans les évènements mais dans les répercussions. Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Celui qui était bien plus mature qu'il ne le laissait paraitre…**

-7 Mai, Galaë's Manor, dans la cuisine, vers 8h.-

On était lundi et Harry et Draco refusaient catégoriquement d'aller à l'école. Premières colère pour les deux. Ca n'enchantait pas Sirius, qui était désarmé face à ses deux fils en pleure et rouge de colère, qui d'un côté les comprend vu qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour la petite fille qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, mais l'école est importante. Franchement, ce sont des enfants faciles à vivre… mais là, leur père ne savait que faire. Alors, Remus intervint, avec toute la sagesse qu'il a, trouve un compromis.

''Vous allez à l'école ce matin et cette après-midi vous restez à la maison, d'accord ? Ce ne sera que pour quatre heures, et je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveille et si jamais c'est le cas, elle va devoir passer des batteries de test. D'accord ?

-Mouai, dit Draco, toujours boudeur.

-Promis ? Demanda Harry.

-Promis, alors maintenant, séchez vos larmes, il est temps d'y aller, dit doucement Sirius, soulagé.''

Les deux enfants obéirent mais allèrent quand même trainant les pieds à l'école. La matinée à l'école se passa très lentement, Julie était casse pied à tout le temps parler, et Draco et Harry n'on rien retenu du cours sur les multiplications. Alors, lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure de la pose de midi, les petits Black rangèrent vite leurs affaires, et couraient vers la voiture de leur père. Bon, le marché a été respecté.

Et les deux chérubins ne surent que quand ils sont rentrés que Lisah venait de se réveillée. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot, disons qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal vu qu'elle s'était elle-même plonger dans un coma. Durant trois jours. Impossible d'avoir un quelconque contact avec elle, même pour Noah (qui était très irritable … tout comme son père). Elle a paniquée, suée, hurlée… et plein d'autres choses innommables, mais surtout, elle n'a pas lâché le doudou d'Harry.

Harry et Draco ont d'ailleurs passé le weekend dans la chambre de la jeune fille, amenant des la lecture, des jeux pour en faire une pièce pleine de vie pour faire revenir Lisah. Noah ne l'a pas lâché, ou très peu de fois pour aller au toilette ou se nourrir et dans ce cas Elijah prenait sa place. Elyon a du repartir mais passait tous les jours et a laisser la famille sous la garde de Vinyan, très inquiet. Et Sirius. Sirius était partagé entre aller la venger, et lui faire retrouver son sourire. Mais surtout, il s'est senti plus proche de Severus Snape.

En effet, le professeur n'a pas quitté sa fille des yeux. Quand elle tremblait, il l'a prenait dans ses bras. Quand elle criait, il lui chuchotait des choses réconfortantes, quand elle a eu une poussée de fièvre alarmante, il la rafraichissait toutes les heures. Il surveillait également les deux autres, qui se laissaient aller dans le seul ou ils mangeaient peu et dormaient peu. Severus se retrouvait dans son rôle de père : Lisah se calmait à son contact, Noah lui obéissait, Elijah était calme. Oh, il savait que ce ne serait plus comme ça après, mais ça faisait du bien, d'être respecté. Pas craint, mais respecté –pas comme à l'école quoi, ou là il est craint avant d'être respecté-. C'était … agréable.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il avait vu les yeux de sa fille papillonnés et s'ouvrir. Les yeux vairons, un bleu et un violet, peu commun et venant de sa mère. Autant ça effrayait tous ceux qui croisaient Estel, autant ceux de sa fille étaient attirants et chaleureux. Et c'était un grand soulagement de les revoir. Et en voyant le visage de Noah, il ressentait la même chose.

D'ailleurs, le petit brun se leva, se positionna pour regarder dans les yeux de sa sœur, et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front. Et les yeux pleins d'émotion et de larmes, il dit ''Tu ne feras, plus jamais ça !'' Et il l'a pris dans ses bras et pleura comme un bébé. Ou comme un petit frère qui a faillit perdre sa grande sœur adorée, à vous de voir. Lisah aussi pleura ; elle avait horreur de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime. Bien que là, ce ne soit pas vraiment sa faute.

Severus rejoignit ses deux enfants dans un câlin interminable bien mérité. Bon, il ne pleura pas, il ne faut pas exagérer mais il se détendit considérablement dans ce câlin familial. Et Elijah vint s'ajouter. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, savourant le fait de se sentir appartenir à une famille.

En se séparant, les deux plus vieux se sont rendu compte que les jumeaux s'étaient endormis, enlacés, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils les laissèrent seuls et allèrent dormir dans leur chambre pour rattraper le sommeil qu'ils ont loupé.

Severus se réveilla vers 13h, heure a laquelle les très discrets Black arrivèrent a la maison. En effet, très pressé de voir la malade, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans sa chambre, faisant un potin pas possible. Vu leur père, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant la dedans. Il décida de se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille, pour surveiller un peu, au cas où.

Assis dans le grand lit, Lisah était bien plus reposée qu'il y a quelques heures. Noah était a côté d'elle, main dans la main, relevé grace aux coussins. Draco enleva ses chaussures et se jeta sur elle, la serrant fort dans ses petits bras. Harry fut plus tranquille et pris son temps, mais son émotion était frappante. Et les embrassades furent longues, mais l'atmosphère dans la chambre était remplie d'amour et de soulagement.

''Tu vas bien, hein ? Demanda Draco –tout mignon avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux brillant-

-Oui, juste un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit doucement Lisah.

-Plus jamais ça, hein ? Interrogea à son tour Harry, avec ses grands yeux verts émeraude hypnotiques.

-Je ne le ferai plus, promis. La prochaine fois, j'attaquerai… plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Okay, tant mieux… souffla Draco avant de reprendre le câlin.

-Hey, vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ? Questionna la jeune Snape.

-Pas envie, répondirent en une parfaite harmonie les deux petits Black.

-Ah, ça fait chaud au cœur…-elle fit une pose de quelques minutes avant de reprendre les embrassades- merci d'être là. Et Harry ? Merci pour ton doudou, il m'a bien protégé…

-De rien ! Lança Harry, rougissant sous les remerciements. ''

Les enfants de neuf à dix ans restèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille : un grand lit en bois noir à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, aux couleurs vert d'eau relevé de marron par certain endroits. Les deux grandes fenêtres, aux rideaux noirs de velours avaient chacune un fauteuil près d'elles. A droite du lit, il y avait la porte pour la salle de bain et à gauche l'armoire ou était entassé tous ses vêtements, et pleins d'autres choses. Au mur opposé, il y avait des étagères, avec des livres, mais aussi des photos.

Ils passèrent l'après midi a joué aux cartes explosives et a bien rire. Sirius passait souvent, a embrassé la jeune fille et lui a dit être soulagé ''parce que retenir Elyon, ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte…

-Oh, mais je veux bien de la tarte. Au chocolat de préférence''

Ils dinèrent tous –quand je dis tous, il y a également Remus, Elyon et Vinyan- dans la salle à manger ou Mindie –rougissante devant le prince- a préparé des victuailles pour une bonne centaine. Le repas n'était pas calme, tout le monde discutait, il y avait trois discussions de commencés (une avec Remus Sirius et Severus, se disputant, comme d'habitude ; une avec Elijah, Noah, Draco et Harry, sur leur journée, et ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard ; et une avec Elyon, Vinyan et Lisah, qui est surtout un savon –pour Elyon – et de l'inquiétude pour Vinyan). En bref, un beau foutoir.

En quoi ce repas est important ? Tout d'abord, tous sont invités à la fête de la nature, célébré dans cinq jours. La fête la plus importante qui se répète tous les cinq ans. Donc, la prochaine fois sera 12 Mai 1995. Date importante, mais se sera pour plus tard. Les enfants, surtout Harry était enchanté. Déjà qu'il adorait Daimonia –par l'ouverture d'esprit des elfes qu'il avait rencontré, par l'environnement, la simplicité- mais en plus, en pleine fête, ça doit être trop bien !

Lisah, elle, participait pour la première fois : elle est arrivé il y a juste quatre ans et a loupé la dernière fête et donc avait hâte d'y être aussi. Elle allait bien mieux, souriait, tapait Elyon, plaisantait avec Vinyan. Elle n'avait pas reculé quand les deux l'avaient prise dans leurs bras et avait même savouré l'étreinte. Elle n'avait pas été rejetée. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que la pureté est très importante chez les elfes… mais bon, ils n'étaient pas a ça près, après tout, elle est une sorcière et qui plus ai une petite fille. Donc trois tares : sorcière, petite et fille. Ah, elle va leur montrer…

Le repas se termina avec de la sauce bolognaise dans les cheveux de Sirius et de la crème que le visage de Severus. Craignant le pire, Remus avait sorti sa baguette… cause perdue. Les deux bruns rirent… ensemble… de la même chose. Leur tête. Hache de guerre enterrée, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Bon, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ça s'arrangeait.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Il adorait Sirius et ce depuis le jour de leur rencontre, mais il avait aussi appris à apprécier Severus, avec l'aide forcé de Lily. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils s'entendent enfin un peu. Surtout pour leurs enfants qui sont très proches les uns des autres.

L'homme aux cheveux châtain entendit presque Lily murmuré 'eh bé, ils en ont mis du temps' et James rétorqué 'Padfoot m'a trahi…'. Oh, une nouvelle ère commence. Ou il sera un peu en paix. Enfin, il l'espère parce que vu le crétin mis a la place du Ministre de la Magie… de plus Fudge a un penchant pour Ombrage, qui est aussi intolérante qu'affoler du pouvoir. La petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte…

Exceptionnellement, les deux pères acceptèrent que tous les enfants dorment dans le même lit : ainsi, confortablement installé, Lisah était entouré de Noah lui tenant la main, derrière lui, Elijah montant la garde, de l'autre côté Draco et derrière lui Harry. Le lit était assez grand pour que tous tiennent largement dedans. Sirius déménagea dans la chambre de Noah, pour la nuit, au cas où. La porte resta ouverte, au cas où aussi. Et Remus dormit ici pour cette nuit.

Aussi surprenant que ce soit, personne n'eut un seul cauchemar. La nuit, on entendit certains ronflements, mais c'était tout. Le silence régnait enfin dans cette maison, et ce depuis l'exil des jumeaux.

-Le 12 Mai 1990, dans la journée, Galaë's Manor-

Harry attendait patiemment son professeur de solfège. Pourquoi patiemment ? Car le solfège n'était pas son fort. Bien qu'au début ce soit fort passionnant, à la longue, c'est lassant. Là, il était rendu a lire la clé de sol, dans le médium (tout ce qui est a la portée) et il s'entrainait aussi souvent qu'il le peut. Et son professeur était impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle le petit brun apprenait. Il faut dire qu'il avait deux cours par semaine et ce depuis un mois, soit huit cours d'une demi-heure. Et comme ils étaient seuls, Harry avançait bien plus vite. D'ici six mois il pourra commencer le violon.

Ca le motivera certainement pour la suite : les clés d'ut et de fa, l'aigu, le suraigu, le grave, les rythmes plus complexes –triple voir quadruples croches- et surtout le ternaire. Le ternaire est bien plus compliqué à apprendre que le binaire. Et d'ici quatre a cinq ans, les tonalités, et les modalités. Un vrai casse tête. Mais il est nécessaire de passer par là pour jouer d'un instrument. Surtout que Georgia Hawkins sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il sera très doué. Il a déjà des doigts fin, un port altier, un aisance scénique, et surtout à la motivation qu'il faut. Un parfait petit élève. Qui en plus, est adorable.

Le cours fut agréable et cours. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la fête des elfes des bois et tous devaient se préparer. Ce qui prend un certain temps pour Sirius.

Au bout d'une heure de préparation, toute la maisonnée était prête. La famille Black en premier : Draco avait une robe de sorcier bleu marine ouverte sur un pantalon de coton beige tombant sur des chaussures fine noires. Il avait aussi un haut d'inspiration chinoise blanc avec les bords bleus et avait attachés ses cheveux mi long en une petite queue de cheval laissant des mèches sur son front.

Harry avait une robe de sorcier noire ouverte sur un pantalon marron large tombant largement sur ses chaussures noires très fines ressemblant à des ballerines. Il avait un tee shirt ajusté beige, très simple mais sa tenue était en rapport avec la nature. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'avant et était également plus brillants. Il paraissait également plus petit a côté de Draco qui pourtant n'était pas très grand.

Et enfin Sirius, tout élégant qu'il est : une longue veste noire avec des attaches au niveau de l'estomac, un haut bleu moyen en cache cœur sous une ceinture de tissu blanc nouée négligemment sur l'estomac, un pantalon large noire dans des boots marrons avec des arabesques d'or. Il représentait son rang de Conseiller.

Severus était en … noir. Mais avec une variante : il a ouvert sa –oui SA, une seule- robe de sorcier sur une chemise noire et un jean noir. En fait, il avait perdu un pari pour être habillé de la sorte et puis, il ne pouvait rien refusé a sa fille.

Noah était habillé richement en blanc et beige : un pantalon beige, des chaussures un peu plus foncées, un haut très près du corps blanc et un gilet sans manche beige long. Il avait sa dague, son signe sous l'œil droit, et une distinction à l'oreille gauche.

Elijah était comme son papa, en noir. Un pantalon de coton noir déchiré et près du corps, un haut plus lâche noir, une robe de sorcier. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan, les dégageant de son précieux visage. Il avait également sa dague, son tatouage sous l'œil droit améthyste, et plein d'autre chose dont beaucoup de monde ignore l'existence.

Et Lisah. Sa tenue était un cadeau d'Elyon. Une magnifique robe de soie bleu clair et blanche, s'arrêtant à mi mollet, bouffante a partir de la taille, col carré. Tous les ourlets étaient bleu roi, le jupon du dessous de la même couleur. Elle était digne d'une princesse, et avait tout d'une princesse. Tout sauf le caractère qui se rapproche plus d'un guerrier. Mais là, elle était un ange tombé du ciel, encore plus avec ses boucles et surtout son sourire.

Comment était-il revenu ? Lorsqu'Elyon à dit qu'il tuerait pour elle. Et Vinyan aussi, en fait pratiquement tout ceux qu'elle connaissait était prêt à faire la même déclaration. Et là, elle a sourit, et son sourire a été jusqu'à ses yeux. Et de toutes ses dents droites.

Donc, tout le monde était prêt à y aller. A l'heure. Notez-le. A l'heure. Vinyan amena les familles près de la porte, Aira les attendait. Il était très… lui en blanc (pantalon et gilet sans manche ouvert sur sa poitrine). La fête se passa dans la place du village ; il y aura de la nourriture, de la musique, du feu. En fait, c'est surtout une fête villageoise et c'est la première fois que la famille royale y venait. Il faisait bon vivre.

Elyon était déjà là, aidant ses sujets à mettre tout en place en parlant a un homme qui au vu de ses habits était un muggle. Oh, par les culottes de Merlin (nous entendons Noah préciser 'en fait, il n'en portait pas'), il a osez ramener le Premier Ministre dans le royaume. Voilà pourquoi le prince était si mielleux ! Ah…

Laissant Draco et Harry se balader sans risque, Severus s'installer dans un coin, Sirius aida les villageois comme Vinyan, Noah et Elijah allèrent discuter avec les jeunes elfes et Lisah alla droit vers le prince.

''Bonjour Monsieur le Premier Ministre, dit doucement Lisah. Désolée de la dernière fois, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lisah, c'est ça ? –Elle hocha la tête- Elyon m'a très gentiment invité a cette fête et il était en train de m'expliqué en quoi elle consistait… comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, je me suis reposée. Elyon ?

-Oui chérie ? Dit le prince, tout sourire.

-Comment… non, pourquoi ?

-Bah, il a l'air très paumé alors je me suis dit que lui faire voir une fête elfique ça ne pourrai que faire du bien a notre collaboration…

-Ah, tout s'explique. Tu as pensé ! Se moqua la jeune Snape. Ne me dit pas que tu lui as présenté les anciens ?

-Non mis ça va pas la tête ! Déjà qu'ils ont du mal à se faire a toi, alors a un sans pouvoir…

-Le sans pouvoir est là, je vous signale ! S'emporta le Premier Ministre, visiblement choqué par l'insulte.

-Bah, ici, vous êtes mieux côté que les sorciers, expliqua Lisah. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais calmer Maître Aira…''

En effet, le maitre de tous les soldats, doyen de la garde royale, 943 ans, draguait une jeune elfe de 200 ans. Il se calma lorsque Lisah s'approcha doucement et le frappa par surprise.

Du côté d'Harry, il se faisait courser par un jeune elfe, qui se faisait poursuivre par Draco. Il avait beaucoup de rires, de sourires et de bonheur.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, on alluma le feu, et les lucioles firent leur apparition. C'était féerique. Il était temps de chanter et de danser. Les cinq enfants sorciers formèrent une ronde, rapidement rejoint par des enfants elfiques. Les adultes dansèrent par couple. Vinyan notamment se laissait draguer par une charmante elfe. Il était plus attiré par la protection que par elle. D'ailleurs, elle jeta son dévolu sur Sirius, qui se laissa faire.

Du côté du politicien et prince, ils discutèrent tranquillement. Le Premier Ministre remercia Elyon de son invitation. Ils parlèrent aussi des relations futures entre leurs deux pays. Mais surtout, le muggle s'interrogeait sur la jeune fille. C'est pas banal d'en voire une comme ça.

''Oui, elle est jeune, inexpérimentée, impétueuse et elle a une droite qui fait très mal. Mais elle dit la vérité, a tout va. C'est assez rare de s'entendre dire la vérité. L'avenir est incertain. Je sais des choses. Harry va devenir quelqu'un d'important, bien malgré lui quand on connait son caractère. Noah va plutôt être militant. Elijah…avec un peu de chance, il deviendra moins radical. Draco… je n'ai pas encore réussit à le cerner. En fait, je ne sais pas si mon pays va pouvoir se remettre. Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans votre pays. Je ne sais pas ce que Cornélius Fudge va faire. Je ne sais pas si il y aura encore des périodes dures ou pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je sois sure…

-Laquelle, demanda le muggle, subjuguer par le charisme de ce jeune homme.

-Vous voyez Lisah ? –Il montra la jeune Snape en train de danser avec son père (qui n'avait pas le sourire)- La seule chose dont je sois sure, est, qu'un jour, je vais me marier avec elle et passer le restant de mes jours a ses côtés. Je le sens au plus profond de mes trippes. Je suis sur que vous vous questionnez sur le pourquoi ; à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. La coutume veux que la reine soit quelqu'un de malléable… ma mère ne l'était pas. Et je sais qu'il faut quelqu'un pour m'épauler. Lisah est parfaite. Et par-dessus tout, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut être dans cinq ou dix ans, peut être bien plus tard, mais je le sais. C'est tout. Nous avons un instinct pour nous guider, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

-C'est tout de même étrange… vous vous souciez plus d'une jeune fille que de votre pays…

-Les deux sont liés. Mon pays serait en ruine si elle n'avait pas été là… mais plus que ça, tous ceux qui sont ici, a dansé, aime ce pays, et le protégera. L'avantage d'avoir un petit nombre de suivant. Vous, vous n'avez pas d'unité. Vous venez de débarquer et vous devez apprendre à présider ET tout a propos d'un nouveau monde. Ne vous fiez pas à Fudge. Fiez vous à votre instinct, c'est le meilleur indicatif pour cette situation.

- ! VIENTS DANSER ! Lança Harry –qui courrait drôlement vite dans sa direction-.

-J'ARRIVE ! Vous voyez, Monsieur, mon instinct me dicte d'être très proche d'Harry. Et en connaissant son histoire, ce n'est pas du tout étonnant. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend en se renseignant sur l'histoire… ''

Et le prince partit danser avec un Harry surexcité, heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été –a part avec son Papa- et s'amusant comme il ne l'a jamais fait. C'est comme si cette fête avait transpercé tous ses boucliers de protections pour le laisser à nu. Aujourd'hui, il était le vrai Harry. Lunatique, le cœur sur la main, faisant confiance à quiconque le mérite. En fait, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'il ne l'a vu que deux fois… mais qu'est ce que ce sera a l'avenir ? Qui s'en souci maintenant. Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête et jour de paix…

* * *

**Yoru :** voilà un beau chapitre tout mignon ! Il y a des explications, une amitié fragile et les enfants font plus famille. Et surtout Harry est enfin extériorisé…revoilà le Premier Ministre qui va en baver… hum, quoi d'autre… ah oui. Lisah se remet vite. Pourquoi ? Elle a été choqué de revoir ses agresseurs alors que normalement ils devaient être enfermés. Mais sinon, elle sait très bien qu'elle peut leur faire mal… ou même plus. En ce qui concerne les contacts, oui, elle se remet vite mais elle est très tactile. Quoi d'autre… a oui, le retour de la prof de musique. La musique sera très importante pour Harry. Il y a eu une date importante de révélée… c'est quand même un bon chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, qu'il vous a emballé et qu'il a répondu à certaines questions.

* * *

Et maintenant place aux réponses aux non inscrits.

**Ryter** : Salut ! Merci content qu'il t'ai plu. Pour la surprise, c'était voulu. Et ça a marché… et merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture. Ombrage va payer mais dans des années… malheureusement, mais ça sera de toute beauté. Ah, Harry est la définition même du _trop choupi !_ La suite est arrivé bien vite… le reste peut être moins… voilà ! A bientôt et bisous !

**JTFLAM** : le sujet en lui-même est poignant et j'ai essayé de ne pas le rendre trop lourd. J'espère avoir réussit. Pour un viol d'enfant… la peine de mort. Dans l'histoire, vu le passif et le caractère des personnages, c'est ce qui va arriver. Mais pour ma part, je suis indécise. Oui c'est horrible, mais avons-nous le droit d'enlever une vie ? La prison pour vie, je suis pour, mais pas pour la mort. Notamment s'il ya des doutes. Bon, je ne vais pas polémiquer la dessus, beaucoup s'y sont cassé les dents. Ah, Ombrage. Elle est étroite d'esprit et avide de pouvoir. Pro Voldemort ? D'une certaine manière oui, mais pas a être de son côté. Elle a les même idéaux mais pas les mêmes méthodes. Et encore, là, ce n'est que le début. Imagine lorsqu'elle va toucher aux droits des elfes… là, ça va faire mal. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu et merci pour ton petit mot ! Gros bisous !

**Angedeperles** : merci pour le compliment ! La suite est arrivée bien vite et j'espère qu'elle est du même niveau que le précédent. Je continue, pas de soucis et merci de tes encouragements et du petit mot ! Bisous.

**Elfi** : Salut ! Ah, il y a eu un effet de surprise ? Tant mieux, c'était voulu. La suite est là, elle attend patiemment d'être lue… j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

Je remercie également **Blackmoony63** pour sa trèèèèès longue review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur (encore merci), **Bianka17**, **Fireblade 71**, et **Grispoils**.

* * *

Bon, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert. Il est inutile de dire que j'attends pleins de mots… vous avez vu comment je bosse vite quand j'ai plein d'encouragement ?

Aller, je vous laisse, je vais aller me reposer. Mes nerfs sont foutus, il faut donc que j'hiberne. Bisous à tous et a toutes, bonne chance pour ceux qui passe leur bac, partiel, rattrapage… ! Good luck !


	8. Chapitre 7

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : Dit donc, je m'améliore niveau délais. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de réflexion sur être un parent, et l'éducation en général. J'ai beau n'avoir que 20 ans, je trouve que certains parents son trop copain/copine avec leurs mômes et ne sont pas des parents. J'entends des récits ahurissants qui ne me conforte pas dans l'idée d'avoir des enfants, autant pour l'éducation nationale qui se dégrade que les mentalités… bah, je suis surement influencée, j'ai des instits dans mon entourage. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment développé… enfin pas à mon gout, les percepts d'éducation de Sirius n'étaient pas clairs.

Et puis, il fallait bien parler des Weasley ! C'est choses faites. Aller, bonne lecture a tous en espérant que ça va vous plaire !

Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui arrive à échapper à mon correcteur d'orthographe… la chose entre mes deux yeux… je suis loin d'être infaillible !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Ceux qui rencontrèrent les Weasley...**

-26 Mai 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 10h du matin-

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Hogwart, Président sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationales des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe et Enchanteur en chef a eu une idée. Une bonne, grande, idée. Une génialissime idée. Bien sur, Severus n'acceptera jamais, mais bon, il suffit de lui sortir ses bonbons aux citrons et il lui mangera dans la main.

Pour intégré les enfants, TOUS les enfants à la société sorcière quelle est la meilleures façon d'y arriver ? Idée lumineuse : inviter les familles Black et Snape à rencontrer la famille Weasley. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Et, comme le prédit le célèbre sorcier, son professeur de Potions ne fut pas, mais alors pas du tout, content. Il s'est déjà farci les frères ainés (William, Charles et deux ans de Perceval) mais en entendant les échos de son remplaçant, les jumeaux Fred et George étaient les pires. Donc, rencontrer toute la fratrie… enfin, les deux dernier Ronald et Ginevra, avec les deux ainés de retour au bercail. Et surtout, la matrone, Molly aussi accueillante qu'étouffante.

Donc, c'était mal barré. Vraiment mal barré. Sirius n'a pas été long à convaincre, après tout, il ferait tout pour ses bambins, Remus aussi était content, les enfants Snape aussi, surtout pour revoir les deux ainés. Mais Severus… Pour tout dire, il s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire et n'ai plus sorti. Et les enfants sont allés se préparer avec Sirius qui sera encore une fois le plus long à s'habiller.

Harry descendit le premier, accompagné d'Elijah. Le jeune Potter portait un blue jean assez large, un tee shirt blanc ou était écrit ''This is Gallifrey, our childhood, our home' **(Nda peut être inutile : ah Gallifrey… patrie du Doctor, série télévisée qui a fait un tabac en Angleterre. Sirius et Remus font en sorte que les enfants ont une éducation muggle et sorcière et donc, comme tout bon enfants, ils regardent la TV et notamment Doctor Who, rediffusion car la série était terminée en 1990. Un tit clin d'œil)** en rouge, de grosse baskets et une robe de sorcier ouverte noire. Comment concilier mode muggle et sorcière. Eli, lui, avait opté pour le simple : un jean noir déchiré et une robe de sorcier noir aux bordures argent s'arrêtant à mi mollet.

Arriva ensuite les jumeaux et Draco. Le petit blond était class, comme à son habitude, avec une belle robe de sorcier argent et verte fermé au milieu de l'estomac avec un pantalon noir en coton assez léger. Bref, avec sa petite frimousse il était adorable, surtout aves ses cheveux qui part dans tous les sens, ses joues roses et ses yeux argents pétillants.

Lisah et Noah était, encore une fois, assortis. Deux bermudas noirs, avec chacun un tee shirt –rouge pour le garçon, vert forêt pour la fille- et une robe de sorcier beige assez légère. Noah avait réussit à coiffer sa sœur, elle avait en effet les cheveux bouclés aux anglaises. Noah, lui, avait un style plus décoiffé.

Et enfin, les adultes. Sirius, majestueux dans une robe de sorcier d'un noir profond, avec les armoiries des Black au dos. Un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée avec une rose noire. Classe, sombre et délicieusement _Slytherin_. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en catogan et était le digne descendant de la longue lignée Black. Remus, lui, avait du s'habiller de force avec une belle robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec des touches de marron. En effet, il a horreur qu'on lui fasse la charité mais comme résister à ses deux galopins de filleuls ? Pratiquement rien. M'enfin, c'est pas si terrible. Ils sont justes trop trognons.

Donc, tout le monde était prêt à rencontrer les nombreux Weasley. Dumbledore les amena lui-même au Burrow, pour éviter tout malentendu. Une petite maison sans prétention, pittoresque mais très accueillante… un foyer ou il faisait bon vivre. Le petit groupe s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le Directeur frappa. Il y eu un grand fracas et une femme petite et potelée portait un tablier a fleur avec un poche d'où dépassait sa baguette magique sur une robe de sorcier plus ou moins élimé. Molly Weasley, matriarche de la famille dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait le sourire, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants en voyant ses invités. Et prit tout le monde dans ses bras sans exception… en gros, Remus et Sirius étaient plus gênés. Et essayaient désespérément de s'échapper de ces embrassades très fortes.

Derrière, les deux ainés rigolèrent doucement. William, appelé Bill était toujours aussi rock avec ses long cheveux roux, son crochet de serpent en boucle d'oreille, sa veste de cuir, son tee shirt déchiré… bref, il ne paraissait pas du tout être un des futurs meilleurs briseurs de sort de Gringotts. Quand à Charles, Charly, il avait beaucoup bronzé (en y regardant de plus prêt, se sont en fait des taches de rousseurs) et prit du muscle, ses cheveux était courts, mais plus long qu'une coupe en brosse, et il avait revêtu un pantalon, un tee shirt et une robe de sorcier.

Noah et Lisah s'élancèrent vers eux et surtout Charly et hop, encore des embrassades. Avec des 'mais ce que vous avez grandis', ou encore 'Merci merlin, vous ne ressemblez pas a votre père' et 'y'a même des petits nouveaux !'. Oui, la façon Weasley de dire bonjour.

Après toutes ses effusions, le clan Weasley se rassembla d'un côté et Albus présenta les autres. '' Voici Sirius Black que vous allez apprendre à connaitre, ses nouveaux enfants Draco BLACK –en appuyant bien le nom pour les deux derniers- et Harry. L'autre homme est Remus Lupin. Je vous souhaite de vous amusez les enfants, et Sirius, soyez calme…

-Hey, je suis sérieux ! (**NdA, encore **: La célèbre blague !). Promis ! Et puis, je suis un père de famille maintenant…

-Mais je me rappel certaines blagues et erreurs de jeunesse. Je vois bien que vous êtes un bon père, mais quand vos enfants sont obéissants, sinon, vous vous référez –eh oui !- à Severus voir Remus. Vous avez encore du chemin avant de devenir un père accomplit, vu que vous n'avez pas eu de modèle…

-Ah, un modèle. J'en ai eu un, Nathan… rétorqua Sirius, visiblement vexé.

-Avec le recul, je crois que Nathaniel, mon vieil ami, a trop passé à son fils. Lui et sa femme l'ont tellement attendu qu'il en est devenu gâté… dans les limites du raisonnables, bien sur. Il faut le juste équilibre entre la sévérité et la complicité mais surtout de la confiance. Tu ne peux pas être ami aves tes enfants, mais être un parent. Je crois que tu le sais, mais que tu as du mal à le réaliser. C'est pourquoi cette visite est aussi pour toi. Molly est une mère accomplie et elle est une mine d'enseignement pour l'éducation des enfants. Bon, je vous laisse… dit le Directeur, s'apprêtant à partir alors que les enfants –et les deux plus vieux de la fratrie Weasley- s'en allèrent dehors.

-Vous venez d'insinuer que Snape était un meilleur père que moi ? Demanda Sirius, aussi calmement que possible.

-Il a trouvé cet équilibre assez vite, bien qu'il soit un peu trop sévère, mais avec ses enfants, la situation est différente et plus complexe. Sirius, je ne peux décemment pas comparer deux éducations. Chaque parent a sa recette, bonne ou mauvaise, simplement et sur ce point vous avez de la chance d'avoir des enfants si obéissant. Simplement, ils vont vouloir tester tes limites, et je crains que tu ne sois désemparé. Tu peux prendre exemple sur des familles, mais c'est à toi de travailler pour trouver la bonne méthode. La méthode de Severus correspond à ses enfants. La méthode de Molly correspond à ses enfants. Je crois que dans l'urgence de trouver pour ces bambins une famille, tu n'as pas réalisé le travail à faire sur toi. Eh oui, être parent, ça s'apprend. Aussi, je vous laisse, j'ai une réunion et vous souhaites une bonne journée, Sirius, Remus, Molly.

-Au revoir Albus… allez les jeunes, il est l'heure pour un petit thé, dit Molly Weasley. Je crois qu'on a des choses à dire… ne vous inquiétez pas, mes ainés surveille les petits. Normalement. Alors, expliquez-moi la situation.

-Comme vous le savez, Harry est le fils de James et Lily Potter. Je passerai sur son statut… disons seulement qu'il a été maltraité par sa _famille_. Draco est un cas a part. Lucius est toujours sous le coup du procès qui le lie à la mort de sa femme et dans son testament, Cissa demandait à ce que l'autorité parentale de Draco soit transférée à Severus. Seulement, il a déjà du mal avec ses propres enfants et comme j'étais le cousin de sa mère, il m'a été facile de réclamé sa garde. Etre emprisonné a tord donne de sacré crédits devant le Magenmagot. Enfin bref, comme Harry aurait du être sous ma garde, j'ai pu adopter les deux loupiots. Ils sont très sages, presque trop d'ailleurs et peu ouvert.

-Comme l'a dit le professeur, Sirius a été catapulté dans son rôle de père. Il y a eu trois semaines entre sa libération et le jour ou il a découvert Harry. Puis un mois de remise en forme et de découverte. L'adoption a été assez rapide et Sirius a toujours laissé ses enfants avancés à leur propre vitesse. Harry a mis du temps avant de l'appeler Papa et donc de le considéré comme son père mais il l'a fait tout seul. Le professeur a raison Sirius, tu as de la chance d'avoir des enfants si obéissant. Mais lorsqu'ils pleurent ou qu'ils sont contrariés, tu es désemparé. Il faut régler ça, dit Remus, en regardant alternativement Sirius et Molly.

-Je vois… c'est en effet dur a supporté pour des gamins de leur âge mais ils s'en sortent pas trop mal, commença la femme. Il y a des enfants qui sont calmes de nature. Mais tous ont faits des colères, ou lorsqu'ils veulent quelque chose. C'est à vous de comprendre l'éducation que vous voulez leur donner. Laquelle a votre avis ?

-Je pense d'abords que ce n'est pas mes enfants. Que James, Lily et Narcissa avait prévu de leur inculqué leurs valeurs. Tolérance, respect et réflexion pour Lily. Farce, intelligence et bonne humeur avec James. Narcissa aurait été à cheval sur la bienséance, l'histoire et la répartie. Je ne dois pas penser qu'à moi, mais aussi à eux. Alors, je pense à leur éduquer tout cela, à leur apprendre à demander de l'aide mais aussi à se débrouiller tout seul. Que la famille est très importante, mais les amis aussi. Avant de juger, il faut comprendre… je veux qu'ils soient des hommes bien, et que peu importe ce qu'ils feront, je serai toujours fier d'eux, conclu Sirius, très ému et content de s'être compris.

-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes leur parents. C'est vrai qu'il est préférable de ne pas oublier ceux qui leur ont donné la vie, mais vous êtes leur père. Si c'est aussi ce que vous voulez, alors, allez-y, dit calmement Molly. Les enfants sont loin d'être aussi fragile et crétin. Ils comprennent bien plus vite certaines choses que les adultes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste du temps mais je suis sur que tu seras un père fantastique, le rassura Remus.''

Du côté des enfants, ça a mal commencé. Il y avait deux groupes : prêt d'un grand arbre, Bill, Charly, Noah et Lisah discutaient. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Ginny observait bouche bée Harry, Ron alternait entre un regard noir pour Draco et admiratif devant Harry et Elijah surveillait tout ce beau monde. Et puis, une phrase ''Elle et ou ta cicatrice ? Demanda Ronald.

-'Tain Weasley, tu pouvais pas te présenter plutôt ? Attaque Draco.

-J'tai pas sonné Malfoy ! Répliqua Ron.

-Il s'appel Black, Ron, et c'est mon frère. Draco, calme-toi. Oui, je suis Harry Potter, oui, j'ai une cicatrice. Ta curiosité mal placée est-elle satisfaite ?

-Hey, j'demandai juste à voir. Et pi, un Malfoy est toujours un Malfoy…

-Et un Weasley est toujours un Weasley ! Mais je ne te l'ai pas fait remarquer moi ! Et j'ai eu la politesse de le faire. Harry est un garçon comme les autres, et sa cicatrice ne regarde que lui !

-STOP ! Dray, ce n'est pas le premier ni le dernier à me demander de la montré. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me gêne pas. Ron, Draco est mon frère, mon soutient et je serai toujours de son côté surtout quand il a raison. Je te pardonne de ta question mais je ne te montrerai pas ma cicatrice car tu as été méchant avec mon frère… dit calmement Harry, voir même froidement et il se tourna vers la petite fille avec un sourire. Bonjour, tu es Ginny, pas vrai ?

-Vi, dis, je peux t'appeler Harry ? Demanda la dernière Weasley.

-Bien sur, c'est mon prénom, il est là pour ça. Alors, ce n'est pas trop dur d'être la seule fille ?

-Nope, mais ça dépend. J'adore Bill et Charly, ils sont super cool et j'aime aussi les jumeaux, ils sont très drôles. Percy m'énerve souvent et Ron aussi, juste parce qu'il a un an de plus, il connait plus de choses. Mais Maman est souvent d'accord avec moi, alors ça va ! Répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et yeux saphir.

-Tu as une belle famille et bien plus réfléchie que ton grand frère, dit Harry, toujours avec le sourire, sous la rougeur soudaine de la jeune Ginny.

-Merci ! Finit-elle pas dire.''

Ne parlons pas des deux autres, toujours en train de se disputer sous l'œil attentif d'Elijah. De l'autre côté, Lisah s'était assoupi entre Charly et Noah, et les trois garçons continuaient leur explications. Le jeune Snape était fasciné par les anecdotes de Bill sur sa formation et les aventures de Charly, avide de savoir mais parlant doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Elle se réveilla en entendant '' … et là, une momie me tombe dessus. Je ne te dis pas la peur que j'ai eu… franchement, ses égyptiens, ils en avaient de bonnes ! Mais bon, mon maître de formation était dans le coin et il a arrangé tout cela. Mais j'ai appris a toujours lancé des sorts de détections pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation. Hey, salut la marmotte ! Finit Bill, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ca va ?

-Bien, merci, mais pour le coup de la momie, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Noah ne va pas dormir de la nuit…

-Mais si ! Lança le dernier Snape.

-Mais non, j'te connais petit frère ! Rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu vas cauchemarder toute la nuit, et papa va te veiller !

-Pff, n'importe quoi.

-On verra bien… je vous laisse j'ai un peu soif ! Non, non, je trouverai mon chemin !''

Et elle parti laissant Charly, raconter une histoire sur des énormes Dragon et leur caractère de cochon. Elle passa devant Draco et Ron, encore en train de se disputer, Harry et Ginny, discutant tranquillement, pour rentrer dans la cuisine ou les trois adultes discutaient paisiblement.

Sirius était bouleversé mais réconforter par son ami. Molly parlait activement mais s'arrêta en voyant la jeune fille. Lisah demanda à avoir un jus de citrouille frais et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus, son parrain. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle écouta les exposés sur l'éducation, bu son verre, et se rendormi, calé sur Remus qui raffermis son étreinte.

Peu de temps après, le repas était prêt. Molly appela sa marmaille qui entraina les quatre autres. Noah réveilla sa jumelle et tout le monde d'installa dans la cuisine.

Au menu, salade de tomates en entrée, ragout en plat accompagné de pomme de terre, et une tarte à la réglisse en désert. Tout le monde se régala de la cuisine de Molly Weasley, exceptée Lisah qui ne mangea pratiquement rien, tracassée qu'elle est. Ron avait finalement fini de bouder et essaya de parler avec Harry, ou bien Noah qui répondait calmement à ses interrogations. Ginny regardait tout ce beau monde, tandis que les adultes parlaient entre eux. Après le repas, Ginny et Ron emmenèrent Noah, Harry et Draco à l'ombre pour jouer a un jeu, les adultes parlèrent encore entre eux, notamment de politique, d'économie et d'éducation et Lisah s'était encore endormie.

Harry s'amusait beaucoup à jouer à chat avec les deux Weasley. Il avait même réussit à attirer Draco à jouer et il courait comme un dératé derrière la jeune fille pour l'attraper. Elijah surveillait à l'ombre (pour ne pas bronzé et garder son teint cireux si caractéristique des Snape). C'était bien pour Harry d'avoir des amis sorciers de son âge. Il semblait heureux. Et s'amusait beaucoup… tant mieux. D'ailleurs, même son frère s'amusait à courir. En quoi est-ce amusant ? L'ainé de le comprenait pas mais l'acceptait. Et il en était même content. Draco était trop mignon en quittant son rôle d'enfant guindé… mais il ne rayonnait pas autant que son frère. Sunshine serait un bon surnom pour lui…

Draco, pensant qu'il allait prendre des coups de soleil (sur sa précieuse peau de porcelaine… oui, il ressemble de plus en plus à son père) alla chercher son papa pour qu'il lui mette un sort de protection. A la place, il tomba sur Lisah en train de cauchemarder et il tomba à la renverse en la voyant sauter d'un coup et ouvrir rapidement les yeux. Elle pleurait. Alors, le petit Black blond la consola.

Sirius arriva rapidement et pris les choses en main ; Charly partit cherche les deux autres Snape et Harry, Molly chercher un verre d'eau et Remus la câliner. Personne ne sut quoique ce soit à propos de son cauchemar jusqu'à l'arrivé de Vinyan qui avait quelque chose d'important à dire. En fait deux choses importantes… mais en voyant l'air de la petite fille il sut qu'elle savait. ''Le conseil a décidé que le Prince devait prendre femme…

-Applique le code 6, dans le volume 2, page 354, paragraphe quatre, alinéas 2… dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Un sursis de cinq ans ? Demanda Sirius –qui avait finalement lu les imposants livres de droit elfique-

-Le conseil des vieux ne peut PAS imposer une telle décision au prince, même s'il est incompétent, dit-elle en changeant son regard de Sirius à Vin.

-Je vais lui en parler, finit pas dire le garde. Au fait, Sirius, le Ministère sorcier essaye de vous discréditer. Ils ont été des plus impolis et ont essayé de vous enlever l'éducation d'Harry, sous prétexte de son éducation elfique. Méfiez vous, ils ont l'air d'avoir des ressources… en cas de sérieux problèmes, rester à Galaë's, il est en territoire elfique, mais sinon, rappliquer au plus vite au pays. Ni Elyon, ni Maitre Aira ne pourra vous aider. Soyez extrêmement prudent, cela vaut aussi pour les deux chenapans… je sais que ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant d'avoir une menace sur la tête mais votre administration est vraiment pourrie… désolé pour vous, dit-il en regardant les rouquins. Lisah, je crains que tu es des ennemis dans le pays… alors garde ton calme !

-Ouai, ouai… et dit au crétin qu'il ferait bien de prendre la bonne décision ! Dit Lisah, visiblement requinqué. Et demande-lui pourquoi j'ai vu cette réunion ! Et aussi de fermer sa grande gueule !

-Bien sur, et la petite tape sur la tête aussi ! Aller, au revoir Mrs, Misters, Sirius, Remus, les enfants, Lisah.''

Et il disparut. Voilà pourquoi elle a tant dormi ! Et les Weasley étaient bouche bée… bien sur, ils avaient vu les oreilles pointues, sa façon de s'habiller, son accent. C'était quoi ?

''Qui était-ce ? Demanda Molly Weasley, sous le charme de Vin.

-Elfe des bois, marmonna tout ceux au courant.

-T'as de sacré connaissances, petite ! Lança Charly.

-Et encore, ce n'est que la partie immergé de l'iceberg, Charly, répondis malicieusement la jeune Snape. Désolée pour le dérangement, c'est un jour sans. Retourner donc vous amuser, je vais me reposée ! Allez, du vent !''

Rassurés, les bambins retournèrent dans le jardin, essayant d'attraper des gnomes. Les rires s'élevèrent jusque dans le cuisine, ou Molly délivrait tous les secrets de la cuisine (très important vu que Sirius ne sait même pas cuir un œuf), ménage, aménagement, sort éducatif... mais aussi des cours sorciers de bas niveau, des jeux. Elle dit aussi que les deux familles pourront revenir quand elles le veulent vu que ça faisait du bien de parler avec des adultes de temps en temps et que ces deux petits s'amusaient beaucoup avec les deux Black. Elle s'étonna par contre de la maturité de Lisah et d'Elijah (en fait, elle croyait qu'il avait 11 ans, et non pas 13). Remus répondit calmement à toutes ses interrogations.

Sirius lui, se dit que parler avec son vieil ennemi n'était pas si con que cela. Etant un observateur, Black voyait bien que Severus avait un comportement différent entre ses fils et sa fille. Noah adorait les potions et le patriarche aimait lui inculquer certaines valeurs. Elijah était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et il était aussi taciturne que lui.

Mais, après cette journée, Sirius voyait bien qu'il prenait moins de temps avec sa fille. Elle était calme, intuitive et intelligente, mélancolique, aimait autant passer son temps avec des adultes qu'avec des enfants, tout du moins ses frères, Draco et Harry. Bref, pas vraiment un enfant difficile dirons nous, mais laisser pour contre, même si Remus et lui-même s'en occupait. En fait, malgré les années de haine, Sirius le comprenait.

Lisah ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Du moins, physiquement, même si certaines fois, elle parle froidement de meurtre. Mais c'est la mentalité des elfes des bois. Alors qu'Estel avait un physique style beauté fatale froide, Lisah était plus candide et accessible. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas a sa mère et même si Snape était prêt d'elle, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'elle. Il avait plus de doigté avec Harry c'est pour dire… il était d'ailleurs très calme avec Harry. Il lui expliquait autant de fois qu'il le fallait, était calme et pédagogue. Il était un peu plus brusque avec Draco, car celui-ci avait quelque fois un comportement hautain et peu respectable. Il répondait avec ironie et sarcasme avec son ainé et a demi-mots avec son cadet.

En entendant les rires de ses deux garçons avec ceux des deux petits rouquins il se sentit avant tout heureux. Ses fils étaient accepter et Molly était adorable ; ses deux ainés avaient des métiers passionnants et même l'intermède de Vin n'avait pas gâché ce moment de bonheur. Le Lord était quand même inquiet… les ennuis continuent. Et puis, Elyon forcé de se marier. Bah, comme s'il allait obéir. Non, ses deux là ne peuvent que finir ensemble. En parlant de couple, il faudrait lancer la mission 'Caser son vieil ami Moony !'. Lui, Sirius avait de quoi faire avec ses deux crapules (et pour le moment, la chasse aux filles ne lui manquait pas, plus tard peut être), mais Remus avait besoin d'une compagne… réfléchir aux possibles connaissances qu'il avait…

Au fait, il n'avait pas aperçu à Azcaban sa petite cousine… Nymphadora Tonks si ses souvenirs sont bons. Andromeda savait choisir les noms… bah, ca ferait du bien de la voir, elle a toujours été_ normal_ dans cette famille. Ouai, et puis dans ses souvenirs, Dora était très mignonne… à six ans.

Note à moi-même, se disait-il : avoir une longue discussion avec Remus, Severus, Lisah, Harry, Draco… et même sa cousine. Mal de tête en perspective. Que c'est dure d'être parent…

''PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA !''

… mais ça en valait la peine.

* * *

**Yoru : **plus j'avance, plus mes chapitres sont longs dit donc. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'était pas trop moralisateur ni trop centré sur Lisah. Comme je l'ai dit, chaque petit élément a des conséquences. J'ai essayé de mettre le chapitre plus sur le point de vu de Sirius… pas sur d'avoir réussit. Je ne dirais rien sur les reviews, je suis très heureuse de voir autant de petits mots. Alors merci beaucoup !

* * *

Petit mot pour **Melethryn** : je n'ai pas pu caser ton idée dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Promis !

Maintenant les RAR :

**Angedeperles** : Mille mercis, et je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Ah, le futur d'Harry… eh bien, il deviendra important, c'est sur, mais bien plus tard. En fait, ce chapitre montre avec quels principes il va être éduqué. Quand aux autres… disons qu'ils se rapprocheront de leur destin. Mais je compte bien continuer comme ça… allé, a bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous.

**Baya** : une tite nouvelle ! Bienvenue dans mon univers ! Merci pour le petit mot. Ensuite, l'arrivé de tout le monde à Hogwart va en effet dépotée et faire mal a un certain professeur de potion. Mais avant, il y a une année scolaire a passé. Merci pour le courage, je le prends volontiers. Et encore merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite t'a plu… bisous !

**Anonym** : salut ! Deux chapitres d'un coup, t'es courageuse ! Merci ! Je suis contente que mon écrit te plaise. Merci pour le petit mot et les compliments. 'Une petite merveille', vraiment ? Ca, c'est très flatteur et me fait chaud au cœur. Aller, je te laisse. Bisous !

Je remercie également **Bianka17** (toujours présente ! Merci), **Grispoils**, **Zaika**, **Melethryn**, et **neverland25**.

* * *

Bon, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert. Il est inutile de dire que j'attends pleins de mots… vous avez vu comment je bosse vite quand j'ai plein d'encouragement ?

Aller, j'vais au dodo… j'me couvre un rhume. Mais ou ai-je mis ma boite de mouchoir ? Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : ah, aujourd'hui… qu'avons-nous… ah, oui. La première visite d'Harry à Diagon Alley. Sinon, il y a eu une petite erreur de ma part pour Charlie Weasley, Dora et leurs amis qui devraient être encore à Hogwart. Disons qu'ils y sont sortis une année plus tôt et sont en apprentissage… ce sera réparé. Sinon, il y a eu la correction totale de la première partie, ce qui explique le délai plus long. Donc, un petit lifting, comme ça vous allez pouvoir la relire pour vous rafraichir la mémoire si ça vous dit !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Celui qui décrouvrit Diagon Alley.**

-28 Mai 1990, Charles Dickens' school, vers 17h-

Réunion de fin d'année pour tous. C'était étrange à voir. Tous ces adultes de bonnes familles, guindés, coincés, visages fermés… et il y a l'intrus. L'intrus était grand, bien bâtit, visage bronzé, yeux gris, longs cheveux noirs brillants, et en cette réunion parents professeurs, il avait avec lui ses deux enfants. Un blond et un brun. Alors que tous les autres avaient fait garder leurs garnements, Sirius avait tenu à emmener Harry et Draco à cette réunion. Oui, il ne faisait pas comme les autres, ça serait trop barbant.

Alinor Duncan commença à décrire le niveau de la classe, les bons éléments comme les mauvais, les projets, les voyages… et tout en diplomatie, vu que les parents étaient … susceptibles lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur progéniture. Très chiant. Heureusement qu'il y avait les Black, père et fils.

A côté d'eux, les parents très représentatifs de Julie. La mère, maquillé excessivement, tailleur Chanel, parfum Chanel, cheveux blonds décolorés laqués impeccables et le père, beuglant discrètement au téléphone, avec un tailleur couteux bleu marine, cravate marron, chemise amidonnée, cheveux blonds coiffés impeccable. En un sens, effrayant. Surtout à côté de Sirius, décontracté et très attentif aux paroles tout en surveillants ses enfants, très sages.

Harry lisait un livre de conte et Draco écoutait et regardait les autres.

Certains parents présents n'étaient pas ravis de voir leur progéniture descendue en flèche (ou plutôt, peut faire mieux) et s'en sont pris à la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé par le professeur. Ensuite vint les réclamations sur le prix de l'inscription, que comme ils étaient la crème de la crème, il fallait absolument que leur enfants soient super-intelligent, super-sportifs, en gros, que des génies… qui étaient sociables qui plus est. Un vrai cauchemar. Qui s'acheva lorsque Sirius posa une question des plus anodines… pour lui !

''Y-a-t-il un voyage de prévu, l'année prochaine, Miss ?''

Tous les regards étaient plantés sur lui, effaré de savoir que leurs enfants allèrent s'amuser. Encore plus, lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'effectivement, il y avait un voyage de prévu… une sorte de classe de neige, au mois de février 1991. Harry demanda ce qu'était le ski… re-effarement car la plupart des riches familles avaient tenus a ce que leur chérubin sache skier avant de savoir marcher. Draco dit d'ailleurs que ça avait l'air très drôle et demanda aussi, si les batailles de boules de neige étaient comprises dans le voyage. Rassurée, Miss Duncan lui répondit que oui, que c'était une semaine de découverte de la nature, mais aussi de solidification des liens de la classe et donc d'amusement.

La chef du conseil des élèves, mère de Julie, demanda avec hargne qui était cette drôle de famille.

''Oh, on ne s'est pas présenté ? Demanda Sirius, toujours aussi tête en l'air.

-Nope, Dad, toi en premier, dit Draco, posément et en souriant.

-Oh, eh bien, je suis le Lord Black et eux, ce sont mes deux enfants, Harry, le brun et Draco, le blond… et ça sera tout pour le moment, car ça ne vous regarde pas, Mrs, dit calmement Sirius (comment ? Il a prit des cours avec Remus).

-Nous sommes toutes des familles de hautes sociétés, comment ce fait-il que nous ne vous connaissons aucunement ? Continua la porte parole.

-Oh, j'ai été en prison…

-Mon Dieu, un criminel ! Lança un autre parent d'élève.

-J'étais innocent mais la justice à mis son temps… lorsque je suis sorti de prison, ma… hum… _mère_ était morte et j'ai donc repris le titre de Lord vu que je suis le seul encore en vie. Ma famille n'est pas très … heu … recommandable. Alors, oui, je suis, riche, je suis aristocrate et vous, vous êtes pour moi des opportunistes qui ne mérite même pas d'avoir de si formidables enfants et d'avoir tant de chance dans la vie… Vous n'êtes certainement pas dans MA sphère petite gente. Sur ce, je crois que la réunion est terminée et que Miss Duncan à d'autre chats à fouetter, comme préparer les cours ou faire des corrections… car, oui, elle bosse dur pour vos gosses. Soyez reconnaissant de ce que la vie vous a donnez. Allez les enfants, je suis sur que vous mourrez de faim… fini Sirius en souriant, très content de sa diatribe.

-Non, 'Pa, c'est toi qui a faim, comme à toute heure d'ailleurs… dit Harry en mettant son blazer. Au revoir Miss Duncan, Au revoir Mrs, Mr.

-Au revoir, dit clairement Draco, avec un grand sourire devant les figures des plus intéressantes des parents de ses camarades.''

Deux secondes après avoir quitté la salle, il y eut récrimination, insulte et demande de mettre dehors les enfants Black. Refus catégorique de la part de la direction, car la famille Black était une famille des douze. Certains ont eu très mal en apprenant cela.

Les douze grandes familles aristocrate du Royaume Unis, communément appelée Douze, étaient ce qui faisait marché l'économie. Chaque grande famille possédait des entreprises, des terrains et certains cours de la bourse. Il y avait quatre sphères et les Black appartenaient à la deuxième. En gros, ils étaient trèèèèèès riche et trèèèèèès puissant.

Oh, et les dites douze familles sont bien évidemment des familles sorcières. Mais bon, personnes de ne le sait ça.

Une fois de retour, ce fut pour voir Elijah et Noah couverts d'une substance familièrement appelée peinture. D'un vert dégueuli absolument repoussant. Lisah arriva, dérapant sur le carrelage et criant 'A L'ATTAQUE !' puis lança une chose non identifier sur son frère. Inutile de dire qu'elle était aussi gluante que ses frères. Et paf, une explosion de jaune. Et de l'autre côté, une explosion de bleu… qui se dirigea vers l'homme, en plein dans le visage. Et comme il n'est pas plus mature qu'un gamin (enfin, quelque fois), eh bien, il dirigea une grosse boule de peinture qu'il vient de métamorphoser sur les petits Snape.

La journée qui devait se terminée merdiquement, s'est transformée en bonne partie de rire.

Enfin, pas pour Severus, et pour Mindie qui devait nettoyer le bazar causé par cette bataille de peinture. On ne l'a vit pas le lendemain.

-30 Mai 1990, Galaë's Manor, aux alentours de 9 heures du matin-

Bien qu'Harry ait appris qu'il était un sorcier, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Diagon Alley, rue de commerce sorcier en plein London. Tout comme Draco, d'ailleurs, car son géniteur ne voulait pas voir son héritier trainer ou même côtoyer la 'masse'. Et Sirius n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la guerre. Comment avaient-ils eu leur vêtement sorcier alors ? Hogsmeade (**NdA : Pré-au-lard**), près de Hogwart qui était bien plus petit pour des êtres aussi effrayer que la famille Black.

A neuf heures, Harry était bien évidemment levé et discutait avec Severus. En effet, le patriarche Snape, qui avait horreur des enfants baveux, gluant et totalement crétin, aimait discuter avec le petit Potter. Il était très vif et curieux pour son âge et aujourd'hui étant un jour pour être curieux.

Et puis, ce gosse était mignon. Tiens, un autre qui se lève. Un blond cette fois ci. Qui s'étire et baille en même temps. Lui aussi est adorable, mais en plus, il le sait… ce qui est parfois exaspérant pour Severus. Mais bon, au vu de ses enfants… il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Draco demanda à Mindie des scones, muffins, lait au chocolat et jus d'orange puis mangea mollement. En plein milieu du repas, il leva enfin les yeux, sourie –avec des taches de chocolat- et lança un clair bonjour. Même en mangeant, il garde ses manières. Pas une tache sur ses vêtements et ce sans serviettes. Impressionant.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire avec en dessous des pantalons bleu marines et Draco d'une robe immaculée et d'un pantalon beige rayé de marron. Chaussures noires pour les deux. Harry avait les mêmes cheveux, décoiffé et le pire cauchemar du peigne, alors que Draco les avaient soigneusement attaché en une queue basse. Très complexe pour un jeune garçon de neuf ans. Mais bon, c'est Draco.

Sirius déboula en sautant, attachant sa robe bleu foncée sur son pantalon noir, attrapant des toasts et un mug de café, remontant vite fait pour se lavé les dents et s'attacher les cheveux, pour finir cinq minutes plus tard devant l'entrée et dire ''Allez les garçons, on est déjà en retard… !'' Et culotté avec ça !

''Papa, on y va par cheminée… donc, c'est bien toi qui nous retarde ! Lança le gamin blond.

-Ah bon ? Ah oui… eh bien, allons-y !''

Arrivés devant le Leaky Cauldron, Sirius entra, tenant Harry à sa droite et Draco à sa gauche pour les protéger au cas où. Dans le pub, tout le monde se tut en voyant entrer l'ex héritier Malfoy, l'ex condamné Black et leur sauveur, le 'Survivant'. Chaque sorcier présent les dévisagèrent impunément. Les Black avancèrent la tête haute, dirent bonjour au gérant Tom poliment et passèrent lentement. Arrivé devant le mur de pierre, Sirius prit sa baguette et la tapa doucement sur certaines pierres pour ouvrir le passage.

Devant eux, la rue marchande sorcière la plus connue du Royaume-Uni. Pleine de vie, lieu de mélange, en bref, un endroit vital pour la communauté sorcière. Sirius ne fit pas un cours d'histoire –qu'il ignore lui-même – mais les emmena directement à la Gringotts bank, pour leur ouvrir un compte à eux (et non pas piocher dans les énormes économies des Potter, Black et autre coffres assez fournis).

Le bâtiment immense, une forteresse imprenable pour le moment, d'une blancheur de neige se détachait du portail en bronze étincelant, couvrant les marches immaculées. Une fois passée le portail et les marches, l'entrée était un grand hall ou travaillait les goblins, petites créatures au teins sombre et au visage intelligent, portent un longue barbe et possèdent des longs doigts.

Une des dites créatures les accueillirent sombrement, se présenta comme Griphook. Les formalités furent faites très vite, les deux comptes furent ouverts sous la tutelle de leur père. Ce qui étonna le goblin fut la politesse des deux enfants sorciers envers lui, surtout le brun qui n'avait aucun a priori. Intéressant… surtout qu'il dégageait de lui de la magie elfique (bon, les elfes et les goblins ne s'entendent pas très bien… d'où les deux trois guerres qu'ils ont fait, mais depuis il y a une petite paix). Griphook mena la petite famille devant le grand portail d''argent ou était gravé des vers …

'' _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._''

Très direct, ce truc. C'est donc pour cela que Gringotts est une place forte… ça et aussi les bienfaits des sortilèges qu'ils maitrisent extrêmement bien. Après les montagnes russes qui régala les Black, petits et grand, ils arrivèrent devant un grand coffre, ou était gravé le nom 'BLACK', le coffre familial. Harry et Draco durent interdit d'entrer vu qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il y ait des traces de magie noire.

Sirius prit environ cent galleons pour des petites courses car il n'était pas question de dépenser mais de visiter le cœur même de l'économie sorcière. En sortant de la banque, Sirius emmena ses deux petits vers le magasin de Quidditch, pour se renseigner. Harry avait encore du mal avec ce sport, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco qui s'extasiait devant balais, accessoires, protections et nouveautés.

Ensuite, ce fut Flourish and Blotts, la librairie pour des livres de contes, d'Histoire, de manières, et de matières de bases. Harry supplia son père de lui acheter un livre sur les créatures mythiques… Sirius, bien qu'inflexible au début, s'est dit qu'Harry ne demande pas beaucoup de choses et que ce n'était qu'un livre. Draco en revanche s'est révélé presque intenable, demandant ceci et cela, révélant son esprit d'enfant gâté. Et là, Sirius a fait des progrès… il n'a pas flanché. Et quand le blond a fait la gueule et a été jaloux d'Harry pour son livre… eh bien, Sirius a dit que c'était un livre et qu'Harry était beaucoup plus calme aujourd'hui.

Mais bon, comme il était prévu, Sirius les emmena à Florean Fortescue, la fameuse glacerie. Harry prit un tout chocolat avec du coulis de caramel, Sirius un sorbet à la menthe, un autre au citron vert avec un coulis 'surprise', et Draco prit une glace à la fraise, au coulis de chocolat et un soupçon de 'surprise !'. Draco ne fit plus la gueule et la bonne humeur revint.

Après cette pose, le père emmena ses deux petits à l'animalerie, ménagerie magique pour sondée les animaux qu'ils pouvaient leur plaire. Draco et Harry approchaient de leurs dix ans.

Après les animaux, ils flânèrent un peu… et en fin d'après midi, Sirius se retrouva devant l'allé qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

''La Knockturn Alley est un endroit a évité. Elle est connue comme un endroit de magie noire, mal famé ou surtout vous ne devez jamais aller seul. Vous n'y serez pas en sécurité. Si jamais vous y allez… vous serez punis. On ne joue pas avec sa vie, compris ? Déclara solennellement Sirius.

-Oui Papa ! Lança Draco.

-Oui Papa, répondit plus calmement Harry.''

Ca, c'est fait. Bon, il est maintenant temps de rentrer. La soirée se passa tranquillement, à part une petite dispute entre Severus et Sirius.

La soirée se termina lorsqu'Harry demanda à son père de lui lire un bout de son nouveau livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché. A peine Sirius eut fini de lire une page qu'Harry dormait profondément. En passant par la chambre de son autre fils, il le vit dormir, tel un ange. Sirius s'allongea dans son grand lit, et s'endormis sans faire de rêve.

Une journée de découverte et de plaisir…

-05 Juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, sept heure et demi du matin-

Exceptionnellement, Sirius, en ce jour béni, se leva tôt. Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de son petit ange blond. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, Draco avait dix ans. Sa première dizaine. Sirius se sentit si fier et prépara une fête pleine de surprise. Enfin, essaya. La gâteau à la crème était vert, le gigot cramé et je ne parle même pas des légumes qui se demandent vraiment ce qu'ils font ici.

Harry se leva aux alentours de sept heure et demi. Il descendit et trouva son père, en tablier, dans la grande cuisine, avec un tablier blanc plus si blanc, de la farine dans les cheveux et un air paniqué.

''Pourquoi tu essaies de cuisiner, Papa ? Demanda le bambin.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Dray aujourd'hui et je voulais lui faire une surprise… répondit Sirius en essayant d'arrêter le début d'incendie.

-Tu veux lui faire plaisir ? N'essayes plus jamais de faire la cuisine… dit Harry, très sérieux.

-Hein ! Mais je m'en sors très … bien…

-Non, ce n'est pas la cuisine… même un lion affamé n'avalera pas ce que tu prépares. Allez, laisses moi faire !

-Mais… c'est à moi de le faire ! C'est moi le père, et ce n'est pas à son petit frère de la faire… rétorqua Sirius, très scandalisé à l'idée qu'Harry mette la main à la pâte.

-C'est à celui qui sait cuisiner qui doit le faire… et puis, j'ai rien pour lui… alors, ça sera mon cadeau ! Dit Harry, très sur de lui.

-Bon, d'accord, mais je veux t'aider ! Dit Black.

-Je voudrais éviter qu'on atterrisse tous à l'hôpital, donc c'est moi qui fait à manger. Et tu vas juste me regarder, 'Pa, dit clairement Harry.''

Dans la cuisine, on le croirait le chef. Il était à l'aise avec tout, et faisait les recettes de tête. Un vrai petit… eh bien, chef. Il mélangeait les ingrédients du gâteaux facilement, cassait les œufs d'une seule main, mesurait d'une main sure… En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le gâteau d'anniversaire fut fini. Harry demanda à Mindie de surveiller le gâteau et que surtout, son père ne devait pas approcher cette pièce.

Mindie présenta le petit déjeuner, car en ce mardi, les petits avaient cours. Tout fut cacher, et quand le roi de la journée fut levé, habillé de son uniforme fit son entrée. Sirius et Harry crièrent un 'joyeux anniversaire' qui firent sursauté la tête blonde et finit de le réveiller. Il eut un grand sourire et les remercia. Le petit déjeuner fut calme, comme la journée d'école. Personne ne savait que Draco fêtait ses dix ans.

Du côté de la maison, Noah, le seul sachant un brin cuisiner, préparait l'entrée pour le repas d'anniversaire. Sirius, Lisah et Elijah décorèrent la salle à manger. Severus était allé chercher son cadeau, et n'avait surtout pas attendu son camarade père. Qui lui aussi devait aller chercher son cadeau. Mindie aussi aidait, car elle aimait bien le petit blond avec ses manières.

Vers 16 heures, Sirius, alors de retour de sa course au cadeau, alla chercher ses deux enfants adorés. Draco ne cacha pas son impatience à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Une fois arrivé à la salle à manger, tous les habitants étaient présents et lancèrent un grand 'SURPRISE'… bon, excepté Severus, mais pour de bonnes raisons.

Comme il était l'heure du quatre heure, la gâteau fut apporter par Sirius, qui, fier comme un paon dit à son fiston que c'était 'Harry qui l'a fait, mais je l'ai aidé' ce qui est évidement une vérité détournée. Un grand gâteau au chocolat à plusieurs étages montés par Noah, avec un glaçage à la crème de citron. Un délice rien qu'en le regardant. Surmonté de dix grosse bougies. Allumées, bien évidemment.

Draco s'approcha, fit un vœu, et souffla sur toutes ses bougies. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il remercia tout le monde. Tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, pour offrir leurs cadeaux à Draco.

''Alors, qui commence ? Demanda le petit blond, impatient.

-Ton parrain, par exemple, dit son père. Allez Snape !

-Oh, c'est bon le cabot. Tiens Draco, et bon dixième anniversaire, dit Severus.

-Merci Parrain ! Dit calmement Dray avant de déchirer le papier cadeau sobre et de s'extasier devant le petit assortiment d'ingrédient de potion avec un bon pour les cours…

-Punaise, pas déjà Snape ! S'écria Sirius.

-Si, déjà, surtout quand on a son talent, Black ! Dit Severus, campant sur ses positions.

-Continuons, déclara Lisah. Le notre, à Eli, No et moi ! Continua-t-elle en lui donnant un paquet assez volumineux au blond.

-Merci beaucoup ! –Déchirement de papier représentant des balais volants- Ouah, c'est super beau !''

Les trois enfants Snape lui avait offert un assortiment de vêtements elfiques… des tuniques tellement douces, des pantalons de toutes espèces, légère ou protectrice, des longues vestes très classe correspondant à son style. Un très beau cadeau, très difficile à obtenir.

''Ca doit être à mon tour, déclara son père en lui disant de fermé les yeux. Et pas de tricherie.''

Il alla chercher son cadeau… à quatre pattes. Il le mit dans les mains tendus de son ainé… qui devina ce que c'était…

''Un chaton ! Cria Draco… oh, merci papa… -il sauta dans les bras de son père-

-Un chaton à un Malfoy… un chaton à un futur Slytherin… se lamenta la patriarche Snape.

-Oh, il est troooooop mignon… dit Harry au petit chaton tout blanc avec des reflets argent et aux yeux bleu translucides.

-Oui, il est trop beau, merci beaucoup Papa ! Dit Draco, en câlinant son premier animal de compagnie (avant, c'était considéré comme une faiblesse).

-Je crois que c'est à moi maintenant… hum… je n'ai pas grand-chose… alors, j'ai demandé à Papa… c'est vraiment pas grand-chose… murmura Harry, mal à l'aise en tendant son cadeau à son frère.

-C'est gentil, 'tit frère et je suis sur que je vais l'adorer, rassura Draco, en enlevant délicatement le papier cadeau bleu pour découvrir un pendentif en argent, avec une pierre argent et bleu entourer de filins d'argents ; c'était très beau, et sur la pierre, il y avait de graver deux lettres enlacées : DB.

-C'est… je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'offrir… continua Harry, rouge.

-C'est parfait Harry, c'est vraiment un très joli cadeau, remercia Draco en allant serre son frère.

-Tu vois Harry, je suis sur que c'est son cadeau favori, lança Lisah.

-Non, c'est le mien ! Dit Sirius, très sur de lui.

-Tu peux toujours courir cabot, c'est le mien, dit Severus.

-Non, le mien.

-Le Mien !

-LE MIEN !

-LE MIEN ET PAS BESOIN D'HAUSSER LE TON, BLACK !

-LE MIEN SNAPE, QUI EST ADAPTER A UN ENFANT DE DIX ANS !

-HEY ! Cria Draco, pour les calmer. C'est peut être a moi de me décider et Lisah a raison, je préfère celui d'Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un beau cadeau, dit Sirius en se calmant.

-Mffff… grogna Severus.

-Bon, viens là que je te mette ton collier, grand garçon, dit Lisah.''

Elle passa le collier sur le cou gracile de Draco, qui ensuite traina son frère pour aller s'habiller, tout comme les autres enfants. Il y aura un autre cadeau, celui de Remus qui tombe toujours très bien.

A sept heure, un crêpage de chignon entre les deux adultes et un petite dispute entre jumeaux et l'amusement 'le chat' avec les deux derniers Black, tout le monde fut prêt. Draco descendit le premier, habillé d'un tunique bleue turquoise avec des arabesques noires, un pantalon large blanc, un ceinture et des petites chaussures. Son collier très apparent, ses cheveux lâchés et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harry ensuite, avec un tee shirt vert/bleu avec l'inscription 'Joyful Mood' (traduction : d'humeur joyeuse) et un jean bleu clair large sur des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient… comme d'habitudes et même un peu plus en désordre.

Puis, les retardataires : Elijah, en noir de pied en cape (un pantalon en jean noir, une chemise noire et de grosses chaussures noires), Lisah en robe violine courte et bouffante et Noah, en blanc et beige (chemise blanche, pantalon beige, pieds nus). L'esprit noir, en noir, l'esprit blanc, en blanc et le milieu, tout ce qui reste.

Remus arriva en courant et en retard, car certain parents d'élèves l'avaient retenu. Il s'excusa, enlaça Draco, en lui souhaitant un 'bon anniversaire' et en lui offrant une boite de confiserie de Honeydukes. Tout le monde passa à table, Sirius et Severus très loin l'un de l'autre. Le repas fut très bon, Harry reçut des compliments de toutes parts, surtout de Draco, impressionné par les talents culinaires de son petit frère.

Une fois tous remplis à ras bord par de délicieux mets, il fut l'heure d'aller au lit pour les plus petits… ou les enfants plutôt.

Harry se prépara pour aller au dodo. Se lava le visage, les dents, essaya désespérément de se coiffer, enfila son pyjama et alla attendre son père. Qui venait toujours lui lire une histoire ou tout du moins un bout. A la place, il trouva son frère sur son lit, l'attendant visiblement.

''J'peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Demanda Draco, un peu embarrassé.

-Bien sur, mais fait moi une place, dit Harry en montant sur le lit ; en voyant le pendentif encore accroché, il demanda : tu le portes pour dormir ?

-Bah oui, c'est ton premier cadeau, donc je vais tout le temps le porter. Il est très important pour moi, Harry, dit doucement Draco. Papa ne devrait pas tarder, si il y pense.

-Il n'a jamais oublier de venir lire une histoire… murmura Harry.

-Tu sais, ma Maman n'oubliait jamais de venir me lire une histoire, ou parler un peu avec moi. Il parait que quand j'étais petit, seul la voix de ma mère arrivait à me calmer. C'était notre petit secret à nous deux, un moment privilégier. J'ai eu ça étant petit… toi non. C'est pour cela que tu le mérites… je veux juste que tu saches que ce pendentif est pour moi un moment privilégié entre toi et moi et c'est pour cela que c'est mon préféré… j'adore mon chaton, et le cadeau de parrain et les nombreux vêtements qui ont du couter très cher, mais ce collier… c'est un moment privilégier qui vaut tout l'or du monde, tu comprends ? Demanda Draco à Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui… chuchota le petit brun en serrant le blond dans ses bras.''

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius se présenta à la chambre d'Harry et vit ses deux fils en train de s'étreindre. Touchante scène. Il se racla la gorge et un regard argent et l'autre émeraude le regarda. Le blond lui lança un 'en retard' digne du lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles (Lewis Carol). Sirius s'avança, prit le livre sur les créatures mythiques, et l'ouvrit au chapitre du Sphinx. Comme la journée a été riche en émotion pour l'un et longue pour l'autre, les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas avant de tomber endormi. Qui sont trognon ses petits… dix ans chacun… enfin, pour l'un, l'autre ça sera dans un peu moins de deux mois.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était aussi un jour important pour Harry, son cadeau parlait de lui-même. Là où il l'avait acheté, Sirius savait qu'il y avait le même pendentif, mais avec une émeraude… il faudrait qu'il le glisse à son fils blond. Harry dormait sur le dos, la main droite serrant celle de Draco, sur le côté. Brun contre blond, peau claire contre peau bronzée, tous les deux avaient les traits fins. De futurs canons… l'un le saura mais pas l'autre, ce qui le rendra encore plus irrésistible.

Sirius savait au fin fond de ses trippes qui serait de grands hommes. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient deux petits anges… juste deux petits enfants comme les autres.

* * *

**Yoru :** alors, un chapitre qui a été long a venir, mais bonne nouvelle ! J'ai fait des plans des futurs chapitres… si, si. Et donc, voici le premier anniversaire. Le prochain est celui de Sirius. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes… si il y en a, dites le moi, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais je crois que je me suis grandement améliorée. Bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de discussion… mais, comme d'habitude, il fallait passer par là, pour rafraichir les mémoires. Chapitre essentiellement centrée sur la famille Black car après tout, ce sont les héros.

* * *

Je remercie **MAHA1959** pour m'avoir donné le petit coup de pied au cul et avoir fait les corrections appropriés sur la première partie. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait encore des fautes, ça m'arrive fréquemment, mais ça doit être moins voyant.

Maintenant, les RAR :

**Brigitte** : bienvenue alors dans mon monde merveilleux ! Merci pour les compliments, les gros compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite continue à te plaire et non, je n'ai aucun envie d'abandonner, j'ai juste été occupée. A bientôt pour la suite alors. Bisous.

**Anomy** : salut ! Alors, j'espère qu'il te plait encore plus, si c'est croissant. Oui, je me suis bien soignée, merci de t'en soucier et tout est prêt pour la suite, il faut juste que je l'écrive. Gros bisous et à la prochaine fois !

Je remercie également **Grispoils**, **Bianka17**, **Zaika** (toujours présentes pour écrire un petit message, merci beaucoup pour votre soutient !), **MAHA1959** (encore merci !), et **Anael** **Snape** (bienvenue !)

* * *

Bon, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert. J'espère avoir toujours autant de reviews pour garder ma motivation… quoique bientôt ça ne sera plus la motivation qui sera le problème car elles est toujours présent. Eh oui, bien que ma rentrée n'est prévue qu'en octobre, je vais entrer dans un licence bi-disciplinaire et donc, un peu plus de boulot, et je vais essayer de mon dégoter un boulot car vivre à Paris avec 500€, c'est mission impossible. Vive la vie étudiante… mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'allez par là bas… allez, je vais prier pour que j'ai une réponse à ma demande… ce qu'ils sont leeennnnnnnnnnnnts.

Bon, assez parler de moi. Alors, qu'attendez-vous de la suite ? Comment va se dérouler la fin de l'année scolaire… et surtout, comment allez -vous ?

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : la voici, la voilà, la suite attendue ! Aujourd'hui dans votre feuilleton favori : visite du petit village, le retour de Jezabel Orson et de Maelle Jonas avec un surprise et un tournant important dans la vie de Sirius et ce sans ses enfants. Eh oui, il faut bien qu'il guérisse lui aussi. Et aussi, Severus qui s'attaque à une… pimbêche. Un match passionnant, mes amis !

Republié, il y a eu un léger problème avec le site. Donc, le revoilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Celui qui craqua…enfin.**

-09 Juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, aux environs de 8 heures du matin-

Comme d'habitude, pour un samedi, Harry se leva tôt. Enfin, un peu plus tard que lors de la semaine mais pas de beaucoup, comme son frère et son père. Et comme d'habitude, Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec Severus, lui aussi seul, vu que la chair de sa chair ne se lève pas avant dix heures trente… au mieux. Harry aimait bien l'homme peu avenant, car il lui disait toujours la vérité, même si elle était dure à entendre, ou il répondait toujours à ses questions et ne le prenait pas pour un imbécile.

Par exemple, hier, la mère de Julie, Mrs Lewis, lui a parler, articulant bien et faisant de grand signe. En effet, elle avait apprit qu'Harry avait été adopté, tout comme Draco par le Lord et elle avait supposée –très largement- qu'il était étranger. Aussi, Harry lui avait rétorqué :

''Je ne suis ni débile, ni crétin Mrs et je parle parfaitement anglais vu que je suis anglais et que je n'ai jamais quitté le pays. Sirius Black était mon parrain avant de devenir mon père et de me donner une éducation des plus attentionnée. Je ne dirai pas que c'est le cas pour Julie qui en plus de vouloir tout diriger, se croit réellement la plus douée et la plus intelligente alors qu'il n'en est rien. Mais j'ai la politesse de ne pas lui dire, ce qui n'a pas été votre cas, alors avant toute chose, j'attends vos excuses. Sur ce, bonne journée''

Eh oui, Harry passe BEAUCOUP de temps avec Severus et il a horreur qu'on le prenne pour un mendiant crétin qui profite de son père. Comme la dame avait fait. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ? Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, Severus promis à Harry qu'il viendrait les chercher tous les deux à l'école et qu'il remettrait cette dinde à sa place. Après tout, il est très doué pour cela et il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'enfant de Lily (et du crétin, mais l'image de Potter s'est effacé au profit de celle de sa vieille amie). Bon, peut être pas _n'importe quoi_ mais il est prêt à l'aider ce qui est en soi un vrai miracle.

Donc, aujourd'hui était prévu la visite du village voisin. Eh oui, ça fait quelques mois que la famille Black était installée et ils n'avaient toujours pas visité le petit village pourtant bien sympathique. Aussi, Sirius se leva vers neuf heure trente, un samedi pour le plaisir de ses fils. Eh oui, devenir père égale à des sacrifices. Sirius alla réveiller son ainé –absolument adorable car même dans son sommeil, il était aristocrate (avec la chemise de relevé sur son ventre, la bouche ouvert et son poing près de son visage)- Draco se leva mollement, s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, marmonna quelque chose et alla directement s'habiller.

Il sortit dix minutes plus tard, impeccable pour un enfant de dix ans. Sirius et lui descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, déjà prêt pour eux. Harry était en train de regarder la télé tout en lisant un livre, Severus aussi lisait un grimoire dans le salon. Les deux lèves tôt de la maison toujours fourrer ensemble, pas que ce soit une bonne chose selon Sirius.

Une demi-heure après, tous étaient prêt. C'était aussi la première fois qu'Harry était autorisé à faire tant de marche alors son père ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Draco marcha d'un pas plus mesuré, la tête haute… contrairement à Harry qui courait et les appelaient, courait puis les appelaient… l'exact contraire de l'autre.

Après deux kilomètres sous le soleil (avec une brise très agréable), ils arrivèrent au petit village auquel ils étaient affiliés. Environ mille habitants, une petite rue commerçante. Un vieux village et de nouveau lotissement. Quand l'ancien rencontre le moderne. La rue commerçante avait un fleuriste, une pâtisserie (qui faisait ainsi la joie des petits Snape), une boulangerie –chose assez inédite en Angleterre-, une boucherie, et un petit magasin d'alimentation avec marchant de journaux et poste. Très pittoresque ses boutiques mais oh combien pratique.

Le village en soit n'était pas très grand, mais tous les habitants étaient gentils et accueillants. La femme qui tient la pâtisserie pas exemple. Les préjugés la verraient assez imposantes, le visage rougeau… et bien non. Elle avait une petite vingtaine, avait repris le commerce de sa famille et était très douée. Elle s'appelait Ella Lucas, son père était anglais et sa mère française qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais connue. Et elle était adorable.

Harry l'a tout de suite aimée car elle était gentille mais sans tomber sur la gagatitude. Et surtout, elle ne draguait pas son père. C'est comme si elle était innocente et faisait tout spontanément sans arrière pensée. Et c'était très rare. Elle les présenta à tout le monde, et on voyait bien que tout le monde l'adorait. Par exemple, Mr Adams l'adorait d'un peu trop prêt. Contrairement à Miss Lucas, Mr Adams était … bizarre. Comme s'il traquait la jeune femme et voulait la prendre pour lui tout seul. Très étrange comme gars.

Les voisins, enfin, ceux qui étaient le plus proche de Galaë's était les Watson, Elie, la mère, Al, le père et leur enfant, Brendan qui avait deux ans. Une famille active, le père et la mère travaillaient tout deux, et leur fils était adorable. Très accueillant aussi. Et ils n'avaient jamais vu Severus Snape, ce qui explique pourquoi ils étaient si accueillants. En fait, peu de personne du village avait vu le patriarche. Par contre, ils connaissaient tous les enfants et Remus qui les accompagnaient souvent.

Et comme c'était un tout petit village, tout le monde se connaissait et donc tout le monde connaissait les ragots. Ce qui allait très vite dans une petite sphère comme celle-ci. Et donc, tout le monde su que Sirius était célibataire, et très séduisant, et donc, jeune femme, femme seule et autre essaya de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Leur course fut interrompue par l'arrivée inattendue d'une petite fille qui sauta directement sur le dos du Lord, fit une éclatant sourire et dit ''B'jour tout le monde !''. Ah, Lisah. Elle avait aujourd'hui un pantalon en coton large, un tee shirt assez longue violine et une cache cœur noire. Mignonne à croquer.

Car aujourd'hui on était samedi. Et aujourd'hui, Lisah a un…

''Je te l'apporte tout de suite ma puce… dit Ella.''

Mais qu'était-ce ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait la faire marcher… une seule chose. Cho-co-lat. Pour être exact, gâteau. Eh oui, Estel avait sauvé la vie d'Ella –c'est bien la seule fois ou elle n'a pas fait payer- et donc, depuis, Ella offrait avec plaisir un gâteau à chaque fois que la famille le demande. En plus, ne sont-ils pas choux ?

Bref, les sourires des femmes se firent plus pressent envers Sirius qui lui, devint de plus en plus effrayé tout comme ses deux petits monstres. Lisah, elle, trouva la situation très marrante, alors elle en profita pour faire un gros bisou sur la joue de Sirius et de dire ''L'est trop chou''. Et lui, pour jouer le jeu, rajouta…

''Quand tu seras grande, je t'épouserai, ma jolie petite Lisah…

-Désolée, ch'ui déjà prise et je ne suis pas sure que tu arrives à battre Elyon. De plus –oui, elle utilise ce genre de langage- tu ne survivrais pas à appeler ton pire ennemi Beau Papa alors, renonce tout de suite, dit la petite fille avant de changer du tout au tout en criant CHOCOLAT !''

Eh oui, son moelleux au chocolat à trois étages entièrement recouvert d'une fine couche de chocolat noire, et fourrer avec une crème arriva. Elle lâcha Sirius et courra vers le paradis sur terre. Mais son tour avait marché, les femmes trouvait Sirius moins charmant (il accordait plus d'importance à une petite fille, certes mignonne, qu'à de vraies femmes) et donc, il pouvait de nouveau bouger avec aisance et ses enfants avaient retrouvé des couleurs.

Comme c'était presque l'heure de manger, Sirius et les enfants repartirent chez eux, Sirius portant l'énorme gâteau qui fit saliver la petite fille tout du long. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Ou presque…

-10 juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 19h-

Soirée spéciale ! Enfin, pour les enfants car Sirius ne connaissait pas les personne qui vont débarquer dans quelques minutes et Severus récita les façons de se suicider rapides et efficaces. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Quand la sonnette retentit, ce fut le grand brun au long cheveu qui alla ouvrir la porte. Le Griffindor, pas le Slytherin.

Le spectacle devant lui était… classique. Un homme, une femme, tenant un petit paquet dans les bras. Mais il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à la phrase que l'homme dit :

''Prroooooooooooffffffffffff ! C'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ET LACHEZ CETTE FIOLE DE CIANURE TOUT DE SUITE !''

Carrément timbré. Et deux boulets foncèrent sur le jeune homme criant une 'JEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'. Ah, les fameux Jezabel, qui donne encore des sueurs froides au sévère professeur et éclater de rire les jumeaux. Pourquoi ?

Remontons à six ans auparavant. Les jumeaux avaient quatre ans, étaient tout mignon et la fierté de leur père. Seulement, les dit jumeaux étaient aussi très ouverts envers les autres et s'attacha au clown, recordman de retenues –pour cette année-, et cauchemar attitré du professeur Snape, Jezabel Orson. Lui, et Charly Weasley, son frère Bill quelques temps, et Moira Adams. Sauf que Moira était… hum… accro au jeune professeur. Ce qui était hilarant pour les autres. Et quand je dis les autres, c'était avec les professeurs. Ce fut la seule année ou les élèves ont pu voir Minerva McGonagall rire en public.

Bref, Jezabel a été le rebelle par excellence. Et quand il a eu son diplôme –les doigts dans le nez- les professeurs ont fait une fête. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait ceci, c'était en 1978, lorsque les Marauder quittaient –enfin !- l'école. C'est pour dire.

Bref, aujourd'hui il était père de famille, époux et responsable. Comme quoi tout arrive. Mais Severus gardait ses idées suicidaire à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet… énergumène. Et vous savez le pire ? Il n'était même pas un Griffindor. Non, non, il était un Ravenclaw. Très spécial. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui donna une certaines idée à Lisah.

Bon, ce qui était bon à revoir, ce fut sa femme. Maelle Jonas qu'Harry embrassa tout comme Draco. Les deux enfants présentèrent leur ancienne institutrice à leur nouveau père qui fut très poli. Et tout le monde passa à table. Il fallait faire en sorte que Severus soit loin de Jezabel ET de Sirius, que ces deux là ne se parle pas et le reste, là ou il y avait de la place. Un vrai casse tête pour évite tout débordement intempestif. Qui arriva inévitablement.

Sirius et Jezabel arriva à parler des … méfaits qu'ils ont fait. Et maintenant, ce qui les intéressait, c'était, qui avait fait la plus grosse farce ? Le verdict fut rendu à Sirius et son fabuleux essai de potion qui a grossit et envahi les cachots. Le truc était gluant, d'un vert fluo et est rester un bon mois. Absolument ignoble et les Slytherin ont du être relogé dans une tour.

Severus, lui, avait un très mauvais souvenir de ce mois ci. Mais il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu cela, reporta son attention sur sa fille, qui lui sourit et mangea.

A part cela, il n'y eu pas vraiment de moment important. A part la fois ou l'ancien élève mis dans les bras du terrrrrrrrible professeur sa fille, un petit ange à la bouille ronde aux cheveux éparses noirs et aux yeux marron chocolat. Qui bavait et tendait ses mains collantes d'une chose non identifié sur le visage du terrrrrrrrrible professeur. Qui se rendit compte qu'on ne pouvait rien faire à un bébé qui a osé le toucher. Ah, merde alors.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Sirius de recevoir Tamara Orson qui la prit comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec un bébé. Avec Harry, il était une vraie catastrophe ambulante (jamais Lily ne lui avait laissé son fils chéri quand il était seul). Les bébés, avec leurs grands yeux innocents qui font confiance à n'importe qui, sont vraiment des petits anges. Tamara était vraiment adorable et faisait le bonheur de ses parents (qui affichait quand même une petite mine due à la fatigue)

En bref, ce fut une belle soirée. Tamara passa de bras à d'autre et adorait ses joyeux tours de manège, les petits Black s'amusait à faire des grimace à la petite, il y avait un début de réconciliation entre le professeur et l'ancien élève, l'institutrice était heureuse de voir Harry aussi joyeux et les autres… c'était les Snape. Qui souriait. Tous. Ensemble. Vraiment… étonnant.

-13 Juin 1990, quelque part à London, vers 14 heures –

Sirius savait, dès sa sortie de prison qu'il allait devoir faire _ça._ Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait poussé l'échéance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient occupés avec Remus et Severus pour leur enseigner les bases de certains cours. Et donc, Sirius se retrouvait seul. Et il avait la monstrueuse pile de lettres qui lui rappelait de prendre possession de son héritage. La maison de la famille Black. L'endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde (et dans le classement, il y avait Azcaban, c'est pour dire), au 12 Grimmaut Square.

La maison le reconnu, et ouvrit ses portes au dernier des Black. La maison avait quatre étages et commençait par un sous sol, était sombre, poussiéreuse, la peinture extérieure s'écaillait, les fenêtres crasseuses, elle était vraiment en mauvaise état. Mais pour Sirius, elle était la même. La prison de son enfance.

Il poussa la porte doucement, qui grinça jusqu'au bout, et alluma une petite lumière grace à sa baguette. La maison était dans les tons gris, partout. L'entrée était tout aussi poussiéreuse et mal accueillante. Sirius entra et ferma la porte d'entrée. Avança d'un pas et s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant les cris de sa chère et tendre mère…

''TRAITE A TON SANG, ENFANT INDIGNE, COMMENT OSES-TU REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI ! TU N'APPARTIENS PAS A CETTE FAMILLE !''

Passé le couloir, il déboucha sur la cuisine, ou il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer vu qu'ils étaient des nobles et que ce n'était pas de leur rang. La harpie était la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black, ou tout du moins, son portrait. Et même celui ci était hors de lui, en voyant revenir son fils déchu. Sirius ne répondit rien et continua à avancer sans entendre les cris de celle qui l'a mis au monde. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Ensuite, il y avait la porte menant au laboratoire de potion, interdite aussi, jusqu'à ses sept ans, ou il du apprendre à faire des potions. La bibliothèque ou il a du apprendre des livres interdits pour faire plaisir à ses parents sous peine d'être puni. En parlant de la punition, il y avait aussi les cachots, ou sa mère prenait un malin plaisir à le punir, même pour de petites choses. Son père, lui, ne lui a jamais fait, mais était totalement sous l'autorité de sa femme.

Evitant de mettre les pieds dans cette cave qui éveillant en lui de mauvais souvenir, il monta l'escalier, en mauvais état lui aussi. Passa le premier étage, et monta directement au deuxième, ou il y avait sa chambre et celle de son petit frère Regulus. Mort de la main même de Voldemort. Evidemment, son frère était un Deatheater. Le parfait fils pour sa mère. La première chambre était d'ailleurs celle du dit frère. Rien n'à signalé. La sienne n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait laissé. Il était inutile de continuer en haut. Il descendit plutôt, pour trouver le salon et la _fameuse_ allé des têtes d'elfes coupés…

Une vraie maison de malheur. Encore plus lorsqu'il tomba sur la tapisserie de la Noble et très ancienne Maison des Black. Avec son nom d'effacé, surement grace à sa _mère_. Ce n'était pas sa famille, mais il lui avait fait connaitre l'horreur durant toute son adolescence. Et cette maison était la preuve de tout cela.

Et il pleura pour la première fois depuis sa sortie. Sur son passé révolu à jamais, l'homme qu'il ne sera plus jamais. Ce n'était pas une famille, ce n'était pas une maison familiale, c'était un asile de fou, une maison de torture, une horreur.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses cheveux formant un rideau et pleura longtemps tout seul. Faisant le deuil d'une vie pas si terminée que cela.

''Ah, c'était là que tu t'étais caché ? Pas très cosy comme endroit, un brin macabre en plus…'' dit une voix douce.

Sirius leva les yeux pour voir… Lisah ? Il devait avoir l'air trop perdu pour qu'elle lui réponde directement ''Draco t'a demandé et … hum… j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Alors, c'est chez toi ici ? Je comprends pourquoi tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou dis donc, quelle horreur cette décoration ! Allez, racontes moi tes chagrins et pourquoi Diable es-tu venu ici tout seul ?

-… je… commença Sirius avant de re-pleurer un bon moment.

-Okay, allons y doucement, dit la petite fille bien sérieuse avant de s'avancer et de prendre dans ses bras l'homme. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas qu'on me voit pleurer. Mais, j'admets que je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir toute seule. Alors, ce n'est pas grave que tu pleure, en fait, c'est même bien, car tu peux avancer…

-J'avance déjà…

-Oh non, tu t'occupes de Draco et d'Harry, mais pas de toi. Tu as récupéré de huit années de malnutrition et de torture psychologique en trois semaines, tout cela pour Harry. Mais tu n'es pas guéri, loin de là. Car tu n'as rien fait pour… et je suis même contente que tu t'en ait rendu compte… car maintenant tu peux guérir, dit la jeune fille, en serrant l'homme totalement perdu.

-Je ne veux pas de cette maison, Lisah, je veux juste revenir à hier… dit Sirius.

-Oh que non, sinon je dirai ce que j'ai vu à Remus, et tu connais le loup quand on fait une chose absolument débile. Alors maintenant, tu vas digérer ce qui t'es arrivé et… avancer, tout simplement. Et, tu sais le pire, tu as deux merveilleux enfants qui te remettront sur pied, car ça marche aussi dans ce sens certaine fois. Tu es cassé, alors laisse nous t'aider à te réparer car malgré ce que tu penses, tu le mérites amplement.

-Okay… okay… oka…''

Et il pleura encore une fois. Pour avoir retrouvé la foi, un avenir même, et peut être même une vie. Et maintenant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait changer sa vie.

Il s'endormit de fatigue et Lisah appela son fidèle allié, Vinyan, qui ne dit rien et compris de suite. La jeune Snape adorait l'elfe car ils s'étaient tout de suite compris, malgré les problèmes de langue et de culture. Vin amena Black dans sa chambre et le borda. Lisah alla prévenir Remus et son père (qui eu le droit à la traditionnelle œillade –dit quelque chose et je te zigouille-) de ce qui s'était passé.

Harry et Draco aussi ont tout compris. A l'heure d'allé se coucher, ils allèrent tout deux dans le lit de leur papa adoré, pour se blottir contre lui.

Chacun des membres était sur le chemin de la guérison. Car pour guérir, il faut déjà savoir ce que l'on a.

-14 Juin 1990, Charles Dickens' School, vers 15h30-

Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, c'était Severus qui alla chercher les enfants à l'école, comme il l'a promis à Harry, il y a quelque temps. Ah, la grue s'approchait de lui, avait un graaaaaaand sourire de collé aux lèvres. Yeurk !

''Bonjour, je suis la maman de Julie Lewis, et vous êtes ? Dit-elle en tendant la main droite gantée.

-Severus Snape, et ça ne vous regarde pas (Snape 1, pimbêche 0)

-Ma fille va dans cette école et donc, les rodeurs me concerne alors je vous serai gré de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes ici. Je suis sure que c'est pour kidnapper quelqu'un, ou même pire ! Police ! Jack !

-Mais vous êtes vraiment crétine ! Dit Severus d'un ton plat. Les insinuations de Black sont généralement idiotes mais là, il avait raison. Black, raison, ah, ah. Je suis ici pour venir cherche mes filleuls. Et, en effet, ça ne vous concerne pas. Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez pas à me juger sur… vos observations qui n'atteigne même pas la moitié de votre cerveau. (Snape 2, pimbêche 0).

-Seeeeeeeeev', cria une tête blonde, en courant vers lui (et même là, il EST aristocrate. Effrayant).

-Severus, dit Harry en venant tranquillement vers lui. Tu es venu.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesse, petit. Allez, on rentre, et je vous prierai, Mrs Lewis, de ne plus importuner les deux gamins ici présent. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un incapable à la maison…

-Roh, ne parle pas comme ça de papa, Parrain ! Lança Draco, en prenant la main droite de l'homme.

-A vrai dire, Sirius parle aussi de Severus avec des surnoms plus que discutables, Dray, dit Harry, toujours diplomate.

-J'en étais sur, ce sale cabot…''

Et ça continua jusqu'au retour. Mais les deux petits étaient habitués. C'était comme ça que les deux adultes se disait leurs… sentiments. Par des noms d'oiseau.

En rentrant, les enfants allèrent directement dans la cuisine pour le quatre heure (où heure du thé). Et les deux petits s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur père…

''Salut les petits monstre ! Lança Sirius, avec un grand sourire''

… et des cheveux court ! Il avait troqué ses longs cheveux, résultats de longues années à ne pas s'en occuper contre une coupe courte (environ trois centimètres) qui le rajeunissait. En fait, coupé ses cheveux pour attaqué une nouvelle partie de sa vie était très courant. Et c'est de ce coup de pousse qu'avait besoin Sirius. Ca, et des reproches plus que douteux de Snape. La plupart du temps, c'était la vérité, mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à prendre.

Tous étaient sur le chemin de la guérison. Mais avant tout, petit à petit, il n'y avait plus de secret. Les enfants guérissent grace à leurs parents, et les parents se régénèrent grace à leurs enfants. C'est une relation qui va dans les deux sens, et certains l'oublie constamment. Une bonne leçon à retenir pour le futur.

* * *

**Yoru : **voilà, et est tout chaud et il est tout beau. J'espère que Lisah ne parait pas trop adulte… mais bon, elle est passé par là. Et le 'enfin' pour Sirius. Bah oui, il fallait bien qu'il craque un jour ou l'autre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, qu'il ne parait pas trop moralisateur aussi. Sinon, je vais commencer le cours la semaine prochaine et donc, je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrai publier la suite. Bah oui, j'ai atterri à Paris. Le temps de m'adapter… bon, j'essaierai de publier au plus. Je remercie les petits mots ainsi que ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Et maintenant, voici la RAR:

**Chacou** : salut ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir laisser un message, c'est très gentil de ta part. Dévoré, et bé dis donc, merci ! Pour dévoré, t'as du sacrément apprécié ! La suite est là, et bientôt, il y en aura un autre ! Promis ! Ca avance doucement mais surement. J'espère qu'elle t'a autant plu ! Et merci pour trouver du boulot… mais c'est pas encore gagné. A bientôt ! Bisous.

Je remercie également **Anonym2**, **zaika**, **bianka17** et **sheltan** ! Merci de votre fidélité et de le faire savoir !

* * *

Bon, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… et voici la suite de feilleton pour ceux qui lisent. J'ai reçu une réponse (enfin, pas vraiment à cause de la grève des postes) mais je suis inscrite. J'ai même une carte ! Et un appart ! Et des meubles ! Et même, bande de chanceux, une ligne internet ! C'est-y pas beau tout cela ! Et donc, la publication sera continue… car au début, il n'était pas prévu que j'ai internet ! Ah, ma chance a moi ne m'a jamais lâchée.

Et maintenant, les questions ? Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Des petits indices et après je vous laisses.

-Une rencontre entre Remus et quelqu'un d'autre. –Juste une rencontre, hein.-

-Un anniversaire assez… explosif.

-Et le début d'un grand pouvoir.

Si, si, tout ça dans un chapitre ! Ah, je sens que vous cogitez !

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : me revoilà ! Désolée de l'énorme retard, j'ai été surchargé de travail et de lecture… et vu ce qui m'attend, la suite n'est guère attirante. Vive l'université. Mais bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Je suis malade ET j'ai mal au dos. Donc, plus de temps pour écrire … ah, je sens que vous êtes contents. Pour ma part, je m'en passerai … Enfin bon, je suis vraiment désolée. Et donc, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? Une rencontre, un anniversaire, une leçon et un entrainement. Un bon gros chapitre qui devrait vous satisfaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Celui qui se sentit heureux… tout simplement.**

-15 Juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 18h-

Sirius était super excité. Du style à sauter partout, sur les lits, sur le lustre de la salle à manger pour se balancer (qui n'a jamais rêvé de le faire) … en bref, il était un petit chien fou. Et sous les yeux de ses deux fils, sagement posé a attendre l'heure, il se lâchait. Sous les rires de joie de Remus… qui s'ennuyait à corriger les devoirs des pauvres petits choux d'écoliers…

Donc, toute la famille Black (oui, Remus est compté dedans car Sirius a encore du mal a se débrouillé seul) était réunit en ce jour béni pour un… diner de famille. Au sens large, puisqu'il s'agit de la famille Tonks. En effet, Andromeda Tonks née Black a apprit par sa fille que Sirius, son cousin favori était innocent, sorti de prison et complètement blanchi. Et donc, elle a décidé de renoué les liens longtemps disparu entre son cousin et elle et a fortiori les deux familles car maintenant ils ont tous deux des enfants.

Harry et Draco étaient déjà prêt, habillés a moitié en sorcier et a moitié en muggle : pour le petit brun, un pantalon marron, une tunique beige avec des arabesques noires, et une robe de sorcier noire par-dessus. Le blond avait un pantalon noir à pince, un pull en cachemire gris et une robe de sorcier blanche par-dessus. L'un enfantin, l'autre s'habillant déjà en adulte. L'explication ? C'était Draco. Aristocrate même quand il ne le veut pas. C'est dans le sang et l'éducation, on ne peut pas s'en défaire. Mais lui, il le revendique !

Sirius se calma lorsque Remus lui dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ils (récapitulatif : Sirius, Remus, Draco et Harry) sonnèrent à la porte des Tonks. C'est Andromeda, surnommé Meda par son cousin, qui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés brillants, un visage clair avec quelques rides d'expressions, des yeux si foncé qu'on les dirait noir et une prestance absolue. Une Black en sommes. Mais une Black avec le sourire qui s'illumina encore plus lorsqu'elle vit son cousin, au visage rayonnant de jeunesse.

Et c'est partit pour les embrassades. Encore. Mais a la façon Black. Avec toute la retenue qu'ils ont. Soit aucune. Derrière elle, il y avait son mari, Ted, un sorcier né muggle, plus petit que sa femme, sans sa prestance mais avec une gentillesse peinte sur le visage. Et derrière lui, Nymphadora. Jeune, insouciante, et aujourd'hui, avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux presque blancs. Ah oui, elle était métamorphomage, rare et excellent pour devenir Auror. Mais, c'était une catastrophe ambulante, cette fille. Dans un sens adorable. Qu'elle tient de son père.

''Roh, c'est qu'il est beau mon cousin ! Taquina Andromeda, en pinçant les joues du dit cousin.

-Aie, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter lorsque j'avais dix ans, Meda ! Et ne me fait pas les yeux de chien battu, c'est mon coup a moi… personne n'aurait pu m'aider et maintenant, je vais bien. Et j'ai même deux garçons a éduqué… et un ami qui me surveille étrangement…

-Paddy, ferme là, dit Remus en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Ravi de vous revoir, Mrs Tonks, je suis Remus Lupin, la conscience de Sirius.

-Je me souviens de vous, M Lupin, ravie de vous revoir. Et vous êtes ? Demanda la cousine de Sirius en voyant les deux petits.

-Tu ne lis plus les potins ? Plaisanta Sirius. –Deux claques plus tard- Aieuh !

-Je suis Draco, et lui c'est Harry.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Harry.

-Le fils de Narcissa, et le fils Potter, enchanté mes petits, et bienvenu chez moi. J'espère que Sirius s'occupe bien de vous ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux petits.

-Sérieusement ? Redemanda sceptique Meda.

-Ah, tu le fais toi aussi ! Cria Sirius.

-Je peux car je ne me nomme pas Sirius !

-C'est pas juste ! S'écria Sirius, puis il tourna son regard sur l'homme derrière sa cousine, qui souriant. Salut Ted.

-Bonjour Sirius. Chérie, calme toi et laisses nos invités entrer au moins…

-Oh, oui, bien sur. Entrez tous. ''

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger, modeste mais accueillante. Andromeda adorait déjà son neveu –Draco- avec qui elle partagea les souvenirs de sa chère Narcissa avant qu'elle ne devienne … femme de. Elle était la dernière de la famille, la plus protégée, et la seule blonde. La seule de toute la famille au sens large, allez comprendre pourquoi. De l'autre côté, Tonks parlait beaucoup avec Harry, et Ted prenait des nouvelles des deux hommes. La soirée se passa bien. Très bien même. La complicité d'Andromeda et de Sirius fut restaurée, Ted connu enfin un peu mieux la famille du côté de sa femme –qui n'a jamais voulu le rencontrer, excepté Sirius- Remus s'amusa bien aussi, de même que Tonks.

Ce qui est important de noté de cette journée fut trois choses : les racines familiales de Draco, qui ne seront pas oubliés mais feront partie intégrante de sa vie. L'amitié naissante entre Ted et Sirius et le réconfort de Meda. Et puis, la rencontre de Remus et Nymphadora. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien. Mais, ça sera une belle et grande aventure. Avec l'aide de certain génie, du nom de Sirius. Eh oui, il était un marieur né. Avec des techniques foireuses, certes, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

-21 juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 16h-

Celui qui est allé chercher les deux petite Black était Severus, à la demande expresse de son filleul. Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, Sirius avait 30 ans… et il était plutôt déprimé. Ou excité. A vrai dire, son état d'esprit était dur à décrire en ce moment. D'après ce que Severus avait pu voir, au moment ou Lisah a dit qu'il était scientifiquement prouvé (cinq minutes à expliquer la science la Sirius) que les hommes plaisent plus a trente ans qu'a vingt, il était passé du mode dépressif au mode joyeux. Il lui faut un rien pour aller bien.

Donc, vers quatre heures, les enfants et Severus était devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Harry et Draco s'élancèrent à la recherche de leur père pour lui souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Ils le trouvèrent dans le salon, en train de lire un livre que lui avait prêté Molly. Et vu le sourire qu'il arbora, il était très content de cet accueil. Vraiment content.

''Et pour le fêter, je vais préparer le diner ! Lança Harry. Et je ne veux pas d'aide de votre part car vous êtes aussi catastrophique l'un que l'autre okay ? Si Noah passe dans le coin, envoyer le moi !''

Et on ne vit plus Harry pendant quatre heures.

Revenons à son histoire un peu plus tard. Sirius aida Draco à faire ses devoirs, comme les maths qu'il déteste et un peu de géographie et de vocabulaire. Ca les occupèrent deux bonnes heures, deux heures de complicité entre eux deux. Dans la pièce juste en dessous, Severus faisait une autre expérience en compagnie de son fils ainé, qui aime bien quand ça explose. Noah était parti rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine, qui était aidé par Mindie.

Rejoignons-le. Le petit brun avait enfilé un tablier noir et avait commencé par préparer le plat de résistance, un gigot d'agneau aux petits légumes sautés. Comme le gigot était cuit à l'étouffé, c'est ce qui mettait le plus de temps. Ensuite, il attaqua sa partie favorite : le dessert. Pour faire plus saison, il prépara des muffins à la vanille, fourrés au chocolat noir et avec une pâte a glaçage à la fraise, et à côté, une salade de fruit. En entrée, la dernière chose qui fit avec Noah (après avoir passé une large part de son temps sur le désert… et manger la pate), fut l'entrée, salade de crudités avec morceaux de saumon.

Sur les coups de 20h, tout était prêt. Le héros de la journée s'émerveilla devant le repas et remercia chaleureusement son second fils. Severus fut mis à un bout, bien opposé à Sirius avec l'ordre express de se taire. Sirius avait à sa droite Harry et à sa gauche Draco. Le repas se passa bien, tout était succulent et on perdit les Snape pendant le dessert. Sur un muffin, Harry avait posé trente petites bougies et le présenté à son père. Mignon tout plein. Il les souffla tout d'un coup et reçu pleins d'applaudissements.

Après avoir tout ranger, tous les habitants de cette maison se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux, qu'attendait impatiemment Sirius, tel un enfant à Noël. En premier, il ouvrit le plus désagréable. En effet, Severus lui présenta –hum… envoya en pleine figure…-un petit cadeau, surement entrainé par ses enfants. C'était un livre, sur des références muggles de musique, cinéma, littérature entre autre. Bien pratique. Et le plus gros cadeau de la journée fut qu'il n'envoya aucune pique à sa Némésis.

Ensuite, les enfants Snape. Noah et Elijah lui présenta leur cadeau, un livre assez spécial, délivrant quand il en a besoin de sacré conseils. Très mystérieux. Lisah lui présenta une veste, simple, de couleur bleu pervenche, avec un blason sur le dos. En voyant son air perdu, elle lui expliqua qu'il la représentait au conseil des elfes, accepté comme tel. Et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Remus, qui lui offrit une clé. Assez spéciale car dès que Sirius la vit, il alla dehors et sauta de joie en voyant sa vieille moto magiquement modifiée l'attendre bien sagement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, bien qu'elle soit poussiéreuse et ait besoin d'une révision. Pour aller avec, ses enfants lui offrit une veste de protection et des bottes, tous deux en cuir.

Sirius remercia tout le monde, en particulier Remus et ses enfants, qui ont eu le droit à un tour en moto chacun. Sirius était heureux. Très heureux. Et cette nuit, il s'endormit sans problème, le sourire aux lèvres.

-22 juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 17h-

Draco et Harry était en weekend. Ce qui veut dire que le vendredi soir, ils ne faisaient rien. Aussi, ils furent surpris en entendant la sonnette. Pourquoi ? Personne ne venait SANS avertir avant. Personne n'était suicidaire. Donc, ce fut Harry, Griffindor dans l'âme, qui alla ouvrir la porte. C'est dangereux ? A vrai dire non, les boucliers de la maison ne laissent filtrer que ceux qui ne veulent aucun mal à leurs habitants. En gros, aucun danger, et ce même pour les muggles. Sacrément forte, la Estel.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et tomba sur une jeune femme, qui lui sourit et prit la parole.

''Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis Moira. Est-ce que le professeur, ou un de ses jumeaux est ici ?

-Hum, Severus est dans son bureau et les jumeaux dans la bibliothèque, répondit Harry, en surmontant ses problèmes à parler avec les inconnus et à être effrayer par un rien.

-Okay, je vais être fairplay et les prévenir. Peux-tu te boucher les oreilles ? Okay merci… PROFESSEUR ! C'EST MOUA ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! ET LACHER CETTE FIOLE DE POISON ! NOAH, LISAH, MOIRA EST LA ET COMPTE BIEN SE TAPPER L'INCRUSTE !''

Nous entendons un gros fracas dans le bureau de Severus, et des cris dans la bibliothèque. Peu de temps après, les jumeaux arrivèrent en courant pour saluer Moira Adams. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs coupé au carré, des yeux noirs, une peau foncé et un sourire éclatant. Ce qui se remarquait était cet éclat de folie dans ses yeux. Ce qui expliquait sa petite fixation sur le jeune professeur Snape.

Elle était partie résoudre une petite question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Lisah lui avait fait une remarque sur la provenance de la magie. Mais son pays lui manquait, ainsi, elle avait réussir à déplacé ses recherches en Grande Bretagne pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Et elle avait su que les jumeaux étaient de retour alors autant les saluer !

Il y a eu de longues embrassades entre Moira, et Lisah et Noah et pleins de bavardages. Puis, les jumeaux entrainèrent la jeune femme dans le bureau du professeur, en train de baragouiner certaines façons se suicider.

''PROFESSEUR ! Alors, ça roule ? Oh, vous n'avez pas changé du tout, toujours aussi canon et mystérieux… ah, ça m'a manqué. Mes professeurs en France sont tout rabougris et vieux ou alors trop moches et pas assez intelligents… sinon, vous êtes encore célibataire ? Parce que vous savez…''

Ah oui, c'est pour cela qu'il la détestait ! Elle parlait trop. Bien trop… après tout c'était une Griffindor.

''…Et donc, comme je savais que vous aviez une grande et belle maison, vous pourriez m'accueillir ? C'est un peu apocalyptique chez mes parents et je n'ai pas les moyens pour l'hôtel et puis, je sais que vous m'adorez …''

Pitié, que quelqu'un la fasse taire…

''…Mais sinon, je peux demander à Lisah, elle sera surement contente de voir femme dans le coin…

-Ouah, Snapy avec une femme. C'est… étrange. Bonjour, je suis Sirius, et vous êtes ?

-Moira Adams, j'étais une élève de Severus…''

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

''Oh, bien sur que vous pouvez rester, _Severus_ en sera _ravi _!

-Pour une fois Black, fait ce que tu fais de mieux, ferme ta grande gueule, lança Severus, dans un grognement.

-Mais non, il plaisante là, il a mal dormi cette nuit… alors, vous étiez en France non ? Demanda Sirius, en entrainant Moira au rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui, tout à fait… c'était passionnant, Monsieur…

-Pas de ''Monsieur'', juste Sirius, je ne suis pas coincé comme le _Professeur_…

-JE T'ENTENDS BLACK !

-JE T'AIME AUSSI SNAPE… allez y, continuer…''

Et c'est comme ça que Moira s'installa à Galaë's pour un laps de temps indéterminé au grand, très grand dam de Severus, qui passa encore plus de temps dans son labo ou son bureau. Ce qui est très étrange, c'est que cette personne créa des liens entre Sirius et Severus, des liens de titillement sans grande méchanceté. Mais bon, Moira était Moira, et elle tomba totalement sous le charme de la bibliothèque de la maison. Elle était encore sous le charme du professeur Snape, mais comme elle n'avait aucune chance elle était maintenant en chasse.

Le soir, Harry demanda à ce que Sirius lui raconte le mariage de ses parents.

''Alors, c'était en plein printemps, dans le manoir familial en 1979, et les Potter étaient encore en vie. C'était, paradoxalement, quelques jours avant leurs morts. Il faisait très beau ce jour là, et comme Lily voulait un mariage mixte et restreint, il a été organisé dans le magnifique jardin de la propriété. C'était juste… magique. On était une trentaine de personnes d'invités, et on se connaissait tous.

-Comment était Papa ? Demanda Harry, à moitié endormi.

-Nerveux comme pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'asseoir et de se lever… je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniquer. Pas parce qu'il devait se marier, mais il était paniqué à l'idée que Lily ne vienne pas. Va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, ça m'a bien fait marrer. Une fois qu'on était installé et que Lily s'est avancé, je me rappelle avoir pensée 'Mec, tu épouses un ange'. Ta mère était magnifique ce jour là, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques tous les deux. C'était le mariage parfait… et j'espère que tu connaitras la même chose, car c'est une des choses les plus magiques au monde.

-Toi aussi Papa, tu le mérites… murmura Harry avant de s'endormir.

-Je l'espère… mais pas avant mes quarante ans, mon chéri. Dors bien, chuchota Sirius avant de l'embrasser sur le front.''

-23 Juin 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers huit heures trente, dans la cuisine-

Harry était encore une fois debout tôt. Aujourd'hui, il avait un entrainement avec Maître Aira. Il aimait bien ses cours, après il se sentait toujours apaisé, en paix avec lui-même. Et il apprenait pleins de choses ! C'était juste merveilleux, la magie !

En sirotant son chocolat chaud, il pensa a tout ce qu'il avait apprit depuis qu'il connaissait ce monde. Car Harry adorait apprendre.

Oh, Severus venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour ! Lança Harry.

-Bonjour Harry… merci Mindie… comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci, et toi ?

-J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un…

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

-Mais c'est honnête.

-C'est vrai, mais quand même, ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Je l'admets… au fait, je déteste ton père.

-Je sais, il ne t'aime pas vraiment non plus. Mais Moira est gentille et elle connait pleins de choses !

-Je veux bien te croire, mais c'est une … Griffindor bavarde qui me colle beaucoup trop, Harry, tout ce que je déteste, confia Severus.

-D'accord. Et que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Noah et moi nous devons faire une expérience ensemble et on va en profiter vu qu'on a la maison pour nous tout seuls toute la journée.

-Je suis sur que Noah sera content…

-Oui, oui, je sais, ton crétin de paternel m'a déjà fais la leçon. Franchement, quelques mois en tant que parents et c'est un sage…

-Qui a raison sur ce point…

-Sirius Black qui a raison… je parlerai à Lisah ce soir, souffla Severus, finalement.

-Si tu veux des conseils, tu peux les prendre de Vin où de Maître Aira. Ils ont vécu avec elles…

-Oh, non ça ira, j'arriverai a me débrouillé seul. Alors, une autre leçon aujourd'hui ? C'est intéressent au moins ? Demanda Severus au petit brun de manière a détourné la conversation.

-C'est super, je recherche quelque chose qui est déjà en moi et j'arrive à sentir la magie ! C'est si fantastique, de sentir la magie coulée dans mes veines, arrivé à la dompter… je n'aurai jamais cru que ça existait, un monde nouveau et si plein de vie !

-Tant mieux si ça te plait. Faut croire que Black fait un bon boulot avec toi, bien qu'il soit encore une épave… mais bon, il s'améliore avec le temps… ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit cela.

-Okay, c'est notre secret. Dis ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras me donner quelques cours de potion ? Quand Draco en parle, ça à l'air bien et j'aimerai bien connaitre les potions…

-Bien sur, viens quand tu le veux, il parait que c'est mon métier.

-Merci !''

Harry avait terminé son repas, débarrassa la table, et alla attendre le reste de la famille dans le salon, à lire un livre tout en continuant de discuter avec Severus qui terminait de manger.

Vers 9h30, Sirius se leva, prit sa tasse de café en grommelant puis lança un bonjour à son fils. Draco se leva un peu plus tard. Ils devaient être prêts vers 10h environ. Ils furent prêt un quart d'heure après. Faute à Sirius et à Lisah. Ils ont tous mis une tenue elfique, même Moira, invitée à voir Daimonia dans l'esprit scientifique.

Aira les accueils chaleureusement… en lançant un regard à Lisah à faire peur. Elle dut donc faire trois fois le tour du terrain. Sirius aussi par ailleurs. Draco s'assit a côté de l'elfe et Moira près du blond.

Harry plongea dans la transe beaucoup plus facilement maintenant. Après, il travailla sur un de ses éléments. Il devait en premier sentir les éléments naturels avant de pouvoir les dompter. Sentir le vent parcourir ses cheveux, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le son de l'eau coulant plus loin… et arriver à les rassembler en une boule. La transe devait aider pour la concentration.

Pleinement concentré, Harry forma avec ses mains une coupe, prit de grandes inspirations et réussit à faire une flammèche. Il ne s'en aperçu que quand Maitre Aira lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux et vit entre ses mains, une minuscule flamme. Il ne sentit pas la brulure de la flamme, juste une chaleur diffuse, très agréable. C'était … magique.

''Regardez ! J'y suis arrivé ! J'ai fait du feu… oh, ça a disparu…

-Ca demande encore de la concentration de ta part, ce n'est pas instinctif mais tu progresses a vu de nez, Harry. Tu es encore très jeune et c'est un exploit d'y arriver, alors félicitation, dit Aira, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son apprenti.

-Bravo Harry ! Je suis très fier de toi, dit Sirius en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en le faisant tournoyer.

-Félicitation Harry, tu es très doué ! Lança Lisah, essoufflée par la course.

-Génial Harry ! T'es trop fort !''

Le petit Potter n'aimait pas trop les compliments, mais il était heureux aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la journée fut passé à Daimonia. Moira s'amusait comme une petite folle, à voir des êtres si magiques vaqué à leurs occupations. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, tout le monde s'affairait pour une soirée des Hauts (les elfes aristocratiques, ceux du conseil) ou bien sur, Aira, Sirius, Lisah et même Vinya n'étaient pas invités. Seuls les privilégiés oui.

Elyon fut content de tous les voir, enfin, de voir des visages amis et non hypocrites. Et Moira avait choisi l'objet de sa chasse. Non, ce ne fut pas Elyon. Juste Vinya. Pire que Severus. Elle sait vraiment les choisir… et faire attention car a voir le regard que lui a lancé Lisah –très futée cette petite- il ne fallait pas le blesser, ce petit Vinya.

L'après midi fut joyeux pour tous. La soirée, un moment de tendresse entre les membres de la famille Black. Sirius raconta à Draco des anecdotes sur sa maman enfant et Harry, sur lui étant bébé.

''Ta maman, Draco, était adorable étant petite. Aimée et chérie de tous, la préférée de tous. L'ange blond. Mais lorsqu'elle est entrée à Hogwart, elle est devenue plus stoïque et glaciale… elle a protégé pendant quelque temps ton parrain, avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'elle ne se marie avec Lucius. Et, je crois que c'est ce qui l'a perdue. Mais elle était aimante et je suis sur qu'elle t'aimait énormément… conta Sirius.

-Je sais, 'Pa. Et pour Harry, il était comment bébé ? Demanda Draco, bien réveillé.

-Un bébé assez facile en fait, il réclamait beaucoup de nourriture, mais sinon il était très éveillé et souriant comme bébé. Ta mère t'adorait et ton père t'idolâtrait : il prévoyait, alors que tu avais un mois, Harry, a ce que tu sois un grand joueur de Quidditch, ou Auror, comme lui. Lily lui rétorquait qu'à cause de cela, tu terminerais dans les potions, ou les recherche… ça le rendait fou.

-Maman adorait taquiner Papa ? Demanda Harry, les yeux à moitiés fermés.

-Oh que oui, et il adorait la taquiner. Mais ce n'était que cela. Quoique tu deviennes, ils t'auraient aimé quoiqu'il advienne. Et moi aussi…

-Moi aussi, j't'aime… b'nuit…

-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit Sirius en l'embrassant sur le front, puis il se tourna vers Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porter dans son lit. Aller, toi aussi au dodo !

-Okay… bonne nuit papa !

-Bonne nuit, trésor''

Et Sirius dormit sans aucuns cauchemars et se reposa pour la troisième nuit consécutive. Il guérissait sans s'en apercevoir mais à grands pas.

* * *

**Yoru : **voilà, un petit chapitre, je l'admets mais j'ai mis tout ce que je devais mettre. Je n'ai pas mis la discussion entre Severus et sa fille car l'histoire se concentre sur les Black. Mais alors pourquoi avoir introduit si longuement Moira ? Car elle sera importante pour la suite et que j'aime torturer Sev… et il n'a pas finit. Enfin, maintenant, c'est Vin qui va se la coltiner… pauvre de lui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Car les prochains ne seront pas avant les vacances ! Eh oui, dernière ligne droite, encore deux semaines et six partiels blanc ! En plus je dois rattraper la semaine dernière… et lire deux livres en trois jours ! Super ! Vive la fac ! J'ai hâte d'être en vacance… je sais que vous aussi. Et vu que ça sera Noël, il y aura peut être une surprise… style, un bon gros chapitre… je lance juste une idée…

* * *

Bon, voici les RAR :

**Caro06** : mais de rien, et voici la suite qui va t'enchanté je l'espère. Bisous.

Je remercie également **Zaika,** **Bianka17**, et **Jyel**, ainsi que **Lyanna** **Erren**. Je ne gueulerai plus pour la baisse de reviews mais la hausse des lectures. J'abandonne, seulement moins d'encouragement égale moins de publication. Franchement, si vous êtes un temps soi peu curieux, posé vos questions s'il y a des questions, ou des choses incohérentes, ou juste pour parler ! Je ne comprends pas ce mutisme et ça m'exaspère.

* * *

Enfin bon, voici des pistes… mais que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre… une idée ? Que pensez-vous des évolutions des personnages ? Si Harry fait enfant ou pas ? Si Sirius fait adulte ou pas ? …

Et au prochain chapitre, des indices :

-une visite des enfants dans un certain manoir…

-début des vacances d'été… et début de la déprime pour une certaine personne.

-et réunion de plusieurs familles pour un pique nique.

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert…

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	12. Bonus 1

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : vous vous dites : chouette, un nouveau chapitre une semaine après l'autre ! Loupé. Juste un petit bonus. J'avais prévu de le faire à Noël mais vu le peu, très peu de reviews, je me suis dit que pour relancer la machine, un petit bonus devrait vous faire plaisir. Enfin, je l'espère, car je reste zen… mais je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Non, ce n'est pas de la fièvre, juste de l'incompréhension.

Aussi, voici un petit chapitre, car je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire un grand (je ne reviendrai pas sur le temps à faire un chapitre correct et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont de plus en plus conséquent, mes chapitres). Donc, voilà, soit vous êtes occupés et ça arrive à tout le monde mais votre contribution (à n'importe quel auteur) est importante à nos yeux. Ca signifie qu'on ne publie pas dans le vide. Voilà. A vous de jouer. Et maintenant…

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus :**

**Celui qui passe de bébé Potter à Harry Potter ou comment choisir un nom et être d'accord avec son conjoint qui n'est qu'une tête de mule incapable de …**

-Manoir familial de la famille Potter, quelque part dans le comté d'Oxfordshire, juin 1980-

Le manoir était calme… très calme. Trop calme. La cause ? Dans le petit salon préféré des Potter, James et Lily se regardaient en chien de faïence. Alors enceinte de sept mois et demi, Lily Potter Evans ne lâchait pas des yeux son mari, qui soutenait son regard. La cause ? Le choix du prénom du futur enfant, qu'ils devaient avoir dans un mois et demi.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (futur parrain) et Peter Pettigrow soupirèrent en même temps. Car, en effet, ils étaient eux aussi concernés par l'arrivée du premier descendant des Marauders… ce qui n'était pas du goût de Lily, qui se retrouve alors en infériorité numérique. Mais qui avait un argument de choc.

''JE suis la mère, donc JE décide ! Lança Lily, qui commençait à s'énerver. C'est moi qui a les coups de pieds jours et nuits, qui a supporté les vomissements, les fringales, qui s'est arrêtée de travailler et j'en passe. Alors, Monsieur Potter, non, ce garçon ne s'appellera pas Troy, et je m'en contre fou que ce soit le nom d'un de tes ancêtres. Car il se trouve, mon cher, que tes anciens, ils n'ont pas épousé une personne telle que moi et moi je dis non aux conneries !

-C'est la tra-di-tion, Lily, et en m'épousant, tu ne pouvais pas y couper. Alors maintenant, tu assumes ! Lança James.

-Oh oui, tu sais si bien assumé, James ! Qu'as-tu fais lorsque tu as appris que tu serais papa ? Ah oui, tu t'es évanoui, et je ne t'ai plus vu pendant une semaine ! Sans oublier la 'décision' que tu as prise, soit que je devienne mère au foyer. Mais il se trouve mon coco que non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec moi et tu ferais bien de t'y faire. Alors, ce nom, on va le choisir tous les deux, et faire des sacrifices tous les deux car ça marche comme ça et que tant que tu te cacheras dans tes 'traditions' tu n'arriveras qu'a me voir encore plus en colère ! Capiche ?

-Eh mais…

-J'AI DIT CAPICHE ? Cria la femme enceinte.

-Le médicowizard n'a pas dit qu'il lui fallait du repos ? Demanda tout bas Sirius à Rémus.

-Si, mais visiblement, James l'a oublié… répondit celui-ci.

-Vas-y Prong, te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Cria Sirius.

-TOI, LA FERME ! Lança le couple.

-Sirius, quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Demanda Remus.

-Et à ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Rajouta Peter.

-Harvey ! Proposa James.

-Léonard ! Dit sa femme.

-Robert ! Lança Sirius.

-Venceslas ! Lâcha Lily.

-NON, répondit le groupe de quatre hommes.''

Et la dispute continua. Tous les jours, James dit un nom et Lily un autre. Jusqu'au 30 Juillet au soir, ou Lily commença à avoir des contractions. James paniqua un bon coup, rassembla les affaires nécessaire et amena sa femme à St Mungo. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, il appela Remus, qui vint aussitôt, Sirius, qui dut jeter une femme de son lit, et Peter, qui s'endormit aussitôt arrivé.

Ainsi commença la nuit la plus longue pour Lily, accompagnée de son mari qui s'en prit plein la gueule, car c'était le rôle de futur père ce jour là.

''… contrôler par votre appareil génital, vous les mecs, me faire ça à moi… James, la prochaine fois qu'on fait l'amour, il y aura des protections, car je ne pourrai plus jamais faire ça … hein, chéri ? Et si tu veux pleins d'enfants, tu peux allez voir ailleurs et ne plus jamais venir car moi, je te le dis, plus jamais, jamais, jamais je n'aurai d'enfant. Il sera l'unique. Car ça fait un mal de chien, et ne me lança pas 'Je suis sur qu'un coup dans les couilles fait plus mal que ça' car je te promets que je te cogne et je crois que la sage femme aussi. On est bien d'accord ?

-Oui chérie.''

Au bout de cinq heures, ce qui n'était pas si long pour un premier enfant, bébé Potter naquit. Un beau bébé de 3kg700, qui a causé des douleurs monstres à sa maman et une bonne migraine à son papa. Mais bon, comme il était adorable, tout était oublié. Excepté la partie ou Lily cria qu'elle allait émasculer son mari pour se venger.

Mais le problème n'était toujours pas régler. Ce beau bébé, n'avait pas de nom. Alors, en ce 31 Juillet, ils passèrent tous la journée a déblatérer des noms pour trouver LE bon, celui qui collera. Car on a beau dire, mais il faut penser avant tout à l'enfant.

Ainsi, tandis que le petit dormait bien au chaud, la torture pu commencer pour un certain livre nommé 'Le grand livre des prénoms'.

''Edward ? Proposa Remus.

-Naon, répondirent les autres.

-Igor ? Tenta Peter.

-Et pourquoi pas Hannibal tant que tu y es ?

-Quel est le rapport entre les deux ?

-Trente cinq heures sans dormir et une douleur monstre au…

-Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris, dit Sirius.

-John ?

-Non.

-Elfie ?

- Hey, ne l'émasculez pas dès le départ… mon pauvre petit bonhomme.

-Andrew?

-Andy Potter? Ca colle pas…dit Lily.

-Willigis?

-Tu les sors où, tes prénoms à la con?

-De mon arbre généalogique, _chérie_.

-Il se trouve, Prong, qu'elle a une excuse pour son comportement, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Remus, la voix de la raison. Je dis Roch !

-Non, Sirius, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour nommer mon fils ainsi.

-Mais, Lily joli, il a l'air d'un roc, non ?

-NON !

-C'est bon…

-Peter ?

-Franchement, Peter, proposer ton prénom… pourquoi pas Sirius junior ?

-SIRIUS !

-Hey, on m'engueule moi et pas Peter, c'est pas juste.

-Micha, chéri ?

-C'est un prénom de fille ça ! Non.

-Laisse tomber… Denys ?

-Véto.

-Elric ?

-Sirius… je plains tes futurs enfants et pour sauver notre planète, ne te reproduis pas…

-C'est trop tard, Lily chérie. Pour une moins une bonne vingtaine de filles…

-Tu me fais mal, Papa…

-Evan ?

-MAIS ARRETE AVEC TES ANCETRES !

-Jerry ?

-Bien sur, le nom d'une souris…

-Rabat joie…

-Je t'aime aussi, mon tit loup.

-Et c'est reparti… j'aimerai avoir unE amie…

-Tu sais que je peux te ramener…

-SIRIUS !

-Sheldon ?

-Ah, Peter, tes idées sont certainement les moins catastrophiques…

-Merci Lily. Cooper?

-Ah, j'aime.

-Non.

-Caïn?

-Trop lourd à porter.

-Isaac ?

-On va arrêter les prénoms bibliques.

-Bibli…quoi ?

-SIRIUS !

-Roh, c'est bon…

-Mathurin ?

-Non, franchement, je t'aime chéri, mais tu as un goût de merde pour choisir un prénom…

-Ou comment faire un compliment en le cachant dans des… merdes.

-Ah, ah, ah, très drôle… oui Peter ?

-Remus a eu une idée avant moi…

-Pourquoi pas Hieronymus ?

-Hein ?

-Bande d'inculte. C'est le nom d'un peintre muggle qui…

-Harry ?''

Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, qui d'un avait interrompu une très longue explication de Remus, de deux avait donné un prénom qui visiblement contentait tout le monde, et de trois, eh bien, il avait sauvé la journée de … tout le monde.

''Harry Potter… ouai, j'aime, conclu Lily.

-Harry James Potter, ça lui va comme un gant… rajouta James.

-Pourquoi pas Harold ça collerai mieux à … commença Sirius.

-NON !

-Rho, c'est bon… bonjour Harry, c'est ton parrain Sirius. C'est moi qui vais t'apprendre tout ce qui concerne les filles, comment être cool et surtout comment réussir à sortir en douce pour...

-DEHORS !

-Vous êtes jamais contents…''

Et voilà comment bébé Potter avait été nommé Harry James Potter. Ou comment la journée avait été sauvée par Peter. Lily pu dormir tranquillement et recouvrer des forces, James était rassuré, ces disputes avaient eu une fin heureuse. Sirius resta toute la journée à regarder son filleul dormir ou quand il se réveilla, le berça tout doucement… sous les yeux révolvers de James. Remus repartit chez lui, et Peter aussi. Le 31 juillet fut une journée émotionnellement lourde. Et elle finie très joliment : lorsque Harry fut nourrit pour la première fois au sein de sa mère. Il y eu des larmes, des larmes et des…

''La vache, j'ai jamais remarqué à quel point tu avais de gros seins, Lily…

-DEHORS !''

* * *

**Yoru : **voilà ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien marrer… pour voir la grande évolution entre le Sirius papa et le Sirius totalement insouciant. Et Peter qui a trouver le nom… ça me semble logique… et Remus un peu je-sais-tout sur les bords. J'ai failli mettre la visite de Severus, mais c'était sur le choix du prénom donc je me suis arrêté sur Sirius… qui sors encore une fois une bêtise. J'espère que j'ai bien fait passer la complicité entre les époux, même s'ils s'engueulent beaucoup...

Et je me suis trop amuser pour tous les prénoms proposés… y'en a des jolis, des lourds à porter et un bon gros choix qui aurait pu être à l'infini… c'est pour cela que j'adore mon livre des prénoms… il est très drôle quelque fois. En fait, cette idée vient de ma sœur et de son conjoint qui ont déjà choisit le prénom de leur bébé. Bien évidement on ne sait rien, mais j'ai été étonnée qu'ils soient déjà d'accord sur une telle chose. Et ploc, une tite idée de bonus.

* * *

Voilà, donc, je réponds à la review :

**Chibi-Moony** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ah, mes petits sont choux… bah oui, ils sont encore jeunes. Et si tu réussis à les imaginer dans tes têtes, j'ai tout bon ! Chouette ! Merci pour cette avalanche de compliment. Voilà un petit complément. Encore merci et gros bisous et a bientôt !

Je remercie également **Zaika** (toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci).

* * *

Voilà, la partie bonus est maintenant close, la prochaine fois sera dans je ne sais pas combien de temps… avec un peu de chance et de boulot dans les vacances… un bon gros chapitre…

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert…

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 11

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : comment ça, je suis en retard ? Mais non, je vous ai promis une surprise à Noël, je l'ai posté avant vu le peu de review qui a été posté. Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma fic ! Un an tout rond ! Voilà pourquoi j'attendais alors qu'il était fini. Un beau chapitre, plein de soleil alors qu'il fait un froid de canard. Je me rappel quand je l'ai commencé… c'était pendant les partiels, j'étais malade, il faisait froid (moins que cette année) et donc, je n'avais rien à faire. Et ça à donner la suite ! On remercie à la gastro !

Voila. Quoi d'autre. Ah oui, aujourd'hui vous allez en apprendre des choses ! Harry devient curieux ! Car, ce qui peut coincer certains lecteurs, c'est que tout passe par les yeux d'Harry ou Sirius, car ce sont eux les héros. Mais, si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites le, je réponds toujours et le plus complètement possible.

Ensuite, on m'a fait remarquer une fois que mes persos devenaient Mary-sue. Et là, je réponds, ah bon ? Après ce chapitre, dites le moi si c'est encore le cas, car pour moi, ils sont bourrés de défaut, mes persos.

Ensuite, venons au problème, toujours présent des reviews. Mayday Mayday Houston, nous avons un problème de taille ! ''On n'envoie pas de message à l'auteur quand on lit un livre'' vous vous dites. Hum, les auteurs sont payés. Notre paye, ce sont les reviews.

Ainsi, une coalition d'auteurs désabusés à été monté sous le nouveau nom de FIC (**Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** ) pour **promouvoir** pourquoi en a quoi ça sert de laisser une trace de votre passage, bon ou mauvais, que ça se résume à un mot ou pas… Vous n'avez pas à être **timide** ou alors à **vous dire que ça ne sert a rien**, car ça sert à quelque chose ! A savoir que nous touchons ou pas quelqu'un ! Si vous avez **envie**, lancez-vous ! **Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien**. Car, sans vos messages, de bons auteurs abandonnent la publication à cause de cette inactivité ! Et c'est dommage non ? Alors, lâchez-vous, lecteurs ! (**Forum** : http:/www. fanfiction .net /forum/ APAGCPMDEO /56737/ sans les espaces.)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Celui qui profita de ses premières grandes vacances...**

-Grimmauld Place, Londres, le 28 Juin 1990, vers 16h30-

Juste après l'école, Sirius avait emmené ses deux petits à Londres, pour leur montrer ou ils allaient habituer dans quelques mois, le temps de la remettre en état. Au pire, dans une année, se disait Sirius. La maison avait quand même 300 mètres carré d'habitable, sans compter le sous sol et le grenier. Mais il fallait avant tout enlever ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la magie noire. Et il y en avait une grande quantité, connaissant cette chère Walburga.

Aujourd'hui, c'était juste une visite. Pour les enfants, bien sur. Draco était impressionné mais ne quittait pas son père. Quand à Harry, il se cachait dans les jambes de Sirius, qui n'en menait pas large. La maison sombre, renfermant une odeur fétide, faisait froid dans le dos…

''Misérable traite à son sang… mettre ainsi les pieds dans la maison de Maitresse chérie… il n'a pas honte…''

Sirius fit un bond, entrainant Harry, lorsqu'il vit un elfe, en haillon gris sombre, yeux globuleux et un air fou.

''Kreacher ! Encore en vie, sale el… Fouine ! Lança Sirius.

''C'est un elfe ça ? Même Lucius traitait mieux les siens, dit Draco, avec une voix posée même s'il était effrayé.

-Kreacher est fou, complètement à l'ouest et adorait ma … hum… mère, expliqua Sirius. Ce qui explique ce qu'il fait ici. Après tout, _Mère_ est morte il y a cinq ans, et il est resté ici tout ce temps. N'importe qui deviendrait encore plus dingue… Hey, Kreacher, n'insulte pas ton maitre !

-Maitre ? Mais, c'est une personne, on ne possède pas une personne, Papa ! Mindie est aussi une elfe et elle n'est pas traitée ainsi ! C'est injuste ! Lança Harry, visiblement horrifié par la conduite de son père.

-Oh… je savais qu'on allait avoir cette conversation mais pas tout de suite… murmura Sirius, mais fut interrompu par l'elfe.

-Maitre ? Oh, non, le traitre ne peut pas être le maitre de cette maison et encore moins de la famille Black. La Maitresse ne l'a jamais voulu, traitre et je continuerai à lui obéir !

-Tu es obligé de m'obéir maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je crois que ça suffit aujourd'hui. Rentrons, et toi, Kreacher, tu ne fais rien. Rien, compris ? ''

L'elfe ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Sirius lâcha un soupir. Il prit les deux enfants et ils s'en allèrent directement à Galaë's.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon blanc ; Sirius s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit brun.

''Dans le monde sorcier, tout n'est pas gentil. Les elfes domestiques sont, la plupart du temps, maltraités. Mindie est une exception. Faut dire qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Kreacher n'a… jamais été gentil avec moi. Il idolâtrait ma mère et … me brimait avec son accord. La plupart des elfes subissent en se taisant cet esclavage. C'est dans les mœurs de la société sorcière. Je traite bien Mindie et je traiterai bien tous les elfes. Mais, Kreacher, m'a fait du mal. Je ne le maltraiterai pas, mais je ferai en sorte qu'il m'obéisse car il pourrait devenir dangereux pour vous. Je pourrais le relâcher mais ça le tuerai. D'accord ? Tu as des questions ?

-Je croyais que c'était un monde magique… alors pourquoi il y a l'esclavage ? D'où est ce que ça vient ? Pourquoi eux ? Demanda le brun.

-C'est là toute la tristesse de la chose, Harry. Je ne le sais pas. Personne ne le sait. C'est comme les baguettes. Pourquoi un sorcier à besoin de ce catalyseur ? Peut être que Moira pourra répondre a cette question, mais pour l'esclavage je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius.

-Vinyan sait, Sirius. Il le tient de sa mère, dit Lisah, alors apparut discrètement et espionnant la discussion. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas tout, Dray, répondit Lisah, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Les elfes ont une maitrise plus puissante de la magie. Là bas, je ne suis encore qu'une novice. Dans ce monde, je suis puissante. J'ai étudié pour en arriver là, pour pouvoir me défendre. Oui, j'ai de grands pouvoirs, hérités, mais j'ai pu les développer que grâce à mon Maitre. Sinon, j'aurai été comme tous les autres sorciers. Je suis loin de tout savoir, je suis loin d'avoir la maitrise de mes pouvoirs ! Lorsque j'ai attaqué Read, je ne me contrôlais pas ! Lorsque nous avons attaqué la villa des Médicis, j'ai laissé ma magie me guider ! J'ai une certaine maitrise de ma magie, je contrôle un élément, j'ai survécu à la première épreuve, mais je suis loin d'être une menace pour ce monde.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es chef ? Demanda Harry.

-L'ancien chef était Maitre Aira. Normalement, c'est lui qui doit désigner son successeur. Les vieux l'ont… évincé. Et le nouveau choisi est… manipulé. Maitre Aira m'a choisie, après la première épreuve. C'était du suicide mais j'y suis arrivée. Simplement, j'ai ce statut sur le papier, mais c'est tout. Peu d'elfes des bois me considèrent comme l'une des leur, et encore moins comme l'un de leurs défenseurs. Le monde sorcier me hait, le monde des elfes des bois me méprise. Dans les deux, on veut ma mort. Pour survivre, je dois paraitre forte, sinon, je suis morte. Ne le dites pas à Papa, il ferait des conneries qui n'arrangeraient pas les choses… finit Lisah, la tête baisée.

-D'accord ma puce… d'accord, chuchota Sirius, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Et pour Noah et Elijah ?

-Noah et Eli n'ont pas encore la totale maitrise de leur pouvoir. Mais ils sont appréciés dans leurs pays ! Mora Razalud adore Eli et comme c'est le roi des Elfes des ténèbres forcément, ça aide. Surtout qu'il règne sans partage et que sa parole est d'or. Noah est sous la protection de la reine de Lipuli, Calina. Là encore, le pays est en paix, et la Reine est respectée. Noah a été bien accueillit. Le fait que les sorciers soient si mal vu à Daimonia vient de l'esclavage des elfes… c'est tout ce que je sais, Vin connait mieux l'histoire.''

Elle prit sa dague, traça un trou dans l'air, un faisceau de lumière apparut. Elle l'étira, passa la tête dedans et peu de temps après Vinyan apparut.

''Alors, l'esclavage. Tu es sur, Sirius, que c'est le bon moment ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Harry est têtu et vu son air, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de sitôt. Alors, vas –y. Et puis, Lisah veut aussi savoir, répondit le grand brun.

-Bien. Alors, le peuple des elfes de Lumière est sacré pour tous les clans. Celui des Ténèbres est craint par tous les clans. Les elfes des Bois sont entre les deux, et par ce fait, vulnérables. Il y a six cents ans, les sorciers ont organisé une rafle. Ils ont capturé les trois quart des elfes, ainsi. Au début, nous étions pacifistes, accueillant les sorciers comme nos frères. Ils nous ont bien bernés. Grâce à un sort, ils ont réduit en esclavage ces elfes, réduisant leur taille, les battant pour qu'ils obéissent… même la famille royale. Le seul à avoir survécu fut le Roi Faila, le généreux. Il mourut peu de temps après cette attaque, laissant son jeune fils Alcar, monter sur le trône. Alcar était le grand père d'Elyon.

-C'est horrible ! Lança Harry.

-Et depuis ce jour, les relations entre les elfes et les sorciers furent… chaotiques. Vu notre nombre réduit, on a du gagné en puissance et en défense. C'est depuis cette époque aussi, que le Roi ne gouverne plus seul. Les Yara, les vieux, gouvernent tout autant. Ce sont des vieilles familles, souvent dérivées de la famille royale. Lorsqu'Elyon a pété les plombs, lors de la mort de sa famille, causée par des sorciers, ce sont eux qui ont gouverné…

-Et ça a été une catastrophe, conclu Lisah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on me déteste.

-On ne te déteste pas. Tu possèdes certains de nos pouvoirs, tu es respectueuse et tu aimes ce pays. Tu es autant un elfe que moi, Elena. Tu es même plus méritante que certains, dit Vinyan. Les sorciers sont obtus et arriérés, mais, en voyant Harry, et Draco, je me dis que les générations futures seront peut être plus ouverts. J'ai maintenant l'espoir. Et, c'est la plus belle des choses. Ai-je répondu à tes interrogations, Harry ?

-Oui, merci Vinyan !

-De rien, petit. Je dois y retourner. N'oublies pas, Sirius, que le temps du conseil approche. Sur ce, à bientôt !''

Et il disparut. Vachement pratique, ce type de magie. Harry reprit la parole.

''Le monde sorcier n'est pas parfait alors ?

-Eh non. Mais, certaines personnes sont très motivées pour changer les lois. Que tous les sorciers soient égaux, que les peuples magiques soient reconnus comme tel… Mais, pour le moment, mon chéri, ce ne sont pas tes soucis. Tu es respectueux et ouvert d'esprit. Vin a raison, tu représentes l'espoir. Nous combattons les injustices pour les futures générations, c'est notre boulot. Pour les enfants, être tolérant est la meilleure des choses, finit Sirius.

-Okay Papa. Mais, tu seras gentil avec Kreacher ? Interrogea le petit brun.

-J'essaierai. ''

C'était mieux que rien.

-O2 Juillet 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 9h du matin-

Harry était levé depuis peu de temps. Et, pour une fois, il alla réveiller son frère. Car aujourd'hui, son père s'en allait pour un mois. Et c'était la première fois qu'il laissait les deux zouaves. Alors, forcément, c'était dur. Harry réussit a réveillé Draco, après quelques minutes, et celui-ci s'en alla dans la salle de bain, se coiffé et s'habiller pour revenir impeccable, comme à son habitude.

Ils descendirent tout deux dans la cuisine pour manger. Sirius était presque prêt. Habillé des vêtements officiels, il avait fier allure. Mais avait le trac et était peiné de ne pas revoir ses enfants pendant un mois. Un mois de boulot, de négociation et certainement d'engueulades sévères pour avoir la paix pendant les onze autres mois. Ca vaut le coup.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas le sourire. Alors, Sirius remonta leur moral.

''C'est juste un mois et je serai là pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Remus sera tout le temps là, comme le crétin. Les Weasley passeront souvent et il y aura toujours les jumeaux. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyez et je suis sur que quand je reviendrai vous allez dire 'Ah, déjà ?'.

-Jamais, répondirent les deux enfants ensemble.

-Ah, alors, j'en profiterai. Bon, je dois y aller. Soyez sage avec Remus, surtout toi Draco, soyez aussi chiant avec le crétin, il ne faut pas qu'il se ramollisse. Et je penserai à vous tous les jours… mais profitez de vos vacances, hein ? Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs surprises de prévus, lâcha Sirius.

-Sur… commença Harry.

-Prises ? Continua Draco.

-Lesquelles ? Demandèrent en cœur.

-Je dois y aller. ''

Courage, fuyons, devrait être le proverbe des Griffindors. Pour Sirius, il avait encore du mal à refuser des choses à ses fils, mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Allez, vas-y Sirius, ne te retourne pas. Après tout, il a un rôle important à accomplir !

Et il disparut, emmener par Vinyan.

Une demie heure plus tard, les enfants Black avaient finit de petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux venaient de se lever, les yeux pas tout à fait ouvert et ils n'étaient pas prêts de parler. Après avoir mangé, Lisah leva la tête, et celle de Draco et d'Harry.

''Ah, c'est aujourd'hui ? Bon, bah, bonne chance Sirius ! Tu vas en avoir grand besoin… je m'étonne qu'il ne s'est pas demander pourquoi il n'y avait que cela comme travail…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Hé bien, les conseillers sont enfermés dans une partie du château pendant un mois et doivent négocier. Simplement, Elyon n'y va pas, il est trop jeune et donc c'est le chao là bas. Si jamais il y a une proposition, il y a un véto de posé. Ainsi de suite. Dans un mois, il reviendra lessivé et au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Oui, mais il sera avec nous pendant le reste de l'année, affirma Draco.

-C'est vrai. Et puis, c'est l'été ! Lança Noah, plein d'enthousiasme. Il y a pleins de choses à faire ! Vous saviez les Weasley devaient venir bientôt?

-Non, rétorqua le blond. Mais Severus le sait ?

-Oui, mais il sera en conseil pendant une semaine, répondirent les deux jumeaux.

-Alors, il n'y aura que Remus comme adulte ? Questionna Harry.

-Non, y'aura Moira. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas là, elle est allez voir sa famille...

-Faudrait peut être allez s'habiller… proposa Noah.

-C'est vrai, répondirent Harry et Lisah –Draco étant déjà habillé.-''

Peu de temps après, les quatre enfants étaient posé dans le salon, les larges baies vitrées ouvertes. Le temps était beau mais pas trop chaud et il y avait un brise légère qui faisait bon vivre. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble et décidèrent de ne rien faire de la journée. Après tout, c'était le premier jour des vacances… et même s'il faisait bon, les enfants avaient bien le droit à du repos. Mais c'était sans compter sur Remus, qui arriva pour s'installer avec une surprise sous forme de cassette (K7).

''Connaissez-vous Star Wars ? C'est une trilogie de films… dit Remus.

-Dudley en a parler, j'ai pas tout compris. C'est de la science fiction, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est très connu dans le monde muggle. Je me suis exilé après ce qu'il s'est passé et le cinéma était … une chose merveilleuse. Alors, on se le regarde ?

-D'accord, mais il faut de quoi grignoter, dit Harry.

-De préférence, au chocolat, rajouta Lisah.

-De la glace et des petits biscuits secs…

-Du pop corn ! Lança Remus.

-C'est quoi ? Demandèrent les quatre enfants.

-Il faut que vous goutiez. Tu veux faire la glace et les gâteaux, Harry ?

-Ca dure combien de temps, ton film ? Demanda le bout de chou.

-Il y a trois films qui dure chacun au moins deux heures. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout voir aujourd'hui !

-D'accord. Qui vient m'aider ? Lança Harry avant de répondre, non, pas toi Lisah, jamais…

-Je peux au moins regarder, non ?

-Juste regarder alors… mais Severus ne sera pas content si on ne mange pas ce midi ? S'interrogea le brun.

-Mais non... dirent les jumeaux, désinvoltes.

-Je vais le prévenir, proposa Remus.

-Je vais chercher Eli, il devrait adorer, dit Draco. ''

La glace ne fut pas difficile à préparer, les biscuits non plus et tout le monde fut prêt à regarder les deux premiers films vers 13 heures. Remus était content de les revoir. Harry et Lisah ont adoré, Noah et Draco n'ont pas vu l'intérêt de tout cela mais ont passé un bon moment et Elijah… était resté lui-même. Pour une première journée de vacance, elle était réussie.

-11 Juillet 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers neuf heure du matin-

Harry se leva tôt en ce jour. Car aujourd'hui, il y avait les Weasley qui venaient. Il aimait beaucoup cette famille, même Ron qui était méchant avec Draco. Et Ginny qui était adorable.

En arrivant à la cuisine, après s'être fait un rapide toilette, il vit que Severus était déjà là. Ah, oui, c'était aujourd'hui qui devait partir en conseil, pendant une semaine.

''B'jour Severus, lança Harry, encore un peu endormi.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Snape, tout en continuant de lire son journal et à boire son café.

-Je vais bien, on a de la visite aujourd'hui !

-Je sais, et c'était bien pour cela que je m'en vais, répondit l'homme en tournant une page de son journal.

-Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Elle était comment ta femme ? Demanda de but en blanc le petit brun. ''

Inutile de dire que malgré sa contenance, le professeur avala de travers, leva les yeux du journal et vit le regard de pure curiosité chez le petit garçon.

''D'abord, nous n'étions pas mariés. Au grand jamais je ne me marierai. Estel était complètement folle alliée, on ne sait rien de ses parents, elle allait à Hogwart quand elle le voulait… disons qu'on départ, les enfants n'étaient pas prévu. Et, avant toutes choses, il n'était pas question d'amour. Surtout avec elle. Elle n'a jamais été capable d'aimé, même ses propres enfants. Elle m'a donné des enfants et une maison, je lui ai donné une descendance. Donnant donnant. Un portrait de femme assez spécial, finit en un murmure Severus.

-Alors, ils n'ont que toi ? Continua Harry.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Ca explique pourquoi ils sont devenus ainsi, je suppose. Mais, ils ont aussi Lupin, qui est le parrain des jumeaux, et leurs amis dans leurs pays. Et maintenant, Draco et toi et le cabot qui vous sert de père. Certains sont plus malheureux…

-C'est vrai. Merci de ta franchise, Severus. Et, sinon, tu connaissais ma maman, non ?

-Oui, depuis qu'elle était petite. Qui t'a raconté cela ?

-Remus, lâcha Harry.

-Bien sur, le loup. Nous étions voisins, c'est moi qui lui ait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était une personne merveilleuse, mais le destin nous a séparés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton père, ton vrai père, ne m'aimait pas. Et, quand ta mère a choisi d'être avec lui, eh bien, je lui ai demandé de choisir. Elle a choisi. C'était idiot, mais j'ai été très blessé. Peu de temps après ta naissance, je suis allé la voir, pour lui demander pardon de ma réaction. Elle avait le cœur sur la main, m'a tout de suite pardonné. Je lui ai demandé d'être la marraine de ma fille. Elle a accepté de suite, en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire à son mari. Pour la sécurité des enfants. C'était une femme exceptionnelle et tu tiens d'elle.

-Merci ! Elle devait beaucoup t'aimé alors, conclu Harry en entamant son croissant, spécialité française très bonne.

-Mais elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde. A près tout, c'est le rôle des parents…

-Mais tous les parents ne sont pas comme ça, non ? Sinon, le monde serait rose bonbon ! Dit Harry.

-C'est vrai. Etre parent est facile, devenir parent c'est une autre paire de manche et ton cabot de père s'en sort plutôt pas mal, tant que le loup est dans le coin.

-Je suis sur que tu es content qu'il y ait du monde dans ta maison…

-Les enfants, ça passe quoique les miens soient dur a supporter mais le reste, pas vraiment, surtout Adams. Je sais que les enfants ont aussi besoin d'un modèle maternel mais tout de même, Elle ! Finit Severus dans un grognement.

-Elle est gentille et elle m'apprend tous pleins de choses ! Et puis, Lisah et Noah sont contents de la voir, et c'est important, non ?

-Mmmm… Fut la seule réponse de Severus, qui finit son petit déjeuner et s'en alla chercher ses affaires.''

Les petits déjeuners avec Severus étaient toujours intéressants. Il ne cachait jamais les choses. C'était rafraichissant. Les enfants aiment la vérité même si quelque fois, il fallait la rendre plus jolie.

Bon, maintenant, le jeune Harry était tout seul. Il alla à la bibliothèque, au premier étage, prendre un livre sur la mythologie. Aujourd'hui, c'était celle de la mythologie grecque. Vers dix heures, il entendit du bruit en bas. Certainement Remus qui se levait. Harry prit son livre et descendit à la cuisine, pour voir l'adulte prendre son petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après, ce fut Draco qui prit son petit déjeuner. Et enfin, les jumeaux. A onze heure trente, les Weasley arrivèrent : il y avait Molly, Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges et Percy.

Remus alla directement saluer Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges allèrent vers les enfants et Percy ouvrit son livre et alla livre. Après recommandations, les enfants eurent le droit d'aller jouer dehors (après s'être tous recouvert d'un sort protégeant leur peau du soleil). Fred et Georges découvrirent le fabuleux jardin, faisant des farces aux plus petits, Ron et Ginny restèrent prêt d'Harry, bien que la jeune fille essaye de se rapprocher du blond. Et les jumeaux Snape décidèrent d'aller à l'eau.

Remus et Molly s'installèrent à l'ombre pour surveiller la marmaille. A part les jumeaux roux, tous furent assez sage. Ron laissa tomber petit à petit ses préjugés mais restait quand même assez revêche envers Draco, qui préférait jouer avec la jeune fille. Harry commençait a bien aimé Ronald. Et Fred et Georges étaient très marrants. Farceurs et inventifs.

A midi et demi, le repas fut servi. Molly s'était vu refusé tout accès à la cuisine par Mindie, qui n'était pas commode. Ca avait bien fait rire ses enfants. Le repas fut délicieux, léger et frais.

Après cette pose et après la demi-heure conseillée, Fred et Georges plongèrent dans la piscine, habillés, bien évidemment. Les autres jumeaux s'endormirent près d'un grand arbre. Ginny et Draco mirent juste les pieds dans la piscine tandis que Ron plongea en faisant le plus de dégât possible dedans. Harry, lui, resta à l'écart. Rémus s'en aperçut et alla le voir.

''Je ne sais pas nager, dit Harry.

-D'accord, et tu veux apprendre ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai peur de me noyer…

-Je serai toujours prêt de toi et on ira tout doucement… d'accord ?

-Maintenant ?

-Non, à moins que tu le veux, poussin, dit Remus.

-Je préfère attendre un peu… je vais chercher mon livre !''

Harry revient avec son livre et alla se poser près des dormeurs. C'était agréable, l'arbre était confortable et un peu froid et de là ou il était il voyait la piscine et la place des adultes avec près d'eux Percy.

Ron vient le rejoindre après s'être amusé dans la piscine. Sa sœur resta avec Draco. Etrange couple, l'un ne supporte pas grand monde, l'autre était timide. Ron demanda à Harry s'il savait jouer aux échecs. Harry répondit qu'il y jouait très mal mais que Noah se défendait bien. A ses risques et périls, Harry réveilla Noah. Il fut partant pour la partie et alla chercher son échiquier, juste après avoir balancer doucement la tête de sa sœur sur l'épaule d'Harry.

La partie fut endiablée mais Ron gagna haut la main, sous les yeux d 'un Harry éberlué.

Lisah se réveilla en plein dans la partie pour voir son frère perdre. Dommage pour lui, mais il avait l'air de bien s'amusé, comme tout le monde ici.

La journée se termina tranquillement. C'était une belle journée, pleine de rire et d'insouciance qui se termine. Molly et ses enfants s'en allèrent avant le retour de son mari laissant Remus et ses enfants à charge préparé le diner. Mindie n'aimait pas trop laisser Sa cuisine aux mains des sorciers mais le jeune Harry était vraiment doué ! Et tellement gentil ! Du coup, le repas du soir fut léger, avant d'aller regarder un nouveau film de Remus, un truc nommé Indiana Jones. Un archéologue aventurier. Les muggles ont de ses imaginations !

* * *

**Yoru** : voici un de mes plus gros chapitres. Au départ, ils faisaient cinq pages word, bien tassé, maintenant, ils en font sept. Voilà, alors, toujours Mary-sue, mes persos ? J'ai expliqué également l'esclavage des elfes (j'espère que c'est cohérent), Sirius qui s'en va, une discussion avec Severus (là, vous savez qu'Estel était une sorcière complètement timbrée et sans attaches), et même l'organisation intérieur (survolé certes) de Daimonia. Voilà, beaucoup d'informations à avaler.

Sinon, quand vais-je publier la suite ? Oh, ca risque d'être chaotique. J'espère dans un mois, de toute façon je publie tous les mois, j'ai trouvé mon rythme. Une fois par mois, mais pas à une date précise… donc, j'espère début Février, après mes partiels. Eh oui mes études passent avant tout. Comme ma santé. Bien que celle-ci favorise l'écriture, vu que je suis bloquée au lit… ça vous arrange, hein ?

Autre chose, j'aimerai bien atteindre les 100 reviews pour ce chapitre! Pour fêtre dignement ses un an, ça serait cool! A vous de jouer...

* * *

Voilà, maintenant, les RARs :

**Angedeperles** : salut toi ! Ca fait longtemps ! Merci d'être toujours là ! Oui, je crois que je ferai plusieurs fois un retour dans le passé, ça me semble le plus logique. Je continue, doucement mais surement ! Merci, et à bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi ! Gros bisous.

**Cloclo** : Sirius en papa ? Il est pas mal oui mais il va s'améliorer. C'est vrai qu'il est chou… voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous et merci pour avoir laisser un mot.

Je remercie également **Kurogane43536**, **caence**, **anna-cool** et **morvoren.**

* * *

Alors, au prochain chapitre :

-Harry apprend à faire ce que tous les enfants savent faire.

-Et une journée à la mer.

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert…

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 12

PETIT ANGE

Partie II

Avoir une nouvelle famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : voilà le chapitre du mois ! Sirius n'est toujours pas là, mais tout le monde s'amuse bien sans lui (alors que lui… s'ennui à mourir !). Un ch'ti peu en retard, je l'admets, mais bon, maintenant, il est là ! Merci de poser les tomates un peu trop mures, là bas, au fond, ce n'est pas la saison ! Je me suis laisser emporter par le flot de… enfin, vous me comprenez.

Et maintenant, la note qui ne sert à rien et dont vous vous en foutez !JE SUIS TATA ! Pour la première fois ! Bien venu au monde à ma nièce ! (Faut dire qu'on est retard … mes cousins cousines sont plutôt de genre à avoir des enfants au début de la vingtaine. Ma sœur, 29 ans, premier enfant. On débute tard, mais on débute bien !) Voilà, maintenant que j'ai déballé ma vie…

Quoi d'autre… ? Ah oui, j'ai grandement besoin d'un-e bêta lecteur/trice. Comme m'a dit **MAHA1959**, il y encore des fautes et je ne les vois plus. Donc, pour le bien des lecteurs, si quelque se porte volontaire, ça m'aiderai beaucoup. Je vous remercie d'avance.

Allons-y, Alonzo ! Comme dirais le Doctor 10 (Adieu, David, tu vas nous manquer !)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Celui qui apprenait tout ce qu'un enfant sait faire. **

-14 Juillet 1990, vers 4 heures du matin, Galaë's Manor-

Harry s'était réveillé très tôt en ce samedi. La canicule avait commencé à prendre ses appartements et malgré les sortilèges de rafraichissement, Harry avait mal dormi. Il avait même cauchemardé un peu. Il se réveilla en tremblant et les larmes aux yeux, sortit de son lit pour chercher du réconfort.

Draco ne se réveilla pas et ronfla même un peu. Remus parlait bizarrement dans son sommeil. Harry n'osa pas entre dans la chambre d'Elijah. Lisah a faillit le cogner dans son sommeil, se réveilla même quelque seconde avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement, Harry alla dans la chambre de Noah, qui se réveilla facilement, ouvrit ses bras et réconforta le plus petit de la maison. Harry mit son doudou qu'il traine partout entre No et lui. Et il se rendormit paisiblement, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Harry se réveilla plus tard, vers huit heures, reposé mais un peu tendu. Noah avait bougé et l'avait étreint ; on aurait dit qu'il essayait de protégé le jeune Potter du monde extérieur. Harry réussit a s'en extirpé et descendit les escaliers vêtu d'un short et d'un tee shirt. Il faisait bon à cette heure ci, et une brise traversait la maison. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de levé alors, il décida de prendre un livre et de manger en même temps.

Les portes fenêtres étaient ouvertes. La journée s'annonçait très belle, avec un soleil brillant et un ciel bleu sans nuage. Harry s'avança vers le tabouret du bar, se percha et demande à Mindie son petit déjeuner. Tout en lisant les contes de Beddle le Barde, Harry pensa a sa journée ''rien que pour lui'' comme l'a si bien dit Remus. Mais comme tout le monde se levait plus tard que lui, le jeune Potter devait attendre. Il était un garçon très patient, donc ce n'était pas une torture, surtout qu'il avait de quoi lire.

Ce fut vers onze heures que Rémus fut prêt. Il avait fait le plein et vient chercher Harry. La première surprise fut qu'aujourd'hui, Harry allait apprendre à nager. Excité comme une puce, il alla directement dans sa chambre prendre un maillot de bain. Le bruit qu'il fit fini de réveiller Draco et Noah. Ces deux là allèrent manger avant de rejoindre Harry.

Après moult discours rassurants, Harry s'immergea dans l'eau, soutenu par Remus. Leçon numéro un, se familiarisé avec l'environnement. Le petit bout ne lâcha pas l'adulte pendant au moins une demi-heure. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et le lâcha petit à petit, en se tenant au bord. Remus n'était jamais bien loin, bien entendu.

Quand Harry fut à l'aise dans l'eau et une fois que Remus déplia la toile au dessus de la piscine pour avoir de l'ombre, la véritable leçon pu commencer. Harry apprit à faire la planche, avec l'aide de son 'oncle' puis tout seul comme une grand. Le sourire qu'il fit a ce moment monta jusqu'en dans ses yeux. Dommage que Sirius manque ce moment mais il était … magique.

La planche était acquise. Maintenant, un petit peu de crawl. Là, Harry eut un peu plus de mal. Même si Remus ne le laissait pas seul, il avait du mal à coordonné ses jambes et ses bras. A bout, Harry sortit de l'eau déçu.

''Ch'uis désolé Remus, je suis mauvais…

-Bien sur que non Harry, tu as déjà bien avancé aujourd'hui, dit doucement l'homme avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Tu as été parfait, mini puce et c'est dommage que Sirius n'ait pas vu tes progrès ! Allez, on rentre se mettre à l'abri, manger un peu et se reposer car j'ai encore quelques surprises pour toi, Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, les yeux rouges de chlores et de larmes.

-Bien sur, mini puce. Chacun a son rythme d'apprentissage, et c'est au professeur de s'adapter… alors, maintenant, tu as faim ?

-Un peu, Remus, murmura Harry, le visage caché dans le cou du responsable de la maison.

-Allons-y !''

La collation du midi fut légère et Harry se reposa un peu sans le salon, en compagnie de Draco et de Lisah. Remus était parti préparer la surprise numéro 2 et les enfants étaient assez grands et endormis pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

Vers 16 heures, après un petit gouter de chocolat et de fruits, Remus vient chercher Draco et Harry pour aller dans le jardin. Un parcours a été assemblé par l'homme aux cheveux châtains, un parcours pour vélo. Il y avait de posé un vélo, avec quatre roues. Eh oui, du haut de leur dix ans (ou presque) les deux petits Black ne savaient pas faire de vélo. Ca pourrait être intéressant… de voir l'impeccable Draco tombé de vélo et ne plus être si impeccable. Et puis, ça lui ouvrira l'esprit, au petiot.

Au départ, comme les petits-petits, du vélo à quatre roues. Une fois habitué à l'objet, Harry, le plus aventureux, essaya sans les aides. Et il se cassa la gueule… encore heureux que Remus avait pensé au casque pour protégé la petite tête brune. Quand a Draco, il essaya aussi et n'arrêtait pas du chuter. Le vélo, ce n'était pas son truc du tout.

Quand à Harry, il réussit assez vite à trouver son équilibre, malgré les chutes qui l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Remus était ravi et aidait patiemment le jeune Potter à réussir. Quand enfin il arriva à tenir en équilibre et à diriger son vélo, Harry lança un 'GENIAL !' qui s'entendit même dans la maison.

La journée se termina rapidement. Harry, épuisé par tous ses efforts sportifs s'endormit sans même manger. Remus le borda et Draco l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Et cette nuit là, Harry fit de beaux rêves plein d'amour et de joie.

-17 Juillet, Galaë's Manor, vers 9h du matin-

Il faisait beau, très beau même en ce jour. Si beau que Remus décida d'emmener tous les enfants (sauf Elijah) à la plage. Et Moira a décider de se taper l'incruste. Bon, pour quatre enfants à la plage, dont un qui ne savait pas encore trop bien nager, elle était une aide précieuse. Qui se lève tôt, ce qui est très rare dans cette maison.

Harry descendit des escaliers, la main dans ses cheveux saut-du-lit (malheureusement pour lui, marque des Potter), l'autre cachant son bâillement, les lunettes de travers… et en pyjama. Mais c'est qu'il était trognon… il ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux pour voir et dire bonjour à Remus (qu'il adore) et Moira (qu'il adore) avant de dire bonjour à Mindie (qu'il… je vous le mets dans le mille… adore). Après un petit déjeuner frugal et céréalier, Harry monta s'habiller et préparer ses affaires. Et surtout, réveiller son frère. Il adorait réveiller Draco.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et fonça dans sa salle de bain. En effet, le blond avait horreur qu'on le voit… au naturel si je puis dire. Ca avait son charme n'empêche. Et c'était surtout à hurler de rire. Bon, les prochains à lever étaient Lisah et Noah. Noah, il fallait le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. En gros, il n'était pas dangereux. Mais Lisah, avait la fâcheuse habitude de balancer des coups de poing dans son sommeil. Il fallait donc être prudent et surtout vigilent.

Après les avoir tous réveiller et avoir évité un étranglement et un coup de boule, prit leur petit déjeuner et fait leur toilette, tout le monde fut fin prêt pour partir. Comme Remus ne savait pas conduire et que Moira… eh bien, elle venait d'une famille entièrement sorcière alors, elle ignorait ce qu'était une voiture. Donc, deux voitures avec chauffeurs les attendaient devant le manoir.

Harry était un peu nerveux, pour deux choses : un, il ne savait pas tout à fait nager. Deux, c'était la première fois qu'il allait à la plage, et la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan. Ou, plutôt, la mer pour être exact. Aux alentours de midi, les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant une location non définie. En descendant, les enfants eurent la surprise de voir un peu plus bas, des criques, charmantes petites criques isolés. Magique, mais sans magie. Vous me suivez ?

Une petite crique certes… mais il y avait déjà du monde. Une femme de la quarantaine, un peu enrobée avec trois adolescents et un enfant. L'arrivé de Rémus (séduisant malgré ce qu'il entend), de Moira (qui faisait bien plus jeune que ce qu'elle était en réalité) et des quatre bambins ne passa pas inaperçus. Mais alors pas du tout.

Dix minutes plus tard un jeune couple apparut avec un bébé et une petite fille. Adieu tranquillité. Surtout que le dit couple semblait vouloir s'étriper mutuellement. La femme seule, laissé de ses enfants se rapprocha discrètement de la famille… heu… Black – Snape et autre pour se présenter et étancher sa curiosité.

''Oh, bonjour ! Quel joli couple vous former ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolée, il n'est pas assez ténébreux pour moi Madame. Je suis Moira et voilà Rémus, et vous ?

-Nadine. Oh, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. C'est vrai que vous paraissez bien jeune…

-Draco, Harry, ne vous éloignez pas du bord ! Noah, surveilles-les ! Lisah… commença Rémus.

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ronfla la jeune fille, déjà endormie.

-Okay, de ce point là, ça va être facile. Bonjour madame. Ce sont vos enfants ?

-Oui, il y a Phil, Lamy, Jaimie et Dany, la petite dernière. Et ce sont vos enfants ?

-Oh, Seigneur, non, se moqua Moira.

-C'est gentil, ça. J'me vengerai… lança Remus, plaisantin. Il y a Harry, le plus petit, son frère Draco, le blond, ils sont tous deux les enfants de mon meilleur ami. Et les jumeaux Noah, le garçon et Lisah, le truc endormi…

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr… re-ronfla Lisah.

-Ils sont tous adorables… badina la femme.

-Ravie… DRACO ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Moira.

-Eh bien, quelle autorité !

-Oh, quand elle s'y met, elle est redoutable. Vous êtes seule ? Ou est votre mari ? Demanda Remus, tout en installant le matériel.

-Qui vous dit que je suis mariée ?

-Vos alliance et bague de fiançailles, Nadine, répondit l'homme et badigeonnant Lisah de crème solaire (fichu muggle) et en évitant de se faire taper par la dite fille.

-Mon connard de mari est en train de se taper sa salope de 'collaboratrice', Remus. Rien de bien folichon.

-J'en suis navré. Mais vous ne semblez pas en être atteinte, n'est ce pas ?

-Mon mariage a prit l'eau il y a bien longtemps, dit la femme en regardant ses enfants vaquer à leurs occupations. Avez-vous déjà été marié ? Oh, je suppose que non, vu votre âge…

-Il faut croire que je n'ai pas trouvé la perle rare, mais je crois au mariage. J'ai vu un couple, deux personnes absolument parfaites l'une pour l'autre, et c'est grace à cela que je crois au mariage. Vous n'êtes pas tombé sur la bonne personne, Nadine, mais vous avez le droit d'être heureuse.

-C'est rare d'entendre les hommes parler comme cela… dit Nadine en souriant tristement.

-Ah, mais celui là, il est très rare, Madame. D'ailleurs, Sirius veut te marier… et je pense qu'il va entrainer Severus dedans… ou pire, Dumbledore, se moqua Moira, de retour de la mer.

-Sirius et Severus dans une même pièce pour une même cause… Moira, c'est impossible.

-Bah, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, crétin. Et puis, tant qu'ils évitent de s'étriper, ça m'arrange. Quand a votre charmant petit débat, je ne crois pas au mariage. C'est la dernière forme d'esclavage réglementée. Non merci.

-C'est… essaya Nadine.

-Voilà ! J'ai comprit pourquoi tu as craqué sur Severus ! Y'a pas plus antipathique que lui ! Lança Rémus.

-Ma nouvelle cible est un certain Vinyan ! Severus était trop compliqué pour moi. Et puis, fidélité jusqu'à la mort… yeurk, continua la jeune femme.

-C'est agréable de voir des jeunes gens pleins de fougue. Mes ados sont des mollassons qui ne parlent pas mais grogne et ma fille me déteste.

-Il ne tient qu'a vous de … une petite minute… DRACO ! LACHE TOUT DE SUITE NOAH ! TU FAIS PEUR A HARRY !''

Rien de tel pour que Draco lâche Noah qu'il voulait juste immerger. Harry, en effet, le regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés.

''C'est rien Harry, c'était juste pour s'amuser, et Noah va bien… désolé… tu veux bien me pardonner ? Demanda Draco avec le regard de chiot abandonné (Made in Sirius).

-Tu… tu vas bien Noah ?

-Bien sur, bout de chou, on ne faisait que s'amuser… tu veux revenir sur la plage ?

-Oui, mais restez ici, je vais aller me reposer, dit Harry avant de s'élancé vers son oncle. ''

De retour vers le camp de base, Remus le réchauffa en le séchant dans une grande serviette. Harry prit un carré de chocolat et s'assoupit près de Lisah, encore endormi avec un beau filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Deux enfants assoupis.

Remus continua à discuter avec Nadine, qui ne manque pas de répondant et avec Moira. Tout deux continuèrent de surveiller les deux garçons qui s'envoyaient de l'eau. Le couple continuait de se disputer, surplombant le murmure de la mer. A l'abri sous les parasols (bah oui, Harry avait la peau très claire, comme Draco (qui y tenait et donc avait une couche de crème aussi grosse que son épiderme) et Lisah. De temps en temps, tous venaient boire un coup. Ou manger, ou tout simplement se reposer.

Vers 15 heures, Nadine interrompit la conversation animé sur la recherche de l'amour avec Moira, pour déshabiller du regard un homme. Ou plutôt jeune homme.

''C'est moi ! Il parait que je suis irresponsable, aliéné, déséquilibré, irréfléchi, inconséquent, négligent et j'en passe et qu'avec moi, une toute petite erreur se transforme et incident diplomatique, dit Elyon –eh oui, c'est lui- et s'approchant du groupe. Sympa la plage, c'est mieux que le misérable conseil que je viens de quitter.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé ne pas y être, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Peut être… les ordres étaient assez flou. Ton père va bien, enfin pour le moment, et Vin a prit l'intérim et donc je suis en vacance ! Mindie m'a dit que vous étiez ici alors j'en profite pour venir voir ma future belle famille.

-Elyon, tu y crois vraiment ? Demanda Remus.

-Bah oui, y'a qu'elle pour me mettre du plomb dans l'aile. Mais pas avant dix ans, au moins. Je veux m'amuser et … Ouch ! Merde, t'étais réveillé ma puce ?

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

-Même dans son sommeil, elle est teigneuse ! Roh, j'imagine déjà dans une belle robe de mariée avec… Ouch ! Mai-euh !

-Vous vous imaginez marier à une petite fille ? Demanda incrédule Nadine.

-Ah, non, pas à la petite fille qu'elle est. Mais à la femme qu'elle va devenir. Faut dire que je suis loin d'être un adulte, je suis un adolescent, madame. On a que six ans de différence rien que l'amour ne peut … AIEUH !

-C'est toujours drôle à voir, confia Moira à la femme.

-Oui, ça parait étrange, c'est vrai. Mais c'est un vrai gamin, c'est pour cela qu'il est sous tutelle… commença Remus.

-Qui est son tuteur ? Demanda Harry, intéressé.

-Mon salop de castrateur ? Lar, il dirige la Ligue. Le rassemblement d'anciennes familles de la royauté qui veulent que je sois une marionnette bien obéissante. Li ne l'aime pas et il a essayé de tuer Vinyan au moins cinq fois. Quand je serai le chef, il y a des têtes qui vont sautées… dit Elyon, en s'éloignant de Lisah pour éviter de se faire frapper, encore une fois.

-Bien sur, là, elle ne dit rien ! Lança Moira.

-Hein ? Demanda la jeune fille en levant la tête les yeux à demi levés. Qu'est'que tu fous ici ?

-Tu me manquais chérie ! –sous le regard impétueux Snapien numéro 3- il y peut être eu un accord signé avec nos amis les canassons qui ont irrité les connards.

- Ah, c'est tout ? T'es vraiment un crétin ! J'ai manqué quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

-La journée, répondirent Remus et Harry en même temps.

-Ah, c'est tout ? Bon, je vais me baigner…

-Charmante fillette, complimenta Nadine.

-Ouai, elle ressemble à son père, dit Moira.

-Et c'est mal ? Demanda Harry. Je veux dire, Estel n'était pas très gentil et Severus si, donc, c'est bien qu'elle lui ressemble ?

-Oh, c'est chou. Pas tout à fait vrai mais chou, Harry, dit Remus. Quand il y a deux maux, on choisi le moindre et le moindre, c'est lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas… gentil… mais qu'il se débrouille avec ses trois gosses. Tout comme ton père. Qui est moins catastrophique que prévu.

-Faut dire qu'il a deux enfants adorables… bien que Draco commence à tester ses limites, dit Moira.

-C'est sur que ça aide, confirma la femme. ''

L'après midi se termina. La journée plage se fini sous les rires de Noah et de Lisah qui ont réussit à couler Draco. Et, finalement, ça se retourna contre Lisah, qui se retrouva aidé d'Elyon et d'Harry. Finalement, il y eu un cesser le feu et tout le monde remonta sur la plage.

Harry prit une légère collation avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Draco également, comme Noah et Moira. Rémus resta un peu pour surveiller Lisah (qui a bien dormi une bonne partie de la journée). Lorsque Severus arriva, il alla se coucher directement. Ainsi vient LA discussion. Celle que personne ne veux avoir. Severus, porta sa fille dans sa chambre et s'allongea avec elle.

''Il n'y a pas de préférence de ma part dans mon comportement, commença Snape.

-C'est la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde…

-D'accord, peut être un peu, mais, tu es ma petite fille. Quand tu étais enfant, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était un câlin, ou un bisou. Maintenant, tu peux parler de choses d'adulte tout en mangeant ! C'est comme si… tu avais grandi d'un seul coup et que je n'étais pas là…

-Elijah aussi, Papa.

-Vrai, mais… il est ce qu'il est et …

-Aaaaaaaah, tu t'en veux ? Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir protégé, Papa ?

-Voilà, tu comprends trop vitre… une vraie Slytherin…

-A vrai dire, Allister voulait m'envoyer à Ravenclaw, ce qui explique pourquoi je pige vite, expliqua Lisah, à moitié endormie.

-Pige ? Laisse tomber. Je suis loin d'être un expert en… gente féminine…

-Va droit au but, je suis fatiguée.

-Comment m'y prendre avec toi ? Un garçon, c'est facile, j'y suis déjà passé. Mais une fille, c'est plus complexe !

-Oh, et ? Franchement, je suis loin d'être une fifille, je suis un garçon manqué, papa ! Si j'ai des questions qui gênent, je me renseignerai toute seule. Simplement, ne me laisse pas de côté, j'aimerai bien que tu m'enseignes les potions dans ton antre, que tu me parles de maman… oui, je sais. Qu'on partage quelque chose, rien qu'a nous, comme font les familles normales.

-D'accord. Et que veux faire ? De la cuisine ? Couture ?

-Ah, ah, je suis un garçon manqué qui sait se battre et ne se laisse pas démonté. De plus, tu m'as interdit l'accès à la cuisine à mes quatre ans, lorsque j'ai incendié la dites cuisine par accident. Et c'était de ta faute, il ne faut jamais laisser trainer sa baguette.

-Okay. Alors quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Faudrait parler à une fille plus âgée…

-Tu peux toujours courir, ma puce. Jamais, je ne lui parlerai.

-Elle squatte ici, tu ne peux pas l'éviter pour toujours !

-Si. On trouvera bien sans elle… ''

Il fut interrompu par une arrivée impromptue d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et avec un doudou qui traine. Il s'avança sans hésiter dans le lit et se cala sur Lisah. Severus embrassa sa fille, décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry qui le faisant tant ressembler à James –Maudit- Potter et alla dormir dans son antre.

''Dis ? Demanda Harry.

-Mmm ? Répondit Lisah.

-Papa me manque.

-A moi aussi. La maison est si calme sans lui…

-Il reviendra bientôt, c'est sur ?

-Bien sur, bout de chou. Il ne vous abandonnera jamais.

-C'est vrai ? Oui, c'est vrai, il l'a promis. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. Ca ne te dérange pas que je reste ici ?

-Bien sur que non, tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux. Si jamais je dors, eh bien, fais-toi une place ! Allez, dors bonhomme, demain, il restera moins de jour avant de revoir ton père.

-'Nuit Lisah

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…''

Quelque part, loin, très loin, dans une pièce isolée d'un château lui-même très éloigné et peu accueillant se réunissaient les Yara, vieux conseillers et Sirius. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce avec les dingues. Quinze jours sans ses fils, Remus, les petits et le Bâtard. Au début, il était très enthousiaste, prêt à en découdre. Deux jours après, il s'est aperçu que rien n'avancerait. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Maintenant, la question qui se pose est de savoir s'il va y avoir un meurtre, ou pas. Et de quelle manière.

''Bien sur, et pourquoi ne pas confié le royaume aux sorciers tant qu'on y est ! Vinyan n'est qu'un elfe de bas étage qui ne mérite par le prestige que lui donne le Prince.

-Il a quand même survécu à l'entrainement d'Aira, dit un elfe.

-Là n'est pas la question, conseillée. Le royaume est en piteux état et…

-Bien sur, c'est la faute des sorciers. C'est toujours leur faute, s'écria Sirius. Oui, ils sont cons, je suis le premier à m'en être rendu compte, mais franchement, vous êtes aussi incapable qu'eux sinon plus ! Vous avez la folie des grandeurs, à vouloir un trône qui n'est pas le vôtre. J'ai juste une question : avez-vous déjà mis les pieds dehors ?

-Bien sur !

-Tout à fait !

-Eh bien, menteur en plus. De part votre naissance, vous êtes ici, et confié le pays a vos soins le coulera deux fois plus vite, vu que vous ferai la guerre à tout va. Sauf que, dans votre équation, vous compter sur Aira. Or, vous dénigrez ses deux élèves que vous traitez plus bas que terre. Et sans eux, vous allez à la ruine de ce beau pays. Mais c'est peut être cela que vous voulez, et par la suite, le sauver pour avoir le pouvoir légitime. Faut vraiment être con dans ce cas là, et vous, cher Messieurs, vous êtes les rois du royaume des cons.

-Et vous n'êtes qu'un sorcier !

-Vrai, mais je suis le conseiller de celle qui deviendra la première femme chef de guerre et j'ai autant de pouvoir décisionnel que vous. Mince alors. C'est bête, hein ?

-STOP ! Ca tourne au cirque. Notre dirigeant est légitime et il n'est pas question de le détrôner, conseiller Black. Vinyan aussi est légitime tout comme votre chef. Et la discussion est clause. Bonne nuit à vous tous. ''

Il parait que la noyade est une horrible mort… ce Lar le mérite bien. Heureusement qu'il y avait un peu de soutient, avec la famille Faila, la famille la plus proche d'Elyon. Et la seule femme conseiller ici (elle est la seule de la famille à être encore en vie). Non, brûler vif, c'est pire… ou encore le laisser mourir de faim et encore…

Laissons Sirius dans ses sombres pensés de vengeance. Voyez ce qu'un huit clos peut faire à un Griffindor ? Le rendre Slytherin. Ah !

* * *

**Yoru** : oh punaise, que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là ! Du coup, il est vachement en retard ! Je suis tellement désolée du coup. Ce soir, j'ai réussi à le terminer. Youhou ! Voilà, vraiment désolée. Voilà, j'espère aussi qu'il y a des réponses à certaines questions. Et je commence à être crevé alors maintenant,

* * *

RARs :

**Angedeperles** : coucou ! Mais de rien, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci aussi. Lorsque Sirius sera de retour, il y aura pleins de scènes sur cette famille bien sur ! Promis ! Merci pour le petit mot. Allez, je te laisse. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Caro06** : de rien pour celui-ci, et désolée de l'attente. Et la continuation va arriver. Merci pour le petit mot et à bientôt ! Bisous.

Je remercie également **MAHA1959** et **Zaika**.

* * *

Je souhaite de bonne vacance à ceux qui y sont, et bonne reprise aux autres. Moi, c'est juste la semaine prochaine alors…

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert…

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 13

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : heu… Bonjour ? Oui, je suis en retard, je sais. Je ne peux dire a quel point je suis désolée. J'avais prévu d'écrire pendant les vacances mais vu que ma mère s'est un peu fait mal au dos (le truc habituel, une bonne sciatique) du coup, j'ai pas vraiment eu de vacances.

Je remercie grandement ma bêta, **Angie **pour son coup de baguette magique sur les méchantes vilaines fautes.

Ensuite, cette semaine, plein de boulot. J'enchaine et en plus, j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire. Alors, j'ai attendu que l'envie soit de retour en force ! Voila. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Celui qui fêta un anniversaire du tonnerre…**

-20 Juillet 1990, vers onze heures, Galaë's Manor-

Harry était levé depuis belle lurette, tout comme Severus. Alors, ils parlèrent, vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Dehors, il y avait un temps d'orage, avec cette senteur si particulière. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry prit place dans le canapé alors que Severus prit son fauteuil (le sien, pas touche !) pour discuter du livre de conte qu'Harry avait finit de lire il y a peu. Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Li-sah. Qu'elle soit opérationnelle. En gros, vers midi. Car aujourd'hui, c'était le premier cours de potion pour Lisah et surtout Harry, qui ne suivait pas les cours trop compliqués de son frère.

Le petit brun était surexcité ! Une nouvelle chose merveilleuse à apprendre. Le monde de la magie était vraiment formidable ! Juste… magique. Mais son papa lui manquait. Severus n'était pas son papa, à vrai dire il était juste… Severus. Une personne avec qui il pouvait tout dire. Draco était plus proche de son père. Il s'accrochait dès fois à lui comme si on allait le lui enlever, et faisait la même chose avec Harry.

Quand, enfin, tout le monde fut prêt, Severus les emmena dans son antre. Le sous sol était… glauque. Sombre, humide, avec une drôle d'odeur… un sous sol quoi. La pièce avait été aménagée en différents espaces, comprenant chacun un foyer et de quoi évacuer les liquides. Ils prirent place au fond de la pièce, ou il y avait des fauteuils et une grande bibliothèque comprenant des livres et de drôle de truc. A leur gauche, il y avait des étagères ou étaient disposé des fioles méticuleusement étiquetées ainsi que des ingrédients.

Confortablement installés, Severus commence son cours, avec l'habituel speech du premier cours… de quoi effrayer Harry –donc, il modéra son ton- mais de quoi faire bailler d'ennuie sa fille…

'_' Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours_ (HP à l'école des sorciers)

-Papa, tu fais peur là. C'est comme si la seule chose que tu aimes, ce sont les potions… lança Lisah.

-C'est le cas, impertinente. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je commence mes cours !

-Tu plantes le décor dès le départ et…

-Ahahahahah ! Rigola Harry. C'est trop drôle!

-Non, sérieusement? Dirent les deux autres.

-Je croyais qu'on avait bannie cette blague ? Questionna Harry, très sérieux. Bon, c'est pas grave. Mais, il est drôle ton discours Severus. Après tout, avoir un professeur amoureux de sa matière ne peut qu'aider !

-Oh, c'est trop chou… minauda –oui, c'est possible- Lisah.

-Harry, je suis un professeur minable, tout le monde te le dira. Si je fais ce discours dès le départ, c'est pour éviter les accidents ou même pire ! L'art des potions est délicat mais tout aussi dangereux pour ceux qui font n'importe quoi. Faire peur aux enfants peu paraitre…

-Sadique ?

-Si tu veux ma puce, sadique, mais néanmoins nécessaire pour éviter de faire sauter le château. La manière sans cris ne marche pas et depuis, je n'ai pas le moindre souci. Ils sont tellement peureux qu'ils s'efforcent de m'obéir …

-Enfin, presque, rappela Lisah.

-Mais, tu fais pas peur ! Lança Harry. Si c'est dangereux, il faut donc obéir ! Sinon, on met les autres en danger, non ?

-Ah, c'est agréable à entendre. Rappelle-toi de cela l'année prochaine Harry.

-Alors, par quoi on commence ? Demanda le petit bout.

-Par le commencement : les ingrédients. C'est, basiquement, comme la cuisine…

-Alors pourquoi vous n'être pas capable de faire la cuisine ? Interrogea le petit Black. ''

Le silence lui répondit. Et ce fut lui qui le brisa, pour avoir le cours.

''C'est bon, alors, les ingrédients, c'est comme la cuisine : si on se trompe dans un ingrédient, la recette en est faussée…

-Exact. C'est pour cela qu'il faut apprendre les ingrédients de base et leurs effets. Puis, nous commenceront les potions les plus simples. Je ferais également un cours de base sur les plantes magiques et autres. Ca vous convient ?

-Bah oui ! Dit Harry.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, je suis obligée de passer par là alors autant que ce soit avec toi et pas n'importe quel abruti.

-Oh, c'était un compliment de la part de ma fille adorée ? Demanda Severus.

-Elle ne peut être que ta fille favorite vu qu'elle est la seule, dit justement Harry.

-Et vlam ! Bravo Harry !

-La solidarité masculine, Harry. Passons. Alors, comme la cuisine, il faut suivre la recette au pied de la lettre pour réussir quelque chose. Plus tard, lorsque tu maîtriseras tout, tu peux t'en échapper mais pas avant. Les potions de premières années ne sont pas excessivement dangereuses mais c'est avec elles que tu apprendras les bases des potions.

-Chouette ! ''

Harry est entraînant. Lisah est intéressée mais sans plus. La journée se passa agréablement. Severus fut heureux de transmettre son savoir sans gueuler ou faire peur. Harry était un élève appliqué, qui posait des questions (et qui l'interrompait, mais passons), Lisah plus discrète mais qui comprenait tout sans trop de difficultés. Différents de Draco, qui était doué grâce à l'éducation qu'il avait reçus, et Noah, doué par son imagination et son admiration de son père.

Le soir, l'orage fut passé. Le souper se passa dehors, tranquillement. Remus parla avec Moira, inépuisable, alors que Draco et Noah parlèrent avec Severus. Lisah et Harry, de leur côté, discutèrent de la journée potion.

-28 Juillet 1990, dans un château très éloigné, à Daimonia-

Allez Sirius, plus que deux jours. Dans deux jours, tu rentres chez toi, revois tes enfants et fêtes dignement l'anniversaire d'Harry. Plus que deux jours… deux petites journées de rien du tout.

''Sirius, êtes vous là ? Demanda une douce voix derrière la porte de ses appartements.

-Oui, Oarwen, j'arrive !''

Il n'était pas du tout prêt. Alors il passa sa veste, se coiffa sommairement ('James, si tu me regardes, c'est pour toi !') et sortit à toute vitesse pour voir Oarwen Faila, seule femme conseillère. Son alliée. La seule qui ne lui donne pas envie de commettre un meurtre des plus sanglants. Elle était délicieuse, toujours calme et rien ne pouvais l'ébranler.

''La séance peut donc commencer, Messieurs, dit en elfique Faila. Ou en étions-nous, Lar ?

-La tutelle du roi. Il est trop jeune et fou pour gouverner correctement un tel pays.

-C'est vrai que vous avez fait un si bon boulot depuis la mort de ses parents… ironisa Sirius.

-Laissez notre défense à une femme est hors de question !

-Mais je n'ai pas parlé de cela ! Elle est encore trop jeune ! Mais Vinyan, lui, est prêt et certainement plus apte que … et bien, vous. Qu'il n'appartienne pas aux Yara ne devrait pas le pénaliser. Il est plus que bien. Et Elyon essaie d'être un bon Prince. Il écoute tout le monde avant de prendre une décision. Je crois qu'au contraire, il est prêt à être seul. Il a étudié et reconnu ses erreurs, que vous avez laissé passer par ailleurs, dit doucement Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord avec le sorcier. Sa légitimité de roi est remise en cause à cause de la tutelle et vous n'avez rien apporté, conseiller Lar. Néanmoins, Vinyan Wen ne mérite pas son rôle de chef des armés. Mais celui de conseiller du prince.''

Et paf, encore des exclamations ! Bien sur qu'il est son conseiller, c'était son meilleur ami, crétin ! Néanmoins, ça permettait de faire disparaître le problème 'Elena' assez épineux.

Le lendemain, la seule décision prise fut celle de laisser tomber la tutelle. Bien sur, Lar fut d'une humeur massacrante.

Sirius s'était fait des alliés. Certains plus sur que d'autre, comme Oarwen, ou encore le vieux Istima, le bibliothécaire. Mais il avait encore des envies de meurtre. Très présente dans son esprit. Et surtout une satanée envie de partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Et de gueuler un sacré coup sur Lisah.

-31 Juillet 1990, vers sept heures du matin, chambre d'Harry.-

Harry fut réveillé par des caresses sur sa tête. Une main déplaçait les mèches capricieuses et d'un baiser sur son front. Son père était de retour ! Alors, il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces…

''Ah, ça m'avait manqué mon poussin. Oh la la, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! Tu as été sage ?

-Vi.

-Et tu t'es amusé ?

-Vi.

-Tu veux réveiller Draco ?

-Vi !

-Alors, allons-y !''

Portant Harry dans ses bras, il traversa la chambre jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et l'autre qui amène à la chambre de son second fils. Adorable, le fils. Il dormait en agrippant un oreiller et la bouche ouverte. Sirius posa Harry sur le lit et se pencha sur son fils blond. Il mit quand même dix minutes avant de se réveiller, et de sauter sur son père et lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Avant d'aller se changer et s'arranger. Ceci était toujours très drôle.

Après le petit déjeuner qui dura près d'une heure à cause des questions incessantes des deux loupiots, les trois Black s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon blanc pour continuer leur conversation.

''Alors, le vélo ?

-C'était bien, et drôle pour moi. Pour Draco… c'était une catastrophe, commença Harry.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas doué pour le sport. Et puis, ça sert à quoi le vélo lorsqu'on peut voler ? Demanda Draco.

-Eh bien, certain n'aime pas voler, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, je suppose. Mais bientôt, vous allez apprendre à voler, promis. Sinon, pas de problème ni de soucis particulier ? Questionna le père.

-Non, rien. Et toi, le conseil ? Dit Draco.

-Chiant a mourir. Et vas y que je parle et que je parle, 'je suis le plus fort !' 'non, c'est moi !' 'qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le sorcier !' et bla bla bla… bref, vous m'avez atrocement manqué et maintenant, je suis là ! Et surtout, aujourd'hui, le roi de la journée, c'est Harry. Sa première dizaine, ça se fête. Encore faudrait-il que les autres se lèvent…

-C'est vrai, Harry devient grand aujourd'hui ! Se moqua Draco.

-Je n'ai qu'un mois et demi de différence avec toi, Dray. Et puis, ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte, quand on voit papa, on se demande dès fois si il est adulte, dit doucement le petit brun.

-Hey ! Méchant fils ! Se moquer ainsi de son père ! Se lamenta l'adulte.

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Blacky !

-Snapou, toi, par contre, tu ne m'as pas manqué ! –il se tourna vers ses enfants- il a été gentil ?

-Bien sur, répondirent les deux enfants.

-Un mois sans toi est le paradis, sale cabot !''

Et voilà, à peine rentré, déjà en train de se crier dessus. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois enfants Snape pointèrent le bout de leur nez et allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Harry et de Draco. Qui mangèrent alors du pop corn, profitant du spectacle.

''Bon anniversaire Harry ! Que tes souhaits se réalisent, souhaita Noah.

-Bon anniversaire ! Bienvenu dans le monde des grands. Et qu'est ce qu'ils font, les deux grandes perches ? Souffla Lisah.

-Dispute de bienvenu ! Dirent les deux Black ensemble.

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Severus traite papa de 'sale cabot'… se demanda le roi de la journée.

-Au départ, selon Rémus, c'était parce que ton papa suivait ton père comme un petit chien. Il y a peu, il nous a dit qu'il était un Animagus, un sorcier qui a acquit la capacité de se transformé en un animal, ce qui dans son cas est un chien, dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Draco.

-C'est mon conseiller, je dois savoir ce genre de chose. L'histoire en entière, je ne la connais pas par contre…

-C'est super ! Se transformer en animal ! S'exclama Harry, en prenant une poignée de pop corn et regardant la dispute.

-Oh, c'est bon Snapy, j'étais con et je m'en excuse, mais toi aussi tu nous en as fait de belle ! Lança Sirius.

-TU M'AS ENVOYE A LA MORT CONSCIEMENT, DEBILITE HUMAINE ! ETRE JEUNE N'EXCUSE PAS CA ! Cria Severus.

-Et le jour ou tu m'as envoyé croisé le charmant chemin de certains de tes camarades qui ont passé leurs nerfs sur moi, c'est de la gnognote peut être ? HEIN ?

-Et les fois ou VOUS m'attaquiez en GROUPE, ALORS QUE J'ETAIS TOUT SEUL ?

-Roh, c'était pas si souvent que ça ! FAIS PAS TA CHOCOTTE ! ET LE JOUR OU TU AS ENSORCELE LA NOURRITURE POUR NOUS FAIRE AVOUER CERTAINES CHOSES, C'ETAIT RIEN ? Hurla à plein poumon Sirius.

-TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'EST L'HUMILIATION D'ETRE PENDU PAR LES PIEDS EN CALECON DEVANT SA SEULE AMIE ! QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ENLEVE !

-LILY A CHOISI TOUTE SEULE DE NE PLUS TRAINER AVEC TOI ! TU AS FAIT LE CHOIX DE T'ELOIGNER D'ELLE ! ET LA N'EST PLUS LA QUESTION, SNAPE ! C'EST TROP TARD POUR CELA !

-TU PEUX BIEN PARLER DE CELA ! SI TU TE SERAIS TENU A TON ROLE DE GARDIEN, ELLE SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE ET HARRY AURAIT ENCORE SES PARENTS, CRETIN !

-OH, ALORS CA, C'EST BIEN SLYTHERIN DE TA PART, BATARD GRAISSEUX !

-C'EST VRAI ET TU Y PENSES CHAQUE JOUR !

-C'EST FAUX ! SALOPARD DE SNAPE ! ''

De l'autre côté, les enfants regardèrent avec attention la dispute qui est passée de futile à sacrément intéressante.

''On en apprend plus là que quand ils parlent de leur passé, constata Elijah.

-M'en parle pas. Mais c'est moi ou leurs disputes ressemblent soit à des prises de bec de couple, ou alors à une thérapie ? Demanda Lisah.

-Thérapie, répondirent les garçons.

-Oui, définitivement thérapie, dirent-ils tous ensemble.''

Des enfants de dix ans –ou plus- qui connaissaient le sens du mot thérapie. Véridique. Retournons à l'engueulade du siècle (nous pouvons en parler là, nous somme à la fin du siècle, ce n'est pas comme si nous sommes en 2010 et qu'on parle d'un truc du siècle…).

''ON ETAIT SENSE PASSER UNE BONNE JOURNEE POUR HARRY ! ET TU L'AS GACHER AVEC TES CRIS ! Lança Sirius.

-OH TU PEUX PARLER, STUPIDE ERZAT DE SORCIER !

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ! Hurla plus fort encore Remus –qui ne crie jamais-.

-REMUS ? Dit fortement Sirius.

-LUPIN ! Continua Severus.

-VOUS FAITES PEUR AUX ENFANTS ! Cria le loup, qui se retourna pour voir les dits enfants en train de manger du pop corn et de le regarder avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

-Traumatisés, Lupin ? Ils ont plutôt l'air de s'amuser ! Se moqua le patriarche Snape.

-Même Harry… on a vraiment l'air si crétin ?

-Oh oui, répondirent les cinq enfants dans un ensemble parfait. ''

Pour se calmer, Severus alla dans son labo faire des … potions alors que Sirius alla nager. Les enfants Snape et Remus mangèrent, avec Draco et Harry qui animèrent le repas. Autant les pères ne s'entendaient pas du tout, autant les enfants eux s'adoraient et formaient un petit clan. Au milieu ? Remus.

C'était vers 16 heures de l'après midi que Sirius pointa le bout de son nez. Il n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit dernière alors il a donc rattrapé son retard. Et, il fit ce que tout papa sorcier qui a deux fils fit. Il apprit à ses deux têtes blondes (okay, une blonde, une noire) à voler sur des balais.

''Donc, ça, se sont des balais fait pour voler, commença Sirius. On les mets par terre –ce qu'il fit-, on tend la main dessus et on dit 'Debout !'. Allez y !

-Debout ! Cria Draco. -Le balai ne bougea pas d'un poil.- De-bout ! –Il bougea un tout petit peu- DEBOUT STUPIDE BALAI –il bougea encore moins-

-Debout ? Demanda doucement Harry. ''

Le balai vint directement dans la main droite d'Harry. Sirius et Draco avaient l'air éberlués.

''Bah quoi, c'est pas bien ?

-Oh, si Harry, c'est super bien ! Tu as un talent naturel, dit Sirius, enjoué. Réessaye Draco.

-Okay Pa. Debout, répétait doucement le petit blond.''

Le balai bougea enfin, et se plaça difficilement dans la main droite du blond.

''Allez, on enfourche son balai et on tape du pied pour décollé doucement. J'ai dit doucement, les enfants, continua Sirius. ''

Draco décolla avec un peu de fébrilité alors qu'Harry était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et il semblait heureux. Vraiment heureux. Au bout d'un mètre de haut, Draco redescendit. Ce n'était pas son truc mais tout bon sorcier savait voler. Pas forcément bien mais ils le savaient. Alors, il regarda son frère voler avec aisance et son père, qui le regarda admiratif. Il était un peu jaloux. Bien sur, son père l'aime, mais Harry est doué pour un tas de choses. La cuisine, le balais, et il était tout le temps gentil. C'est mal Draco, il le mérite, se dit la tête blonde.

Du côté d'Harry, celui-ci faisait des figures assez complexes et semblait sur de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était… il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et la sensation sur son visage du vent, la vitesse, voler ! Vo-ler ! Le soleil qui le réchauffait, les yeux fermés il savourait. Bien sur, il était arrêté. En vol stationnaire. Il les rouvrit et s'avança vers son père.

Celui-ci était émerveillé et … fier comme un paon.

''C'était génial Harry ! Aussi doué que ton père ! S'exclama Sirius, alors à terre et en train d'embrasser son fils.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, c'était comme si j'étais dans mon élément, dit doucement le petit brun.

-Fantastique tit frère ! T'es vraiment doué ! S'enthousiasma Draco.

-Et toi ? Demanda Harry.

-Bah, ça viendra avec le travail. C'était bien mais sans plus. ''

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, prendre une limonade bien fraiche pour de désaltérer. Sur le canapé du salon, Lisah, Noah, Elijah et Remus dormaient. Devant … retour vers le futur ? Par ailleurs un film très intéressant.

Et dans la cuisine ? Eh bien, Mindie s'activait pour préparer un repas de fête pour un certain événement.

Le soir, la table était dressée et les plats prêts à être dévoré. Le repas se passa bien, Sirius et Severus s'étaient ignorés ce qui aida drôlement. Vint le moment des cadeaux et du gâteau. Un bon gros gâteau au chocolat, accompagné de fruits.

Entre deux bouchés, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Et il en avait beaucoup ! Il en était encore étonné. Le premier fut celui des autres enfants : un album de photo, lorsqu'il était petit, avec ses parents, des photos de ses grands parents, et même des photos récentes (il n'avait aucune idée comment elles ont été prise, ces photos) ainsi qu'une tunique –de la part de son maitre.- Ensuite, Severus. Bon, un livre, mais pas sur les potions. Non, un livre sur les mythes et légendes nordiques. Harry adorait les mythes et les civilisations anciennes. Remus lui offrit du chocolat et un carnet. Sirius offrit à Harry un violon. Un magnifique violon, vieux, patiné par l'âge. Vu le sourire du garçon, ce cadeau lui plu tout particulièrement. Quand à Draco ? Vous souvenez vous de son cadeau, il y a un mois ? Eh bien, le même pendentif existe. Sauf qu'il était en émeraude, et les initiales HBP y étaient gravées. Maintenant, ils étaient encore plus liés.

La journée, quoique peu remplie, fut épuisante. Les garçons Black allèrent tôt au lit, comme leur père épuisé. Pas d'histoire ce soir. Mais Draco alla dans le lit d'Harry pour dormir.

''Merci pour le cadeau, il est très joli, dit Harry en regardant la pierre identique à ses yeux.

-De rien, et puis, tu m'as fait le même, comme ça, on est pareil !

-As-tu apprécié la journée ?

-Eh bien… en étant honnête, j'ai été jaloux de toi, un court instant, confia Draco. Tu as de grands talents innés … et je me sens minable à côté de toi…

-Tu sais, pour la cuisine, j'ai apprit. J'ai aimé ça, car ça me donnait des libertés. Pour le vol, j'étais si… apaisé là haut. C'était merveilleux… mais tu es doué pour l'histoire et les maths, même si tu détestes cela. Tu comprends le monde avec une telle facilité… tu es merveilleux Draco, n'en doute jamais. Tu es juste différent de moi, tu as d'autres facilités et dons. Comme Lisah, Noah et… Elijah dans une autre mesure.

-Oui, il est spécial lui. Merci, petit frère, dit doucement le blond en posant son front sur celui d'Harry.

-Je suis sur que tu deviendras quelqu'un de grand, murmura le brun. Et surtout, quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, Papa sera là pour nous aider à grandir…

-Peut être qu'en même temps, il grandira lui aussi…

-Peut être.

-Tu as aimé ta fête ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, beaucoup. Le repas était excellent et j'ai eu tellement de cadeaux ! Et un violon ! Tu te rends compte ! Et ton collier… c'était merveilleux. Mais, ce qui la rendu merveilleux, c'était que tout le monde était là. Papa m'a beaucoup manqué et il a l'air en forme. Je me sens si chanceux… en une année, ma vie à beaucoup changé.

-Tu n'as pas à être chanceux, c'est normal, chuchota le blond.

-Peut être as-tu raison. Néanmoins, c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Apprendre la magie aussi, comment ne pas voir un monde si magique ? Alors qu'il est juste à côté de nous, n'est-ce pas dommage ?

-Le monde sorcier à déjà ses propres problèmes et la plupart son dûs a notre cachette, c'est vrai. Mais, si c'est comme ça, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison.

-Sûrement. Nous sommes encore trop petits pour tout comprendre…

-Mais un jour, ce sera à nous de mener ce monde, continua Draco. Par Merlin, je n'ai absolument pas hâte…

-Alors profitons de notre enfance. Bonne nuit grand frère, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

-Bonne nuit, mini puce…

-Je hais ce surnom, Dray !

-C'est pour cela que nous t'appelons comme ça !

-Vous pouvez arrêter alors… souffla Harry.

-D'accord… crevette.

-Je préférais l'autre….''

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà, finite. Les suivants arriveront quand ils arriveront. Normalement, plus rapidement vu que la plupart de mes exposés sont passés. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils sont sympas, ça devrait aller. Eh oui, la fac n'est pas de tout repos ! Je suis rendu à mon septième livre de la liste qu'ils nous ont donné. Et j'en suis qu'à la moitié. Ceux qui se rendent à la fac qui se disent 'je suis peinard', mes cocos, c'est faux ! Archi faux. Enfin bon, j'ai passé Bourdieu et Marx, je ne vois pas ce qui pourra m'arriver de pire.

Donc, nous arrivons à la fin de l'été 1990. Il reste une année avant l'entré à Hogwart. Cette année ira plus vite, au niveau du nombre de chapitre. Et donc, ce sera une autre partie de l'histoire. Il ne se passera pas grand-chose au niveau de l'action, à part la menace qui pèse… encore assez floue. J'espère que ça vous plait autant. Et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. Vos mots sont toujours les bienvenus, par ailleurs.

Et plus, il y a eu un bug sur mon compte… arg, ff . net est d'un complexe !

Donc, je remercie **caro06 **pour son gentil mot ! Et j'espère, cette fois dépassé la barre des cent review ! Celle ou celui qui enverra la 100ème review aura le prochain chapitre qui lui sera dédié (peu importe qu'il soit inscrit ou non inscrit). A vos claviers !

Je souhaite de bonne vacance à ceux qui y sont, et bonne reprise aux autres (ah, vive les WE longs, hein ? Moi, j'm'en fous, j'ai pas cours le lundi).

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 14

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie 2

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : Salut à tous ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais je suis étudiante et la fin d'année est toujours… heu… chargée. Surtout que nos partiels ont été avancés de deux semaines, je ne vous dit pas la panique. Mais maintenant, je suis en vacances et ce jusqu'à (heu… c'est vraiment la honte mais bon…) Octobre.

Autre chose, le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires, http:/ .net /forum/ APAGCPMDEO /56737/. Un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui vous informe sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Je réponds toujours, même si ça prend du temps et j'en fais toujours des tartes. Une question ? J'y réponds. Un problème ? J'y réponds. Libérez la fièvre créatrice que nous avons tous !

Je remercie **Angie** d'avoir éradiqué les méchantes fautes encore présentes ! T'es la meilleure !

Chapitre dédié à Licylie, 100ème revieweuse de l'histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos mots !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Celui qui montra les dents...**

-01 Aout 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 13h-

Le repas avait été gargantuesque. Il avait même réussi à assommer le Glouton, surnommé Sirius, ou est-ce le contraire ? Albus Dumbledore, de son côté, dégustait avec délectation sa tarte meringuée au citron tandis que Minerva McGonagall buvait lentement son thé, accompagné de Remus et de Severus. Profitant d'un moment … d'inattention, le directeur de l'école des sorciers, demanda à Sirius ce qu'il comptait faire dans la vie, vu que ses devoirs elfiques étaient accomplis et qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester les bras fermés.

''Bah, je sais pas, dit Sirius, la main sur son ventre. Avec les enfants à l'école, c'est vrai que j'ai du temps de libre, mais je ne veux pas reprendre mon boulot d'Auror. Le ministère est trop pourri pour cela. Donc, je ne sais pas quoi faire. De toute façon, j'ai la maison à retaper, et ça va me prendre du temps, ça.

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez, je commence à me faire vieux… commença malicieusement le vieil homme.

-Mais non voyons ! Interrompît la professeur.

-Et, comme me l'a dit une très chère amie, je me dois de délégué du travail. Je pense que tu serais parfait dans la liaison avec les familles. Tu es ouvert d'esprit, mais restes un sang pur, peu importe ce que tu fais, fini Albus.

-En gros, j'ai le sale boulot des parents gueuleurs à cause de leur mioches… comme c'est généreux, Professeur, ironisa Sirius. Par Merlin, je suis resté trop longtemps ici…

-Je ne pense pas non, ça ne peut que te faire du bien, tout comme à Severus –celui-ci s'étrangla dans son thé- mais tu pourras travailler ici et ce ne sera pas du plein temps. Pour présenter le monde magique à des muggles, ce sera toi qu'on enverra, tout comme s'il y a un problème avec l'administration. T'en sens-tu capable ?

-Black, diplomatique ? Mais bien sur… nargua Severus.

-Et pourquoi pas Severus ? C'est un Griffindor, ceux que tu appelles les crétins sentimentalistes, et je suis sur que ce serait un boulot intéressant. Hogwart n'est pas ta maison ? Renchéri Minerva.

-Pourquoi pas. Tant que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour les mômes et la maison, je veux dire, soyons sérieux, je ne vais pas finir ici ma vie ! D'accord, Professeur !

-A la bonne heure. Maintenant, qui peut me donner la recette de cette tarte ? Car elle est merveilleusement bonne… ''

-06 Aout 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 10h-

Par Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud ! Même avec les sorts de rafraîchissement, toutes les chambres avaient leurs fenêtres ouvertes. Malgré cela, Harry avait passé une bonne nuit et attendait que tout le monde se lève en lisant un livre, le cadeau de Severus. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette il était tout seul, était-il sensé ouvrir ? Est-ce que Severus avait entendu, on encore son père qui avait le sommeil léger ? En entendant les pas dans les escaliers, Harry se détendit, mais alla quand même voir qui c' était.

Severus dans toute sa splendeur regarda de haut la femme qui se présenta comme envoyer du Ministère, ce qu'on nomme assistante sociale. Elle était sous les ordres directs d'Umbridge.

''Bonjour, êtes-vous Sirius Black ?

-Oh, par Morgane non, le cabot est en train de dormir. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda froidement le maitre des lieux.

-Un père doit être levé à cette heure ci, normalement ! S'étonna l'envoyée.

-Nous sommes trois adultes dans cette maison, voir quatre, et des cinq enfants, il n'y en a qu'un qui se lève à 9h et c'est celui qui nous espionne ! Black n'a pas besoin de se lever, nous partageons les taches. Et non, nous ne sommes pas un couple, n'y pensez même pas, Miss.

-Mrs, Mr… ?

-Snape, et vous ne vous être vraiment pas renseigner, Mrs, rajouta Severus, d'une voix toujours aussi froide, qu'il radoucit pour Harry. Harry, vient dire bonjour et ensuite, pourrais-tu aller réveiller ton père ?

-Oui, bonjour Mrs, dit l'enfant en tendant sa main.

-Bonjour Harry.''

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre la chambre de son père aussi vite que possible. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… et comme si Sirius l'avais senti, il se réveilla facilement. S'habilla tout aussi facilement tandis qu'Harry alla sortir des bras de Morphée son frère adoré.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois Black étaient prêts. Ils descendirent doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit au deuxième étage et entendirent deux voix dans le grand salon. La femme s'était assise sur le canapé alors que Severus la surveillait avec son regard le plus sombre.

''Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, et vous êtes ?

-Ondine Backer, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, se présenta la femme.

-Et vous êtes ici pour ? Continua Black.

-La visite annuelle. Vous avez du recevoir une lettre vous prévenant de ma venue…

-Vous êtes envoyée par qui ? Demanda Severus, de sa voix polaire.

-Miss Umbridge, directrice du département de la régulation de la magie, dit doucement la femme.

-Et les enfants adoptés sont dans ses attributions ? Bah tient, comme c'est étrange, ironisa Sirius.

-Je ne vous permets pas de… s'emporta Miss Backer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Redemanda Severus.

-Je viens m'assurer que les deux enfants, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se portent bien.

-Black.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Leur nom est Black, je les ai adoptés et il n'a jamais été question d'une visite d'un quelconque organisme, Miss. Il n'y a jamais eu de lettre et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une démarche telle que celle-ci, dit doucement Sirius, mais d'une voix assurée. La seule fois ou les services sociaux se déplacent, c'est lorsqu'il y a une plainte, ou un gros doute sur l'éducation des enfants, et j'entends par là de la maltraitance. Je rajoute quand même que lorsqu'il s'agit de famille dites de sang pur, le Ministère ne risquera pas sa tête pour fouiner dans les affaires familiales. Donc, que faites-vous ici, réellement ?

-Nous avons reçu une plainte, en effet. Vous êtes soupçonné de molester ces deux enfants, Mr Black.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces sornettes ! S'emporta Draco.

-Papa, ça veux dire quoi, molester ? Demanda en chuchotant le petit brun.

-Ca veut dire, commença Sirius en se mettant à la hauteur de son fils, battre, c'est un mot politiquement correct.

-Mais, tu ne m'as jamais battu ! Cria Harry. Qui vous a dit ça ? Il vous a menti ! Papa est l'homme le plus gentil au monde !

-Nous avons reçu une plainte des plus détaillée nous disant que vous ne les battez pas physiquement mais que vous les humiliez et que…

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Cria Sirius.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE POTIN ? Crièrent les trois enfants Snape et Remus.

-Elle veut m'enlever mes enfants ! S'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt la femme inconnue.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Mr ! Loin de moi cette idée…

-Envoyée par Umbridge, dit Snape en disant bonjour à ses enfants.

-Bah tient, lâchèrent les quatre nouveaux venus.

-Et si nous nous asseyons tous, que les enfants aillent ailleurs et que nous nous calmions, proposa Ondine.

-MES enfants sont concernés par cela et donc ils resteront ici. De plus, j'appartiens au royaume de Daimonia et Lisah est mon lien avec, donc elle reste aussi. Son père également, vu qu'il est super protecteur, et je suppose que les autres aussi. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici et vous n'avez pas à dire qui doit rester ou non, Miss, dit d'une voix dure Sirius.

-Je suis représentante de la loi et vous devez vous y plier, Mr Black… commença Backer.

-En fait non. Ici, vous êtes en territoire elfique et Sirius appartient à ce royaume, comme il l'a dit. Du coup, Dray et Ry aussi, en gros, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Miss, dit Lisah avant de continuer. Qui a caché le chocolat ?

-Mindie, elle dit que tu en manges trop.

En plus, la petite a raison, reprit Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa. Les manœuvres du… débuta la petite fille.

-C'est à moi de le faire, Lisah, dit fermement Sirius. Il n'y a aucune maltraitance dans cette maison. Et il n'y en aura jamais Miss….

-Mrs Backer, je vous prie.

-D'accord, Mrs Backer. Vous avez vu mes deux enfants alors, à votre avis, ont –ils l'air malheureux ?

-Non. Mais je souhaite leur parler, seul à seul, reprit l'envoyée.

-Non. Je ne vous fais pas confiance et ils ont peur de vous, ce qui n'amènera rien de bon, Mrs.

-Je représente le Ministère de la Magie et …

-Mais je m'en fiche ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous envoyer une plainte mais tous ceux qui sont venus ici, tous ceux qui nous connaissent et il y en a beaucoup pourront vous dire que jamais je ne frapperai mes garçons. Jamais ! Alors, maintenant, je vous prierai de partir avant que je n' appelle l'artillerie lourde et ça risque de faire mal pour votre Ministère. Conclut Sirius.

-C'est un menace ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Lord que… s'exclama Ondine.

-Mon statut n'a rien à voir avec cela. Le Magenmagot m'a accordé la garde et l'adoption de mes enfants et m'a innocenté avec quelques années de retard. Je suis leur père et mon devoir est de les protéger du Ministère corrompu qui n'a pas hésité à envoyer des enfants à la mort car ils avaient peur !

-Mais le Ministère n'est pas comme ça ! S'indigna la femme.

-Bah si, dirent en cœur les trois enfants Snape.

-Oh que si, sinon j'aurai du me coltiner mes trois enfants sans interruption et… commença Severus, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous ferrez mieux de vous asseoir car ce que nous allons vous révélez sur votre lieu de travail est assez… choquant, dit Remus.

-C'est un système démocrate des plus compétents qui…

-… est complètement pourri, Mrs. Fudge est devenu Ministre grâce à d' obscures malversations. Du temps où il était directeur du département des plus critiqués, il a envoyé le jeune que vous voyez la, qui est en train de savourer son café, dit bonjour Eli, dans un… quoi déjà ?

-Oh, rien du tout voyons, un goulag ! Dit Elijah, de sa voix plate.

-Voila, un goulag, alors qu'il avait 5 ans ! Quand aux jumeaux, séparés et expédiés à l'âge de cinq après un épisode traumatique. Draco, ici présent, a perdu la seule personne au monde qu'il considérait comme sa famille, sa maman, et son géniteur est encore soupçonné de l'avoir fait tuer. Harry a vécu dans une famille muggle qui le battait et le traitait plus bas que terre et ce sans que le Ministère ne s'en soucis ! Et là, vous venez me dire qu'a cause d'un mot, dont la provenance n'a pas été vérifiée, je serai le pire du pire ! Mais le pire, ils l'ont déjà affronté, alors maintenant, laissez les être des enfants et s'amuser comme tel ! Non pas leur imposer une menace alors qu'ils sont enfin heureux et épanouis ! Maintenant, dehors, car nous avons une journée chargée ! ''

Ca, c'était le papa ours énervé qui n'a pas encore eu son café et qui protège farouchement ses enfants. Une nouvelle facette de Sirius assez impressionnante. On pouvait voir les yeux illuminés d'Harry lorsqu'il voyait son père le défendre bec et ongles et ceux ravis de Draco. Remus, Noah et Lisah burent leur chocolat chaud et Eli, toujours avec son café. Et Severus s'amusait beaucoup. Comme quoi, Black avait un cerveau !

Ondine Backer, elle, ne s'amusait pas. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, déguerpir aussi loin que possible de cette maison de fou. Mais elle avait un doute. Sur le fondement de l'ordre qui l'avait envoyé ici, sur les allégations que le Lord Black faisait. En gros, c'était la merde la plus totale. A qui faire confiance ? A soi, bien sur, mais à qui d'autre ?

''Je reviendrai'' fut sa réponse. Pour le moment, il fallait faire une enquête. C'était tout.

''Mrs ? Intervint timidement Harry. J'aimerai vous parler… écoutez, ici, je suis chez moi. Si je veux des explications sur un sujet, je demande à Remus, qui se fera une joie de me répondre et il a toujours du chocolat sur lui. Si je veux parler de quelque chose, Severus me répond aussi. Et Papa est formidable ! Il m'a apprit à voler, et Remus m'a apprit à nager ! J'ai le droit de regarder la télé et de lire autant de livre que possible. Si je cauchemarde, je me glisse dans la chambre de Noah et de Lisah. Si j'ai un secret, je sais qu'il sera en sûreté avec mon frère et si jamais j'ai des problèmes, je sais qu'Elijah me protégera. N'est ce pas une famille ? Une famille aimante ? N'est-ce pas ce dont tout enfant à besoin ?''

Harry était adorable. Et c'était ce discourt qui convainquit Mrs Backer de fouiller les merdes du Ministère. Car cet enfant était parfaitement heureux et avait une peur bleue de partir d'ici. Alors, pourquoi l'envoyer ? Pourquoi fouiner dans la vie sans histoire et parfaitement équilibrée (à leur manière certes) de cette famille ? La femme partie sans se retourner, trop plonger dans ses pensées et transplana pour vite répondre à ses multiples questions.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après une grande tasse de café et plusieurs profondes respirations, Sirius desserra les dents. En face de lui, ses deux fils le regardèrent fixement, tout comme le reste de la maisonnée.

''Quoi ! Lança le père à fleur de peau.

-Tu as un cerveau ? Dit, étonné, Severus.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Une foldingue voulait m'enlever mes enfants et toi, tu t'étonnes sur mes capacités à réfléchir ?

-Effectivement, Black. J'ai été surtout surpris que tu n'ais pas appeler le Professeur Dumbledore au secours et que tu t'en sois sorti tout seul, dit platement Severus (et là, on voit bien la ressemblance avec son fils ainé)

-Moi, j'l'ai trouvé merveilleux ! Dit Lisah, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat. Papa ne ferait pas cela…

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vous laisserai jamais ! S'exclama Severus, choqué (soit des yeux légèrement plus agrandit que sa normale).

-Bon, Snape est certes égoïste, méchant, sarcastique, et devrait vraiment se laver les cheveux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous abandonnerait. Encore, souffla Sirius, avec un sourire.

-Très Slytherin, Black !

-Mais tellement bon, Snape !

-On partira pas, hein ? Demanda doucement Draco, qui serrait la main d'Harry.

-Jamais. Vous êtes mes enfants et jamais vous ne partirez loin de moi… enfin, à part pour l'école, et encore, et quand vous serrez grand. Mais je serai toujours là pour vous, peu importe ce que pense le crétin de Ministre et son crapaud rose qui lui sert de subordonnée. Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez protégés car c'est mon devoir en tant que père !

-Griffindor… marmonna Snape.

-Ouais, ch'uis d'accord avec toi Pa… dirent Lisah et Elijah.

-Hey, je deviens adulte, on devrait m'applaudir et me féliciter, pas se moquer de moi ! S'indigna le grand brun.

-Bravo Papa ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Draco.''

N'y a-t-il pas de meilleure récompense que les félicitations de ses enfants ? Par Merlin non.

-08 Aout 1990, Londres, Grimmauld Square, vers 9h-

''Bon, les enfants, aujourd'hui, on va juste prendre des photos de la maison et ensuite on discutera ensemble de ce que vous voulez pour cette maison. Compris ? Attaqua Sirius.

-Oui Pa ! Lancèrent les deux petits.''

Et oui, ils étaient à Londres, dans la maison Ancestrale des Black à parler de la rénovation. Et il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot. Surtout pour le Papa, vu que la première partie du boulot consistait à trier les objets sans danger des autres. Et la plus grande pile était celle à jeter.

Les photos prises, les trois matinaux rentrèrent fissa à la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, qui était la pièce la plus éclairée à cette heure ci de la journée. Les photos imprimées, Sirius gribouilla dessus, sous les éclats de rire de Draco et Harry. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de travaille, ils avaient tout trois convenus que toute la maison devait être claire, spacieuse et surtout chaleureuse. En gros, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas actuellement.

-11 Août 1990, Burrow, quelque part en Angleterre, vers 10h-

''Attention, j'arrive ! Lança une voix grave de la cheminée des Weasley.''

La chose atterrit élégamment dans le salon des roux, avant de faire une fausse pirouette et de tombé par la suite. Sirius, car c'était lui, était resté dans la place sans libérer la cheminée et de ce fait, il bloquait le passage. L'autre chose était un gamin, pas très content d'être couvert de suie. Surtout qu'il était toujours sur son trente et un.

''Papa ! Non mais t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ! Cria Draco''

Il n'avait pas fière allure, le blondinet. Ses cheveux si bien coiffés étaient … eh bien, décoiffés, et noirs, sa peau si pale et si parfaite était parsemé de noir et… bon, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir prit de douche depuis un certain temps. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à ses vêtements de marque, tachés, et surtout ses yeux, assassins.

''D'accord, si tu veux, mais décale toi de deux pas si tu ne veux pas qu'Harry… te déboule dessus, dit calmement Sirius. Et puis, tu auras bientôt un jumeau… Bonjour Molly, Ron, et bon anniversaire Ginny !

-Bonjour Sirius, je croyais que vous nous aviez oublié. Draco, toujours un plaisir de te voir, mon chéri, dit la matriarche avant de l'embrasser.

-Bonjour Mrs, Ginny, bon anniversaire ! Ronald…''

Le troisième paquet arriva. Et il n'était vraiment pas doué avec ce type de transport sorcier. Vraiment, vraiment pas doué. Le petit Harry arriva, ne tient pas sur ses pieds et tomba la tête la première sur la tapis. Son père le rattrapa de justesse grace à sa robe de sorcier et le remis sur ses pieds. Et il était aussi noir que son frère. Mais beaucoup plus amusé, dans une moindre mesure.

''Ce moyen de transport est le plus nul au monde, mais on moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être sale maintenant ! Dit Harry, avec un grand sourire en voyant son frère dans un état similaire au sien.

-C'est de la faute de Papa ! J'atterris toujours sur mes pattes, moi ! Lança Draco, un air hautain sur la figure.

-Mais bien sur et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu, souffla le père.

-Tu as raison Draco… Bon anniv' Ginny, dit le petit brun en embrassant la fillette rousse, qui s'empourpra.

-Merci, c'est gentil d'être venu, chuchota la jeune fille.

-Allons, nous n'allons pas rester dans le salon. Il fait si beau dehors, installons-nous ! Lança Molly. Ou sont les autres ?

-Oh, ils n'étaient pas réveillés alors nous sommes partis sans eux. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Sirius. Soyez sage les enfants !''

En effet, alors que les deux adultes présents restèrent ensemble, les quatre enfants rejoignirent les jumeaux et Percy dans le jardin. Draco préféra passer du temps avec la princesse du jour tandis qu'Harry choisi de rester avec Ron et les jumeaux.

Un peu plus tard, Ron demanda à son meilleur ami si Noah ne devait pas tarder, car le dernier enfant Weasley de type masculin voulait affronter un ennemi particulièrement revêche aux échecs. Harry lui répondit qu'il devait arriver sous peu, et que pendant se temps ils pouvaient se faire des passes avec le Quaffle. Ron accepta ravi et demanda à son ami si ses leçons de vol s'étaient bien passées.

''C'était génial ! Dès la première fois, le balai est venu dans ma main et la sensation en plein air est merveilleuse ! C'est une de mes choses préférées au monde ! S'exclama le petit Harry.

-J'adorerai voler aussi. Mais maman ne veut pas, elle dit que c'est trop dangereux et que je suis encore trop petit. Un jour, je serai un grand joueur de Quidditch ! C'est mon rêve ! Ca ou devenir Auror.

-Auror ? C'est comme la police ? Des chasseurs de mages noirs ?

-Ouaip, c'est les plus forts au monde ! Ils sont super costaux et tout et tout. Et toi ?

-J'sais pas encore, j'ai tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Et puis, je ne connais pas tout alors comment choisir ? Dit très logiquement Harry.

-T'as p'tête raison. Allez, on va chercher la balle et s'entrainer en attendant !''

Vers 15h, le gâteau à trois étages fut apporté. Il fut dévoré par toute la famille Weasley présent (excepté Bill, reparti en Egypte), Eli, Noah et Lisah et le reste des invités. Ginny sourit tout du long devant les cadeaux : des vêtements, des jouets, quelques livres surtout. Ron adorait Harry et passait son temps avec lui, Ginny préférait rester avec Draco. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec Harry qui est comme un mythe. Mais elle l'adorait quand même. Et les jumeaux ? Avec les jumeaux. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

La journée fut très belle. Vraiment très belle. Plein de rire et de joie. Molly s'était prise d'affection pour Sirius, assez maladroit dans son rôle de père, ainsi que ses deux petits, aussi adorable l'un que l'autre, mais d'une toute autre façon. Les jumeaux… ressemblaient à ses jumeaux. Farceurs, facétieux et capable de faire tourner en bourrique les adultes. Eli était… étrange comme garçon. Solitaire également.

Le fin mot de la journée fut celui de Ginny, qui remercia Harry pour son cadeau, un livre sur le Quidditch et surtout celui de Draco, un collier.

''J'ai l'air d'une princesse maintenant ! S'exclama la petite fille.

-Mais c'est parce que tu es un princesse, Gin, dit doucement Draco, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci ! Dit-elle en souriant encore plus.''

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà, fini. J'ai eu du mal à le faire mais c'est … eh bien, fait. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Est-ce que c'est assez centré sur Harry ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas je m'en éloigne, c'est lui le héros. Sinon, toujours aussi adorables ?

Le prochain ? J'en sais rien. Vraiment rien du tout. Normalement, plus rapidement que celui là. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse du retard… j'ai été submergé par le travail. Maintenant, je me la coule douce.

* * *

Les RARs :

**Caro06** : toujours présent ! Ca me fait drôlement plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci t'aie plus, et ravie que tu aies passé un bon moment. Les idées son revenues, oui, mais s'en viennent rapidement. Les aléas de la vie ! Merci pour le mot et à bientôt ! Bisous.

**Angedeperles** : coucou ! De rien, j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu également. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Merci également à Licylie, lady hermione malfoy et MAHA1959** (tu vois, il est arrivé rapidement !)

* * *

Je m'excuse encore des éventuelles fautes. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 15

PETIT ANGE

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : c'est moua ! Chapitre dédié à **Zaika**, qui laisse toujours un mot et ce depuis le début ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont laissé des mots !

Donc, voici le chapitre du mois de Juillet ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose niveau action, vu que ce n'est pas une fic d'action, ça s'explique. Mais c'est un chapitre pleins d'explications qui vous éclairera peut être !

Autre chose, le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires,

http: / forum . fanfiction . net / forum /FIC /77278/ (sans les espaces)

Un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui vous informe sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Je réponds toujours, même si ça prend du temps et j'en fais toujours des tartes. Une question ? J'y réponds. Un problème ? J'y réponds. Libérez la fièvre créatrice que nous avons tous !

Je remercie **Angie** d'avoir éradiqué les méchantes fautes encore présentes ! T'es la meilleure !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Ceux qui partent… et ceux qui restent.**

-20 Aout 1990, Galaë's, vers 14 h-

Ah, ce qu'il faisait chaud ! C'est ce que se disait Sirius en allant chercher ses deux bouts de choux qui dormaient. Car Harry avait un entrainement à Daimonia aujourd'hui. Draco, lui, devait accompagner Noah chez lui, à Lipuli. Et les deux bruns devaient le rejoindre dans le pays des Elfes de Lumières.

Réveiller Harry n'était pas compliquer, lui caresser les cheveux et lui faire un bisou sur le front et le voilà qui papillonne des yeux. Pour Draco, c'était différent. Il avait toujours le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, du coup, on ne voyait que ses cheveux soyeux. Le truc qui marche ? Les chatouillis. Sérieusement –et sans mauvais jeux de mots- c'était la seule chose qui pouvait réveiller le dragon. Avant qu'il ne s'échappait dans la salle de bain pour en revenir impeccable.

Ensuite, il fallait réveiller les jumeaux, ce qui était plus acrobatique. Ils faisaient la sieste ensemble et formaient un cœur : en effet, leurs mains étaient liés au centre, leurs fronts se touchaient tout comme leurs jambes et ils étaient pliés. En premier, réveiller Noah pour qu'il ne se prenne pas de coups de sa sœur. Assez facile au bout de cinq minutes de secouage intensif. Puis Lisah, en évitant les coups de pieds et de poings.

Ils furent tous prêts une demi-heure plus tard. Sirius avait revêtu son habit de conseiller, Lisah aussi, Harry ses habits d'apprentis, Noah celui de Prince et Draco… était tout en blanc. Et ils se séparèrent au moment de rentrer dans le pays. Comment, au fait, rentre-t-on dans un royaume elfique ? Caché dans une forêt, il y avait une fissure... Pourquoi ? Les royaumes elfiques se situaient dans une dimension différente et ils nécessitaient des fissures pour y rentrer. D'où les gardiens, les différents anciens chefs des armée. Aira pour Daimonia, Maxa pour Lipuli et Qualin pour Razalud, le royaume des elfes des ténèbres. C'était eux qui devait repousser les ennemis ou ceux qui s'étaient perdus.

Les trois royaumes étaient reliés entre eux vu qu'ils étaient dans la même dimension. Certains disent que la fissure se situe dans la Forêt Interdite, près de Hogwart. Pourquoi ? Très peu de gens le savent mais l'école était pile poil entre les trois royaumes. Imaginons que nous superposions les deux dimensions, ce qui était à vrai dire le cas, les trois royaumes ont une zone de No Man's Land, soit une zone neutre et c'était l'école Hogwart. C'était pourquoi elle était si importante pour les elfes.

Sirius, Harry et Lisah atterrirent dans une forêt épaisse et au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à la maison blanche de l'elfe Aira, qui les attendaient, encore. Les bras croisés et le regard froid, il mitrailla son élève fille des yeux. Aussitôt, elle comprit et couru. Ah oui, son maître avait horreur des retards et donc, à chaque fois qu'elle était à la bourre, soit tout le temps, elle devait courir et maudissant son sacré maître.

Quand Sirius dit que c'était bien fait pour elle… eh bien, Aira n'avait pas apprécié. Et c'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva à courir aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui bizarrement sourit.

''Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Nan, cocasse. ''

Harry, de son côté, se concentra sur sa magie intérieure. Toujours aussi subjugué par les couleurs, il les rassembla en boule et canalisa son énergie entre ses mains. Une flammèche s'alluma et grandi jusqu'à devenir une boule. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et découvrit son œuvre. La boule était compact, lévitait entre ses mains et était incandescente. Magique.

''Bravo Harry ! C'est très bien ! Maintenant, essaye de changer de forme…''

Le petit brun plissa des yeux et demanda à la boule de devenir … pourquoi pas carré ? Une boule de feu carré n'est pas sensée exister donc il était clair que ce sera lui qui la contrôle. Et elle devient carrée.

''Intéressant Petit. Maintenant, et si tu essayais de …

-J'peux pas t'nir plus longtemps… dit doucement Harry, le front en sueur.''

Le cube de flamme disparut. Harry s'écroula il avait repoussé ses limites de concentration. Il avait la respiration courte, ce qui inquiéta son père. Celui-ci avait arrêté de courir en voyant son fils si mal. Il le prit dans ses bras et le calma doucement.

''Tu as bien progressé Harry, mais il ne faut pas allez au-delà de tes limites, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Néanmoins, tu as de grandes capacités, et je suis fier de t'avoir pour élève, dit Aira.

-Oh, le lèche cul ! Il m'a dit exactement la même chose juste avant le … oh. Non, hors de question ! Lâcha Lisah.

-Bah, c'est obligatoire ! J'y peux rien, c'est une tradition ! Mon maitre à fait ainsi, je l'ai fait pour Vinya et pour toi. C'est comme ça !

-Faire quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Harry.

-L'épreuve qui fera de toi mon véritable élève, Harry. L'épreuve de survie…

-En gros, t'es jeté dans une forêt pleine de monstres et tu dois arriver à t'en sortir. La seconde semaine après mon arrivée, j'ai du faire ça et sans Vinya, je serais morte. Néanmoins, notre amitié n'aurait pas été si forte sans …mais pas question de faire subir ça à Harry ! Dit Lisah, rouge de colère.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire ça ! S'emporta Sirius.

-Mais c'est la tradition !

-Et alors ? Harry est un enfant, d'accord pour l'aider à maitriser sa magie, mais pas question de l'envoyer à la mort ! Et ce, jamais ! Compris ?

-Mais… c'est la tradition !

-Mais je m'en bas les couilles de votre tradition à la merde ! Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de mon petit garçon ! Dit Sirius, pointant son doigt sur l'elfe.

-Et si on le laissait décider ? Proposa Aira.

-NON ! Crièrent Lisah et Sirius.

-Bah, je croyais que Sirius était ce genre de père !

-Qui envoie son fils à la mort ? Non. Qui le laisse décider de quelque chose alors qu'il n'a pas toutes les données en main ? Certainement pas ! –il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Harry- écoutes Harry. Tu es trop jeune pour cela et…

-Je ne voulais pas y aller de toute façon. Pourquoi m'imposer cela ? J'ai tout le temps ! Dit doucement le jeune garçon.

-Ah. Alors, tout va bien !

-Okay, j'abandonne pour cette fois. Et la première épreuve ?

-Mais taisez-vous pour une fois dans votre vie ! Martela Lisah.

-Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons aller retrouver Noah. Allons-y, ordonna Sirius en tendant la main à Harry.

-Au revoir, Maître Aira !

-Salut bonhomme ! Au fait vous allez voir qui ?

-Ma… commença Harry.

-NON ! Personne, ça ne vous concerne pas ! Lança Lisah.''

Et ils s'en allèrent vers le royaume Lipuli. Quand ils furent assez loin, Sirius arrêta les deux enfants et demanda à Lisah pourquoi elle avait interrompu Harry.

''Il ne faut jamais, jamais, jamais qu'Aira sache que Noah a été entrainer par Maxa. Ja-mais. Ils se détestent tous deux, s'écharpent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient à cause d'une sombre histoire. En fait, personne ne connait la raison. Mais pour ma survie, il ne faut pas qu'Aira découvre que Noah a été entraîné par Maxa. Ni qu'Eli à été entrainé par Qualin. Elle fait partie de l'histoire.

-Elle ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui, Qualin est une femme. Les femmes peuvent être très cruelles… et celle là, d'après Eli, elle en tient une bonne ! Bon, on va à Lipuli ?

-Ouais ! Lança Harry.

-Allons-y ! Dit Sirius''

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, qui bordait une colline. Ils montèrent la colline et virent une maison blanche du toit aux murs. Noah était devant, assis, en train de regardez Draco qui discutait avec un homme. De haute stature, il portait de longs cheveux blanc nattés, habillés d'une tunique couleur lilas et d'un pantalon jaune poussin, il était pied nus. Sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturelle et une fois qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, le trio s'aperçut qu'il avait des yeux tout aussi surnaturels. D'un couleur or flamboyante. Il avait l'air doux et patient. Et souriant. Pas comme le bourreau d'Aira.

''Oh, vous devez être Sirius, Harry et Lisah. Bienvenus à Lipuli, terre des Elfes de Lumière. Je suis Maxa, gardien de la porte et maitre d'Eriol. D'ailleurs, Draco, votre fils, à un bon potentiel. Surtout en ce qui concerne l'arc, la défense et l'alchimie…dit d'une voix douce l'elfe.

-L'alchimie ? Ca vient de chez vous ? Une bonne chose à savoir. Hey, Draco, tu veux être entraîné ici ?

-Ouais Pa, j'adorerai ! Et Maxa est trop gentil, et Noah sera toujours là ! Merci ! Lança Draco, le rouge aux joues.

-Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien travaillé. Il y a des victuailles dans la maison, va te servir. Vous êtes d'ailleurs tous invités à vous y rendre, conclu en souriant le grand homme. Sa majesté ne devrait pas tarder.

-Majesté ? Demanda Sirius, intrigué.

-Oui, la Reine Calina vient toujours voir son fils adoptif, Eriol''

L'elfe s'interrompit et leva le menton vers une colline. Une silhouette se distinguait et s'avançait vers eux. Noah sourit, et s'élança vers elle. Elle le réceptionna et lui fit un gros câlin. Enfin, ils arrivèrent vers le groupe d'individu. Maxa s'inclina, tout comme Draco (enfin, à moitié, il était fier le petit !), Sirius et Harry. Lisah lui sourit simplement.

La Reine était éblouissante de beauté. Grande, elle portait ses longs cheveux qui touchaient le sol, en demi-queue. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur, sa peau pâle, son visage d'une symétrie presque parfaite. Elle avait quelques rides autour des yeux, et un magnifique sourire, plein de douceur.

''Bonjour, je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer. Eriol m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous devez être Sirius ? Le blond Draco, le brun Harry et bien sur, la petite fille Elena. Elyon ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, dit d'une voix douce la Reine.

-Noah aussi. Il vous adore, votre majesté. Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

-Ce n'est rien. Allons donc nous restaurer, si vous voulez bien.''

Le repas fut surtout composé de fruit et de pain elfique. Copieux. Les deux elfes de Lumières étaient tous deux doux, compréhensifs et d'une beauté éclatante. Noah ne décolla pas de sa mère adoptive, Draco posa toutes sortes de question tout comme Sirius qui voulait savoir quel genre de formation son fils allait recevoir. Et Harry ? Il sourit tout du long, mais n'intervient pas. Tout comme Lisah.

Ce fut une bonne journée, remplie et pleine de souvenir. Draco était content d'être doué en quelque chose. Harry était content tout simplement pour son frère.

-01 Septembre 1990, Galaë's Manor, vers 10 heures-

La rentrée approchait à grands pas pour Severus et Elijah. Harry et Draco n'étaient pas impatients de les voir partir, contrairement à leur père qui comptait les jours. Et c'était aujourd'hui pour le professeur et le nouvel élève. Les bagages étaient prêts depuis hier soir et tout le monde était debout. Habillés, coiffés (pour la plupart), nourris. Prêts à partir pour Londres. Pour le Hogwart express.

Sirius préféra la poudre de cheminette alors que Severus pencha pour le transplanage. Ils se retrouvèrent au Leaky Cauldron, puis allèrent tous ensemble vers la gare. Mais où étaient donc les bagages ? Eh bien, le privilège des professeurs était de ne pas de trimbaler les malles. Eli en avait juste profité ! Bien sur, il avait un sac avec son habit réglementaire et de quoi manger, mais c'était tout.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers dix heures trente. Le train était déjà là et il avait beaucoup de monde. Les Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mais la plupart des élèves qui s'apprêtèrent à prendre le train reconnurent le professeur Snape (très difficile à oublier) ses enfants (notamment son ainé, qui va rentrer cette année), le Lord Black et ses deux enfants, dont Harry Potter. Beaucoup voulurent lui serrer la main, mais les regards que lancèrent les Snape et Black refroidirent la totalité des fouineurs.

Les Weasley arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, avec malles et valises. La smala de roux remarquât directement les deux grands bruns, les salua (respectueusement pour le professeur). Il était temps de monter dans le train pour ne pas être en retard. Severus prit ses jumeaux dans ses bras, longuement, avant de les embrasser sur le front. Il fit la même chose pour Draco et Harry (qui eu, en plus, droit au décoiffage), envoya une tape sur la tête de Sirius et partit. Eli fit la même chose, y comprit taper Sirius. Mais salua également les Weasley, un peu guindé.

Percy ne se laissa pas aller aux embrassades gênantes, contrairement aux jumeaux. Ils molestèrent un peu leur frère Ron, embrassèrent leur petite sœur, Draco et Harry et murmurèrent quelque chose à Sirius et aux jumeaux. Ginny les embrassa et se mit entre Draco et Harry. Molly laissa couler ses larmes, les embrassa fortement et les laissa partir. L'année prochaine, c'est un autre qui allait s'en allé. Et dans deux ans, sa fille aussi allait la quitter. Mais, c'était la vie. Et tant qu'ils étaient heureux, tout irait bien.

''Et si vous passiez la journée à la maison ? Proposa Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas. Arthur travaille ce matin, je dois quand même passer à la maison lui laisser un mot. Vous ferez connaissance comme ça.

-Chouette ! Lança Ginny, en prenant le bras de Draco.

-Cool ! Comme ça, je pourrai battre Noah aux échecs !

-Oh que non, je ne me laisserai pas berner par ton jeu, Ronald !

-Pas trop inquiet de laissez partir tes deux fils l'année prochaine ? Demanda la matriarche.

-Oh que si ! Mais bon, c'est Hogwart, ils connaissent un peu l'école, les professeurs, Sevichou sera là bas et puis, je travaillerai aussi là. Je suis en charge de la liaison avec les parents !

-Félicitations Sirius, c'est un bon boulot ! Je suis sur que tu vas très bien t'en sortir ! Complimenta Molly.

-Ouais, ça prend pas beaucoup trop de temps, pour que je reste très présent pour les enfants. Et puis, je dois restaurer ma maison aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'ils seront partis, il y aura un grand vide dans la maison. Quatre d'un coup ! J'aurai la maison pour moi tout seul, à part quand Rem viendra faire un tour… encore heureux qu'il me reste un an !

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Qu'est ce que je ferais une fois Ginny partie ?

-Ouais, qu'est-on supposé faire ? Prendre soin de soi, peut être. Mais on a encore un an !

-C'est vrai, encore un an, conclu Molly, les yeux dans le vague.''

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à Galaë's, ou Mindie avait préparé une limonade bien fraiche et du jus de potiron. Le repas était frugale et froid, servi dehors sur la terrasse. Un sortilège de rafraîchissement plus tard, la table était prête à accueillir les affamés, qui attendaient Arthur Weasley, employé au Ministère.

C'était un homme roux, qui commençait à être dégarni, il était grand et mince, habillé d'une robe de sorcier élimé. Mais il était souriant et plein de bonhommie.

''Bonjour, vous devez être Artur ? Je suis Sirius Black, bienvenue ! Nous vous attendions pour déjeuner. Voici Noah, Lisah, Draco et Harry.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Sirius. Bonjour les enfants ! Ravi de tous vous rencontrer également.

-Papa, vient à table, j'ai faim ! Lança Ron.

-RONALD ! Nous sommes invités, soit poli ! Gronda Molly.

-Mais M'man ! J'ai faim !

-Passons à table alors, tout est prêt, proposa Sirius, en hôte soigneux. ''

L'ambiance fut légère, entre Ron et Sirius qui mangèrent plus que les autres, Draco et ses manières, Harry mangeant toujours peu, Lisah, Noah et Ginny se comportant comme des adultes et le couple Weasley.

Le reste de la journée fut plein de rires. Noah battit Ron aux échecs, Harry nagea avec Ginny et Draco, Arthur sympathisa avec Sirius et Molly batailla encore une fois avec Mindie. Et Lisah dormit dans tout ce bordel.

Le soir venu, les sourires étaient partis. Draco voulu dormir avec Harry et Lisah avec Noah. Sirius coucha tout le monde, les embrassa et leur raconta à tous une histoire. Enfin, essaya, car les jumeaux se trouvèrent 'trop grands' pour cela.

L'histoire du jour ? La première rencontre entre James et Lily. Dans la salle commune, le lendemain de la répartition.

''On a directement sympathisé avec James, Remus et Peter. Et le premier jour de cours, on a repéré une petite fille, assise toute seule dans la salle commune en train de lire l'Histoire de Hogwart. Rare sont ceux qui le lise. James s'en est moqué, Lily lui a rétorqué qu'il était certainement trop bête pour lire un tel niveau de livre et ça s'est envenimé. Tellement que les préfets ont du intervenir pour calmer tout le monde. James ne voulait plus jamais lui parler, mais moi, j'étais impressionné par cette fille aux cheveux rouges. Je suis vite devenu ami avec elle…

-QUOI ? S'exclama Harry.

-Ah oui, d'un côté j'avais James, mon frère, de l'autre j'avais Lily. J'étais très proche d'elle, je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

-Non, tu as loupé ça !

-Ah, désolé. Bref, je me suis vite aperçu qu'elle était aussi amie avec Severus Snape. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref, Lily a toujours été tiraillée entre ça. Elle ne s'est jamais fait d'amie dans son dortoir et ni dans son année. Elle avait un réseau impressionant de services et donc savait tout sur tout. Elle faisait peur quand elle se mettait en colère, mais c'était la meilleure pour rassurer les plus jeunes.

-Elle a l'air parfaite, ma maman, murmura Harry, qui commençait à plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Oh, crois moi, elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là. Elle était têtue, à cheval sur le règlement, elle rectifiait toujours les erreurs des autres et c'était très agaçant. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et avait une verve d'enfers ! Mais je crois qu'elle était souvent seule, et jalouse. Belle et brillante. Tout en étant généreuse. C'était une perle, ta maman, fini en chuchotant Sirius, les yeux brillants.

-Mais j'ai un super papa qui s'occupe de moi, souffla Harry, avant de plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

-Oui, un super papa. Bonne nuit trésor, bonne nuit boucle d'or…

-J'ai entendu ! Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu vas souffrir, murmura Draco.

-Bien sur. Je trouverai un autre surnom alors ! Dors bien poussin !''

Il s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds pour allez voir si les jumeaux dormaient également. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lisah lisait un gros bouquin à l'écriture toute petite alors que Noah dormait, collé à sa sœur. La bouche ouverte, il laissait échapper des ronflements. Avec ses lunettes et son air de concentration (une petite moue absolument adorable) Lisah paraissait plus âgée.

Sirius s'approcha des jumeaux doucement, en évitant les pièges de la chambre de la jeune fille et s'assit sur le lit.

''Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée, donc je ne suis pas fatiguée. Alors, je m'avance. Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit retenir tout cela alors que la plupart des elfes n'en savent rien ? Parce qu'on est pas natifs ? N'importe quoi !

-Ouais, surtout que c'est du charabia de droit et qu'on ne comprend absolument rien, chuchota Sirius, en allongeant son bras vers Lisah.

-En plus. Franchement, c'est dégoutant…

-Qu'est-ce qui te travailles, ma puce ? Parce, c'est pas pour dire, mais tu dors souvent la journée et tu trouves facilement le sommeil le soir. Alors ?

-Je crois qu'on attend de moi que je vienne à Hogwart, dit doucement la fille, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Mais tu ne veux pas y aller.

-Non. Je connais déjà et puis avoir Papa en prof, non merci !

-Tu sais que les écoles t'appellent et que tu ne les choisis pas ?

-Je sais. Je me suis renseignée et Salem Génésis, une école aux Etats-Unis, enseigne la magie élémentaire aux chanceux du monde entier qui ont ce pouvoir. Il va de soi que je l'ai, et que je le maîtrise. Et l'école à l'air pas mal, alors si en Novembre je reçois une lettre de là bas, ça sera mon premier choix.

-Eh ? Je pourrai être là lorsque tu l'annonceras à ton père ?

-Bien sur. Prépare le popcorn ! Ca risque d'être chaud !

-C'est bien pour cela que je veux voir ! Sinon, c'est tout ?

-T'es un vrai fouineur comme Griffindor ! Et toi, tout va bien ?

-Méthode de Slytherin, détourné l'attention vers moi. Ca va mieux. Harry vient de me dire qu'il avait un super papa, alors je vais sourire pendant quelques jours. J'ai une maison, même si elle tombe en ruine, un boulot, de l'argent, deux enfants adorables, une bonne protection, d'ailleurs, je t'ai remercié ?

-Non, j'attends toujours. Mais bon, vu ce que tu fais, j'm'en fiche un peu, dit, avec un sourire, la jeune fille aux yeux fermés.

-Merci pour tout. De m'avoir sortie de l'enfer et de m'avoir envoyé à Daimonia. Même Snape devient supportable après quelques années d'Azcaban.

-Sur, il faut le supporter. Mais, c'est un merveilleux père. Tu ne peux pas lui retirer cela !

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais les qualités ne compensent pas ses défauts…

-Tait-toi Sirius… murmura Lisah.

-Tu sais que dans une famille très stricte, tu aurais le droit à une bonne fessée ? Plaisanta Sirius.

-Oh, chéri. Je suis la seule fille ici, je dois être bichonnée voyons. Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu devrais la fermer en ce qui concerne Papa. Il t'aide beaucoup avec Draco et Harry. Et toi, tu l'aides avec Moi et Noah…

-On dit Noah et moi, _chérie_.

-Oui, Noah et moi, voir Eli. Vous êtes deux pères célibataires qui s'entraident. C'est un système qui marche…

-Oui. Allez, dors bien ma puce. Fais de beaux rêves…

-Toi aussi, Sirius…''

Sirius l'allongea, remis le drap, embrassa les deux enfants et sorti. Il n'était pas fatigué, alors il décida de descendre pour aller dehors. Il faisait bon, grâce aux courants d'airs qui rafraîchissaient l'air. La lune n'était pas encore tout à fait ronde mais elle était lumineuse. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. L'homme ne se souvenait pas de ses antiques cours d'astronomies alors il les observa sans savoir le nom des étoiles.

Il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Pas de Snape pour l'emmerder ou lui crier dessus. Pas de Snape qui sera là pour surveiller Harry le matin. Pas de Snape pour…

Oh merde. Ce con allait lui manquer ! Merde alors !

Il était tout seul. Avec quatre enfants. Tout seul pour gérer tout le monde…

Merde alors, ce connard l'avait laissé tout seul !

Crétin de Snapy !

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà. L'es tout seul Sirius. Je précise que non, Severus et Sirius ne termineront PAS ensemble. Jamais. Ils se détestent mais se respectent, Sirius est hétéro, Severus est flou niveau sexualité. Dans mon histoire, ils ne seront jamais ensemble. Pas de slash, pas de couple pour le moment. Draco va avoir un entrainement elfique. Vous avez eu un aperçu de Lipuli. La petite description des pays elfiques, la rencontre Arthur/Sirius. Bah, c'est un bon chapitre tout cela !

Le prochain parlera de la rentrée pour les petiots ! Ils seront les plus grands ! Sirius va commencer son boulot par… oh celle là est facile. Disons, une personne importante pour la suite. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Merci de laissez un mot !

* * *

Je remercie chaleureusement **6Lisa9, MAHA1959, Zaika, Licylie, Petit-dragon 50 et lady hermione malfoy** pour leurs mots qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Six cette fois ! J'espère en avoir autant !

* * *

Bonne vacance à ceux qui sont en vacance et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas !

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 16

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : hum… ch'ui en r'tard ? Oups ?

Sinon, bonne rentrée à tous ! –Yoru contemple le calendrier où il est marqué qu'elle a encore un peu plus d'un mois de vacances… hé hé-

Mais pourquoi je suis en retard ? Je me suis trompé dans la chronologie et donc j'ai écris une bonne partie du prochain chapitre au lieu de celui là. Un peu con mais bon, c'est fait.

Chapitre dédié à **MAHA1959** parce que… heu… eh, c'est mon droit ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, na !

Autre chose, le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires,

http:/ / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ (sans les espaces)

Un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui vous informe sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Je réponds toujours, même si ça prend du temps et j'en fais toujours des tartes. Une question ? J'y réponds. Un problème ? J'y réponds. Libérez la fièvre créatrice que nous avons tous !

Je remercie **Angie **d'avoir éradiqué les méchantes fautes encore présentes ! T'es la meilleure !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Celui qui a un nouveau métier.**

-03 Septembre 1990, Galaë's Manor, 7h du matin-

Harry s'était levé tôt. Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, il rentrait pour la dernière fois à l'école primaire. Il était un grand aujourd'hui et ça se fêtait. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup mais ça l'importait peu. Il attendit que son réveil sonna avant d'allez réveiller son père. Hier c'était bien passé. Premier jour de Sirius avec quatre bambins. Il s'était bien débrouillé, le bougre.

En arrivant dans la chambre de l'adulte, Harry se déplaça doucement, avant de se glisser dans le lit et de dire tout doucement ''Debout Papa, il est l'heure…''

Au bout de quelques secondes, Black papillonna des yeux et répondit très intelligemment ''Gné ?'', ce qui fit exploser de rire le garçon. Depuis quelque temps, Sirius dormait bien plus profondément et avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits le matin.

''J'vais réveiller Dray, Papa. Réveille-toi bien ! Dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Gné ? ''

Le petit brun ressortit dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de son frère. La seule chose qui dépassait des draps sombres était les cheveux blonds. Il dormait avec le poing près de la bouche, très profondément. Harry le savait grace aux respirations profondes de son frère. Il secoua le blond légèrement, qui se réveilla facilement. Avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois ensemble, laissant les jumeaux dormir. Ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul, au pire, Mindie se chargera d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur école vers huit heures. Aujourd'hui était le jour de rentrée et il y avait foule, entre les parents qui ne voulaient pas laisser leur petits toutes une journée, les grands qui avaient honte de leur parents… une école quoi. Il y avait des groupes de parents également, qui dardaient Sirius du regard. Alinor Duncan salua les trois Black et présenta sa collègue, Amelia Thorne, qui devint leur nouveau professeur. Julie et ses parents les saluèrent quand même, pour garder la face, avant de retourner voir leurs amis. Et il était maintenant temps de laisser ses petits aller en cours.

Alors, Sirius rentra chez lui (bah oui, Snapou n'était plus là alors c'était chez lui maintenant), pour voir les jumeaux levés. Habillés. En tenues de sport pour Lisah et en tenue elfique pour Noah.

''Attend, j'vais courir avec toi !

-Ah, t'es obligé toi aussi ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Non, mais j'ai toujours été sportif alors je me maintiens en forme !

-T'es vraiment coquet ma parole ! Lança Noah.

-Je suis bien fait de ma personne il serait dommage que je me laisse aller, un peu comme votre père !

-Bon, c'est vrai. Bonne journée, No !

- Amuse-toi bien Noah ! Dit Sirius d'une voix forte.

-Vous aussi. Et ne faites pas exploser la maison ! Plaisanta le garçon avant de s'éclipser.

-Va te changer Sirius, je t'attends''

Il finit par arriver un quart d'heure plus tard. Lisah lui lança le regard Snapien numéro 4 –celui qui donnait des frissons dans le dos- avant de l'entrainer dehors. Sirius n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa force et son endurance d'avant, mais arrivait à suivre la fille. C'était vrai qu'il était très sportif avant. Vu qu'il était Auror, il était un peu obligé, mais il avait toujours aimé le sport.

Après Azkaban, il était tellement maigre et faible qu'on avait du le porter pendant une semaine. Grace aux merveilleuses potions elfiques (sans gouts et transparentes) et aux sorts de guérisons, il s'en était vite remis. Sirius savait qu'il devait la vie à Elyon et aux elfes. Même s'ils étaient brut du coffre (comme le prouvait Aira), les elfes étaient généreux et pleins de bonté.

Les deux semaines suivant celle du gavage de potion, il avait utilisé ses muscles atrophiés, petit à petit, sous les ordres d'Aira. Marcher, puis courir, sauter. Il avait du tout réapprendre. Mais savoir que son filleul n'était pas heureux l'avait fait sauter des étapes, étapes nécessaires à sa santé.

Aussi, pendant les journées d'écoles, il courrait, la plupart du temps avec Lisah, nageait et se musclait. Et depuis qu'ils avaient repris ses vieilles habitudes, il se sentait mieux. La preuve, il dormait sans aucun cauchemar.

Ils traversèrent le village, saluèrent Ella, qui leur promit un gros gâteau en récompense, Elie Watson, qui s'occupait d'une petite librairie et bureau de tabac ainsi que des journaux. Ils allèrent jusqu'au cimetière avant de revenir dans le village, chercher la gâterie et de remonter la colline.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lisah alla prendre une douche alors que Sirius alla nager un peu. C'était son rituel, de la course avant de se détendre dans l'eau.

Le reste de la journée fut de la paperasserie pour Black. En effet, son nouveau métier l'appelait. Une partie du travail de directeur de Hogwart était déchargé sur lui. Il devait surtout apprendre les règles, et imaginer toutes les scénarii possibles lorsqu'il rencontrera les prochains élèves de la célèbre école. Notamment ceux qui ont des parents muggles et qui ont besoin de plus d'aide pour s'insérer dans cette nouvelle société.

Il alla chercher ses deux bouts de choux à l'école à l'heure, évitant les regards noirs de la présidente du comité des parents d'élèves. Harry couru et se jeta dans ses bras alors que Draco avait une démarche princière et élégante. Mais ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire, ce qui signifiait que la journée s'était bien passée.

De retour à Galaë's et devant une tasse de thé, Draco raconta leur journée.

''Et il y a des nouveaux qui n'ont pas l'air très gentils ! Alors, on les a évités. Théophile et Quentin qu'ils s'appellent. Ils sont cousins.

-Ils me font peur, Papa. Mais la maitresse nous surveille alors ça va. Et puis, il ne sert à rien de fuir devant ce qui nous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, juste avant de prendre une gorgé de thé.

-Un vrai tit Griffindor ! Lança Sirius, en décoiffant son fils brun.

-Qui va à Griffindor ? Demanda Noah couvert de boue.

-Salut toi ! Ca a été ton entrainement ? Bah, Harry, bien sur que mon tit va aller à Griffindor ! Dit haut et fort Sirius.

-Et qui te dit qu'il ira là bas ? Il a certains côté Slytherin je trouve, tout comme Draco…

-Severus m'a dit que sa maison n'était pas bonne pour moi, ni pour Draco, pour notre sécurité… dit très sérieusement Harry.

-Merde alors, ce con à raison.

-Papa ! S'écrièrent les deux petiots.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais il raison… seulement, c'est à vous de faire ce choix. Je serais toujours fier de vous peu importe votre future maison. Okay ?

-Tu nous l'as assez répété Papa. Ca a fini par rentrer, dit platement Draco.

-Bien sur, mes bouts de choux alors, des devoirs ? ''

-19 Septembre 1990, vers 16h, Dickens' school-

La journée d'Harry s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Les cours le passionnaient toujours autant et il était doué pour les retenir. Au déjeuner, il avait fait la connaissance de Maddy, une adorable petite fille aux cheveux châtain et aux grands yeux noirs. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait un ami tout seul. Elle aussi adorait lire et les histoires étranges, passait inaperçue, travaillait bien. Mais elle n'avait pas d'ami, était même mise de côté. Selon les rumeurs, elle n'avait pas d'argent et Harry s'en foutait.

A la sortie, Maddy lui prit la main et le tira pour qu'il rencontre sa maman. Draco n'était pas loin et sourit devant ce spectacle incongru. Il alla rejoindre Elyon, tout souriant, qui tenait près de lui une Lisah baillant aux corneilles.

Harry était content de rencontrer la maman de Maddy. Elle était aussi jolie que sa fille, douce et gentille.

''Alors, tu es Harry ? C'est gentil à toi de t'occuper de Maddy…

-Ce n'est rien. Elle est adorable et moi non plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, à part ma famille qui est là bas !

-Pourquoi ne pas nous présenter, je suis sure qu'ils en meurent d'envie, dit avec un sourire Julia.

-Les connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.'' Il envoya un signe à son frère pour qu'ils viennent tous.

''Mrs, voici mon frère ainé Draco, Lisah qui est… heu…

-On va simplifier en grande sœur. Enchantée !

-Et Elyon, qui est… heu…

-On va simplifier en beau frère. Enchanté ! –coup de pied- Aieuh, chérie, tu me fais mal ! –coup de coude- Aieuh, Harry, tu me fais mal.

-Et il continue ! Désolée, il est malheureusement né comme ça. D'ici quelques années, il sera plus malléable ! Plaisanta Lisah. Et enchanté, Maddy c'est cela ? Je suis ravie qu'Harry se soit trouvé quelqu'un comme toi.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Et ou est ton père ? Demanda Mrs.

-Il bosse ! Lança Draco.

-Premier jour de travail pour lui, répondit Harry. C'est pour cela qu'Elyon vient nous chercher. Ou alors Remus, ou Vin. Il ne manque pas d'adultes chez nous !

-Je vois cela. Eh bien, j'ai été ravi et je serai enchantée de rencontrer ton papa, Harry…

-Vous n'étiez pas à la réunion de fin d'année ? Coupa Draco.

-C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de le louper, rajouta Harry.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu me libérer et c'est mon mari qui a du y aller. Attendez, votre père est le ''baba cool'' ?

-C'est vrai qu'il a pu avoir ce surnom, affirma Draco.

-Un grand brun qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais c'est le meilleur papa du monde ! Continua Harry.

-Je veux bien te croire, Harry. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-A demain Harry !

-Au revoir Mrs. A demain Maddy !''

Et Harry rentra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-19 Septembre 1990, vers 17h, Londres-

Sirius était excité. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier vrai jour de travail. Il s'était bien habillé à la mode muggle d'un costume sombre de bonne facture, avec une chemise bleu turquoise. Il avait même mis une cravate ! Et un veston ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour sa paye…

Il sonna à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée. Mr et Mrs Granger. Ou plutôt Dr et Dr Granger. Muggles. La nouveauté de cette année était la suivante : au lieu d'envoyé un lettre seule plutôt dure à croire, Sirius allait dès le onzième anniversaire du futur sorcier l'informé en personne qu'il était invité à l'école Hogwart. Et accessoirement, qu'il était un sorcier. Bien sur, ils étaient prévenus avant par une lettre.

L'homme sonna et attendit. Une femme arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

''Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black. Vous avez du recevoir une lettre étrange ce matin ?

-C'est une blague ? Enfin, les sorciers, franchement…

-Je peux vous faire une démonstration, Mrs. Mais c'est bien réel, je peux vous l'affirmer. Rien ne s'est passé d'étrange près de votre fille, Hermione il me semble ?

-Non… enfin, oui. Mais c'est normal. Enfin, la magie ! ''

Sirius regarda derrière lui et ne vit personne. Il prit sa baguette (réalisée exprès par Ollivander, avec une plume d'hippogriffe peu de temps après sa sortie) et lança un sort de lévitation sur le vase de l'entrée.

''Oh mon dieu ! S'écria le Dr Granger, qui passa les mains sur le vase pour voir s'il y avait des trucages ou pas.

- Appelez-moi juste Sirius. Et non, c'est bien de la magie.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin, comment ? Demanda la dame, abasourdie.

-C'est… en nous. Je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Ce que je sais, c'est que votre fille aussi est une sorcière. Puis-je entrer pour tout vous expliquer, à vous et à votre mari ?

-Oui… oui, bien sur. Entrer.''

Il fallut à Mrs Granger une bonne demi-heure pour se remettre. Sirius patienta sagement.

''Alors, c'est vrai ? Ca existe… et nous ne nous en rendons pas compte ?

-Disons que nous nous cachons bien. Nous sommes une communauté qui existe depuis des siècles, Hogwart a été crée il y a plus de mille an. Nous avons un Ministre, un ministère donc une entité politique, des écoles, une banque, une police… en gros, nous somme un état dans un état. Mais parlons plus spécifiquement de l'école. Hogwart est dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, sorcier respecté de la communauté et également président de notre plus haute instance, le Magenmagot. Tous les professeurs sont compétents, le cadre est agréable… Hogwart devient une maison à part entière.

-Vous y êtes allé ?

-Oh que oui, promotion 1978. Bizarrement, quand je reviens, le Professeur McGonagall s'apprête à me crier ''BLACK ! RETENUUUUUUUUUU !'', dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Et mes enfants vont y aller l'année prochaine.

-Oh, vous êtes père ? Vous semblez si jeune, s'étonna Helen Granger.

-J'ai adopté deux merveilleux enfants de dix ans. Draco, l'ainé, est le fils de ma cousine malheureusement décédée. ..

-Oh, mes condoléances.

-Merci. Et Harry, il est mon filleul et le fils de mes deux meilleurs amis, également décédés. Oh, mais c'est un monde en sécurité, hein, faut pas croire non plus…

-Je veux bien vous croire. Et vous laisserez vos enfants aller là bas ?

-Bien sur. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est comme une maison, là bas. Ils seront entourés de personnes de leur âge qui pratique la magie et je peux vous le dire, c'est merveilleux. C'était mes plus belles années… dit dans un soupire Sirius.

-Mais… elle est si jeune ! Je ne peux pas envoyer ma fille je ne sais où ! Vous pourriez me faire visiter…

-C'est malheureusement impossible, les protections misent en place sont assez impressionnantes pour les muggles, sans oublier que vous ne pouvez pas y accéder. Disons que les sorciers ont eu … des accrochages avec les muggles…

-Muggles ?

-Les personnes sans magie.

-Comme moi ?

-Comme vous. Suis-je bête, avez-vous des questions ?

-Non, non, pas pour le moment. Continuez.

-Désolé si je parais… maladroit, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. C'est un nouveau système, avant on envoyait juste la lettre et certaine famille avait du mal à y croire.

-Je les comprends bien.

-Les semaines sont assez éprouvantes, surtout car il y a des cours d'astronomie qui se font tard le soir. Mais il y a beaucoup d'entraide. Les plus vieux vont spontanément aider les plus jeunes. Il y a des cours de vol également, une forêt, qui est certes interdite mais … non, il vaut mieux que je me taise. Il y a aussi un grand parc… avant les examens, on révisait dehors. Et le château est juste magique… ah oui, l'école est dans un château.

-Un vrai château ?

-Ben, dans mes souvenirs, c'était un château, je peux vous l'affirmer. Et il est assez capricieux, ce bougre !

-Il est en vie ?

-C'est possible. Oh, il faut que je vous parle du directeur ! C'est un sorcier farceur, généreux, et foncièrement bon. Il est très respecté et protège son école coute que coute.

-Et, est-ce que… ma fille aura un métier plus tard ?

-Il y a de quoi faire en métier. J'ai été quelque temps Auror avant. L'équivalent des inspecteurs, je crois. Les métiers sont aussi divers que dans votre monde. Je peux vous assurez, sur ma magie, que votre fille sera heureuse, dit solennellement Sirius.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, vous pourrez lui parler, ainsi qu'a mon mari. Et vos enfants, ils sont seuls ?

-Ah non, même si je suis sur qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller. Mon meilleur ami s'occupe d'eux ce soir. Ils sont bien entourés !

-Vous êtes une drôle de personne, Mr Black…

-Sirius. Mr Black c'était mon père et je ne veux en aucun car lui ressembler.

-Bien Sirius.''

Il y eut le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne et une voix si fit entendre.

''Maman, c'est nous !

-Chérie ?

-Je suis là !''

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparu avec a ses côtés une jeune fille de onze ans. Elle avait des cheveux touffus châtain mi longs et des yeux chocolats inquisiteur. Du haut de ses 1m40, elle se tenait sur ses deux jambes et regarda l'homme inconnu qui était dans son salon.

''Hermione, Gary, voici Sirius Black. Il est venu donner une invitation pour toi, Hermione.

-Miss Granger, avez-vous déjà vu des phénomènes étranges autour de vous ?

-Et bien, -elle regarda sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait répondre- les cheveux d'Alex sont devenu jaune. Mais ce n'était pas moi, Maman, je le jure !

-Vous y étiez pour quelque chose, Miss Granger. Simplement, vous l'ignoriez. Vous êtes une sorcière, dit Sirius, sans détour.

-Je vous interdis d'insulter ma fille ! S'écria Mr Granger.

-Chéri, ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est la vérité ! Et c'est… merveilleux ! Mr… Sirius m'a fait une démonstration et, je suis peut être une scientifique, mais c'était vrai, démontra Helen.

-Windgardium Leviosa, chuchota Sirius en visant une babiole sur la table. ''

Le Dr Granger s'approcha et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de câbles. Etrangement, Hermione était la plus facile à conquérir. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation et regardait ses parents ainsi que l'homme, Sirius Black.

''Mais ce n'est pas possible !''

Et Sirius rit. Il mit un bon moment avant de se calmer et de s'expliquer.

''C'est juste que votre femme a eu la même réaction ! Sachez que tout est possible ! Exception faite de la résurrection.

-Et vous êtes ? Redemanda Gary.

-Sirius Black, je suis l'envoyé de l'école Hogwart, école pour jeune sorcier. A laquelle votre fille est invitée à rejoindre le premier septembre mille neuf cents quatre vingt onze. Il est de coutume de révélé les pouvoirs d'une sorcière issue de parents muggles, sans pouvoir si vous préférez, le jour de ses onze ans, jour ou elle entre à part entière dans une société différente. La maturité magique est à dix sept ans, c'est à cet âge que les apprentis sorciers deviennent sorciers et donc n'ont plus de restriction d'utilisation de magie en dehors de Hogwart. Vous me suivez ?

-Oui, enfin, je crois, répondit Hermione. L'école est comment ?

-Magique. C'est le mot, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre mère, l'école est une seconde maison. Mes meilleures années, répondit honnêtement Sirius.

-Ou est-elle ? Demanda le père de famille.

-La localisation exacte est inconnue, mais je peux vous dire que c'est en Ecosse. Les élèves sont donc en internats mais peuvent revenir chez vous pendant les vacances et non les weekends. Et il y a les chouettes, nous communiquons ainsi. Un seul animal de compagnie est autorisé et il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir une chouette, la volière de Hogwart est bien garnie.

-Avez-vous des livres ? Je préfère me faire moi-même une opinion, déclara Hermione.''

Et Sirius reparti dans son fou rire. La fille lui rappelait Lily a un tel point que c'en était bouleversant. Et drôle. Mais il se reprit, après tout, il travaillait aujourd'hui.

''Votre fille est étonnante ! Elle me rappelait une amie proche, de parents muggles qui m'a dit exactement la même chose.

-Elle s'en est sorti ? Demanda Helen.

-Sorti ? Elle est sortie majeure de la promotion soixante dix huit et a été recruté par des chercheurs sur la magie. C'était la meilleure…

-C'était ?

-C'était également la mère de Harry. Elle est morte il y a quelques années. Un sacré bout de femme.

-De quoi ? Demanda suspicieusement Gary.

-Elle a été tué. Tout comme dans votre monde, il y a des crimes, mais Hogwart est bien protégé, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire ! Votre fille sera en sécurité, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai apporté des livres sur l'histoire de Hogwart, sur la société et sur les coutumes pour votre fille. Je reviendrai dans deux mois et je vous emmènerai sur Diagon Alley, qui est la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres. Si vous auriez des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir…

- Pouvez-vous emmener vos enfants ? Je serai plus rassurée si elle connaissait des gens de son âge, dit Helen.

-Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda Gary.

-Ouaip, deux enfants. Et je m'occupe de jumeaux aussi, vu que leur père est professeurs à Hogwart. C'était plus pratique pour lui. Je leur demanderai et s'ils acceptent, pourquoi pas. Harry vient de découvrir le monde de la magie, il pourra certainement mieux répondre aux interrogations de votre fille. Peut être sera-t-elle plus à l'aise avec une fille, mais Lisah est plus brusque. Mais oui, ça peut se faire. Pas de problème.

-Merci de vous êtres déplacé pour moi, Mr Black, dit poliment Hermione.

-De rien, Miss Granger. Mr, Mrs, passez une bonne soirée. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas... ''

Et Sirius parti. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si nul que ça. Faire appel à son expérience et à sa vie actuelle a certainement du convaincre la mère revêche à l'idée de laisser partir sa fille, unique qui plus est. Mais il avait réussit à tous les convaincre. Hermione Granger. Un nom à retenir. Elle marquera l'histoire, tout comme Lily Potter Evans l'avait marqué de son nom précédemment. Oui, une jeune fille extraordinaire.

Sirius rentra chez lui et fut accueillit par Harry, tout sourire. L'enfant raconta sa journée et sa rencontre avec Maddy. Ah, les amours de jeunesse. C'était que ça commençait au bac à sable maintenant ! Oui, Hogwart était un souvenir inaliénable. Mais ça ne valait pas sa vie actuelle.

-27 Septembre1990, Dickens' school, vers 13h-

Sirius s'élança vers l'école, affolé et terrifié. La directrice l'avait appelé il y a une demi-heure, lui annonçant que ses fils s'étaient battus avec d'autres enfants. SES fils, battus ? Draco et son aptitude à fuir tout danger imminent ? Harry et sa douceur ? Nan, pas possible. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème l'année dernière et que, comme par hasard, les deux autres étaient les nouveaux. Trainant Lisah derrière lui (il n'y avait personne à Galaë's et hier elle avait fait exploser la cuisine, encore une fois !), il marcha très rapidement vers le bureau de la directrice et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un couple : un père bien soigné et une femme un peu veillotte assis devant le bureau de la directrice, qui l'attendait.

''Ils vont bien ? Demanda d'emblé Sirius.

-Bonjour Mr Black, Miss Lisah. Oui, ils n'ont rien d'irréparable. A vrai dire, ils attendent dehors avec le grand frère des Easton. Je propose que cette jeune fille les rejoigne.

-Amen ! Bon courage Siri ! Lança la fille avant de s'éclipser rapidement, suivit de Sirius.

-Papa ! Cria Harry, un cocard sous l'œil droit, la lèvre ouverte.

-Père, dit plus posément Draco, les cheveux ébouriffés et un coté de son visage tout rouge. Sa chemise était déchirée laissant voir une peau pâle parsemé de bleu.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda Sirius, agenouillé et vérifiant que ses fils allaient bien''

Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers le bureau et leur ordonna de ne pas bouger et à Lisah de les surveiller.

''Bonjour, Mrs la directrice, Mr et Mrs. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vos chimpanzés ont attaqué mon fils et mon neveu ! Lança le père.

-Ouah, on attaque déjà ? Bon, ça fait combien de temps qu'Harry et Draco sont ici, Mrs Powell ?

-Environ six mois, Mr Black et nous n'avons eu aucun problème avec eux. A vrai dire, ce sont des anges. En ce qui concerne les enfants sous votre responsabilité, Mr Easton, ils ne sont ici que depuis quelques jours et nous avons déjà des problèmes, résuma la Directrice. Je suis plus enclin à croire les Black que vos enfants…

-C'est de la discrimination !

-J'ai horreur que l'on m'interrompt. Je disais donc que le passé n'a que peu d'importance. Il y a eu une bagarre, pas de blessés graves, mais il faut une punition. La violence n'est pas accepter ici. Maintenant, je me suis entretenue avec Draco, Harry, Théophile et Quentin, ainsi que Madeline Johnson. Il se trouve que votre fils, Mr Easton, a eu un comportement déplacé envers cette jeune fille et qu'Harry est intervenu pour la protéger. Draco l'a bien sur épaulé et Quentin s'en est mêlé. Le premier coup a été donné par votre fils, les Black n'ont fait que se défendre. Nous voyons donc que l'historique est en accord avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est que mensonges ! Cria Mr Easton. Mon fils est bien élevé, il n'a pas fait ça ! Apprêtez vous à avoir un procès, Mr Black et vous aussi, Mrs Powell. ''

L'homme était rouge de colère, brandissait son poing. La femme était silencieuse et tassée sur elle. Sirius était calme, respirant profondément pour calmer ses envies d'envoyer voler au loin ce crétin. La directrice demeura calme et ferme. Elle décida de renvoyer pendant une semaine les enfants Easton et de donner des devoirs en plus pour les Black.

Et alors que tout le monde fut calmé, Draco ouvrit la porte comme son père et cria ''Papa ! Vient vite !''

* * *

**Yoru** : et paf ! Du suspense ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? A vous de devinez ! En tout cas, le prochain arrivera avant la fin du mois, vu que je vous ai fait attendre ! Bande de veinard (e) s ! Voilà, j'ai introduit un nouveau personnage, Maddy, qui sera lié à Harry. Bah oui, faut bien que le petiot interagisse avec d'autres enfants ! Et Hermione débarque ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop chiant… faut dire aussi que recevoir une lettre et c'est tout pour t'apprendre la plus grande nouvelle de ta vie… je serai dubitative moi aussi.

Il y a aussi des réponses au trou du mois au Sirius s'est rétabli. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre parlera de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, des conséquences également. Je vous laisse dans le flou exprès.

* * *

Maintenant, la réponse à la review anonyme du dernier chapitre.

**Kiluna** : je savais qu'il y aurait des déçus. Mais, ils se détestent vraiment et sont trop torturés pour vraiment s'aimer. De plus, Sirius est un hétéro pur et dur. Je l'entends depuis le début. Néanmoins, ils s'entendront. C'est déjà ça. Merci pour ton mot !

Je remercie également **Zaika** (remise ?), **MAHA1959** (La suite est arrivéeeeeeeeeeeeee !), **Luffynette** (bravo pour tout avoir lu !) et **Maos07** (encore merci pour tes précisions !)

* * *

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 17

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Youhou ! Bon, voilà la suite directe du dernier chapitre ou je vous laissais dans le flou et le questionnement. Bonne lecture !

Autre chose, le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires,

http:/ / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ (sans les espaces)

Un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui vous informe sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Je réponds toujours, même si ça prend du temps et j'en fais toujours des tartes. Une question ? J'y réponds. Un problème ? J'y réponds. Libérez la fièvre créatrice que nous avons tous !

Je remercie **Angie **d'avoir éradiqué les méchantes fautes encore présentes ! T'es la meilleure !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_Et alors que tout le monde fut calmé, Draco ouvrit la porte comme son père et cria ''Papa ! Vient vite !''_

-27 Septembre 1990, Dickens' school, vers 13h-

Revenons quelques minutes avant, dans le couloir. Draco dardait du regard Théophile, un grand gaillard de onze ans tandis qu'Harry était assis, laissant Lisah l'examiner. Quentin fusillait Harry d'ondes négatives et était retenu par le grand frère Easton, Scott, quatorze ans et très différent de son frère. Personne d'autre ne les surveillait.

''T'es qui toi ? Demanda sans aucune délicatesse Théophile à Lisah.

-Bonjour, je suis Lisah. Et toi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, crétine !

-Théo, calme toi, gronda son frère. Excuse le, Lisah. Tu es une petite fille adorable.''

Draco ricana, Harry leva les yeux vers Scott et les plissa. Il sentait quelque chose de mauvais.

''Ch'ui au courant, mais merci quand même, dit elle en regardant Harry. Toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, Ry ?

-Papa dit que c'est dans mon sang. Et je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à plus petit que soi. Et puis, j'ai un grand frère protecteur !

-Ouai, mais Draco n'a pas ton courage…

-Hey ! Lisah ! T'es méchante ! S'indigna le blondinet.

-Oh, tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu avant ? Répliqua malicieusement la fille.

-Et puis, d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Depuis que j'ai fait cramer la cuisine… commença Lisah.

-Encore ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants Black.

-…Sirius ne veut plus me laisser seule. Alors, il m'a trainée ici et m'a déguisée en… ça,

dit-elle en montra ses habits de petite fille modèle.

-T'aurais pas pu te mêlé de tes affaires Black ! Il faut que tu joues les héros ! Coupa Théophile.

-Et toi, il faut que te t'en prennes à une fille ! T'as pas honte ? Répondit Harry.

-Minus, dégage.

-Migraine deux, le retour, murmura Lisah, alors que Scott s'assit près d'elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmez, merde ! Cria Draco. –A l'intérieur de la pièce aussi, il y avait des cris-.

-La ferme, blondinette !''

Le plus grand laissa faire les choses et se rapprocha encore plus de la fille. Jusqu'à la toucher sous la jupe. Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva et s'apprêta à le frapper lorsqu'elle fut déstabilisée à la vue des coups de poing donnés à Harry et le massacre de Draco. Là, Scott l'attrapa par le cou et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle se laissa faire. Harry voulu l'aider mais fut attrapé par les deux Easton. Draco parvient à s'échapper et à aller prévenir son père.

Sirius se pressa et sa colère refit surface au vu de la scène. Deux enfants plutôt costauds retenaient son petit garçon, tout mignon, en lui tordant les bras. Et un adolescent écrasait la gorge de Lisah. En voyant les adultes, les deux plus petits lâchèrent Harry qui se précipita vers le plus grand et le cogna tel un bélier. Le lord se précipita vers les deux enfants assommés mais se ravisa en voyant que Scott n'en n'avait pas fini. Il le plaque donc à terre, sous les cris indignés du père.

''Lâchez mon fils, espèce de pervers !

-Votre fils essayait d'étrangler Lisah, crétin ! ''

La directrice s'élança vers la fille et le petit Black. Lisah avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et pleurait. Harry ne parvenait pas à bouger son bras gauche. Alerté par les cris, quelques professeurs eurent le bon geste d'appeler les policiers et des ambulanciers. Draco s'avança vers Harry et le réconforta, tout en tenant la main de Lisah.

La petite fille tremblait. Mais pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi ? Ca s'était passé sous son nez ! Elle était belle l'élève d'Aira ! Elle perdit connaissance lorsque Sirius vint la soutenir.

La directrice repris constance et demanda froidement.

''Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oui, j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi, reprit froidement Mr Easton. Scott ?

-C'est de sa faute ! Cette pute m'a allumé ! C'est de sa faute !''

A ses mots, Sirius se crispa encore plus. Il était encore un Griffindor dans l'âme et sa main le démangeait grave. Et Scott continuait à insulter la fille.

Les policiers arrivèrent en même temps que les secouristes. Ils arrêtèrent Scott Easton mais tous furent conduits à l'hôpital, pour se faire soigner. Mrs Powell voulu les accompagner et resta avec Mrs Easton, qui ne parlait toujours pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard. Lisah fut celle qui fut soigner la première au vu de la gravité de ses blessures, suivie de près des Black. Les deux petits Easton aussi furent examinés comme Scott. Les deux adultes males se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêt à se sauter l'un sur l'autre. Ils attendaient dans le couloir.

Tout d'un coup, Sirius se rappela un tout petit détail.

''Merrrrrrrrrrdeuh, Noah ! Infirmière, il y a un téléphone dans le coin ? Apostropha Sirius.

-Oui, au poste des infirmières. Qui voulez-vous prévenir ?

-Noah, le jumeau de Lisah, ainsi qu'un de mes amis pour qu'il l'amène ici.

-Allez-y. Le docteur va venir vous parler d'ici peu.

-Merci.''

Il appela à Galaë et Noah était effectivement de retour. Il prévient le grand brun qu'il allait chercher Elyon et certainement Vinyan et qu'il viendrait aussi vite que possible.

''Mr Black ! Bonjour, je suis le docteur Preston. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous posez.

-Est-ce qu'ils…

-Ils vont tous bien. Nous avons fait passer des radios à vos fils et… il y a des anomalies sur celle d'Harry…

-Ah, je savais que c'était un pervers et un psychopathe ! Lança Easton.

-Appeler l'hôpital St James à Londres, demander le Dr Jones à propos d'Harry Potter. Il vous transmettra son dossier si vous ne me croyez pas…

-A propos de quoi, Mr ? Demanda le docteur, suspicieux.

-Harry … Harry a été maltraité dans son enfance. Ce qui explique ses os fracturés, souffla Sirius.

-Je vous crois. Surtout car c'était ma théorie, Mr. La petite fille est la votre ?

-Non, son cré… heu… père est enseignant dans un internat et il m'a confié la garde de ses deux plus petits. Draco et Harry sont mes fils par contre, adoptifs. Faut-il le prévenir ?

-Miss Lisah a prit mon bras et m'a supplié de ne pas appeler son père. Est-ce normal ?

-C'est tout elle ça, dit avec un sourire Sirius. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Sa gorge a été atteinte et elle ne doit pas parler pendant quelques jours. Elle a un œil enflé et a reçu des coups sur le thorax mais elle va bien. Rien de cassé. Votre fils Draco a eu une côté fêlée donc il faudra restreint ses mouvements. Harry va bien également, il va devoir porter des atèles au bras gauche et une bande au poignet droit mais il va bien. Théophile et Quentin sont les moins touchés. Ils ont justes des écorchures aux mains ainsi que quelques bleus. Quant à Scott, il n'a rien de cassé, à part un bleu très prononcé sur son torse. Qui l'a plaqué ?

-Moi, répondit Sirius.

-On vous a appris à bien le faire.

-IL A BLESSE MON FILS !

-VOTRE fils à faillit étrangler une fille ! Alors, taisez vous et tenez vous tranquille ! Lança Sirius.''

Les policiers intervinrent et les fit rassoir tous les deux. Une heure plus tard Noah se ramena en courant suivit d'Elyon et de Vinyan. Tous habillés en elfes. Inutile de dire que Mr Easton fut choqué.

''Sirius ! S'écria Noah.

-Tout le monde va bien. Lisah ne peut pas parler pour le moment et c'est celle qui est le plus gravement atteint. Je pense que tu peux aller la voir.

-Merci. Aller, vient Elyon !''

Vinyan, lui, observa la femme qui semblait vouloir disparaitre. Elle était étrange et… bizarre. Quand son mari s'emportait (et c'était souvent, il faillit même cogner l'elfe), elle tremblait. Quand son fils ainé sorti de son lit et qu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle tremblait. Et elle ne parlait pas.

Sirius dut remplir des tas de papier et laissa ses enfants aux bon soins des infirmières et aides soignants. Vinyan, lui, surveilla les Easton avec Noah qui les dardaient du regard. Laissant Elyon seul dans la chambre de Lisah.

La jeune fille était allongée dans le lit blanc. Elle avait une perfusion au bras gauche et son cou était bleu : on voyait bien la forme de deux mains. Elyon s'était allongé près d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux en se demandant comment. Comment la petite fille qui après une semaine de jeun intensif et d'épuisement avait réussit à lui donner une droite en pleine gueule avait pu se laisser avoir comme ça ?

Ce n'était pas la Lisah qu'il connaissait. En fait, c'était la Lisah qu'il avait vu pour la première fois, en haut d'une cascade, décidant si oui ou non elle devait sauter et se laisser mourir. La Lisah dépressive quoi. La Lisah qui avait laissé tomber. La Lisah au bord du gouffre et qui y était prête à y plonger. Fragile et indécise.

Il se mit sur le côté et lui pris la main. Elle était réveillée, groggy à cause des calmants dans son sang mais sentait la main posée sur la sienne. C'était Elyon. C'était son odeur. Elle pouvait pleurer maintenant. Sans bruit, juste avec des larmes. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

''Ca va ma puce ? Non, ne parle pas, ta gorge a été endommagé. Et ils ne te laisseront pas partir pour qu'on te soigne plus vite. Parle avec la pensée…

-_La spécialité des elfes ! La première chose que j'ai apprise… je vais aussi bien que je le peux. A part que j'ai la tête dans le coton et que ça tourne même allonger. Tu n'avais pas à venir…_

-Oh, chérie, murmura le jeune homme en serrant plus la petite main. Je te promets que je te donnerai une raison de vivre. Et qu'à un moment, tu choisiras…

-_Oh, crétin. Tu sais que je dois mourir jeune, comme maman ? Qu'on doit tous mourir jeune ? _

-Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu pouvais en être certaine, ma puce.

-_Le dernier sortilège de maman… en fait, c'était plusieurs sortilèges. Pour les protections de la maison et pour prévenir en cas de danger. Cette magie si spécifique à notre famille… a un revers. Nous savons depuis notre enfance quand nous allons mourir et comment…_

-Elena, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir ? Parce que tu le dois ? Mais, rien n'est écrit !

-_Assez ironique vu que ta mère était prêtresse, Elyon. _

-Mais je suis unique, ma puce. Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir…

-_Je ne suis pas suicidaire, crétin._

-En un sens, oui. Lorsqu'il est temps de combattre, tu te laisse mourir. Et même si tu ne tente rien contre toi, tu n'as toujours pas choisi.

-_Peut être, Elyon. Peut être…_

-Alors, je te promets sur ma vie… non, ne m'interromps pas, je te promets sur ma vie que tu trouveras quelque chose qui te donnera envie de vivre.

- _Et si ce n'est pas toi ?_

-Oh, chérie, je sais que c'est moi. Ce ne peut être que moi. Qui arriverait à te supporter plus de cinq minutes d'affiler ?

-_Vin, Harry, Draco, Sirius et je suis sur qu'il y a pleins d'autres gens dans le monde qui arriveraient à me supporter puisque je suis une adorable jeune fille…_

-Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

-_Je t'aime aussi. T'es comme un chewing-gum sur mon pull favori, un peu indésirable mais je dois m'habituer à toi car tu ne partiras pas. _

-Tu sais, j'ai lu une histoire… pas de commentaire sur mes fonctions cérébrales. C'était une histoire muggle, par un… philosophe je crois. Selon lui, il y a longtemps, les êtres humains naissaient avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages. Zeus, un dieu il me semble, a décidé que ça n'allait pas et les a séparés en deux. Depuis, chaque humain cherche sa moitié. Selon les vieilles légendes elfiques, on appelle cela Meles. Tu es ma Meles…

-_Qui était-ce ?_

-Pla… machin chose. Platon, je crois. D'où le nom de cet amour, un amour platonique. Je t'aime d'un amour platonique…

-_Alors, tu sais réellement lire ?_

-Je te fais une déclaration et toi, tu te moque de moi ? Méchante Elena !

-_Je sais… merci, Elyon. Vivre n'est peut être pas si mal que ça ! _Dit en pensée Lisah, en serrant plus la main de son aimé.

-Je suis sur qu'il y a pire ! Et puis, imagine le discours qu'Aira ou pire, celui de ton père ! Lança Elyon, en riant.

-_Je crains plutôt celui de Noah. Ou celui d'Harry. Il peut être teigne quand il veut. _

-Pas celui de ton père ? Etonnant… bon, je crois qu'il est temps de sortir de notre bulle car il y a une infirmière qui nous regarde d'un drôle d'air. C'est bon ? Plus de larmes, plus de doute ma puce ?

-_Te laisser gouverner seul ? Ca serait la fin du monde, mon cher ! _

-Elle va bien ! Elle m'a insulté, c'est qu'elle va bien ! Dit à haute de voix le Prince. Je suis sur que certaines personnes voudront savoir comment tu vas, chérie. Pouvez-vous les amener ? Moi, ch'uis crevé… et ne roule pas des yeux, Lisah ! ''

Cela la fit sourire. Elle se retourna pour voir que lui aussi souriait. La fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait s'assoir. Elle eut juste le temps de le faire avant d'avoir deux boulets dans les bras. Devinez qui ?

''Tu le fais exprès ma parole ! On ne peut pas te laisser seule ! Lança Noah.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader, Li ? Demanda Harry, plus posé mais définitivement bouleversé.

-J'en sais rien, Poussin. Mais je vais bien, tout va bien, il n'y a pas besoin de larme, de lamentation, ni de remontrances… traduisit Elyon.

-Tu peux toujours courir, répondirent en cœur les trois enfants.

-Tu nous a tous fait peur, Elisabeth, dit tranquillement Draco.

-Ouah, mon nom entier. Vous êtes vraiment en pétard ? Désolée, vraiment. J'ai été distraite et voilà le résultat. Mais Elyon, ici présent, m'a déjà fait la leçon. C'est bon, vraiment. Ca n'arrivera plus. Et vous, comment allez vous ? Dit Elyon, de la part de la fille.

-Harry a son bras gauche de blessé et quelques entailles et blessures. Le cocard et sa lèvre guériront dans la semaine. Draco a eu une côte de fêlée…

-Pourquoi il n'a pas fui ? C'est pas son dicton ? 'Courage, fuyons ?' Demanda Elyon alors que Lisah souriait. Tu sais que t'es méchante dès fois, ma puce ?

-Eh, je ne laisserai personne toucher à mon petit frère ! Même si je devais être défiguré ! Dit Draco d'une voix haute.

-Et toi, eh bien, je pense qu'Elyon t'as déjà tout dit. Maintenant, quelque peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oh… oh, c'est vrai. On ne t'en a jamais parlé, dit Elyon, en roulant des yeux. Aieuh… punaise chérie, j'ai rien fait. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de… d'accord. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. Outre notre magie basée sur la nature, nous avons toujours privilégié les esprits puissants. Et donc, une des premières choses que les jeunes elfes apprennent est la défense des esprits…

-Ouai, je connais. La Legimentie…

-C'est exact, tes crétins d'ancêtres nous ont aussi volé ça. Bref, par cette maitrise, nous pouvons communiquer par l'esprit. Seulement, il faut une confiance totale entre les deux parties pour que ça fonctionne. L'esprit est une chose assez dure à contrôlé et il ne faut jamais le négliger. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, demain je vous raconterais pourquoi nous haïssons les vampires du clan Médicis… merci de… Aieuh ! Arrêtes de me cogner ma puce !

-Je crois qu'elle veut te dire d'arrêter tes conneries, Elyon, dit Noah.

-Si c'est cela, je vais dormir. Ne me réveillez pas avant au moins dix heures !

-Parce que tu comptes dormir ici, Prince ? Demanda Sirius, amusé. Crois-moi, ils vont te foutre dehors à coups de pieds au derrière !

-Ah bon ? On peut pas ? Faut que j'appelle Johnny ?

-Johnny ? Demandèrent tous les sorciers de cette pièce.

- John Blow, celui qui est à la tête de ce pays quoi. Faut vous t'nir informer les gars ! AIEUH ! Mais arrêtes de me frapper chérie. T'es quelqu'un de violent… Oh non, pas ce regard… d'accord, c'est peut être de ma faute. J'AI DIT PEUT ETRE ! C'est surtout la faute de ce gros lourd d'Aira.

-Stop. Arrêtez. J'ai du mal à suivre… lâcha l'adulte brun. Bon, Lisah passera la nuit ici. Les autres c'est retour à la maison. J'ai réussir à faire accepter Noah auprès de Lisah cette nuit mais c'est tout. Et pas de discussions, Elyon. Je te signale que tu as un pays à gouverner et qu'ils ont besoin de toi alors Vinyan va t'y ramener.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Illico presto ! Les garçons, vous dites au revoir et à demain.''

Harry fit un bisou à Lisah et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Draco lui fit un câlin, auquel elle répondit par un ébouriffement des cheveux. Elyon l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête et parti en trainant des pieds et en marmonnant quelque chose. Sirius, à son tour, enlaça la petite fille et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il lui dit également qu'il sera là avant qu'elle ne se réveille demain. Et demanda à Noah de veiller sur sa petite sœur… à ces mots, elle lui tira la langue, rabattit les draps sur sa tête et bouda.

Demain sera certainement un autre jour. Bien meilleur.

De retour à Galaë's, les deux petits Black eurent le droit à un long bain, un bon repas et du repos. Draco fut le plus facile à couché, assommé par les calmants pour sa blessures. Harry se révéla plus retord pour Sirius. Il refusait obstinément de se coucher. Il voulait des explications à ses questions.

''Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas défendue, Papa ?

-Elle seule peut répondre à cette question, mon chéri, dit Sirius, en s'asseyant à côté de son petit dernier et de l'enlacer de son bras droit. Mais elle a ton âge, Harry. Elle n'est pas invincible.

-Alors pourquoi elle donne l'air de ?

-Surement pour se protéger. Je pense qu'elle est pas mal cabossée par la vie et que du coup elle se pose la question. Je ne sais pas si il faut que je parle de cela avec toi, après tout tu es encore jeune et …

-Papa ? Crache le morceau. Je peux encaisser, dit sérieusement Harry.

-Elle se demande si la mort ne serait pas plus simple et moins emplie de douleur que la vie…

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-J'y ai pensé, souvent, à Azkaban. Quand on est face à la mort, certaine personne se pose la question. C'est pour cela que je crois qu'elle y a pensé.

-Mais Elyon ne la laissera pas faire ? Mettre fin à sa vie ?

-Oh, non, ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. Elle est plus dans la finesse, mon trésor. Et non, Elyon ne la laissera pas faire. Tout comme moi, et toi, et Draco et ses frères. Peut être même son père.

-Certainement, papa…

-Sache juste qu'elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un qui lui donne envie de vivre, puisqu'elle ne croit pas en sa propre vie.

-Je pense avoir compris papa. En fait, lorsque Vernon était très en colère et qu'il faisait très mal, je me suis posé cette question. Et puis, j'ai pensé que ça serai dommage car il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai faire, découvrir et de personnes merveilleuses à aimer.

-T'as tout pigé, mon trésor, chuchota Sirius, juste avant d'embrassa son fils sur son front. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

-Non, ça ira Papa. Je lui donnerai envie de vivre ! Dit le petit garçon, les yeux verts pétillants.

-Oh, elle l'a déjà trouvé. C'est juste qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

-D'ac. Mais si je lui dis que je l'aime comme une sœur, ça lui fera plaisir, Pa ?

-Si tu le penses oui. Allez, dors bien trésor. Fais de beaux rêves…

-Nuit Pa…''

-30 Septembre 1990, Rochester, 11h-

Sirius avait accompagné ses deux enfants et les jumeaux à la déposition au commissariat de police de Rochester. L'inspecteur qui s'occupait du dossier était un jeune homme avenant qui ne souriait pas.

''Bon, Mr Black. Vous venez porter plainte non ? Vous êtes le représentant d'Elisabeth Jones, non ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Vous savez que le jeune… Scott Easton, s'il est jugé, ne sera pas emprisonné vu qu'il est mineur ?

-Je m'en fiche de cela, Lisah ne se laissera plus faire. Mais cette famille est inquiétante… écoutez, ma propre famille était… sombre, allons nous dire. Ma mère était une castratrice qui adorait m'éduquer avec l'aide d'une canne. Et le comportement de mon père, totalement soumis, ressemblait pas mal à celui de Mrs Easton. Franchement, vous avez vu la façon dont ses enfants traitent les filles ?

-Je vous assure que nous allons enquêter pour voir s'il y a des quelconques sévices envers les femmes, Mr Black, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour cela aujourd'hui, répondit platement le détective.

-Je le sais bien. Je voulais vous le signaler. Donc, oui, nous aimerions porter plainte.

-Mr Easton a été… virulent à propos de vous. Ainsi qu'a propos de vos enfants. A vrai dire, il a déposé une plainte car vous l'auriez menacé… et tabassé son fils.

-Allons bon…

-Mais elle a été démontée par la directrice de l'école Charles Dickens. Je m'occuperai personnellement du dossier et vous tiendrai au courant. Je vous remercie de votre venue et vous souhaite bonne continuation.

-C'est tout ? Ouah, rapide. Bon courage à vous…

-Mr Black ? Nous avons des descriptions concernant comment vous avez arrêté Scott. Êtes-vous de la maison ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'y répondre. Bonne continuation…''

Ai-je oublié de vous dire que ce weekend, Sirius s'était pris d'affection pour un certain James Bond. ? Il trouvait qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance entre eux deux. Sorcellerie en moins. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Il déposa les enfants à l'école pour l'après midi et amena les jumeaux à la maison. Lisah devait encore se reposer et Noah avait entrainement avec son très calme maitre. Sirius avait besoin de se défouler, donc, après le repas du midi en tête à tête avec la jeune fille, toujours muette, il alla courir.

Il n'y avait pas eu de grand traumatisme. Draco s'était vite remis, même si certains mouvements lui faisaient encore mal. Harry aussi. Il avait dit à Lisah ce qu'il ressentait hier et il l'aidait du mieux possible. En fait, ils allaient bien. Ils avaient affronté leur première bataille la tête haute. Bon, c'était vrai, la violence ne résout pas tout. Mais dès fois, ça aidait vachement. Surtout que ses petits ne s'étaient que défendus.

Ouais, un Griffindor pur jus. Pour Draco aussi, sur certains côtés. Mais il n'ira pas là bas… Hufflepuff non plus, il avait trop d'honneur. Certainement Ravenclaw. Sirius réfléchissait beaucoup pendant qu'il courait. Il n'avait que ça à faire, au lieu de compter. Au bout d'une longue heure, il revint à la maison, suant à gros gouttes à cause du soleil qui tapait fort pour la fin du mois de Septembre.

Lisah dormait dans le salon blanc, le doudou d'Harry sous le bras et une couverture sur elle. Elle avait encore des traces sur son cou mais c'était tout. Elle allait bien, également. Bien sur, elle a reçu des savons de toutes parts, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, mais à chaque fois elle souriait et laissait couler. Elle était touchée mais le plus important était déjà passé. Et puis, Sirius savait. Lui aussi y avait pensé. Comme tout le monde en fait. Qui n'avait pas eu de coups durs dans la vie ?

A l'heure du quatre heures –ou du thé-, il alla chercher ses enfants à l'école. Lisah dormait encore, mais au cas où, il supplia Mindie de bien vouloir la surveiller. Ce qu'elle fit gentiment, en lui adressant un sourire.

A la sortie des cours, l'homme brun vit son plus jeune fils au bras d'une jeune fille qui lui souriait. Maddy. Draco les suivaient, l'air ronchonnant. Sirius les contempla et fut interrompu par la mère de Madeline, qui venait aux nouvelles, ainsi que remercier les deux héros. Harry fut embarrassé, en disant que ce n'était rien, que c'était injuste qu'elle fut attaquée comme cela.

Draco accueillit les remerciements comme tout compliments avec une joie indéfectible. Ca gonflait son égo.

Et oui, il avait un égo. Un sacré égo.

Après une discussion d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde rentra chez lui. Harry se dirigea vers le salon pour voir Lisah toujours endormie, un prince elfique près d'elle, également endormi. Le petit brun reparti sur ses pas sans un bruit. La famille Black alla prendre le quatre heures dehors, avec ce beau temps. Harry raconta sa journée avec entrain, Draco compléta.

''Et Maddy suit maintenant Harry. Tooouuuut le temps ! Et Harry, il ne parle que d'elle !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Dray ! Maddy est gentille et je m'amuse bien avec elle !

-Mais tu passes moins de temps avec moi ! Lança avec une voix colérique le blond.

-Mais… je t'aime ! T'es mon frère, mais c'est ma première amie, que je me suis fait tout seul ! Je peux bien passer un peu de temps avec elle, non ? Demanda Harry, calmement.

-Mais tu m'as moi ! Moi, je n'ai pas d'ami car je n'en ai pas besoin, je t'ai toi !

-Draco, ça suffit, rappela Sirius, assez sèchement. Harry a le droit que se faire des amis, tout comme toi. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, laisse le respirer un peu !

-Mais… Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, Harry ?

-On est frère, Dray. On se l'ait souvent dit. Si j'ai des ennuis, je sais que tu seras derrières moi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. Mais tu n'aimes pas parler des légendes que j'adore alors que Maddy si. J'ai pleins de points communs avec elle… mais tu seras toujours mon grand frère. Même si je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec toi.

-Promis ?

-Promis, assura Harry en souriant.''

-13 Octobre, Galaë's Manor, 8h-

Ce fut la sonnette absolument pas discrète qui tira Sirius des doux rêves que Morphée lui avait soufflé. Pas encore tout à fait opérationnel, il sorti de sa chambre avec une robe de chambre pour caché son pyjama et courut pour ouvrir la porte. Devant lui se tenait Ondine Backer, employée au Ministère de la Magie, essoufflée et tenant pas mal de livres et de papier à l'emblème du Ministère.

''Mr Black, vous avez un problème.''

* * *

**Yoru** : et re-paf ! Encore du suspense ! Fin bon, je suis sure que je vous ai surprise sur ce coup là ! Bon, ils ont pas de bol mes persos, mais bon, la vie c'est pas de bol. La chance viendra quand elle viendra. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Maintenant, Rars :

**Caro06** : de rien, j'espère que cela ta plu aussi ! Merci et à la prochaine ! Bisous.

Je remercie également **luffynette**, **bianka17**, **maos07** (à chaque fois que je lis ta review, j'explose de rire) et **zaika**.

* * *

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 18

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : non, ch'ui pas en r'tard ! Vous savez, dehors, il y avait un mouvement social d'une grande importance… bon, j'ai pas d'excuse a part que la vie m'a englouti.

Autre chose, le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires,

http:/ / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ (sans les espaces)

Un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui vous informe sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Je réponds toujours, même si ça prend du temps et j'en fais toujours des tartes. Une question ? J'y réponds. Un problème ? J'y réponds. Libérez la fièvre créatrice que nous avons tous !

Je remercie **Angie **d'avoir éradiqué les méchantes fautes encore présentes ! T'es la meilleure !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

''_Mr Black, vous avez un problème.''_

-13 Octobre, Galaë's Manor, 8h-

''Bonjour à vous aussi. Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ci ? Demanda le brun.

-Vous n'avez rien fait, précisa la femme en entrant dans la maison. Mais il y a des personnes qui vous veulent du mal.

-Bien sur, rien d'étonnant à cela. Quoi d'autre ?

-Mais… vous n'êtes même pas choqué ? Ou, je ne sais pas moi, effrayé ?

-Bah, vous savez, avant que quelqu'un nous atteigne… on est bien protégé. Aller, venez dans la cuisine, il y a du café et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.''

Sirius n'était pas charmeur. En fait, Ondine Backer avait vraiment l'air mal. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée. Comme si…

''Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Quelque chose qui met ma vie en danger. Ah mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mon père m'avait bien prévenue pourtant, ne jamais s'occuper des petits secrets des autres…

-J'en suis persuadé, maintenant, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous avez fait exactement, et quel est ce danger ?

-Vous permettez que j'avale ce café ? C'est trop demander ?

-Ouah, vous êtes vraiment de mauvais poil. Allez-y. J'attends.''

Ainsi, Sirius posa sa tête sur ses mains en coupe et regarda la femme boire son café, avec un grand sourire. Et elle le regardait, avec des yeux écarquillés.

''Quoi ?

-J'attends. Vous savez qu'une fois passer la frange et les horribles lunettes, vous n'êtes pas si mal ?''

Et elle recracha le café. Sur lui. Du coup, il tomba du tabouret, en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Avant de se précipité vers l'évier et de s'asperger d'eau froide.

''Non mais ça va pas ! Vous auriez pu me défigurer !

-Pensez avec votre baguette, Black ! Et le café était à peine chaud, n'exagérez pas non plus ! Et puis, c'était drôle…

-Ah, enfin un sourire. Vous avez un beau sourire dit donc. Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je suis père, je n'ai pas le temps pour moi, enfin avant l'année prochaine. Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'un éclat de rire et vous serrez prête à tout me raconter.

-Vous êtes… assez spécial. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait un dossier sur vous. Jusque là, pas de problème, il y a beaucoup de dossiers au Ministère. Par hasard, je suis tombé sur un papier, qui demande l'annulation de l'adoption d'Harry Potter, et qu'il soit accueillit par les Parkinson. Mais, il y a des irrégularités dans le dossier…

-Des mensonges en gros. Ce n'est pas si étonnant, Harry est un symbole. Mais je suis étonné que Lucius ne veuille pas récupéré son héritier.

-La justice le lui a interdit, Mr Black.

-Appelez-moi Sirius, s'il vous plait. Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas déshérité ? Je veux dire, c'est étrange, même pour lui. Tant qu'il reste loin de nous, à vrai dire, je m'en fous, mais ça m'intrigue.

-Il y a autre chose. J'ai appris qu'Umbridge faisait n'importe quoi à son poste. Et que Fudge avait… par Merlin, vous aviez raison, il a envoyé un enfant en Russie.

-Ouais, Eli est à moitié fou. Autre chose ? Parce que ce n'est pas choquant, je m'y attendais.

-Saviez vous que Vernon Dursley recevait une pension pour prendre soin d'Harry ?

-QUOI ? CETTE ESPECE DE CONNARD ? CETTE MERDE ? JE VAIS LE TUER !

-SIRIUS ! Cria Mindie, une poêle à la main. Tout le monde dort, alors, reste tranquille.

-Oui, Mindie. Désolé Mindie, dit doucement Sirius, tout penaud.

-Vous, un sang pur, obéissez à un elfe de maison ? Plaisanta Ondine.

-Non, chut, taisez-vous. Ici, nous respectons les créatures de la magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Et Mindie, avec sa poêle, tout le monde lui obéit. En plus, c'est la seule qui nous nourrit alors, mieux vaut l'avoir dans sa poche.

-Je comprends. C'est assez rare de voir cela…

-Parlez-moi de vous. Hogwart ?

-A Hufflepuff. Et non, nous ne sommes pas des carpettes, ravalez vos paroles. Père sorcier, qui m'a adopté. C'est pour cela que je fais ce travail. Je n'ai pas de mère. J'ai subit pas mal de moquerie à Hogwart, ainsi qu'à mon boulot.

-Moquerie au boulot ? Mais, vous avez de la répartie ! Vous êtes loin d'être moche et vous êtes intelligente. Le monde a vraiment changé en quelques années !

-Le système du Ministère a entièrement changé depuis l'arrivée de Fudge aux commandes. Scrimgeour et Bones sont très mécontents. Mais sinon, rien n'est vu. Les gros changements sont surtout au niveau administratif. Et si quelqu'un est insatisfait, soit il part le lendemain, soit on ne le revoit plus. Et je viens d'apprendre que Lucius Malfoy était le proche conseiller du Ministre et qu'ils prévoyaient tous deux de passer une loi sur ce qu'ils appellent hybrides.

-Lycan, vampire ?

-Ouai. Ils devraient se déclarer au Ministère pour avoir un travail.

-Et bien. En effet, ça va mal. Mais il faut faire passer cela au Magenmagot…

-Mr… Sirius, les elfes sont compris dedans.

-Tous les elfes ?

-Tous. Je sais que des hauts conseillers ont pris contact avec une certaine Calina et Lar, je crois.

-La Reine Calina, qui gouverne le royaume des elfes de Lumière. Quant à Lar, je ne comprends pas, il n'est plus le leader de Daimonia. Enfin bon, Elyon ne se laissera pas faire.

-Et également… hum… quelqu'un … More, je crois. ''

Sirius se retient vraiment, mais vraiment de rire. Mais n'y parvient pas.

''More… oh, More. Fudge est foutu…

-Pourquoi? Eclairez ma lanterne.

-More est un adorable petit elfe selon Eli. Un adorable carnivore, chef des elfes des Ténèbres. Et il croit dur comme fer à sa supériorité. Alors, leur réforme, elle ne passera jamais. Mais ça veut tout dire, sur le caractère de Fudge. Il doit aimer l'argent.

-Je pense aussi, vu comment il s'habille. Je suis plutôt d'accord pour les lycans, ils peuvent être dangereux…

-Vous vous rappelez Remus ? Mon meilleur ami. Gentil, doux, intelligent, absolument génial avec les enfants ? C'est un lycan, alors, je vais vous dire ce que je sais du fait de ces longues années à le côtoyer. Il a un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois, comme vous les femmes, vous avez un petit problème par mois. Le reste du temps, il est adorable. Et comme il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il est, alors, il s'enferme à double tour, là ou il n'y a aucun risque de faire mal aux autres. Le loup garou peut être un monstre, mais l'homme, qui est quand même dominant peut être gentil. Tout est question de personnalité.

-Ne jamais juger sur des préjugés. Entendu. J'ai au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez perdu foi en ce que vous faites ? Demanda Sirius, toujours en souriant.

-Oui, pas en ce que je fais mais pour qui. Comme un petit soldat. Qui ne se pose pas de questions, dit la femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Mais vous vous posez des questions, sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. Et puis, il n'est jamais trop tard. Vous voulez aider les plus faibles ? Pour moi, c'est héroïque. Il serait dommage de laisser tomber son idéal car vous avez découvert que le monde est un endroit pourri. Des gens comme vous le rendent plus vivable. Rien que pour cela, vous êtes un héros. Et je vous admire. ''

Elle rougit sous les paroles de l'homme. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ni d'elle, ni de son métier, ni de son idéal.

Et elle fondit en larme. Trop d'émotions.

Bien sur, Sirius avait horreur des filles en pleurs. Trop compliquée, trop à fleur de peau, ça pouvait dégénérer. D'ailleurs, il avait une belle cicatrice sur son avant bras droit, d'une plume, dû à une rupture avec, hé bien, une garce. Alors, il se mit à côté de l'envoyée du Ministère, place son bras sur son épaule et attendit.

''Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda la charmante voix de… Noah ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il est huit heures trente du matin et …

-Li ne se réveille pas. J'ai tout essayé, et je n'y arrive pas. Alors, j'ai essayé les autres, Eli s'est réveiller automatiquement, comme Draco mais…

-Harry ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon bébé ?

-Ils vont allés bien, hein ? Demanda le dernier Snape, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-J'en sais rien, trésor. Va chercher Vin, ça doit venir de Daimonia et revient vite. Je vais les descendre au salon.

-D'accord, je reviens vite.''

Sirius fonça dans la chambre de son dernier, ou Draco essayait par tous les moyens de réveiller son frère. Et, son petit Harry chéri, ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il était très pâle mais sinon, il dormait. Il le descendit, Draco accroché à lui, en pleurs. Puis, il remonta et alla dans la chambre de Lisah, dans le même état. C'était étrange et inquiétant. Et carrément flippant.

''Je peux aider ? Demanda Ondine.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Moi-même, je ne peux rien faire. Aller surveiller Draco, s'il vous plait, moi je descends la princesse.''

Il la prit dans ses bras, redescendit les escaliers et allongea Lisah à côté d'Harry. Pâles, immobiles, prenant de grandes inspirations. Etrange, même pour ce monde.

Noah arriva dix minutes plus tard, en pleurs, trainant Vinyan qui avait l'air affolé, et Aira, toujours aussi calme. Ils s'approchèrent tous des deux endormis. Aira les examina et visiblement, il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

''Je me disais aussi qu'il acceptait trop bien la situation. Bon, tout le monde assis, car je ne le répèterais pas deux fois et de toute façon, ça va être dur pour vous.

-Aira, dit le, tout de suite, murmura Sirius dans ses dents, excédé.

-Papa Ours aujourd'hui ? Bon, c'est une malédiction, de haut niveau, dit doucement en anglais l'ancien chef des armées de Daimonia. Harry est moins touché mais vu qu'il est plus fragile, il est dans le même état que Lisah. Ils sont dans un coma assez spécial…Vinya, va prévenir Elyon, je pense qui voudrais tout savoir. Ou j'en étais… ?

-Les symptômes, répondit Ondine calmement.

-Bien sur, bien sur… et qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? –Un regard noir de Sirius le fit taire toutes questions- Plus tard, plus tard. Le coma n'est que le premier stade, puis les fonctions vitale se désintègrent et il y a la… mort. MAIS ! Et ne m'interromps pas Sirius, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, il y a une solution. Il ne faut pas que mes élèves l'apprennent, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Vin ailleurs. Nous pouvons déplacer la malédiction sur une autre personne, une seule suffit vu qu'ils sont jeunes. Et non, ça ne sera pas toi. Ca sera moi. Pas d'interruption. Je suis vieux, Sirius, bien plus vieux que les elfes car mon Maitre m'a lancé une malédiction… quelle garce cette Morgane.

-QUOI ? S'écria Sirius.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris une fille comme élève ? Franchement, Sirius, bien sur que cette garce m'a entrainé. De la même façon que je les ai entrainé, bien sur. Une façon pour moi de me venger. Mais bon, elle a quand même contribué à ma grandeur. Mais, j'ai suffisamment vécu, alors, on va transférer la malédiction sur moi. Vu que j'ai vécu longtemps, elle mettra quelques années avant de se montrer et de m'emporter. Ca vous va ?

-Etes-vous sur ? Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Demanda Sirius, un peu calmé.

-La famille de Tara est adepte de ce genre de malédiction…

-Lar, bien sur. Mais, il risque de perdre sa place ?

-Une enquête a été menée sur lui et il en est sorti des choses pas très reluisantes et le Prince n'était pas très content. Avec ça, il est bon pour l'exil, pas pour la peine de mort car c'est une vieille famille. Ouais, c'est injuste, je sais mais c'est comme ça. Alors, ça vous va ?

-Mais…

-Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion. Et puis, je pourrais faire toutes les folies possibles et je serais pardonné à la minute. Franchement, je prends. Et maintenant, chut, je dois travailler.''

Il se mit à genou, posa ses mains sur les poitrines des deux enfants et inspira. Il murmura et il y eu un fil noir qui sorti des corps des enfants, avant de se réfugiés dans celui de l'elfe. Finalement, il s'effondra.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Vinyan apparut aux côtés d'Elyon. Ils se précipitèrent vers la fille et attendirent des explications.

''C'était rien, en fait, dit Sirius en tenant sa promesse. Plus de peur que de mal. Et Maitre Aira a décider de continuer sa nuit ici. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était dû à Lar Tara…

-Bien, il m'a donné une excuse pour le virer de mon pays, ce salopard. Je vais demander à Faila de surveiller le pays pour qu'on puisse rester ici, dit Elyon en caressant les cheveux de Lisah. Il n'y a pas besoin de guérisseurs, c'est sur ?

-Oui, c'est sur. Ils ont juste besoins de repos. Je vais les monter dans leurs chambres et la journée va continuer, dit Sirius, en prenant son petit dans ses bras.''

Vinyan prit son amie et l'amena dans sa merveilleuse chambre, qui était parsemé de choses plus ou moins pointues. Il l'allongea et la recouvrit de couverture. Sirius fit la même chose. En bas, Ondine mit Aira sur le canapé à présent libéré et apporta un plaid, pour le recouvrir.

Draco ne quitta pas Harry d'une semelle, tout comme Noah avec Lisah et tout le monde était surveillé par Vinyan et Elyon, libéré de la charge de travail.

Et maintenant, il était temps pour Sirius. Temps de prévenir un autre père. Severus Snape. Un mois et demi sans lui était le bonheur absolu.

''Puis-je vous aider, ou dois-je partir ? Demanda Mrs Backer.

-Oh, désolé, je vous avais oublié. Comme vous voulez à vrai dire. Allez vous reposez, vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Vous aussi. Et si je revenais la semaine prochaine, avec tous mes dossiers, ça vous irait ?

-Ouais, ça m'irait. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites…

-Et, je vous prie de m'excuser. Pour la dernière fois. Je vous ai très mal jugé, vous êtes un excellent père. Près à tout sacrifier pour ses enfants. Bonne journée Sirius.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi, Ondine, dit l'homme, en la regardant partir.''

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et cria 'Hogwart, appartement de Severus Snape'. Ce crétin mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

''Blacky, que me vaut l'honneur de voir ta tronche difforme ?

-Snapy, quel déplaisir de voir TA tronche difforme. Il y a eu un petit souci à la maison et non, ce n'était pas ma faute. Une malédiction a été lancée sur Lisah et Harry mais ils vont bien maintenant, ils dorment.

-Je viens. J'amène Eli aussi. Dégage de là, cabot !''

Toujours aussi gentil et aimable, pensa Sirius. Un vrai bonheur de lui parler. Black monta dans la chambre de son fils, s'allongea a ses côtés et s'endormi. Le crétin se débrouillera tout seul.

Harry ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard. Il trouva étrange que son père et son frère soient dans son lit, mais encore plus en voyant l'heure. Il était seize heures et il venait juste de se réveiller ? Il comprenait pourquoi il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il chercha un bout de papier sur son bureau et écrivit qu'il était en bas, au cas où.

En trainant les pieds et pas totalement réveillé, Harry descendit l'escalier et entendit du bruit au second étage. Il était arrivé quelque chose ? Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry chercha la source du bruit et il se trouva que c'était une voix. D'homme. Qui appartenait à un certain Severus Snape, qui ne devait pas se trouver ici. Ainsi, le jeune Black poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de Lisah et trouva plein de monde. Noah l'enlaça pendant de longues secondes, tout comme Elijah qui ne devait pas se trouver ici.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda d'une petite voix le brun aux cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Tu as reçu un sortilège qui t'a fait dormir, Harry, comme Lisah, dit doucement Severus. C'est ce qui t'a fait dormir si longtemps.

-Mais, je suis guéri maintenant ?

-Oui, vous êtes tous les deux guéris, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, répondit Vinyan, Elyon dormant près de Lisah.

-D'accord. Alors, comment c'est Hogwart Eli ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? Questionna le petit Black.

-A Slytherin bien sur. Papa n'était pas heureux pour une obscure raison. On a essayé de me soumettre mais ils se sont rendu compte que je suis un leader. C'est sympathique mais je m'ennuie un peu. J'espère que l'année prochaine, j'aurai plus d'occupation, dit platement Eli.

-Tu sais, tu m'as manqué. Toi aussi Severus. C'est bizarre de ne plus entendre de dispute. Enfin, Mindie dispute quelques fois Papa, et c'est drôle mais la maison est un peu trop calme.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, tit frère, dit doucement Eli, en le serrant dans ses bras de nouveau.

-Alors, l'école ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Interrogea Severus, pour passer à autre chose.

-Ouais et des grands garçons lui ont fait du mal alors je l'ai défendu. Maddy est super gentille, c'est ma première amie que je me suis fait tout seul !

-Ma parole, un Griffindor ! Souffla tragiquement Snape père.

-De toute façon, Noah va atterrir là bas. Au moins, avec Harry, on sait d'où ça vient, répondit Eli.

-Mais quel gâchis franchement…

-Tu sais Severus, le Sorting Hat choisira, dit Harry en s'approchant du lit. Pourquoi elle dort encore, Lisah ?

-Parce qu'elle a été en contact plus longtemps avec ce sortilège, alors elle met plus de temps à revenir à elle, dit en guise de réponse le professeur.

-Ah, il ne lui arrive que des malheurs. Déjà, le mois dernier elle a fini à l'hôpital…

-QUOI ? CABOT DE MES DEUX MEME PAS CAPABLE DE PROTEGER MA FILLE CHERIE ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE LUI TOMBE DESSUS''

Ses cris réveillèrent Elyon, et ses pas lourds Draco. Severus monta dans la chambre d'Harry et tira littéralement Sirius hors du lit.

''Ma fille est allé à l'hôpital et tu ne m'en as même pas informé, stupide Griffindor ? Murmura de rage le professeur.

-Car elle me l'a demandé, ducon. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter ! Et puis, ce n'était rien de grave, elle a eu un savon digne de ce nom et n'a pas recommencé ses bêtises. Point barre. Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher, retourner près de ta fille et t'expliquer. Ou es Harry ?

-En bas, dans la chambre de ma fille…

-Tu n'avais qu'à emmener tes enfants à Hogwart ! Tu me les as confié et si jamais j'avais désobéi a sa parole, tu serais venu prompt en oubliant tes cours ? Snapy, il va falloir définir tes priorités…

-Pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà, cabot. Harry va bien, je lui ai expliqué ce que Noah m'a dit. Je retourne voir ma fille…

-C'est peut être ta fille, mais j'y suis attaché moi aussi. Et elle m'a carrément supplié de ne rien te dire. Ta fille, suppliée. Franchement, qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire ?

-Ma fille a trop d'honneur pour supplier, Blacky !

-Alors, pourquoi Noah n'a rien dit ? Je sais qu'il t'envoie une lettre toutes les semaines. Questionne-toi, Snape. Bon, je vais voir ce que Mindie va nous préparer à manger.''

Sirius partit sans attendre son reste. Draco dormait et Harry allait bien. Tout allait bien. Pas de soucis. Zen. La crise était passée.

Retournons voir Harry. Vinyan lui racontait une histoire passionnante sur l'ancienne reine, la mère d'Elyon. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment réveillé, ayant passé une nuit blanche sur l'enquête concernant Lar.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, enfin, autant que cela puisse être dans cette maison avec les deux chefs de famille. Lisah se réveilla dans la soirée, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi tout le monde la regardait. Aira avait regagné sa maison, en ayant fait promettre encore une fois a ceux présent de ne rien dire de spécifique. Severus et Sirius se disputèrent, sous les regards amusés des enfants présents. La journée qui s'annonçait catastrophique se termina par une tranche de vie amusante. Sirius lançant un plat de lasagne en plein figure à son ennemi juré. Le truc habituel quoi.

.

-31 Octobre 1990, vers 16h, Galaë's Manor-

Sirius avait décidé d'innover pour leur premier Halloween ensemble. D'inviter Maddy et ses parents par exemple pour aller demander des bonbons. Cette fête tomba un mercredi. Aline, Richard et Madeline Johnson se présentèrent à l'heure. L'homme sonna et attendit que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard. Noah s'y colla, Harry Sirius et Draco préparant encore les costumes. Lisah était encore alitée.

''Bonjour, je suis Noah, le jumeau de Lisah. Bienvenu chez nous. Tu dois êtes la Maddy d'Harry ? Enchanté ! Je suis une sorte de grand frère pour lui. Mr, Mrs, veuillez me suivre, Sirius est dans la cuisine.''

Question, un peu stupide. Comment des muggles pouvaient entrer dans une maison complètement sorcière ? Ah, eh bien, celle qui l'avait aménagé, une certaine Nora, avait lancé un sortilège qui permettait de tout figé et de tout faire paraitre muggle. Un sortilège de génie.

''Oh, salut ! Dit Sirius, les doigts pleins de peinture. Maddy, un plaisir de te revoir. Mr et Mrs. Je suis Sirius. Et voici Draco et Harry, que vous connaissez certainement. Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir.

-Sirius ! Cria quelqu'un. Mon gouter est prêt ? Sinon, je peux venir tu sais…

-Non, tu restes allongée. Sinon, j'appelle ton père ! Cria celui-ci. Bon, il n'y aura que nous, Noah n'est pas passionné par la chasse aux bonbons et Lisah est alitée. J'ai un peu de retard dans le planning, mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça alors…

-Je comprends, Sirius, coupa Aline. Voulez-vous de l'aide ? Chéri, assis toi, et ne t'approches pas de la cuisine.

-Bien compris, trésor. Maddy, et si tu allais t'amuser avec ce charmant jeune homme.

-D'ac Pa. Aller, viens me faire visiter Harry.''

La pauvre se laissa entrainer. Draco continua à vider une citrouille, ce qui était très amusant car, voyez vous, ça jute, la citrouille. Et, le si propre sur lui Draco, se retrouva vite recouvert de jus de ce cucurbitacée orange. Délicieux. Les parents firent connaissance rapidement. Et sympathisèrent même. Aline aida Draco avec sa citrouille et les pères se parlèrent. Richard était assez facilement jaloux et marque bien son territoire. Sirius le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait suffisamment de tracas comme ça et qu'ils étaient juste amis.

Harry et Draco furent enchanté de dévaliser le village de chocolat et bonbon. Tout le monde les connaissait et le peu d'enfant qu'il y avait au village faisait la même chose. Maddy s'amusait aussi comme une petite folle. Elle réussit même à faire sourire Draco, qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Harry en fut heureux. La journée des bonbons et des fantômes se termina assez rapidement, vu qu'il y avait école le lendemain.

.

-01 Novembre 1990, onze heures du matin, palais de Daimonia-

Elyon était énervé. Ce fut la première chose que vit Sirius lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du conseil. Mais il se radoucit en voyant ce que Black portait. Lisah. Toujours interdite d'exercice.

''Elyon. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu ne vas pas aimer. Lar est en train de faire un coup d'état. Il s'est retranché dans son château avec quelque uns de ses fidèles.

-J'ai appris qu'il avait été contacté par le Ministre de la Magie à propos d'un amendement. Je ne peux guère t'aider plus, Elyon.

-J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer, Sirius. Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes crétin ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'enfuir ? C'est mal nous connaitre, lança Lisah.

-La situation est critique. Lar prévoit d'attaquer mais je ne sais pas quoi, ni quand, ni ou. Il veut mon trône et si jamais les sorciers l'aident…

-Il va y avoir une guerre civile… fini sombrement Sirius. Sans votre soutient, je pourrais perdre la garde d'Harry.

-Et c'est là où ils veulent en venir. Ils veulent Harry, dit doucement Lisah''

* * *

**Yoru** : et re paf ! Il en arrive des choses chez eux ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Un peu moins de suspense cette fois ci. Sinon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu pour l'explication.

* * *

Maintenant, RaR :

**Caro06** : J'espère que celui là aussi t'auras plu ! Merci pour le mot et à la prochaine !

Je remercie également **luffynette**, **maos17**, **Essaidel** et **zaika**. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait avancer !

* * *

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 19

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie II

Avoir une famille.

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Nota** : Me voici de retour ! Je pense qu'il faut que je m'excuse platement pour le temps que j'ai mis pour reprendre cette fic. Plusieurs excuses : manque de temps, d'inspiration et surtout, péripéties médicales qui auraient donné à n'importe qui une dépression encore en plus. Maintenant que ça va mieux –je ne rigole pas, c'est la première fois que je dis cela depuis … un an et demi. Putain ! -. Cette histoire se fini dans ce chapitre, parce qu'elle était basée sur les premières fois en tant que famille. Il ne reste pas grand-chose. Merci de votre patience et fidélité et appréciez !

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Celui qui commençait une nouvelle partie de sa vie. **

-03 Novembre 1990, Galaë's Manor, 6h30-

Harry avait mis son réveil assez tôt pour préparer une surprise aux jumeaux. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient onze ans et devaient donc recevoir les fameuses lettres disant où ils devraient aller étudier la magie. Aujourd'hui était aussi la deuxième fois qu'Harry allait sur Diagon Alley –Chemin de Traverse-. Sirius avait, en effet, persuadé son petit dernier de l'accompagner pour rassurer une famille muggle dont la petite était sorcière. Lisah avait été enrôlée de force de part sa nature, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Potter descendit tranquillement les escaliers pour ne réveiller personne. Dans la cuisine, Mindie s'activait à préparer repas et gros gâteau au chocolat. Harry l'aida donc.

Quatre heures plus tard, Sirius et Drago se levèrent. Une demi-heure après, les jumeaux en firent de même. Pas tout à fait réveillés, ils n'avaient pas compris qu'ils étaient les héros du jour. Du tout.

« Allez quoi, souriez ! lança Sirius en faisant faire une grimace à Noah.

-'Tard. Chocolat… répondit Lisah, les yeux fermés.

-Faut s'activer là, on a rendez-vous dans une heure à Londres, dit Harry, toujours le plus calme.

-Mouai »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois compères étaient prêts. Oui, oui, même Sirius, Môsieur je mets trois heures à choisir ce que je vais mettre. Harry portait un gros pull vert –cadeau de Severus que Sirius détestait- et un jean noir, Lisah une jupe courte beige –cadeau de Sirius que Severus détestait, voyez l'ironie de la chose- et un beau pull en cachemire rose –oui, rose, poudré pour être exact, cadeau d'Elyon qui n'avait pas bon goût-, et Sirius était… lui-même. Rock'n roll. Tous chaussèrent des bottes parce qu'il faisait très froid, de leur manteau, écharpes, gants et bonnet pour garçon, béret pour la fille.

« Attend ! Photo ! Cria Sirius. Rien que pour faire enrager Snappy.

-N'as-tu pas honte, Sirius Black ! Rappela Drago.

-Naon. »

Et ils arrivèrent, bien évidement, en retard. Les Granger les attendaient en grelotant devant le Leaky Cauldron, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Hermione souri largement en voyant arriver l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Les deux adultes étaient contents de voir qu'il y avait aussi des enfants : un garçon au grand sourire, une fille qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Bonjour ! Désolé du retard, Mademoiselle a du mal le matin… plaisanta Sirius. Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, Hermione, voici mon fils, Harry et … Lisah.

-Bonjour ! lança Harry en serrant les mains gantées. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-Sale cabot, je vais te tuer, dit à son tour Lisah, choquant les nouveaux venus dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Hey, la fille du grognon, si tu es sage, tu auras le plus gros gâteau au chocolat qu'il soit.

-Sirius, cabot, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je sais d'avance que j'aurai ce gâteau alors n'essaye pas le chantage sur moi, même papa n'y arrive pas. Mais, puisque je suis déjà ici. Ca gaze ?

-Je savais que j'aurai du emmener Noah, marmonna Sirius à lui-même. »

Les Granger étaient complètement largués, les pauvres. Alors, Harry prit les choses en main.

« Lisah, soit gentille, Papa soit adulte. Venez, ça va être magique !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir le droit à cette journée ! dit doucement la jeune Snape.

-Tu veux la liste ? »

Le petit groupe entra dans le bar puis passa directement à l'arrière pour atterrir dans l'allée la plus connue du Royaume Uni sorcier, Diagon Alley. Hermione était ébahie. Ses parents un peu plus sur la défensive. La fille Granger, pas effrayée pour un sou, demanda à Lisah des questions.

« Dit, les filles ont-elle les mêmes pouvoirs que les garçons ? Et toi, tu vas aller à Hogwart ? J'espère qu'on serra ami ? Il est comment ton père ?

-Oui. J'en sais rien. Non. Monstrueux.

-Elle voulait dire, reprit Harry en prenant fortement la main de Lisah, que les pouvoirs dépendent avant tout des personnes. Qu'il y a aussi d'autres écoles dans le monde mais que vu le courrier de ce matin, elle va surement venir avec nous, Hermione.

-En fait, dit tout doucement Lisah, je ne veux pas aller à Hogwart, Harry.

-Hein ? Mais, tu ne vas pas nous laisser tous seuls ! cria Potter. »

Les enfants étaient un peu en avant et Sirius, en entendant le cri de son fils –qui ne criait jamais-, s'avança pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ah, oui, souffla-t-il. Vous avez reçu vos lettres ce matin.

-Ouai. Livraison spéciale par la compagnie Fawkes.

-Fawkes est le phénix du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, expliqua Harry aux nouveaux venus.

-Noah était ravi… Mais j'ai aussi reçu une proposition de Salem Genesis, avoua la fille Snape. Et, franchement, je me vois mal en élève à Hogwart. Je t'adore Harry, et j'aime mon frère et Drago mais… là bas n'est pas ma place.

-Et elle a quoi de particulier, cette école ? Parce que d'après l'Histoire d'Hogwart, il est difficile de faire mieux que…

-Je te hais à un tel point, Black, lâcha hargneuse la fille aux cheveux noirs. Genesis, pour répondre à ta question qui n'en n'était pas une, est une école qui est accessible pour des sorciers doués d'un talent.

-Oh. Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas appelé alors ? demanda Hermione, assez hautaine. Je veux dire, je suis…

-Les éléments. Mais alors, ça veut dire que moi aussi, commença Harry.

-Non, tu auras le choix comme moi. Et Aira continuera de t'entrainer, répondit Lisah. Hogwart, j'y ai passé mon enfance. Mon adolescence, sans façon. Et tout le monde n'a pas le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments, Miss Granger. On l'a ou on ne l'a pas.

-Mais… c'est injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. J'aimerai trop savoir faire cela !

-Et tu ne peux pas. Point barre.

-Non ! Tout peut s'apprendre ! »

Lisah grogna –oui, grogna, exactement de la même façon que son père- avant de prendre de l'avance pour avoir la paix. Harry, dans sa grande mansuétude, écoutait calmement la fille aux cheveux frisés parler. Sirius expliqua le fonctionnement de l'allée, ainsi que celui de la banque. Ce qui allait être leur première étape.

L'allure des Gobelins surprirent les Granger, outre mesure. Les gardiens de la banque furent extrêmement polie envers les Black pour la seule et bonne raison qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'estime pour les elfes. L'ouverture du compte pour la jeune Hermione fut assez rapide, mais Sirius en profita pour retirer de l'argent sur son propre compte.

Il était maintenant temps de visiter les différentes boutiques. A commencer par la boutique de livres. Lisah et Hermione ne se parlèrent pas mais Harry aimait bien cette dernière. Sirius s'occupa donc des parents et la jeune Snape l'accompagnait.

« C'est … inimaginable, définit Mrs Granger. Dire qu'une monde comme cela se cachait de notre vue pendant…

-Ouai, les sorciers sont assez doués pour se cacher, commenta Lisah en baillant.

-Vous paraissez dure avec votre peuple, jeune fille, interpréta Mr Granger.

-Son père est sorcier. Sa mère aussi, mais proche des elfes. Elle a été élevée par un elfe, expliqua Sirius. Elle est plus elfe que sorcière.

-Encore heureux, cabot ! T'as vu qui je me suis coltiné pendant des années ?

-Certes, dit Sirius. Messieurs Dames, vous allez recevoir cet été la liste des achats nécessaires pour l'année de votre fille. Tous les achats se font ici. Comme vous êtes muggles, votre fille ne peut pas avoir sa baguette maintenant.

-Mais… c'est injuste ! s'écria la femme. Comment peut être commencé à travailler ? Elle va avoir du retard sur les autres.

-C'est une question de sécurité, Madame, rien de plus ni de moins. La magie non maitrisée pour être dangereux autant pour vous que pour elle. Mais elle peut continuer de lire, tant que cela reste théorique. Lire autant qu'elle le veut.

-En tout cas, merci d'avoir emmené votre fils. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. »

En effet, même si Harry restait sur ses gardes, il était gentil avec Hermione. Pas comme la tête de mule nommée Lisah. La journée shopping se passa correctement.

A leur retour à Galaë, une surprise attendait Lisah. Son père et son frère, de retour pour la journée.

« Papa ! Eli ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Noah était déjà dans les bras de Severus.

-Ma puce. »

La fin de journée se passa beaucoup mieux, avec un grand diner, de belles anecdotes, une dispute entre les deux adultes et pleins de cadeau pour les jumeaux. Juste avant d'être bordée par son père, Lisah lui avoua enfin la chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius était juste derrière.

« 'Pa.

-Oui ma puce ?

-J'veux pas aller à Hogwart mais à Salem Genesis. Ca te dérange pas ?

-Tu sais bien que je t'adore, que tu es ma petite fille adorée mais deux, c'est suffisant. Tant que tu promets que tu seras sage et que tu m'écriras souvent, tu as mon accord.

-Cool.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais dit non ? demanda le professeur de potion.

-Je t'aurai pourri la vie jusqu'à ce que t'aurais dit oui.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Rrrrrr ».

Mince alors, pas de dispute. Sirius était déçu. Plus que quelques mois avant qu'une nouvelle partie de vie ne commence pour eux.

.

-25 décembre 1990, Galaë's Manor, 11h-

Harry et Drago étaient réveillés depuis très longtemps. Le blond attendait devant l'amoncellement de cadeaux que le Snape émergent enfin de leur sommeil, regardant les cadeaux tellement fixement qu'ils auraient pu s'ouvrir tous seuls. Mais, vu qu'il était bien élevé, il attendait tout les enfants, tranquillement. Non sans trépigner. Et grogner. Et…

« Vous vous dépêchez ! »

Ce n'était pas aristocratique ? Merde à la fin, c'est Noël, le jour des cadeaux et des batailles épiques entre les deux pères de famille.

Finalement, tout le monde arriva et Dray pu enfin déchirer à loisir tous les cadeaux qui lui étaient adressés. Et ce, en moins de trois minutes. Record du monde, moi, j'vous le dit.

Harry fut plus prudent et plus consciencieux. Tout comme Noah et Lisah. Eli, lui s'amusa à tout déchirer avec sa dague. Une dingue, moi j'vous le dit. Sirius fut aussi enfantin que son ainé, sauf que lui avait trente ans. Severus… fut discret. Remus, invité pour l'occasion, déballa ses cadeaux façon Snapien.

Une journée pleine de rire, de cris, de larmes –de la part de Sirius après un coup de poing bien mérité de Severus-

Le premier Noël de la famille Black.

.

-17 mars 1991, Galaë.-

Le temps filait à une vitesse ! Le voyage scolaire s'était bien passé, selon les comptes rendus. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas pu y aller ; il avait attrapé la grippe. Drago souhait donc rester aussi.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut le premier anniversaire de la famille Black. Et ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Ils la passèrent à ne rien faire, regarder la télé, manger des cochonneries, parler, raconter des histoires. En une année, Sirius avait construit sa famille. Ses enfants lui faisaient confiance et n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait trouvé un travail qui, tout compte fait, le passionnait. Et surtout, tous trois étaient heureux.

La vie qui n'annonçait devant eux ne pouvait qu'être lumineuse.

Sirius repensa aux manœuvres inachevés du ministère pour mettre la main sur Harry. Toutes leurs requêtes avaient été rejetées par Albus. Harry était et resterait à jamais son fils, pensa-t-il. Quand à Drago, Lucius s'était fait petit, même si son influence au Ministère n'avait jamais été aussi grande. La vie se passait tranquillement… mais en même temps, si rapidement !

Bientôt, ses fils partiront. Et il se retrouvera tout seul. Mais avec un but.

Oui, se dit Sirius en serrant ses deux bouts de choux. La vie était définitivement belle.

.

-28 juin 1991, Dickens' school. 16h-

Sirius regarda son fils Harry serrer fortement Maddie dans ses bras. Dray et lui avaient fini l'école et c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il se voyait. Au contraire, Drago ne s'était que peu lié et était heureux de partir pour Hogwart. Finalement, l'adorable couple d'enfant se sépara et se jurèrent de s'écrire. Les parents présents sourirent en voyant cela. Harry avait gagné beaucoup de cœur en une année. Drago aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons. Depuis son anniversaire, depuis qu'il avait reçu officiellement sa lettre d'admission pour Hogwart, il avait hâte de commencer les cours de sorcellerie. De tous les cadeaux reçus, celui là était le plus magique. Le onzième anniversaire était très important chez les sorciers.

Les embrassades terminées, il était temps de rentrer. Et de dire au revoir à cette bâtisse qui accueillait en son sein tant de bons souvenirs.

Il était temps de grandir.

.

-31 Juillet 1991, 7h30-

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, en ouvrant les yeux. Et il sourit. Largement. Aujourd'hui, il avait onze ans. Il devenait grand. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée. A lui seul. Et il allait bien en profiter. Alors, pour une fois, il se recoucha et dormi un peu plus.

Drago le réveilla un peu plus tard, par un gros câlin.

« Joyeux anniv' Ry ! Allez, vient, paresseux ! »

Hey, pour une fois qu'il pouvait dire cela ! Malin était ce blondinet.

En bas, seuls Sirius et Severus étaient debout. Et ils étaient, encore une fois, en train de se disputer. Ce qui fit glousser les deux gosses. En voyant cela, Sirius s'avança et prit dans ses bras son petit dernier.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit-il en le faisant voler dans les airs.

-Bon anniversaire Harry. Continue d'être toi-même, ça me fait des vacances avec ton cabot de père.

-Merci papa, merci Severus. Heu… Papa, j'aimerai bien manger mon petit déjeuner.

-Hey ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Va-y. Et toi, crétin, va réveiller tes gosses !

-Volontiers, Blacky ! »

Les Black, une fois prêts, partirent les premiers acheter les fournitures qu'il fallait pour Hogwart. En effet, alors qu'il mangeait, Harry avait reçu sa lettre qui lui confirmait son admission dans la grande école de magie. Premier arrêt ? Après la banque, bien sûr, la baguette magique. La petite boutique d'Ollivander était décrépi mais un gage de sérieux, vu la devanture. Sirius poussa la porte et ses enfants à entrer. Le tenancier de la boutique mit un certain temps à apparaître.

« Ah, Sirius Black. Merisier, 32 centimètre, ventricule de dragon, souffla Ollivander.

-Exact, mais j'en ai une nouvelle.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Qui commence ?

-Drago, à toi.

-Voyons, voyons… »

Drago essaya six baguettes avant qu'il fasse des étincelles.

« Intéressant, Monsieur Black. Bois de rose, 30 centimètres, cheveux de vélane. Parfait pour la métamorphose. Monsieur Potter, à votre tour.

-A vrai dire, c'est Black-Potter, dit le bonhomme courageusement.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Harry mit plus de temps à trouver la baguette, tout du moins, la baguette mit du temps à trouver Harry, selon Ollivander.

« Et pourquoi pas… attendez deux secondes, voulez-vous. Je reviens. »

Le fabriquant de baguette magique alla chercher une boite dans sa remise. Dedans était posée une baguette, foncée.

« Houx, 27,5 centimètres, plume de phénix. Particulière, Mon cher Harry Potter.

-Black Potter, souffla Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, celle-ci a une jumelle. Et c'est cette jumelle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice que vous cachez derrière vos cheveux. Faite pour les combats. Prenez-en soin. »

Sirius attrapa vite l'épaule d'Harry et fila dehors. Ce n'était peut être rien, il le savait mais il avait eu un drôle de sentiment. Angoisse mêlé à de la peur. Il n'avait rien caché à Harry sur qui il était et ce que ses parents avait fait, tout en édulcorant les choses. Mais c'était la journée d'Harry et ils continuèrent donc, en passant par la pose glace, sous cette chaleur de plomb.

Ils croisèrent les Snape, qui firent leurs courses aussi, ainsi que les Granger. La rencontre en Hermione et son futur professeur fut … explosive. Lisah en rigola encore en sachant que son père détestait les pipelettes je-sais-tout.

Harry s'émerveilla sur les livres et les balais, Severus sur les magnifiques ingrédients pour ses potions –passion partagée avec Noah- et Lisah bava devant la glace triple chocolat qu'elle eut.

Le soir, Harry pu ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il n'arrêta pas de rougir en voyant qu'il avait été encore une fois très gâté, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon aux yeux de Sirius. Déformation parentale, certes. Et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine de rêves magiques.

.

-1er septembre 1991, 7 heures du matin-

Comme à son habitude, Harry se leva tôt. Et il repensa à cet été. Il savait maintenant parfaitement nager et faire du vélo et voler sur un balai. Sirius les avaient tous deux amenés deux semaines en Irlande qui était véritablement un pays magnifique. Pendant toute cette année, Potter avait continué ses cours de violon –qu'il adorait, soit dit en passant- et ses cours de magie elfique. Aira retenait ses ardeurs de piège en voyant les regards que lui lançait Lisah et Sirius. Pendant quelques mois, il n'aura plus ces cours là et ça allait lui manquer.

Harry s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee shirt avant de descendre rejoindre l'autre lève tôt de la maisonnée, j'ai nommé Severus Snape.

« Bonjour ! lança haut et fort Harry, en prenant place.

-Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu stressé.

-Je vois. »

Et il replongea dans la lecture du magasine consacré aux potions tandis qu'Harry mangea lentement ses céréales.

« Dit, Severus ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu m'en voudras si je vais à Griffindor ? »

Snape abaissa son magasine pour regarder le garçon. C'était une bonne question, certes, mais tout de même.

« Non. Tu as ça dans le sang, tu n'y peux rien. Mais ne t'attend pas à des faveurs de ma part, Harry.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, Severus. Quand part Lisah ?

-Ce soir. Ton père l'amènera aux départs des portkey internationaux. Ce sont les moyens de transport sorcier.

-D'accord. Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

-Non. J'ai déjà à faire avec deux gamins capricieux, la troisième loin de moi ne peut que me faire du bien.

-Ah. Bien. Moi, Papa va me manquer. Beaucoup.

-Tu pourras lui écrire autant que tu veux, non ? Tu as une chouette. »

En effet, il avait reçu une chouette à son anniversaire. Aussi blanche que la neige, il l'avait appelée Hedwige. Severus soupçonnait un cadeau égoïste de la part de Black.

« N'est-il pas temps de réveiller tout le monde ? demanda Harry, une fois son repas terminé.

-Tu as bien raison. Je m'occupe du plus gros et toi, de ta famille.

-D'ac ! »

Drago se réveilla facilement. Son père aussi. Il entendit les cris à l'étage d'en dessous. Cris de Severus. Il a sûrement été cogné par un de ses enfants. Drago s'habilla rapidement. Il avait tout aussi hâte que son frère de découvrir l'école de magie et ses secrets.

A dix heures, tout le monde fut prêt, les malles toutes aussi prêtes. Il était temps de partir rejoindre Londres et sa gare de King's Cross. Il y avait foule, mais dès qu'ils passèrent à la voix 9 ¾ -en fonçant dans un mur de magie qui dissimulait la voix aux muggles- ils purent respirer. Les élèves qui virent leur professeur détesté de potion s'écartèrent de lui.

La famille Weasley arriva un quart d'heure avant le départ. Ron et Ginny s'élancèrent vers les deux petits Black, suivit de Molly et d'Arthur. Ginny pleura un peu car elle avait hâte de partir avec eux.

« Hey, toi ! s'écria Lisah en pointant son père du doigt.

-Malpolie.

-Tu sais qu'en disant cela, tu t'insultes ? Bref, tu prends grands soins des petits. Même si t'es méchant comme prof. Et crois-moi, je le serai si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lisah, Snappy, se moqua Sirius. Sois gentil. »

Severus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le wagon des professeurs. Mais, il fit demi-tour et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« T'entendra parler de moi si je reçois du courrier de la directrice.

-D'accord. Je ferai plein de bêtises.

-Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, fille indigne !

-Et je t'écrirai si le professeur est un incompétent notoire en potion.

-Ecrit moi tout court.

-Oh, un sentiment. J'en suis…

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Oh, papa. On passera les vacances ensembles.

-Non, je dois rester à Hogwart. C'est mon tour de garde.

-Et alors ?

-Ca, c'est ma fille adorée. Sois la meilleure.

-Bien entendu. Et toi, évite d'en tuer un ou deux.

-Bien entendu. »

Père et fille se sourit.

Du côté des Black, Sirius refusa de lâcher ses deux fistons. Drago, avec son tact légendaire, le lui dit.

« On est plus des gamins, Papa. Laisse-nous partir !

-Mais.

-Papa. On t'écrira toutes les semaines. On fera pleins de bêtises. Promis. Mais, si on ne part pas maintenant, on va louper le train. »

Sirius capitula devant le regard vert de son dernier. Il les serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et les regarda partir avec Molly, Arthur, Ginny et Lisah. Le train commença son avancée et voilà… il allait être seul maintenant.

« Hey, stupide Snappy, prend bien soin de mes petits ! cria Sirius pour couvrir le bruit du train. »

Celui répondit par un élégant geste oh combien aimé des adolescents.

Et bientôt, il n'eut que de la fumée. Et des larmes.

« Aller. A ton tour, maintenant, souffla-t-il en serrant Lisah dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète, je te ferai honneur. Mais, explique-moi encore la blague de la danse…

-Ah, c'est assez simple. Il faut jeter un sort sur la nourriture et… »

Drago était trop sérieux. Harry, encore un peu en retrait. La seule qui pouvait élargir l'héritage des Marauders était Lisah. Et puis, qui dit nouvelle école, dit nouvelle blague. Et ca fera les pieds à Snappy.

Ah, Snappy. Ce nouveau surnom venait de la nouvelle passion de Sirius : les bandes dessinées. Au vu du caractère au combien énervant du professeur de potion, Black avait trouvé une ressemblant avec Droopy, un chien parlant dépressif. D'où le Snappy. Véridique.

.

Appendice.

« _Cher Papa,_

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans nous. La maison doit te paraître bien grande en tout cas. Le voyage s'est bien passé et nous nous sommes bien régalés avec les confiseries. Le château est toujours aussi merveilleux et tu ne m'avais pas dis que la nourriture était aussi délicieuse ! Quand au voyage sur le lac, j'ai adoré, contrairement à Drago, qui était tout vert. _

_Tu dois surement te demander où est ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais commencer par le meilleur, Noah. Il a été réparti à Griffindor. Severus s'est pris la tête dans ses mains en entendant la nouvelle. Je crois même qu'il a jurer. Mais bon, c'était plié d'avance. Drago, lui, a atterrit à Ravenclaw. Je trouve que ça lui va parfaitement. Quand à moi, je suis à Griffindor, avec Ron et Hermione –oui, qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai parié sur Ravenclaw. Comme quoi.-. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, la journée s'est très bien passée et j'ai hâte de voir la suite. _

_Je t'embrasse, Papa et tu me manques, malgré tout. _

_Ton fils qui t'aime, Harry James Black-Potter. »_

* * *

**Yoru** : ça peut paraitre bâclé comme ça… mais en fait non. Sinon, j'aurai dévié de mon idée principale et je voulais rester dans cette ligné. Après, j'ai du me remettre dans le style d'avant ce qui fait qu'il peut y avoir un décalage… désolée. Hum… l'idée première était de me farcir toutes les années mais je ne peux pas le faire par manque de temps et de courage, je le reconnais. Peut être que je reprendrai la suite, à partir de la cinquième année, plus tard mais pour l'instant, c'est fini.

Quand à mon choix de faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais qui recoupe pratiquement une année… en fait, c'est pour montrer que l'année passe très vite pour Sirius. Et également que les premières fois sont toutes passées et qu'ils sont maintenant une famille. Je n'avais plus de problème à résoudre, à part celui qui concerne la politique menée pour récupéré Harry. En fait, l'idée, c'était de vous faire flipper alors qu'en fait, il n'y avait aucun risque. Comme si Sirius –et Albus-, l'aurait laissé faire.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. _We rise_ aura le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et, chose exceptionnelles, _Accidentally_ aura aussi un prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, parce que je pars en vacance –hum… je rentre chez mes parents- et que je n'aurai pas la paix nécessaire pour écrire.

J'ai passé un très bon moment à vous écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, même si la fin à mit un certain temps à venir au monde. Encore désolée et mille fois merci de m'avoir suivie.

* * *

**Caro06** : Fini. J'espère que tu as apprécié ! Merci pour ton mot et pour tout !

Az : la suite, avec le slash, sera plus tard voir même jamais. Ce dépendra de ma vie. Merci pour ton mot.

Adelinessy : merci pour ton mot et voilà la suite et fin !

Je remercie également **6lisa9**, **maos17**,** Asherit, philae 89, MAHA1959, vampyse, Ange-Demoniaque, babou90, liberlycaride **et **zaika**. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Et, comme d'hab, vos avis sont les bienvenus, même s'ils sont petits. Pour le faire, c'est le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page avec du vert… vous cliquez dessus, laissez un pseudo et marquez ce qui vous passe par la tête. Facile et efficace.

Donc, bisous à tous, merci de me suivre et de lire mon écrit et à bientôt !


End file.
